Evil Rising, Litch Queen of the Western Continent
by Dragonzombie333
Summary: Inu. and Sess. have to join forces to fight a new evil and they find themselves in many perverted situations along the way XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Inu Rite Of Passage.

Inuyasha was dreaming again, he didn't care though. He happily let the fantasy play out in his sub-conscious.

He was blindfolded with a soft material and his wrists were bound behind his back. Warm breath and a hot tongue played along his ear, while sharp claws scraped down his chest and stomach. He moaned and shivered from the sensation. His hips thrust against a wonderful friction that was rubbing over his aching member. Teeth found the column of his neck, nipping along the flesh and soft lips fallowed, soothing the sting. Heat coiled tightly in the pit of his stomach and burned for release. He whined pleadingly, desperate for more friction.

"Pathetic hanyou." A deep voice, smooth as silk whispered into his ear.

The dream came crashing to a halt, his eyes shot open and he sat strait up from sleep.

'His voice again.' Inuyasha groaned in frustration.

He stretched out lazily on his branch trying to go back to sleep and not think about the implications of that dream. However, sighed in defeat looking down at the towering erection, straining against the material of his hakama.

"That's just fucking great." Inuyasha grumbled.

He certainly wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep with that thing in the condition it was and taking care of the problem in broad daylight was out of the question. So he resigned himself to ignoring it, leaped from his perch in the sacred tree and set out to Kaede's for the day.

Two months had passed since Naraku's death and things were slowly getting back to some semblance of normal.

Kaede was busy helping Rin learn more about her new home in the small human village; Shippo left now and then for kitsune training school; Kohaku was traveling as a taijiya to try and atone for all the horrible things he had done under Naraku's control and Sango and Miroku for the most part were settling down in Kaede's village. Though they still payed respects in the taijiya village once in a while.

It had become routine for the group of friends to meet at Kaede's hut every week or so for lunch and to catch up with each other. They would talk and tease and laugh. Rin and Shippo would run around and play. Inuyasha would be his usual irritable self; smashing Shippo over the head whenever he became the victim of the young kit's new fox magic. Sango would slap Miroku for molesting her in public. Yep it was like old times again.

It was during one of these lunches that Sesshomaru and Myoga appeared one day. At first everyone tensed, reaching for a weapon before they realized it was Sesshomaru and then they were caught between wanting to feel at ease and not knowing if that was really a smart thing to do. Everyone fully relaxed though when Rin squealed with joy shouting.

"Lord Sesshomaru, lord Sesshomaru!"

She ran gleefully up to greet the demon lord. Any other child running up to greet a beloved parent figure would have clung to them or tried to leap into their arms. Rin simply stood before the imposing demon bubbling with happiness, chattering about how she had missed him and what she had been doing. Then the young girl caught sight of Jaken and ran over to hug the nasty little toad, spouting declarations of,

"I missed you too master Jaken!" She crushed him in an emasculating embrace and swung him around in a circle by the neck.

"Stupid girl it's improper to handle your superiors like this!" Jaken protested flailed wildly.

It slightly warmed Sesshomaru's heart to see the little reunion. Of course the emotion never reached his face or even his eyes but it was there all the same. He looked up from the tender moment to meet Inuyasha's curious gaze with his usual cold indifferent eyes.

"Sesshomaru … What are you doing here?" Inuyasha cautiously asked.

"I have come to inform you of my decision to acknowledge your completion of the rite of passage. Should you choose, you and your pack will accompany me to fathers palace for the ceremony of acceptance."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Has your pathetic excuse for a retainer taught you nothing of your culture?"

Myoga used this moment to make his usual appearance. The little flee demon attached himself to Inuyasha's neck and removed a generous amount of blood before the hanyou swatted him completely flat.

"Damn it Myoga, I'm not your personal frickin snack bar!" Inuyasha griped.

"Forgive me my lord." Myoga wheezed as he fell from Inuyasha's neck.

"That parasite will educate you. In the mean time, Rin you may join me for the remainder of the day if you wish." Sesshomaru calmly offered.

"Oh yes Sesshomaru-sama, I would like that very much. Thank you my lord." Rin exclaimed.

"I will return her to your care, priestess, at dawn. I expect any accompanying my departure to be prepared to leave when I arrive." After saying that Sesshomaru turned, leading Rin and Jaken away from the village.

"Ok spill it Myoga, what's that big baka talking about?" Inuyasha impatiently demanded.

"He is talking about the inu rite of passage my lord. It's a tradition, dating all the way back to your ancient inu ancestors. The rite of passage is a trial used to determine the next hire of the royal blood line. Traditionally the ruling alpha would force their pup out of the pack and abandon it to the wild. The first part of the trial was simply for the pup to survive on their own or parish." Myoga explained.

"That's awfully cruel." Sango commented. "It's almost unheard of that a demon would abandon it's young. As a taijiya I was always taught that a demon would be more hostile to defend it's young."

"Indeed that is true for most demon, however the royal families operate differently. And that I am afraid is not the end of the cruelty. If the pup does manage to survive, the alpha will return for the second part of the trial and attack him. If the alpha determines the pup to be worthy he will leave before killing it, if the alpha feels the pup is to weak he will destroy it. That is the inu way. After that the alpha will periodically return to test the pup's skills until he or she has proven themselves a worthy hire. Then the pup is allowed to return to the pack where a ceremony of acceptance is held to mark the newest hire of the royal blood line and honor their great accomplishment." Myoga spoke all this in his usual factual and informative tone.

"Then lord Sesshomaru has endured this rite of passage as well?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes, of course. He would not have inherited Inu-No-Taisho's kingdom if it were other wise." Myoga answered.

"So let me get this straight, your telling me all those times jack ass tried to kill me, it was just part of some stupid royal test?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No, lord Inuyasha not just a test, if you had been weak he truly would have killed you. There is no question about that. Think of this as lord Sesshomaru is acknowledging that you have proven yourself an equal hire of the blood line. Traditionally that means after the ceremony he would properly start training you to be an inu worrier." Myoga proudly announced.

"Keh, I'm already a worrier, I don't need any stupid training." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You might be a worrier but your sword skills are severely lacking and you have barely begun to unlock your demonic abilities." Myoga scolded.

"Hay you little bastard my skills are not lacking!" Inuyasha irritably defended, while squeezing Myoga between his fingers.

"Inuyasha you should at least consider this." Miroku urged. "I know I would leap at the chance to be trained by someone of lord Sesshomaru's skill."

Inuyasha let go of Myoga and turned his attention to the monk.

"And who ever said I wasn't considering it? I just don't need lord asshole to think he's doing me some kind of special favor." Inuyasha sneered.

"I don't think you understand lord Inuyasha." Myoga calmly informed, after recovering from being squished. "For lord Sesshomaru to have accepted your passage, it means that he has gained respect for you. He wouldn't see training you, as doing you a favor."

"Ya well, excuse me if I won't believe that until I see it." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Perhaps ye should think on it before ye make a decision." Kaede wisely suggested, sensing the hanyou's anxiety.

"Ya I guess I should." Inuyasha replied thoughtfully, while scratching the back of his head. "I'll catch you guys later."

Then the hanyou turned and started leaping off toward his favorite resting place in the sacred tree.

"I still don't get it, what is Inuyasha going to think about?" Shippo asked.

"Well child, if Inuyasha leaves with lord Sesshomaru it may be a long time before he would return. He may find it difficult to part with this place he has come to think of as his home." Kaede explained.

"Ohhhhh." Shippo nodded in agreement, while watching Inuyasha disappear from view.

"I think this would be really good for him. It would give him something to take his mind off of missing Kagome." Sango optimistically commented.

"I agree, after every thing that happened this could really be what's best for him, it might give him some direction and help him get back to his old self again." Miroku concurred.

Inuyasha was back in the spot where he had started the day. He sighed, leaning back against the sacred tree thinking to himself.

'what am I supposed to do now? …... I want to go with him, of course I do, I've always wanted to go with him. But should I? I mean should I want to up and leave the village? This place has kinda become my home and Sesshomaru is always such an asshole. I shouldn't want to go with someone like that ... should I? …... But I do... Maybe I want to go with him a little too much and maybe not in a traveling kind of way. I have no idea what he would do to me if he ever found that out. He'd really disown me if he knew half the things that go through my head when we fight...I guess it's kinda like playing with fire. You know there's a good chance you're going to get burned, but you do it anyway just to get that rush...Who am I kidding, this is Sesshomaru I am talking about here. I'm going to end up going with him. I just don't know what I am gonna tell the others... I wonder if they'll be mad at me for leaving... I wonder if they'll want to go with me. Would Sesshomaru really let them? He has changed a whole lot sense we first met.'

Mean while else where in the forest, Sesshomaru sat comfortably on a moss covered bolder watching Rin play.

"Jaken, build a fire and help Rin catch some fish."

"Y-yes mi lord." Jaken scurried off leaving the demon lord alone to his mental musings.

Sesshomaru never imagined he would be taking Inuyasha home with him, but even he had to admit that maybe their father had been right about the hanyou. It was possible that he could be a legitimate hire to the western lands.

'I somehow doubt I truly grasp the magnitude of the decision I have made, however the pup lacks proper training and without it he will only continue to disgrace our noble house. If he is going to be of the blood line he will very well start behaving as such. If I have to force the lessons down his throat then so be it.' Sesshomaru gently massaged the bridge of his nose in anticipation of the many head aches to come. 'Why do I get the distinct impression that taming the western lands after fathers death was an easier task than the undertaking that lies before me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Over the hill and into the woods.

Back at the village, it was night fall when Inuyasha returned. He had been prepared to say fair well to his companions, however after walking into Kaede's hut he found Sango, Miroku and Shippo packing for what looked like a few days travel.

"Where the hell are you guys off to?" Inuyasha demanded.

"With you." Shippo announced.

"Myoga explained the ceremony of acceptance to us and well it would be an honor if you would allow us to be there." Miroku explained.

"Um... sure I guess." Inuyasha shrugged. "Hay where is that useless flee anyway? He told you guys about the stupid ceremony before I even found out!" Inuyasha groused.

"I um was just about to explain that lord Inuyasha." Myoga hopped to him nervously. "The ceremony of acceptance is held to mark the next hire to the blood line and pass down the history of the royal family." Myoga informed.

"Tell him how the mark gets placed." Shippo said with a mischievous grin.

Inuyasha glared at Myoga expecting an answer.

"Well you see lord Inuyasha, to place the family seal lord Sesshomaru will have to bite your right shoulder." Myoga reported.

"You mean that bastard gets to take a chunk out of my shoulder, what the hell kind of reward is that? It's a stupid ceremony, not a mating ritual, what the hell does he need to bite me for?" Inuyasha protested.

"It's the only way to place the mark lord Inuyasha and besides the seal represents your great accomplishment. Lord Sesshomaru never complained when he received the mark from your father."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean? I am NOT complaining. I can handle anything that asshole can and more." Inuyasha boasted.

The small group shared a knowing smile.

"So it's settled then, we'll leave with you and Sesshomaru-sama at dawn." Sango stated rather matter of factually.

"Fine, but you three had better be able to keep up. I don't want to hear it if two months of slacking off have made you slow." Inuyasha barked out harshly.

"Hay! Like you haven't been slacking off this whole time Inuyasha. You've been the laziest one of us all." Shippo accused.

"That's cuz I don't need to keep busy to stay in shape, even as a hanyou I'm way stronger than you runt." Inuyasha punched the little kit on top of the head to punctuate his remark.

"Ow, Hay! Don't piss me off Inuyasha, I have a tone of new fox magic and I am just dying to try it out." Shippo threatened.

"Just try it you little shit and I'll pound you so far into the ground you'll come out the other side where people walk upside down."

"You baka, people don't walk upside down on the other side of the world."

"Oh, are you sure? Why don't we send you there so we can find out."

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and cocked his arm back getting ready to chuck the little kit into the forest when Sango smacked him over the head with hiraikotsu.

"Will you two knock it off, seriously where is Kagome with a good 'sit boy' when you need her?" Sango snapped.

Inuyasha's ears went down and he flinched. Hearing the cursed 'S' word still sent chills down his spine.

"Hay Miroku, control your woman would ya. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's jealous the damn beads don't work for her." Inuyasha jibed with a cheeky grin.

Sango blushed bright red and spoke through gritted teeth. "I am not!"

"My dear Sango say it isn't so." Miroku mocked concern while one hand groped her breast and the other her ass. "You know I've always been more than willing to let you subjugate me."

"HENTAI!"

Smack!

Yes it was business as usual in the small familiar village.

Dawn came quickly and Sesshomaru strode into the village with Rin and Jaken in toe. Inuyasha and his pack were saying their good byes as the demon lord approached.

"Sister take Kirara with you, she'll help to get you home safely." Kohaku urged.

"Are you sure you won't need her?" Sango asked, concerned.

"I'm sure, Totosai is going to be working on a new weapon with me so I won't be doing much traveling." He replied.

"Ok."

Kirara mewed in agreement.

When Sesshomaru reached the small group, Rin turned to him and bowed.

"Good bye lord Sesshomaru, Rin- ... um I mean, I will miss you." Sesshomaru nodded in reply and Rin reluctantly walked over to Kaede's side. Then Sesshomaru turned and started walking away with Inuyasha and crew falling into step behind him.

"Good bye everyone, hurry back." Rin cheerfully waved everyone off.

The mismatched collection of travelers walked strait through the morning, and the after noon until the sun started its descent into evening. Shippo's stomach growled loudly in protest of its emptiness, so he hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, when are we gonna stop to rest, I'm starving?"

"Keh, didn't I tell you I don't want to hear you complaining?"

"Being hungry has nothing to do with being lazy, even you have to eat baka." Shippo shouted.

Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune by the neck and got ready to punch him when Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Inuyasha your ninjen as well as the kitsune require sustenance. We will make camp for the night when we reach the clearing ahead of us."

"And why do you get to decide when we stop?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Am I to assume you know of a more accommodating location?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Well no."

"That is why."

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms as he looked away.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks of relief to hear everyone would be stopping soon. They had been switching between riding on Kirara's back and letting her ride on their shoulders. But hunger and fatigue were taking their toll and camp sounded wonderful. It had been hard enough keeping up with Inuyasha alone, now they had two head strong demons to chase after.

Once they arrived at the clearing Sango and Miroku got to work building a fire, while Shippo and Kirara caught some fish in the river going though the edge of the clearing. Sesshomaru stood at the far end of the grassy opening, watching the forest line with Jaken resting close by. Inuyasha was perched in the high branches of a tree, altering between watching the forest line and watching Sesshomaru, trying to figure out what the demon lord was staring at.

Before he could even formulate a guess Sesshomaru disappeared into the dense foliage leaving Jaken sitting there alone.

'I wonder where that sneaky bastard is off to?' Inuyasha thought.

"Hay Inuyasha why don't you do something useful like make some skewers for these fish instead of laying around doing nothing." Shippo hollered up at the hanyou.

This of course earned the little kit another fist to the head and slue of curses but the skewers were made shortly after that.

Soon every one was sitting down around the fire enjoying the freshly roasted meal. Sesshomaru had returned but he and Jaken were sitting on the outskirts of the clearing.

Miroku, being the ambassador that he was, decided to invite the prudish duo to join them.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama, won't you join us? There is plenty of fish."

Jaken looked to Sesshomaru and after receiving a slight nod of approval, he wandered over to the small pack looking disgruntled about the company but hungry enough not to care.

"won't you eat anything lord Sesshomaru?" Sango urged.

"I do not eat human food." He coldly replied.

"Ya but would it kill ya to sit with us. Or are you afraid the filthy hanyou germs will rub off on you?" Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshomaru stood in one smooth motion and strode over to them.

"It is my appetite that I fear will go off some where hanyou."

He lowered himself with the same fluid grace to sit in the grass and returned to the task of preparing his meal. Which appeared to be a snake that he apparently caught when he had disappeared into the forest.

Sango gasped at the sight of it, not in fear but concern.

"Lord Sesshomaru that snake is a mamushi viper yokai."

"Indeed."

He spoke without care as he raised a section of raw meat to his lips using a pair of chopsticks that looked suspiciously like snake fangs.

"It's deadly poisonous even to demon." She urgently informed.

"Indeed."

He placed the morsel into his mouth and calmly started chewing.

"It has quite a pleasing flavor as well."

He placed another piece between his lips to ingest and noticed that everyone still looked concerned.

"Did I not just explain that I do not eat human food?"

"Well yes, it's just that as a taijiya we use the poison from that creature because it is so deadly to other demons." Sango explained

"And you thought this Sesshomaru would succumb to its toxin. I assure you little taijiya there is only one being upon this planet more poisonous than I and this lowly serpent is far from it."

"What terrible being could be more poisonous than you, mi lord?" Jaken cautiously inquired.

"My mother." Sesshomaru replied after savoring another bite.

Jaken paled and shivered remembering the cold uncaring women, with complete disregard for his name. 'Little demon' she had called him. She might as well have said little rat or toad or bug. It was plain to see where Sesshomaru had gotten his arrogant indifference from.

"Your mother is still alive?" Inuyasha quietly asked.

Sesshomaru turned to look at the hanyou. The demon lord's face held no emotion but his eyes were curious.

"Yes." He calmly replied.

"Oh …... Will she be at the palace?"

"No, she rules a territory north of here." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru could see that the hanyou wanted to ask more questions but for some reason decided not to.

'I suppose it is natural for the pup to be curious.' Sesshomaru mused realizing it was quite possible that Inuyasha thought they were the only two inu demon left.

"My mother, yourself and I are the last of the royal blood line, however there are many inu demon still living on the continent." He explained.

"There are? …... Have you been there?" Inuyasha curiously asked.

"Many times. As a child I accompanied father in his travels and now I am responsible for maintaining the treaties and trade business that he established there."

"Sesshomaru-sama I've heard a lot of legends about the mainland, what is it like there?" Miroku inquired.

"What legends have you heard houshi?" Sesshomaru asked in response.

"It has been said that there were dragon demon on the mainland." Miroku answered.

"There are dragon and dragon demon here." Sesshomaru replied in a disinterested tone.

"The legend says that they were a ruling and sentient race with unimaginable size and power, some even the size of mountains."

Sesshomaru gave a single nod of his head. "That is true."

"No shit, dragons the size of mountains?" Inuyasha tried to imagine Ah-Un the size of a mountain.

The assortment of companions continued to share stories of legends, looking to Sesshomaru for confirmation or correction. The demon lord never became involved with their conversations. He simply answered with a slight nod or a quiet no.

It amazed Inuyasha. Just to be sitting there next to his brother, spoke volumes about how much Sesshomaru had changed. Inuyasha knew the arrogant, aloof, cruel, condescending bastard Sesshomaru. But this Sesshomaru was different, more palpable, approachable even. There was no murder in his gaze now. For the first time Inuyasha wondered if it was possible that the demon lord really had decided to accept him.

That night Inuyasha found himself dreaming again. This time he was face down over someones lap. It didn't take much imagination to guess who the lap might belong to as he stared down the long white silk clad legs to a pair of soft, black leather boots. He could feel a cool palm rub over the exposed curve of his bottom and he began to struggle.

His wrists, he discovered were bound by something soft and furry, yet completely unyielding, that seemed to also be binding his ankles. The hand that was smoothing over his ass squeezed gently at the muscular globes before smacking down hard. First on the right side then on the left. Inuyasha cried out in surprise and the hand went back to rubbing soothing circles over the soft flesh. Then, again it slapped down firmly.

Inuyasha squirmed wildly trying to free himself as he was smacked over and over again. It was useless, he couldn't escape and the assault continued. Again and again that firm hand came down on him and pain followed it. The hot sting spreading over his back side was causing warmth to spread in other places as well. He was getting aroused and his swelling member was trapped between his body and the silk covered thighs beneath it.

Evey time that hand came down on him it jarred him forward, effectively thrusting his eager manhood against the legs supporting him. He began to moan in time to the palm connecting with his afflicted bottom.

There was a rhythm to the punishment, the spanking would last for about ten strikes and then the rubbing massage would begin. Then the spanking again. Over and over this continued. Inuyasha was flushed and panting, even the calming circles, gently rubbing him were causing his hips to slightly rotate against that wonderful silky friction beneath him.

Wet heat encircled the tip of his downy ear and he cried out a breathy moan. Gentle laving traced the outer edge and he arched up whimpering in pleasure.

'You can be quite visually appealing when you are in pain hanyou.' That dark seductive voice purred into his ear just before teeth sank into the hyper sensitive appendage.

Inuyasha yelped in protest while a tiny stream of blood trickled down from the wound. The pain of the bite had distracted him. He hadn't realized the spanking had stopped.

Now something cool, slick and hard was being rubbed across his sore bottom. Then it was gliding up and down between his cheeks and Inuyasha struggled violently, thrashing to try and get away from the object threatening his entrance.

The restraint never budged and he was firmly held in place as the lubricated item was slowly being pushed into him. Inuyasha growled and squirmed to no avail, it was still sinking deeper and deeper into him stretching and forcing him open.

When it slid against a certain bunch of nerves, Inuyasha moaned loudly and all his struggling quickly stopped. It passed over that spot again, dragging another moan from him.

The object was slowly getting thrust into him again and again. Panting moans began to follow each gliding intrusion. The heat coiling tightly in his stomach burned for release and he began to rock his hips into the motion of the object entering him. Eagerly thrusting his aching member against the thighs supporting him.

When the soft lips and wet tongue closed over his ear again he howled in ecstasy and came hard as the orgasm washed over him.

Morning arrived to quickly for Inuyasha, he woke with a start to something feeling like a small rock ricocheting off his head. He flailed wildly, attacking an invisible foe and nearly fell from his perch in the tree.

He collected himself enough to regain his balance, while gently rubbing the tender spot between his ears, he angrily scanned the clearing for the source of his rude awakening. He wasn't surprised when his eyes landed on the form of his elder brother disappearing into the woods.

'You'll pay for that asshole.' He swore as he silently slipped into the forest after Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha quietly followed until the demon lord stopped.

"Are you quite awake now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I'm quite a-fucking-wake now asshole. You wanna tell me what the fuck that was for?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a very dirty little mouth?"

A shiver raced up Inuyasha's spine in response to that sultry question and Sesshomaru paused in confusion. It seemed to Inuyasha like the demon lord had not meant to say that. Come to think of it why would Sesshomaru say something like that. Sesshomaru himself didn't seem to know and decided to ignore the comment and forge ahead.

"While we are forced to travel at a speed accommodating to your ninjen, I intend to make good use of the time and start training you." He stated.

"Training for what? I already know how to fight." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Perfection requires continuous training and honing of ones skills."

"Keh perfection is over rated. I hardly see the point of training all the time if you already know how to do something."

Sesshomaru ignored the childish comment and pressed on.

"The first thing that we shall have to work on is your sent."

Inuyasha stared, blankly at him in confusion.

"Why hanyou, is it that all this time after such a great victory as defeating Naroku, you still carry the sent of great defeat? Is Naroku's death not what you have desired most this entire time?"

Inuyasha looked offended.

"It's called giving a shit about the people around you Sesshomaru, you should try it some time." He leaped up onto an over head branch and angrily slumped against its tree.

"Concern for others is not something which comes naturally to this Sesshomaru. However, I am familiar with that particular sent. It is because of that sent, in my youth I learned to hold no value for any life but my own."

Inuyasha looked down from his perch in confusion.

"First of all, it's kinda weird talking like this with you, but I guess we aren't fighting any more so I'm just gonna go with it. Second of all, you seem to value the life of that little brat Rin."

Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments, weighing the truth of those words.

"I suppose I became accustom to her presence."

"Accustom my ass, it's not hard to figure out that you care about her. The hard part is figuring out how the hell that happened and why if you care so much did you dump her off with Kaede?"

"She is a human child Inuyasha, she must mature as a human, learning from other humans. You and I are worriers. Our lives consist of nothing more than one battle after another. Women and children have no place in that kind of life... Is that not the same reason you returned your miko to the safety of her own world?"

"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha quietlyreplied.

He hopped down from the tree and faced Sesshomaru.

"So what now oh wise master?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Can we get on with the training or should we venture further down the path of enlightenment?"

The sarcastic remark perked the interest of Sesshomaru sadistic side and the demon lord's eyes lit with ardor for the impending fight.

"So eager to taste my blade hanyou? Them by all mean draw and the training will commence."

Inuyasha's lips curled in a feral grin as he unsheathed tessaiga. Adrenalin surged down his spine as Sesshomaru rushed forward and their swords clanged together. Each pushing against the other, struggling for dominance and Sesshomaru was gaining more leverage.

"Come now filthy half breed, is this the best you can do?" He goaded.

Inuyasha growled and lunged forward with all his strength pushing Sesshomaru back minutely. It was enough to get out from under his sword though and Inuyasha began his usual attack. Wide, untrained, viscous strikes, swinging wildly in a hack and slash fashion. Their swords clashed with all the same passion and fervor they always had.

Sesshomaru was right they were worriers and Inuyasha lived for moments like this. The rush, the heightened senses, the pain, the blood, all of it. He was playing with fire and the thrill of it made his skin tingle. Never did he feel so alive, as when he fought with Sesshomaru. No other battle brought this kind of satisfaction. No other battle brought this kind of...

Pain spread across his back in a long thin stripe and another crossed over the first.

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha cried out. "Asshole." He hissed through his teeth, throwing his arm up just in time to block the whip from lashing his face.

'So you want to fight dirty? Two can play that game.' Inuyasha thought as he curled his hand into a fist, piercing the palm with his claws.

Then he swung tessaiga wide, making Sesshomaru dodge in the other direction and flung the crimson rivulets in his path.

"Blades of blood."

Unfortunately Sesshomaru dodged that as well and using his moko-moko, he restrained Inuyasha's arms behind his back and pinned him face down in the dirt.

Sesshomaru gracefully landed standing on Inuyasha's rump, he crouched down and grabbed a handful of the hanyou's snowy mane lifting his face off the ground. He spoke into one of his triangular downy ears.

"You have successfully gotten yourself killed hanyou. I could slit your throat and watch you bleed to death with out ever soiling myself with even a single drop of your blood."

Inuyasha barely suppressed a submissive whimper. Sesshomaru's body weight and position were effectively crushing his sensitive bits into the ground. Bits that were swelling in response to the adrenalin and that icy smooth voice tickling warm breath over his sensitive ears.

Sesshomaru smirked, malice and satisfaction plain on his face. He stood in one fluid motion, making sure to twist his heel into the flesh beneath his boot before stepping down and allowing Inuyasha to stand. Moko-moko returned to curl around his shoulder.

"Your lesson will continue tomorrow, the ninjen will surely have risen by now."

Inuyasha growled in frustration. Sometimes he could swear Sesshomaru knew exactly what he was doing and got some kind of sadistic pleasure out of it. The thought made him shiver so he tried to ignore it and quietly followed Sesshomaru back to camp.

Who knew what kind of sick and twisted dreams this little encounter would spawn? Weren't the ones he had bad enough on their own, with out any creative inspiration?

'Great.' The hanyou mentally groaned. That line of thinking was doing nothing to suppress the situation south of his waist band. If he didn't want to die of embarrassment and humiliation he was going to have to get his body under control before Sesshomaru noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. When fire demon attack and payback backfires.

Sango and Miroku looked relieved to see the demon lord and the hanyou entering the clearing in one piece. When they woke and found both of them missing, the fist thought to cross their minds was that the two inu were back at trying to kill each other.

Everything appeared to be fine though, so the two ninjen returned to the task of packing up camp. Soon they were all back on the trail and this day began to drag on, the same as the day before.

Walk, walk, walk, walk, walk and walk some more.

"Lord Sesshomaru, might I ask, about how long will it take to reach the palace?" Miroku inquired.

"At our current pace, a week or more."

Everyone was curious about the palace and the kingdom, to their knowledge not even Inuyasha had ever been there or seen it. It would be their first time in a palace of such high nobility, Miroku of course was especially eager.

Night was approaching again and to everyones relief, they finally stopped to make camp. Or so they thought.

"Do not unpack." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why not?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Silence, I am trying to listen."

Inuyasha stilled himself, trying to figure out what the cold bastard was listening to. He waited so long with out hearing anything that he was about to ask the demon lord what he was talking about. But suddenly there was a very hushed rustle of leaves in the distance. If he hadn't been listening for it he would have passed it off as the wind.

Another whisper of movement drew his attention, closer and to the left. His hand instinctively drifted to the hilt of tessaiga.

"They have been following us." Sesshomaru reported.

"They?" Inuyasha questioned.

More shuffling movement ahead of them and some to the right alerted Inuyasha to the fact that they were surrounded.

"Heads up guys, we've got trouble." Inuyasha took a fighting stance near Sesshomaru, putting the demon lord to his back.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo clumped together with Kirara and Jaken ducked into the bushes.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked while scanning for any sign of their enemy.

"I don't know but it reeks like ash and sulfur."

With out warning something small black and furry leaped from the under growth, strait for Inuyasha's face, with wide spread flaming claws. He easily knocked the little creature to the ground, where it quickly scrambled back to it's feet and let out a horrendous shrieking cry. It made Inuyasha's ears want to bleed.

"Ahhh, what the fuck is it doing?"

He didn't wonder for long because at that moment dozens of little, black, furry, bodies launched themselves at the two inus. Inuyasha was in the process of unsheathing tessaiga to start hacking, when suddenly Sesshomaru's whip unfurled, slicing through the air all around them. A spray of bloody chunks rained down and like magic the whip was gone. Inuyasha looked stunned for a moment, in aw about finally not being on the receiving end of that cursed whip.

"Wow, I wish I could do that." Shippo blurted out.

"We're still surrounded." Miroku announced.

"What the hell are they?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Lesser fire yokai." Sesshomaru answered, as if that were the most common knowledge in the world.

"Well what the fuck are they attacking us for?"

Suddenly a very powerful yokai aura flared and the ground started shaking. Fire shot up splitting the forest floor between the two inus and Inuyasha's small pack. Smoke and fire poured out as a deep canyon opened up.

More of the lesser fire yokai scurried out followed by a monstrous bull-like demon. It laughed in a deep booming voice.

"They attack you because I have commanded them to do so."

It gripped the edges of the canyon with huge claws to haul itself out and it towered over them. It looked like a gigantic minotaur with it's bull legs, humanoid arms and torso, bull neck and head complete with an enormous rack of deadly flaming horns.

"Kill them." It roared.

Now hundreds of the lesser yokai poured out of the pit and rushed forward in waves. Kirara took to the sky with her three passengers. Sesshomaru launched himself into the air backwards and Inuyasha unleashed one hell of a wind scar, destroying an entire wave of the creatures. The massive fire demon roared in outrage.

"A pathetic hanyou has no business possessing such a powerful weapon. I'll destroy you for killing my minions and take that sword for myself."

"I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha scoffed.

The immense demon took a deep breath, filling it's lungs with air and then released a horrendous, torrential wind of fire down on Inuyasha. The hanyou barely brought the sleeve of his kimono up in time to shield his face as the flames engulfed him. The heat and force of the attack brought him to the ground.

"INUYASHA!" His three friends cried out in unison.

The fire demon laughed boastfully, assuming he had killed the hanyou. It was a short lived victory however, Inuyasha leaped at the gloating fire demon, swinging his blade. He used an adamant barrage attack that cut deep gouges in the beast from shoulder to thigh.

Mean while everyone else was fighting off the hordes of lesser fire yokai. Sesshomaru landed in an area clear of Jaken and the humans. He allowed the suety creatures to rush him while he charged up his yokai energy and unleashed his dragon strike. Blue energy danced and crashed around him arcing and lashing in electric fury, cracking the very ground he was standing on and destroying the furry masses.

Sango released hiraikotsu with deadly precision, Miroku switched between flinging sutras and a vicious flurry of swinging staff attacks, Shippo was using his fox fire magic and Kirara charged in with fang and claw.

Inuyasha was slashing away at the fire demon, using his sword to deflect attacks and then coming back with brutal strength and momentum, he plowed the blade into the giant creature. Sesshomaru lashed out with another attack, sending a single beam of energy surging over the ground in front of him. It cut a bloody path through the lesser yokai and strait on through the greater fire demon's legs. They were torn out from under him bringing the beast to the ground. It roared in pain and rage, slamming it's fists into the ground. It used it's yokai energy, causing lava to shoot up from the earth in geysers all around him.

Inuyasha jumped clear and the monster turned on him spewing out another breath of fire and that was exactly what Inuyasha was waiting for.

"Backlash wave!"

The cyclones of yokai energy raged wildly with enormous power, ripping through the elemental beast and putting an end to the fight. Any lesser fire yokai remaining, retreated back into the depths of the pit they crawled out of.

"Ha, the dumb bastard was all talk." Inuyasha remarked while sheathing his sword.

"I wonder what caused this creature to attack us?" Sango mused.

"It seems that Naroku's death has inspired many bothersome demon to emerge and attempt to establish themselves … How annoying." Sesshomaru in-curiously answered as he also sheathed his sword.

By the time the tired travelers reached a suitable place to make camp no one but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had the strength to find anything to eat and even if the two rivals felt generous enough to prepare something, the group even lacked the energy to eat it.

So the party simply resigned themselves to a good nights sleep with the promise of time to prepare a filling meal in the morning. Shippo and Kirara curled up together in a small furry ball, Miroku snuggled up to Sango in one of the softer patches of grass, Jaken leaned into a crevice of the root system of a large tree, Inuyasha took to the high branches and Sesshomaru settled into his moko-moko fur at the base of a tree further out from the group. He was determined, not to allow the persistent scent of the monks arousal to disturb his slumber tonight. The randy being seemed to constantly be dreaming of something sexual, weather he was sleeping or awake.

Sesshomaru made it to about half way through the night. But then, not one but three different scents assaulted him, alerting his scenes to the fact that not only the hentai hushi, but now Inuyasha and, he cringed in repulsion, even Jaken was aroused. He curled his lip in disgust, huffing air out his nose to try ridding it of the vile oder.

Deciding that his ability to sleep was at a complete loss now, he stood and wandered silently out of camp. It was safer this way because if Jaken called out in his sleep the way the monk sometimes did, he was bound to kill the foul kappa. Sesshomaru absolutely did not want to have any inkling of an idea as to what his pathetic servant fantasized about.

The night air was cool and refreshing, a breeze tossed long silky strands of his hair around to shimmer in the moon light and brought the lingering scent of Inuyasha to tickle his nose. The hanyou's scent was most perplexing. He hated it not because it was offensive, but because he found it so appealing.

It smelled of life and energy, like brilliant sunshine and fresh spring grass. Like warm familiar fur and a delightful sweetness, like crisp ripe fruit, juicy and dripping, just begging to be tasted.

He growled irritably, glaring up at the moon and cursing it for being so close to full. That last indignant thought was proof enough on its own that his centennial growth was upon him. He did not look forward to loosing control of his yokai when the moon reached its most ample state in the sky. Already his inner beast was acting up, this was quite possibly the worst timing in all his years for such an event. It took little creativity to imagine the consequences involved if he did not make it back to the palace in time for his healer to erect a barriers that would restrict the influence of his baser instincts.

He sighed deeply, he would never understand why his father had burdened him with the ridiculous hanyou and his offensively appealing scent. The demon lord reluctantly resigned himself to wandering the forest for the remainder of the evening in an effort to avoid the temptation of that alluring scent.

Inuyasha quietly moaned and shifted on the branch where he was sleeping. He was dreaming again and it was just getting to the really good parts when the familiar pain of a small rock colliding with his skull roused him from the depths of his slumber. Once again, gingerly rubbing between his ears he cursed.

'Damn it that bastard did it again.' He growled as he leaped through the trees after the irritating demon lord. You could almost see the devil horns sprouting along side his inu ears as the hanyou plotted revenge while keeping pace with Sesshomaru.

When they reached the area chosen for their training session, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face Inuyasha.

"You will be working on form today." The demon lord announced.

"What's wrong with my form?" Inuyasha clamored.

"Besides the fact that it is a complete embarrassment to swordsmanship?"

"Hey, fuck you it's not an embarrassment."

Sesshomaru ignored the outburst and drew his sword, while standing parallel to Inuyasha he demonstrated a kesa giri. Then looked expectantly at the hanyou. Inuyasha took the hint and tried to mimic the stance.

"No."

Sesshomaru showed him again, and again Inuyasha tried.

Sesshomaru shook his head disapprovingly and sheathed his sword, walking around to stand behind Inuyasha.

"Pay attention hanyou."

He shoved the palm of one hand into the small of Inuyasha's back and pulled on his shoulder with the other hand.

"Shoulders back."

The hand on Inuyasha's shoulder slid up under his chin tilting it up slightly.

"Head up."

Both hands slipped around the hanyou's waist to roughly position his arms and hands on the sword.

"Arms here."

Inuyasha swallowed nervously …... Sesshomaru was touching him …... He had never done that before. Well at least not with out it being an 'I'm gonna kill you.' kind of way.

The hight difference between them was painfully obvious in this position. Sesshomaru's front was nearly pressed to Inuyasha's back, with his long elegant arms encircling the hanyou, the demon lord could rest his chin on top of Inuyasha's head if he wanted to.

It made Inuyasha feel small, helpless and submissive to be held like this. This was... it was... it was going to make him hyperventilate if he didn't do something fast.

"Fine! I got it, quit manhandling me." Inuyasha groused while shooing Sesshomaru away.

He focused on the stance trying to control his breathing and repositioned himself.

"Good, again." Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha relaxed and then went back to the stance.

"Again."

This continued for a while before Sesshomaru showed him another stance, and they repeated the routine. Then another stance and another and another until Inuyasha was up to ten stances. Then Sesshomaru instructed him to cycle through them until he was told to stop.

At first Inuyasha struggled, getting smacked by Sesshomaru on whatever body part happened to be out of place.

Smack.

"Elbows out."

Smack.

"Legs apart."

Smack.

"Head up."

Smack.

"Shoulders back."

After nearly three hours Inuyasha was flowing smoothly through all ten stances. He was also going stir crazy from boredom.

"Ok look, I know I'm the filthy hanyou that tainted the blood line and all that, but would it kill you to have a conversation with me? You invited me to come with you, so you must not hate me that much any more and I am going out of my fucking mind here with boredom."

Sesshomaru glanced curiously at him for a moment.

"A conversation?"

"Ya" Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru seemed to consider this.

"And what exactly do you suggest we speak of?"

"I don't know, I just cant take the silence any more. Don't you ever just talk about, you know, what ever?" Inuyasha inquired.

Sesshomaru stared off into the forest with his usual indifference sliding into place.

"No."

"Come on, Rin can talk a mile a minute, you must have at least had a conversation with her?" Inuyasha pried.

"Rin did not require my participation to have a conversation."

"What about your toad thing that's always following you around, kissing your ass?"

Sesshomaru curled his lip in disgust.

"No."

"Well then who the hell do you talk to?"

Sesshomaru flicked his finger out and a small pebble bounced off Inuyasha's forehead.

"I don't."

"Damn it, would you quit that? What is it with you and throwing, fucking rocks? And that reminds me, find a new way to wake me up asshole, those rocks fucking hurt. " Inuyasha griped.

"The mighty hanyou defeated by a few mere stones." Sesshomaru taunted.

"Yeah well they fucking hurt, why don't you stand still and let me pelt a few rocks at your head?"

"Just because I have the countenance for such a thing, does not mean I would enjoy the corporal punishment." Sesshomaru construed.

"Yeah well, neither do I."

"That's interesting. " Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha again with a slightly anticipatory smile curling his lips. "Because there have been plenty of times when your scent would suggest otherwise. "

"What!" Inuyasha barked.

"Did you truly believe that I have never noticed the scent of your arousal during our battles? Particularly when my whip is the weapon of choice. "

Inuyasha stopped the stances altogether, completely mortified.

"Shut the hell up!" His cheeks burned with an embarrassed blush.

"You were the one who desired conversation, I was merely granting it. "

"Ya well you can shut the hell up now!"

Sesshomaru smirked maliciously, feeling rather pleased with the flushed abashment visible in the hanyou's features. He so thoroughly enjoyed harassing his little brother.

Inuyasha was rigid with disgruntlement as he continued his stances.

'Stupid Sesshomaru, of course he would bring that up. It's not like I want it to happen.' He thought to himself.

No Inuyasha didn't want it to happen, in fact he really wanted it to stop happening. Not only was it a distraction during battle, but, well it was damn awkward that's what it was and it never happened when he fought with anyone else.

Now feeling to humiliated to try starting another conversation, Inuyasha just focused on the stances. He was grumbling about not knowing why he even bothered when suddenly pain bloomed across him bottom in a long stinging lash, accompanied by the cracking sound of a familiar whip.

Inuyasha whirled around staring in disbelief with his mouth hanging open. Sesshomaru was just sitting there staring at something terribly interesting off to the left.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You creepy fucking bastard!" Inuyasha stormed off even more humiliated than before and unable to stop the tell tail scent of his arousal from filling the air around him.

Sesshomaru barely suppressed the mischievous grin that threatened to curl his lips. It was a little out of his character he had to admit. But it had been well worth it, if only just to see the look on Inuyasha's face.

"How perfectly priceless. "

Sesshomaru trailed behind the irate hanyou for a while giving him some time to cool his temper and what ever other parts that may need cooling.

It was nearly noon time when Sesshomaru rejoined the group in the small camp area, carrying a dead deer over his shoulder. Inuyasha glared at him with animosity.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?"

"Indeed. "

Sesshomaru dropped the deer on the ground and strode over to rest under one of the trees near by.

"I suggest all of you enjoy that because we wont be making any stops for camp tonight. "

"Why not?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because I have an urgent matter I must attend to at the palace and we are severely lacking in our progress to get there. "

After filling their bellies with a nice meal of roast deer, the assortment of traveler started walking again. And true to his word Sesshomaru never stopped when night fall came or when the sun broke over the horizon. There was a brief resting period to refill their water supply but that was it until night fall returned.

Inuyasha had spent a good amount of time, while they were walking, continuing to cycle through his stances. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had burst into little fits of laughter every time Sesshomaru would walk up and smack Inuyasha for not keeping proper form. Inuyasha cursed and swatted back, never actually succeeding in hitting the demon lord. But grumbling a whole lot about stupid brothers and stupid perfection.

Once they finally made camp it was another night with out food because no one felt like going to find any. Everyone practically fell asleep as soon as they hit the ground. Well everyone except a certain hanyou, who was quietly waiting to get some revenge.

He continued to feign sleep until he noticed the pattern of Sesshomaru's breathing even out, showing the first signs of slumber. Then he crept from his branch and found a small stick he could start collecting pine pitch from the surrounding trees with.

He coated the stick with a thick, tarry, gob of pitch.

'This ought to fix the prissy bastard.' He thought as he slinked through the tree tops, creeping closer to get a better shot.

He stopped about twenty feet away from his peaceful looking victim and started carefully aiming for Sesshomaru's hair. His fingers were tensed and just about to flick when Sesshomaru's voice suddenly sounded from right behind his head, shattering his whole thought processes.

"You will find it exceedingly unwise to provoke my anger hanyou."

Every hair on Inuyasha's body stood up on end and his ears went strait back. He nearly jumped half a mile, scrambled to keep his balance, failed and fell out of the tree. He landed flat on his ass, staring up in dazed confusion at the smug face leering down at him.

How the hell had Sesshomaru gone from sleeping under the tree, to giving death threats with out him even seeing the demon lord move.

'I blinked that was it. Is the bastard that damn fast?' Inuyasha wondered as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Loose something hanyou?"

Inuyasha growled at the arrogant question.

"Of course I lost something, it's called my balance, you arrogant fuck."

"No, you never had that to begin with. I was referring to something a bit more sticky. "

Oh shit, he had lost the stupid stick when he fell. And now it was dangling from a tangled up clump of his own dam hair, with leaves and pine needles adding to the matted mess.

"Oh fucking great, this is all your fucking fault Sesshomaru, you arrogant, stupid fucking, Fuck!"

Inuyasha stormed off in search of something that would remove the tar from his hair. Sesshomaru smirked in satisfaction as he watched the petulant pup stomp off into the woods.

Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances before shrugging and going back to sleep. All the commotion nearly had them up in arms before they realized that it was just the two inu bickering again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Cleaning wounds and centennial growth.

Morning came far to quickly considering Inuyasha spent half the night cleaning pine pitch out of his hair. When the small stone thunked into his head, it took all his limited self control to keep from rampaging through the forest to destroy the infuriating demon lord.

Once he was far enough from the camp that he wouldn't wake the others, he unloaded the mouth full of creativity offensive curses, that he had been piling there since the rock connected with his head. Then he demandingly instructed his asshole sibling to find another way to wake him.

This of course didn't faze the demon lord at all, he simply continued walking and ignored the irate hanyou.

Inuyasha's temper had cooled off some by the time they reached the new training area.

"Todays lesson is on hand to hand combat."

Sesshomaru took his swords and set them to the side, waiting for Inuyasha to do the same before continuing.

"I want to see how well you handle yourself with different fighting styles."

"Fine by me, but the only unarmed style I know, doesn't come with any prissy rules or stances." Inuyasha mocked.

"Well then half breed, show me your style."

Inuyasha rushed forward leaping and slashing. Only to feel empty air slip through his claws. Sensing that Sesshomaru was to his right now, he slashed out in that direction, snarling as he missed again. He darted after the illusive demon, kicking, punching, clawing and even resorting to teeth once or twice. Yet he couldn't land a single hit.

"Hn, … How pathetic."

Sesshomaru was suddenly right in his face with a fist embedded in his stomach. Inuyasha curled forward in pain far enough for Sesshomaru to breath into his ear.

"Worthless half breed."

The furry appendages slicked back into his hair and Inuyasha was flung backwards, barely managing to right himself in time to land, crouched and prepared for another attack. An attack that came quickly, Sesshomaru was already on top of him again when Inuyasha landed. The hanyou dodged a fist to the face and an impressive kick that would have caught him in the side of the head.

He back petaled to avoid a flurry of claws until he backed himself right up against a tree. He jumped up and pushed off the trunk of the tree, to land gracefully behind Sesshomaru. The demon lord ducked low to avoid the claws headed for his back and as he crouched, he spun his body sweeping his leg out and knocked Inuyasha's feet out from under him.

The hanyou quickly planted his hands on the ground and back flipped clear as Sesshomaru's legs fanned out in some kind of cartwheel like rotation that would have caught him in his face.

Inuyasha gaped as he dodged the new attacks, Sesshomaru never fought like this before. It seemed way to hands on to be the pompous demon's style. He noted exactly how hands on it was, when Sesshomaru flipped over him and long deadly fingers wrapped around his neck.

The momentum created a leaver that threw Inuyasha backwards over Sesshomaru's head as the demon lord landed. Inuyasha's body sailed for a few feet before crashing full force into a tree. The daze hadn't even worn off before Sesshomaru was on him again, one hand slammed into the tree just above his head the other dug it's claws into his neck.

Inuyasha grabbed the demon lord's wrist in an attempt to remove those claws from his throat but they simply wouldn't budge.

"Once again hanyou, you have only managed to get yourself killed."

Sesshomaru continued to gloat, explaining something about his fighting style, however Inuyasha's attention was fixed solely on the wrist that was in his hand. More specifically the long wispy magenta stripes curling around that wrist.

As Sesshomaru blabbered on about his fighting style, Inuyasha was over come by the urge to touch those captivating stripes.

Two of his fingers gently slid across the pronounced markings. Sesshomaru gasped and ranked his hand back like it had been burned. As his claws came free of Inuyasha's neck a bizarre tingling started under the hanyou's skin.

It began to burn and sting and throb, the pain got worse with every second. His eye brows knit together in confused agony because it started to feel like his veins were on fire. A sweat broke over his skin and his chest got tight making it hard to breath. He clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Sesshomaru's initial shock wore off quickly and he watched with a knowing arrogance as his most deadly poison slowly seeped into the foolish hanyou's blood stream.

"Well now you truly have gotten yourself kill, hanyou... " Sesshomaru watched the hanyou's eyes fill with agony.

"Dose it hurt terribly?..." He moved closer, brushing a few strands of hair from the pup's face so they would not obstruct his view. "... Is the pain unbearable?"

A rosy flush stained Inuyasha's cheeks and his breath came in quick shallow pants.

"W-What the fuck did you do to me?" Inuyasha gasped.

"That is my bodies natural response to unfamiliar situations. Let this serve as a reminder that you should keep your filthy paws to yourself." A sadistic grin curled the demon lord's lips when Inuyasha flinched as the pain increased.

"I would guess that you have mere moments before the poison seeps to deeply into your blood stream for the effects to be reversed... Perhaps if you beg very nicely, I may consider removing it for you."

"Fuck you, asshole." Inuyasha rasped before he collapsed to the ground curling his body from the pain, cradling the wound in his hands.

"Fine, fuck! …... Just please, make it fucking stop." He whimpered.

Sesshomaru stooped and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, lifted him up and pinned him against the tree again. He tilted the younger inu's head so he would have better access to the wound.

Inuyasha watched in captivated horror as the demon lord lowered his mouth, full of very sharp teeth, down to his throat. His chest heaved with near panicked breathing. Each frantic beat of his heart pumped the excruciating burn further into his veins.

Suddenly there were cool plush lips on his neck and a smooth wet tongue laving the wound.

Relief flooded the hanyou's senses, with every gentle stroke of that wonderful tongue, the pain ebbed.

When his brain finally cleared and he really started to think about what was happening, he began to panic all over again.

'Sesshomaru is …. is … Ok don't freak out, don't freak out.'

It was to late, he started squirming wildly to get free.

The demon lord's grip tightened and he growled a warning against the tender flesh just beneath his teeth and then the lapping continued.

After each swipe, that long hypnotizing tongue would snake back out of it's talented mouth and slowly continue over the column of soft, pale skin.

Again and again it traveled the same mind blowing path. Inuyasha's legs began to tremble and he couldn't help it any longer, he whimpered quietly each time the glistening muscle slid over him. He was panting again for completely different reasons, his head lolled back and his eyes fluttered shut. He was seconds away from loosing his mind and doing something he would certainly come to regret, when Sesshomaru simply released him, letting his body drop like a rag doll to the ground.

Inuyasha stared up at the demon lord with wide lust dazed and confused eyes. Sesshomaru returned his gaze with cold, indifference.

"I do hope you enjoyed that hanyou, because it will Never. Happen. Again." Sesshomaru abruptly turned and strode away, disappearing into the forest.

Once the demon lord was gone from sight Inuyasha flopped over onto his back on the ground, his head was spinning. He groaned as he lifted it far enough to look down the length of his body, to the erection tenting his hakama.

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

His head flopped back to rest on the ground and he growled in frustration.

'I just wanted to know what they felt like, how was I supposed to know the stripes were that damn sensitive.'

Sesshomaru walked in no particular direction, while his mind raced. It was unbelievable, how dare the filthy cur touch him, and in such a manner. It would have served the foolish half breed right if Sesshomaru had left him to perish.

The demon lord was repulsed that his yokai had caused him to lower himself to the act of licking the hanyou's wounds. Now the taste of that ridiculous mongrel lingered on his tongue, tempting him to go back and sample more.

The sun kissed sweetness of his skin, mingled with that ridiculous scent of his was maddening. It was becoming painfully obvious that he needed to reach the palace as soon as possible.

He could simply leave the party to be lead by Jaken the rest of the way, surely the unpleasant kappa could find his way from here. Sesshomaru's pride would hear nothing of the sort.

'I will not be made to retreat from a hanyou.' He mentally growled.

With that thought driving him, Sesshomaru swiftly turned and headed back towards camp.

'I have more control in my little finger than most demon do in their entire body. I will not allow my insufferable yokai to dictate my decisions. I will simply have to take a less bodily physical approach to Inuyasha's training until we arrive at the palace.'

When Sesshomaru entered the camp area Inuyasha was already there with his companions. They were all sitting together eating some fish the ninjen had prepared, even Jaken was taking part in the meal.

"You hushi, are you and the taijiya competent enough to continue another night with out stopping?" Sesshomaru demanded after approaching the small group.

"We can manage." Miroku answered, looking to Sango who was nodding in agreement.

"Good, prepare to leave after your meal."

The group walked on and on, through another day and another night. Inuyasha was oddly quiet for the most part. This made his friends a bit concerned.

"So Inuyasha, how is your training going?" Miroku politely inquired.

Inuyasha didn't realize it but he blushed slightly. The first thing that came to his mind was the intensely awkward licking session they had earlier.

"It's been going good." He quietly answered.

Miroku noticed the blush but ignored it.

"Have you learned anything new?" Sango asked.

'Yeah, I learned that Sesshomaru's tongue is incredibly long and smooth and wet and amazing ... and oddly enough it has dark purple blotches in some spots.' This is what Inuyasha thought before he said out loud,

"Just some new stances and stuff."

"Is that what you were doing the other day?" Shippo asked while he hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Oh so that's why you were letting Lord Sesshomaru smack you around." Shippo teased.

'No, I let him smack me around cuz I like the way it feels.' He thought, out loud he said,

"I did not let him smack me around! Shut up you little twerp!"

Shippo ran off laughing and Inuyasha chased after him cursing up a storm.

"Well at least he's acting normal again." Miroku commented.

"Yeah, he must have just been thinking about kagome or Kikyo and got a little depressed." Sango guessed.

"Well he always has been the suffer in silence type." Miroku agreed.

"Silence you childish morons, your ridiculous nonsense is disturbing my lord!" Jaken squawked in outrage.

Inuyasha's and Shippo's little battle suddenly raged into Jaken's personal bubble and after the little out burst he was quickly sucked into the fight. The squabbling soon turned into a giant ball of dust, limbs, flailing, curses and Jaken's cries for help.

"Yep, right back to normal." Miroku sighed, Sango nodded and Kirara mewed in agreement.

Sesshomaru ignored the whole repugnant situation and continued walking.

During one of the stops the group made for water, Sesshomaru walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting away from the group. He stood looking out over the calm lake they had gotten water from.

"I want you to start working on something that will be part of your training tomorrow." The demon lord informed.

"Yeah, what's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"A technique to charge your yokai energy. I have seen for my self that as a hanyou you posses a significant amount of yokai, you simply must learn to harness it." Sesshomaru explained.

"Ok so how do I start?"

"Focus inward, search the depths of your sub-conscious for your yokai. Find your beast within and draw upon it's energy."

"Ok and what do I do with it?"

"For now just find it, if you even accomplish that much I will be impressed. I do not expect you to know your yokai from a rock on the ground, half breed."

"Oh shut the fuck up you arrogant bastard, I can find my own yokai." Inuyasha snapped.

"More likely it can find you."

"Just fuck off and let me concentrate asshole."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes to the insult but left the hanyou to practice.

When nightfall came and Sesshomaru declared that they could stop to make camp, the whole group, excluding the two inu, practically collapsed where they were standing.

"Finally!" Shippo whined.

"Oh thank you mi lord." Even Jaken had slumped to the ground in relief.

Everyone fell asleep quickly, even the demon lord let his drowsiness win over and sunk into a lite, peaceful slumber. Well it was peaceful, until images of Inuyasha started to flooded his sub-conscious.

The pup's cheeks were flushed and he was panting, those wide innocent golden eyes stared up at him pleadingly. 'Fuck me, master, please fuck me.' The hanyou arranged himself on hands and knees. Then lowered his chest to the floor, taking his own swollen member in his hand, he started stroking it desperately. He whimper softly 'Please master.'

Then the imagery shifted. Inuyasha stood nude in the demon lord's own bed room. His wrists were bound and suspended from the ceiling by a chain, far enough in front of him, that his body leaned forward. Another chain came from the ceiling and attached to a leather collar around the hanyou's neck. His ankles were tethered to shackles sticking out from the floor.

A wonderfully, silencing gag was fixed in the pup's mouth and tucked under his mane of silky white hair. So when he cried out from the whip connecting with his back, the pleading sounds were muffled.

The lash left several more beautiful red whelps, some on the hanyou's ass, some on his thighs, a few more on his back. Then Sesshomaru was tracing each pronounced line with his tongue. Feeling the raised, irritated skin. Tasting the sweet flavor of Inuyasha and smelling that damnable scent. His tongue followed the muscular curves of that lithe little body.

Then he was assaulted with a new image. Inuyasha was on his back in the grass, his legs were spread and resting on the demon lord's shoulders.

In the next image that flashed into his mind he was thrusting into the hanyou, from the same position.

The next image Inuyasha was up off the ground with his legs still over the demon lord's shoulders and his hands were wrapped around the back of Sesshomaru's neck. The pup's body rose and fell with each thrust.

In the next image Inuyasha's head was thrown back and he was moaning loudly, while Sesshomaru's arms supported him around the waist.

The images continued to flash through his mind one after another, until those wide enchanting eyes, that were innocent and seductive all at the same time, were practically burned into his memory.

Morning came far to quickly for everyone. Inuyasha was the first out of everyone to wake, and every hair on his body was standing at attention. Every alarm bell he had was going off, screaming that he was in danger.

Sango and Miroku were up next, fallowed by Kirara, who transformed and started growling. Shippo jumped up clinging to Sango's leg. The fur on his tail was completely frizzed out. Jaken some how slept strait on through.

"This is an enormously powerful demon aura." Miroku announced.

They all scanned the forest.

"Hay Sesshomaru, what do you think..." Inuyasha stopped mid sentence, Sesshomaru was gone. Inuyasha growled.

"That bastard better be fighting something, or I'm gonna give him a good piece of my fucking mind."

In the distance he could see a demonic wind disturbing the forest.

"You guys stay here, I got a feeling Sesshomaru is just being an asshole. I'll be back." Inuyasha leaped off in the direction of the disturbance.

It didn't take long to find Sesshomaru's scent, it was heading strait for the over barring demonic aura.

As he got closer he could feel the yokai energy prickling over his skin leaving goose bumps in its wake and sending shivers up and down his spine.

Now even closer he could see the electric pulses whipping around like a hurricane. Rocks and trees were getting ripped up and thrown from the ground as the massive storm crashed around. Inuyasha stopped when he came to the source of the storm.

There Sesshomaru sat in the middle of a typhoon of yokai energy, looking like the mascot of meditation. Peacefully sitting with his eyes closed and legs folded.

'What the hell?' Inuyasha thought and as he watched the storm actually grew more violent.

The electrically charged energy streams thrashed wildly leaving deep gouges in the earth, tearing down anything in their path. When Sesshomaru's eyes opened they were completely red and he was staring directly at Inuyasha.

The energy from the storm exploded outward, knocking the hanyou flat on his ass and blew right over top of him. After that the turbulence ebbed down to nothing and Sesshomaru stood up.

"I trust you are well awake now?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet yelling.

"We're all well a-fucking-wake now, you asshole! I'm pretty damn sure there isn't a single fucking thing left sleeping, for a least five fucking miles in any damn direction, because of you!"

…

"Good." Sesshomaru smugly remarked, then turned and started back towards camp.

"Wait, your not telling me you did all that just to wake me up, are you?"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face him.

"No, that was to illustrate the purpose of _training all the time when you already know how to do something_."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Tsh, show off."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Sesshomaru baited.

"No! ... I could do that way better than you, if I wanted to. So there's nothin to be jealous about." Inuyasha boasted.

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

"Then perhaps you would care to demonstrate?" Sesshomaru gestured for the hanyou to proceed.

"No, actually I wouldn't. I don't feel like it, right now." Inuyasha started walking again.

"Of course, you don't."

The two inu got back to camp and Inuyasha assured everyone that Sesshomaru was just being an asshole. Sesshomaru ignored him and walked over to where Jaken was still peacefully sleeping and used his foot to jab the useless kappa a few times in the head.

"Jaken, get up or I am leaving you behind."

Jaken floundered, ungracefully into consciousness, groveling his apologies, before scrambling to his feet.

"So, no training today?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can practice as we proceed further. It is of most importance that we reach the palace as soon as possible." Sesshomaru impatiently explained.

"What's the rush?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is none of your concern."

"Fuck you to, asshole." Inuyasha huffed in offense.

They all started walking again, this time with an early start and empty stomaches. Inuyasha spent his time practicing to charge his yokai. He was feeling pretty damn good, he actually got a few zaps stored up.

But then his stomach started growling loud enough to break his concentration. Everyone else's stomachs were growling as well. Shippo was whining about starving and the two ninjen were looking a little worse for wares.

Sesshomaru sighed in aggravation, realizing that they would need to stop much sooner than night fall. This meant there would be no place for the group to catch fish and if he had any hope of making some real progress tomorrow, they would need a full stomach to travel. He was going to have to hunt for another deer.

Once camp was announced the demon lord slipped off into the woods.

"Inuyasha, you have to do something, I'm starving!" Shippo begged.

"Take it easy runt, I think that's what asshole just went off to do." Inuyasha informed.

"How dare you insult my great lord, you miserable hanyou. After he has humbled himself enough to preform such a task for someone so pathetic and undeserving as you."

A few thuds later, Jaken sat quietly rubbing at the lumps on his head.

Sango and Miroku were slowly trying to gather some fire wood.

"Sit down you bakas, you're half dead on your feet. I'll make the damn fire." Inuyasha directed.

Soon a fire was roaring and Sesshomaru had returned with a good sized buck and several more of the poisonous snakes he seemed to be found of. Everyone ate until they were stuffed and quietly sat watching the fire die down.

Inuyasha belched loud enough for it to echo all around the forest.

"Your manners are disgusting hanyou." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Ask me if I care." Inuyasha replied with satisfaction.

Sesshomaru had expected an answer like that, so he went back to ignoring everyone.

There were a few small talk conversations between the friends before they all started turning in for the night, the need for rest quickly claiming the weary pack. Inuyasha was on his way to a comfortable tree when he noticed Sesshomaru sitting off by himself glaring up at the moon, absently growling low in his throat. Inuyasha watched with his head cocked to the side, glancing between the moon and it's would be aggressor.

Eventually curiosity won and he wandered over to the demon lord.

"Ok, tell me what the moon did to you and I'll help you kick its ass." Inuyasha stated, plopping down next to the demon lord under a large tree.

Sesshomaru looked at him with the usual indifferent stare but it almost seemed like he hadn't realize Inuyasha was there, until the pup had spoke.

That was very un-Sesshomaru-like.

The demon lord sighed, gently massaging his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

"The moon indicates that my centennial growth is upon me and my yokai is playing havoc with my senses."

"Your centennial what?" Inuyasha's brow scrunched in confusion.

"Centennial growth, are you completely ignorant of your race? …... Once every hundred years inu demon experience a growth spurt." Sesshomaru informed.

"Growth spurt, aren't you tall enough already?" Inuyasha puzzled.

"This Sesshomaru does not increase, it is my true form which experiences the growth and my yokai becomes … quite unruly."

"Oh …... Does that mean some day you'll be as big as the old man was?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is not the _old man_, he is our father, and yes." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Damn you only grow once a century, that means the old man was really frickin old." Inuyasha mused.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru decided it was pointless to try and correct the hanyou.

"How old are you, Sesshomaru?"

"This will be my nineteenth growth." Sesshomaru informed.

"Damn, you're old."

Sesshomaru quirked an eye brow at him.

"Quite the opposite in fact, you are simply still a pup. I am barely into my adulthood. It will be several millennium before I am old." Sesshomaru divulged, rather matter of factually.

"Tsh what ever, you're an old fart."

"Silence ignorant half breed." Sesshomaru growled.

"Aw, what's wrong? The old geezer cant take a little joke." Inuyasha mocked.

"Inuyasha, you will silence your ignorant tongue, before I do it for you." Sesshomaru warned.

"Ha, you'd have to catch me first. Can a geriatric like you even keep up?"

Inuyasha was laughing at his own joke when suddenly Sesshomaru was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. One hand held the hanyou's wrists above his head the other pinched his tongue between it's lethal claws. Sesshomaru leaned in close so they were face to face and growled.

"Caught you."

Inuyasha watched in mild panic as the demon lord's eyes clouded with red. Sesshomaru leaned back, looking rather malicious.

"Hummm, now how shall I keep this filthy little mouth of yours from disrespecting me."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. He could feel those claws piercing through his tongue and the weight of the demon lord's body pressing down over his hips. Judging from the look on Sesshomaru's face, he was either planning on ripping off Inuyasha's tongue or eating the hanyou alive.

Not wanting to risk either Inuyasha whined, in an attempt to get the demon lord to let him go.

'On a side note, maybe provoking the bastard wasn't the smartest thing to do.' He thought.

Sesshomaru leered back down at him.

"You desire for me to release you?" He sounded even more malicious.

Inuyasha gingerly nodded his head. He would have liked to have to put up more of a fight with the arrogant bastard, but he was concentrating to hard on fighting the way his body was responding to this awkward situation. If he didn't get Sesshomaru off of him soon, his tongue wouldn't be the only thing in danger of getting ripped off.

"I may consider releasing you, if you whine like the little puppy you are and beg me to do it."

Inuyasha growled. No way was he gonna beg that bastard for anything.

Sesshomaru pinched his claws together tighter and leaned forward so his voice purred into Inuyasha's ear.

"You had better hurry, before I think of something much more, gratifying to do with this filthy little mouth..." Sesshomaru froze.

Blinking kinda dumbly at Inuyasha as if just realizing what he said, the demon lord quickly jerked back away from the pup.

"You will disregard that statement hanyou."

Inuyasha slowly sat up glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Hay no arguments here. What the hell is up with you anyway? You've been acting all weird."

"Did I not already explain to you, my yokai becomes quite unruly during my centennial?" Sesshomaru angrily replied.

"Ya but I didn't think it got this bad, you're usually so, … I don't know ... composed."

"Yes, well I regret to inform you that it becomes much worse, and I will not allow my dignity to suffer this kind of humiliation. We will arrive at the palace as soon as possible, so my healer can put an end to this unacceptable behavior."

"Fine by me." Inuyasha leaped up into the overhead branches, leaving the demon lord disgruntled and fuming by himself at the base of the tree.

Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances, silently shrugging. Neither one of them knew what that little scuffle was about, but agreed that it was slightly more than abnormal. They had remained silent during the whole encounter, it was incredibly odd seeing the two inu interact so personally with each other.

Miroku was beginning to suspect that there was a little more than training happening between the hanyou and demon lord. He smartly decided to keep that bit to himself though and relaxed back against Sango, letting sleep wash over him once again.

The next morning when Sesshomaru woke and quietly disappeared into the forest, Inuyasha was prepared and woke in time to silently follow after him. He was sure to take the right precautions so the demon lord wouldn't sense him, trailing a safe distance behind.

Sesshomaru entered a small clearing and appeared to be getting ready to charge his yokai energy again. Inuyasha watched intently, determined to figure out how this was done. Sesshomaru sat there for a moment with his eyes closed. Then his aura pulsed with a powerful charge. Next a static energy formed, crackling and gusting around him and it just escalated from there.

The prickling energy washed over Inuyasha in waves, sending shivers up and down his spine and sending a tingling heat to pool low in his stomach.

'Damn it that's not what you're supposed to be paying attention to.' He put his attention back on the task at hand and decided to give it another try himself.

'Ok, focus, focus, …. on energy …. Focus on yokai ... How the hell would I use it without tessaiga to channel it though?'

He closed his eyes and tried harder. Reaching into the depths of his sub-conscious, searching for the monster with in. He could feel it there, like a giant predator pacing the confines of his mind. Arcing and pressing against the walls restraining it, ready to tear free at any moment. But he still had no clue what to do with it.

'Damn it, that bastard makes it look soooo easy, stupid Sesshomaru.'

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he never noticed the tall, pale and deadly form looming above him.

"Having some difficulties hanyou?"

Inuyasha startled, glaring up at the elder inu he immediately started cursing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Say something before you sneak up on somebody like that asshole!"

"I had assumed you were capable of sensing my presence." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ya well not when I am trying to focus on anything but your _presence_. "

Sesshomaru ignored the sarcastic remark and started in the direction of camp.

"You will have time to continue your practices later. The palace is only another day away and I intend to waist no time in getting there."

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled, jumping to his feet he followed after the demon lord.

Everyone else was awake and ready to go when they returned to camp. So the group set off for another long day of walking and once again it was nearly night fall when they reached a suitable place to stop. It was complete with a stream to fish in and a soft grassy field to sleep in.

Once a fire was going, dinner was made and soon everyone was settled, talking quietly over a nice meal of roast fish.

"So Sesshomaru says we should be there by tomorrow afternoon if we hurry." Inuyasha informed.

"Are you nervous about the ceremony?" Miroku inquired.

"What's there to be nervous about? It's just a dumb ceremony, a bite on the shoulder and it's done." Inuyasha spoke around his mouth full of food.

Shippo edged closer to the fire.

"What ever you have to tell yourself Inuyasha. I know I would be nervous with _that_ set of teeth in my shoulder."

"That's cuz you're a wuss." Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up, I am not!" Shippo shouted.

"Come on you two, give it a rest would you." Sango groaned.

"It would seem that Inuyasha gets along better with Sesshomaru now, than he does with Shippo." Miroku goaded.

Inuyasha colored slightly from embarrassment.

"Oh shut it hushi, the runts not _that_ bad."

Inuyasha looked over to where Sesshomaru sat alone in the center of the open field.

'Although we have been getting along a lot better.' He thought.

After the meal everyone bedded down for the night and Inuyasha flopped down in the grass near Sesshomaru looking up at the stars.

"The moon still pissing you off?"

Sesshomaru never took his gaze from the sky, but gave a slight nod for reply.

Inuyasha yawned and stretched out in the grass. This was a lot more comfortable than a tree branch,... and there was no reason why he couldn't fall asleep right there. …

So he did.

Morning came and Inuyasha made it through the whole night with out a single, disturbing dream. It was gonna be a good day he could tell. His body felt so rested and the grass was incredibly soft, and warm, and smelled just amazing.

It smelled like power and thunder storms, cold mountain wind and clean, musky, warm fur and over laying everything was blossoms. He couldn't tell witch ones be he knew they were his favorite.

'That's funny, it smells exactly like Sesshomaru.'

There was gentle breathing against his neck and an arm shifted over his waist. Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he found Sesshomaru and the demon lord's fur were completely wrapped around him.

"Hay damn it, you've got your own side of the damn field, stay the hell away from mine!"

Sesshomaru's head slowly lifted and he blinked blankly at Inuyasha before the situation dawned on him.

"Oh for the love of all the indignant, ridiculous, ...Get away from me you filthy mongrel!" Sesshomaru shoved the hanyou right out of the warm fluffy bundle.

Everyone woke with a start from all the yelling.

"Hay asshole you're in my spot not the other way around. You stay the hell away from me!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"That is it we are leaving now!"

The demon lord stood grabbed his fur and stormed off ahead of the group.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a curious look before jumping up and hurrying to pack.

"Don't rush guys." Inuyasha urged. "Let the bastard get ahead of us, it will give him time to calm the fuck down."

"Why'd you sleep with him in the first place Inuyasha, if you knew it was gonna piss him off?" Shippo demanded.

"I did NOT sleep with him, he's the one that got all cozy with me damn it, I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha irately defended.

Miroku chuckled.

"I don't know my friend, you're blushing awfully hard for someone who didn't do anything."

Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar of his robe and hauled him over so they were face to face.

"Do you wanna die monk?" Miroku squirmed nervously.

"You misunderstand me my friend, … It was just a joke." Miroku spread his arms wide, palms up, to show he meant no harm.

Inuyasha released him.

"Come on, we better get moving."

The group packed up camp and got ready to leave. Jaken grumbled the whole time about being left behind and Inuyasha glared daggers at anyone who looked like they wanted to make a comment about his awkward sleeping arrangement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The palace and reports of undead creatures.

It was nearly noon time when the small group finally caught back up with Sesshomaru.

The demon lord was standing at the edge of a large clearing waiting for them.

"Could you possibly walked any slower?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Could you possibly be any more of an asshole?" Inuyasha Growled back.

Sesshomaru walked straight up and punched Inuyasha square in the jaw. The hanyou sailed back wards a few feet, leaving a trench in the ground.

"Would anyone else care to question this Sesshomaru?"

Everyone nervously shook their heads no.

"Very well then."

The demon lord turned on his heels and started into the clearing.

Inuyasha struggled to his feet in time to see his pack following after the demon lord.

"Damn traitors." He jumped to catch up with them. "I turn my back for one second and you lot leave me lying in the dirt, some friends you turned out to be."

"Come now Inuyasha, we were just demonstrating our faith in your ability to recover quickly." Miroku appeased.

"Sure you were monk."

"What are you mad at us for Inuyasha?" Shippo demanded. "Sesshomaru is the one that punched you."

"I know he's an asshole, you guy's were supposed to be on my side though. Not leaving me in the dirt!"

"He is very persuasive." Miroku assured.

All talking and teasing stopped as the bickering companions crested the hill in the clearing and were met with the breath taking sight of Sesshomaru's palace.

It was beautiful, and enormous. The structure was all rich, deep wood colors, with red and gold banners, decorative sculptures of inu and oriental overlapping roofs.

The entire palace and surrounding village were encompassed by a massive bordering wall. A gate on the western side lead out to a sea port, with marinas, ships, docks and a buzzing market place.

"Wow when you said west, you really meant far west." Miroku awed.

Sesshomaru lead the way though one of the giant gates of the border wall, guarded by two foreign looking demons. They knelt and bowed their heads as the demon lord passed.

"My lord. " They greeted in unison, before getting back to their feet and glaring as everyone else passed through.

As the group approached the main entrance to the palace, sounds of a scuffling commotion could be heard.

Sesshomaru raised his hand to massage the bridge of his nose. He sighed, coming to a stop just before a young male demon came racing out of the palace.

The little demon tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. He had short, spiky, purple hair, red eyes and some kind of strange tattoo like scarring on one side of his face.

"Chrono!" A female voice from inside bellowed.

The small demon on the ground quickly scrambled back away from the door.

"Lilly I said I'm sorry. Please calm down." The young demon, Chrono apparently, pleaded.

A young female, neko demon, with long lilac colored hair and a set of neko ears, with matching neko tail, charged out the doors. She was carrying a long metal staff topped with a crescent blade and some kind of crystal.

She marched up to the young demon on the ground, grabbed him by the collar and began to verbally assault him.

"YOU! You perverted little devil. You face planted into my boobs and you're sorry? What the hell were you doing in the bath house anyway, you peeking tom?"

She held up the staff and it began to glow with a blue energy. The sky suddenly darkened, a demonic wind started whipping around and thunder and lightning lit the sky.

"Ahhh! Lilly stop please, I said I'm sorry. It was just an accident, I was only bringing you a towel." Chrono implored, voice squeaking in a prepubescent kind of way.

A blue aura started swirling around the staff and the girl wielding it. She pointed the weapon menacingly at the younger demon cowering before her.

"Lilly." Sesshomaru's calm, chiding voice interrupted.

The entire turbulent storm evaporated down to nothing in less than a second and the young neko turned a beamingly happy face to the demon lord that had addressed her. She rushed over to him and quickly bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned. I'm so happy to see you." Her voice was sweet and innocent.

"Lilly, it will not please me if you destroy Chrono." Sesshomaru scolded with a tired voice.

"Oh ... Right, sorry lord Sesshomaru." She sulked.

"I require your services in my office. Go and wait for me there." Sesshomaru ordered, pointing off towards the palace.

Lilly bowed and hurried back inside.

"Chrono, you will collect yourself and locate a servant. Have them inform the kitchen staff that my centennial has arrived and I will require the usual increase. Also inform them that there are ninjen among the guests, so they can make the appropriate accommodations."

Chrono sat up into a kneeling position. "Yes my lord."

"Inuyasha, you and your pack stay with Chrono. I do not need you wandering about unsupervised and causing even more commotion."

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I am going to bathe, so I may remove your retched scent from my person." Sesshomaru coldly informed before striding off toward the palace doors.

Inuyasha caught his gaze drifting to the demon lord's back side as he walked away and mentally slapped himself in the face.

'Hentai.'

Jaken immediately scurried after the demon lord seeking orders and Chrono approached the group with a friendly smile and a warmly timid voice.

"Sorry no one seems every welcoming. Lord Sesshomaru gets like this during centennial, and Lilly was just upset. My name's Chrono nice to meet you." He extended his hand toward Inuyasha.

It seemed that the strange tattoo scarring might cover one whole side of the young demons body, it at least came down far enough to cover the hand that was held out.

"Inuyasha, and don't let him fool you, lord dick head is like that all the time." Inuyasha grumbled.

He ignored the out stretched hand, so Sango took it, welcoming the kind gesture, while glaring disapprovingly at Inuyasha.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Sango, and this is Miroku, Shippo and Kirara."

Miroku shook the small demon's hand next.

"You'll have to excuse Inuyasha, he's had an interesting morning, you might say he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Miroku chuckled over his little inside joke, while Inuyasha cracked his knuckles giving him a death glare.

"I'm warning you monk."

Shippo looked up at the strange new demon, curiously sniffing at him.

"What kind of demon are you? I can't even smell your yokai."

"That's because I don't have one, I'm a time demon. My kind can stop time momentarily, and move around freely while everyone else is frozen." Chrono explained.

"That's different." Shippo replied.

"Ya, there aren't a lot of my kind, so I guess it's not very common." Chrono reported. "Well any way, come on I'll show you around."

He ushered Inuyasha and his pack into the palace.

The room they entered was enormous and brightly lit. Murals of inu decorated the walls. A long stair case came down into the middle of the room with two detailed stone sculptures of inu, sitting at the base of each banister. Under the stair case was an arched hall way leading out into a massive, elaborate garden.

Blossoming trees reached skyward all around and flowering vines dangled from every structure. A stone walk way ran the entire border on the ground floor and above it on the second floor a balcony walk way ran the same path. Vines clung to all the railings and to the spiral stairs connecting the two levels on either side of the garden.

Large rock sculptures were scattered about here and there with vibrant green moss and small vines growing on them. A small stream flowed in from somewhere to fill a beautiful pond, brimming with lilies and giant koi.

"This is the central courtyard. The fastest way to get anywhere is through here." Chrono explained.

Chrono followed the walk way to the right and lead the group into an enormous room with four large tables.

"The dinning hall." He gestured around. "And the kitchen." He pointed to a swinging door to the left.

"If you'll wait here I am just going to speak with the staff for a minute." He politely informed them, then disappeared into the kitchen.

Muffled voices and clanging metal could be heard from inside.

"Wow this place is amazing." Shippo exclaimed.

"It is quite the sight to behold." Miroku agreed.

"It's to fancy if you ask me." Inuyasha grumbled while looking around.

There were huge windows letting light pour in, the tables were arranged neatly, marvelously polished wood set low to the ground and surrounded with red and gold cushions.

Stairs at the far end lead to an upper level with a large open area you would be able to look down on the dinning hall from.

Chrono emerged from the kitchen fallowed by a tall, lanky demon with short wispy cream colored hair and darkly tanned skin. He like the guards looked foreign.

"This is Rakai, he's the head chef and overseer of the kitchen. He'll be taking care of your meals while you're here." Chrono introduced.

"This will be my first time ever cooking for a ninjen. Perhaps you could give me a few suggestions about what is safe for you to ingest."

Sango and Miroku discussed human food safety 101 with the demon cook. Then Chrono lead the group on a short tour of the palace. He showed them the galleries, the library, the archive, other gardens and also took them over to the guest wing and showed them their rooms.

Each room was uniquely lavish and extravagantly decorated. Colorful silks decked the walls in tasteful combinations. The beds were mounded with pillows and expensive materials. Custom carved, ornate wooden furniture, in a variety of rich red glossy finishes, were well placed about each of the rooms.

Chrono continued on with the tour, pointing out the location of the foundry as they passed by it and described that the armory was located blow, in the basement level.

The next room Chrono entered was spectacular, the floor was the first thing to catch the eye. The light oak paneling, was polished until it nearly glowed and painted very large in the center was the inu royal families insignia. The design was done in a deep rich red. It was three interlocking hexagons with a blossom in the middle of each.

"This would be the dojo." Chrono explained.

White rice paper walls illuminated the colossal room with brilliant sunlight that was beaming on them from outside and scattered about the room, all kinds of fancy weapons and decorative scrolls hung from the walls.

"Wow this is magnificent." Miroku commented, while looking around in awe.

There were a small group of soldiers, training at the far end of the dojo and standing across the room from Inuyasha's group, were two, more official looking demons. One was a tall blond with short spiky hair, he had the scent of a badger demon. The other was a medium hight, with short messy, brown hair, that hung into his eyes, he carried the sent of an otter demon.

When the two noticed Chrono, they stopped conversing and approached the time demon. They both gave a quick bow before speaking.

"Capitan, we just received word that another village was attacked by more of those undead creatures." The blond declared.

"Send one of the available parties to aid the village. Has there been any further attacks on our border?" Chrono asked.

"No sir." The brunet responded.

"Good, let's try to keep it that way. Our lord is not going to be in any sort of mood for dealing with attacks on the palace." Chrono informed.

"Yes sir." The two bowed again in unison.

Inuyasha and his pack were looking from Chrono, who appeared to be no older than a fourteen year old human, to the more official looking demons, that seemed to be in the age range of twenty to thirty.

"Capitan? But your just a kid." Inuyasha questioned disbelievingly.

"How young do you think I am?" Chrono asked with a smirk.

"A couple centuries, if that." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I don't know exactly how old I am but it's way older than that. My kind don't age. We have a small, younger looking form, which I'm in now and a large, older looking one. It kind of works the same as lord Sesshomaru's true form. The larger one is only needed for battle and the smaller one conserves energy." He explained.

"Oh." Inuyasha replied, not entirely convinced that the little demon could be all that much older than himself.

"Chrono, what was that you were just talking about with those other demons, some kind of creatures attacking?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes, three nights ago a group of strange undead creatures were trying to get through the western gate. They were easy enough to destroy but it seems like there are other groups of them attacking the surrounding villages now. Our best guess so far is that they are looking for something, but we don't know what." Chrono explained.

"What sort of undead creature were they?" Sango asked. "Maybe the type of creature they are, would have something to do with why they are attacking."

"Well that's the strange part. They weren't just one kind of creature. They were combinations of creatures. Like some experiment gone horribly wrong." Chrono explained.

"Hum, that is strange." Miroku concurred.

"I need to go and report this to lord Sesshomaru before we finish the tour. So just follow me this way please."

Mean while Sesshomaru had gone strait to his room, stripped off his armor and clothing, then descended the stairs to his privet underground spring.

The spring cascaded down a miniature waterfall into a large, hand carved pool in the stone floor, then filtered down into the natural spring system below. The steam that rolled off the water created a hazy fog throughout the immense room and sounds of the water bubbling and trickling echoed around the cavern.

The demon lord stepped into the pool, submerged himself and leaned back into the comfortable contours of the carved rock formation.

Massaging the back of his neck to relieve some of its tension, he sighed in frustration. The events of the past few days concerning Inuyasha, were weighing heavily on his nerves. Waking to find himself embracing the filthy cur, had been the last straw. His yokai influenced behaviors were outrageously indignant and now he was being made to physically scrub the mongrels ridiculously appealing scent from his very person.

Sesshomaru absently lathered himself with bathing oil while thinking things over. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, and over his neck, then down his chest and abs to curl around his swollen member. He unthinkingly began to stroke himself as his mental banter continued.

It was completely absurd that his yokai would desire such contact with a hanyou. He was one hundred percent certain that none of this would be happening if it were not for their fathers ill conceived decision to betroth the irksome half breed to him.

'Father, why would you make such a foolish decision, and so completely against my wishes? … You had always valued my opinion and respected my preferences before.'

The demon lord sighed again, unaware that his hand was still languidly stroking and slowly increasing speed.

Sesshomaru had made a vow to himself that he would absolutely never take another mate, much less one not of his own choosing. That was not about to change now, centennial or not, he had worked to hard, for all of Inuyasha's life to ensure that, A. - Inuyasha never found out about the betrothal and, B. - Even if he did, the hanyou would never want such a union.

A quiet moan and slight thrust of the demon lord's hips, went un-noticed as his thoughts rambled on.

He would simply have to wait until the hanyou expired, Sesshomaru thought. After all a demon lord of his stature would long out live a mere hanyou. So long as he could avoid actually mating the fool and completing the betrothal bound; Inuyasha would die off sooner or later and he would be free of the entire, miserably repugnant situation.

It was beyond irritating that the betrothal bound prevented him from being able to put an end to the mutt himself. However, it certainly wouldn't do, to allow someone else the pleasure of killing the little annoyance. So there it was, he would simply have to out live Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru moaned again, running his thumb over the sensitive head of his arousal and continued to thrust into the tightening grip of his hand.

Waiting to out live Inuyasha, of course came with the rick that during the demon lord's moments of weakness, such as his centennial for example, his yokai would be given the opportunity to posses him and possibly mate the half breed. Then the insufferable fool would live as long as he did, and that was completely unacceptable.

Sesshomaru moaned louder, tilting his head back as his fingers gripped his aching erection and suddenly froze.

The realization of what he was doing hit the demon lord like a ton of bricks. He stood and exited the springs without even finishing his bath and was headed to see his healer immediately. She would be able to place a ward on him that would restrict the unwanted influence of his rebellious yokai.

Inuyasha and his crew followed Chrono along the court yard walk way to a massive, elaborate set of doors located to the left of the main entrance.

"This is the south west wing, lord Sesshomaru's personal chambers." Chrono disclosed, while ushering the small group inside.

"Why am I not surprised?" Inuyasha griped, looking at all the detailed carvings on the doors.

After going through, the small group found themselves in a vestibule, lager than Kaede's hut. Outstanding murals of inu, vivid in color and of fine quality, canvased the walls. The room was spacious and empty except for two other doors, which were carved with the same artistic detail as the first, and a pair of enormous inu sculptures which framed the entry way on the left.

Inuyasha could just barely make out voices coming from somewhere in one of the next rooms.

"I am afraid I've done all I can my lord, the spell is much less effective when the intended is near by."

That was the young neko demon's voice.

"There must be something else that can be done." Sesshomaru's voice responded.

Shippo had asked a question and Chrono was answering him but Inuyasha was more interested in eavesdropping on the muffled conversation from the other room.

"Have you told him?" Lilly's voice asked.

"No, _that_ is not what I brought him here for, and my opinion on the subject has not changed." Sesshomaru sounded annoyed.

"But what if your yokai..."

"I will not allow it!" Sesshomaru cut her off. "You will work on a barrier to surround the palace, if it comes down to it, I will leave and the barrier will keep me out." He ordered.

"Yes my lord." The neko obediently replied.

"You are dismissed."

Chrono had just lead Inuyasha's group through the door on the right, into a hall way, when the door at the opposite end opened and Lilly came out. As she passed them in the corridor, she glared at Chrono.

"Hentai." She hissed, then beamed a smile at everyone else.

'Well that sounds familiar'. Inuyasha thought, rolling his eyes.

Chrono sighed before continuing to lead them to Sesshomaru's office.

After being summoned to enter Chrono went inside gesturing for everyone to follow.

The office, what a surprise, was huge like everything else. The walls were lined with shelves and cabinets, full of books, scrolls and different parchment. Sesshomaru sat behind an excessively large wooden desk, which was just as rich and finely crafted as everything in the palace. It was piled with scrolls, letters, and announcements. There was an ink well and quill, a wax letter seal and some wax and various parchment scattered about.

Inuyasha could tell by the concentration of the demon lord's scent, that this room was where Sesshomaru spent the majority of his time …...…

How boring.

Inuyasha never was jealous that Sesshomaru got to be lord, but if he were, this room alone would change his mind.

No amount of power would make him want to trade his freedom away for all this responsibility.

Chrono bowed before he spoke.

"I am prepared to give report my lord."

Sesshomaru inclined his head in approval.

"There was a small disturbance near the border wall, three days ago. Our troops handled it with out incident. But there have been reports from surrounding villages that they are being attacked. We have already sent parties to help in the villages and we have scouts looking into the source of these disturbances."

Chrono went on to describe the details of the creatures, Sesshomaru kept his indifferent gaze in place but inside he was fuming.

'Because the acceptance ceremony, my centennial, and the damned betrothal weren't enough to burden my mind, now some undead abominations are attacking my lands.'

Sesshomaru sat back and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"I trust everything else is in order."

"Yes my lord."

"Very well, make sure that Inuyasha and his companions are acquainted with the black talons, it would be most unfortunate if they did not recognize the group before night fall." Sesshomaru directed.

"Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru dismissed them and Chrono lead the group back outside of the palace.

"What's a black talon?" Shippo asked.

"It's a dragon beast from the continent, they hunt by sent and guard the palace at night. Anyone with a sent they don't recognize, they kill." Chrono explained.

The small time demon took the group over to the stables and introduced them to the massive black scaly animals. Each one had a long sleek muscular body, whip-like tail, enormous deadly talons, black feral eyes, a long snout, rowed with sharp fangs and spine, ridged with spikes.

These creatures were not at all like Ah-Un and everyone was uneasy around them until the beasts started to calm, after adjusting to five new scents from the group of strangers.

Chrono continued to show Inuyasha and crew around the palace, until it was time for the evening meal and then took them back to the dinning hall.

Inside, Lilly was laying, belly down on the stairs, kicking her feet and swatting at the staff of two heads while Jaken tried to talk with two other demons that looked to be guards.

"Stop that you stupid cat, I am trying to discuss a very important matter." Jaken wailed.

When the neko caught sight of Chrono, she quickly abandoned harassing the kappa and stomped over to start in on the time demon again.

"Finally, I've been waiting all day for this."

She leaped over a table, twirling her staff over her head and brought it crashing down right in the spot Chrono had been standing, but the small demon vanished before it connected. He instantly reappeared right behind Lilly.

"Come on, you know it was an accident Lilly. I would never touch you on purpose." Chrono pleaded.

"I know, that doesn't mean I don't still want to kick your ass."

She lunged for him again and again he was just gone, appearing across the room this time.

Lilly tore off across the room after him, leaping tables, dodging stairs, hopping a few guards and a battle ensued. The two young demons race through out the whole dinning hall, doing all sorts of acrobatics and stunts to chase one another.

It all came screeching to a halt when Sesshomaru entered the dinning hall looking rather unamused.

"I do believe the dojo is a more appropriate location for such activities. I will not have you two encouraging the destruction of my palace." Sesshomaru reprimanded.

Lilly and Chrono both dropped to their knees in apology.

"Yes my lord." They chimed in unison.

Once everyone was settled at the tables, the food was served and the meal began.

Sango and Miroku made some small talk with Lilly and Chrono, trying to be polite, while Inuyasha and Shippo engaged in a gorging contest, with special awards for the sloppiest eater; Kirara sat close to Sango eating from her little dish on the floor.

After the food, everyone continued their conversations, enjoying the finer drinks that had been brought out. The group learned that Lilly had been a sex slave on the continent before Sesshomaru had unintentionally rescued her and that's why she hated being touched. They also learned that Chrono had joined forces with Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father long before Sesshomaru had been born and had been a servant to the family ever since.

While talking, most of the group sipped sake from a very elegant choko cups but Sesshomaru drank from a tall skinny glass. It was filled with the most bizarre looking crystal blue liquid.

Inuyasha watched, wrapped in curiosity as the edge of the glass returned to rest between the demon lords lips, with the tip of his tongue just touching the brim. Sesshomaru slightly inclined his head and the liquid spilled into him mouth to be washed down the pale column of his throat. Then the glass retreated from the embrace of those soft, cool, lips and the demon lord's tongue snaked out to claim a drop that glistened there, threatening to spill over.

Inuyasha unconsciously mimicked the action with his own tongue, wetting his lower lip.

"Inuyasha, you are staring. Would I be correct in assuming that you wish to partake in a sample?" Sesshomaru quietly asked.

'Your lips or the drink?' Inuyasha thought before mentally slapping himself again.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A rather potent demon liqueur." Sesshomaru explained after taking another sip.

"Ya I'll try it."

Sesshomaru passed him a glass and Inuyasha cautiously tasted the strange liquid.

"Wow, that's actually, pretty good." He took another drink, followed by a larger gulp and then another.

"I would advice that you pace yourself, hanyou."

"Why? It barely tastes like there's any alcohol in this at all." Inuyasha said gulping down another swig.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Very well, do as you please."

"I will, damn it. And there's nothin you can do to stop me." Inuyasha defiantly reported.

Sesshomaru ignored the childish remark and moved on to other business.

"Your acceptance ceremony will be held in two days, before the evening meal. It will take place on the cliff facing the ocean, behind the palace. There is no speech you will be required to recite, all you must do is bare your right shoulder when the time comes."

Inuyasha looked up from an empty glass with glossy eyes and a drunken blush, dusting his nose and cheeks and grinned, licking all the remnant of the liquor off of his lips.

"It macks ma tong fweel, tinggly." He slurred.

"Your tolerance for alcohol is equally as pathetic as your swordsmanship hanyou."

Everyone laughed when the poor hanyou flopped over to pass-out on the floor.

Conversations continued and the night pressed on, eventually Inuyasha sobered up and everyone started filtering out of the dinning hall.

That night Sesshomaru lay awake in his bed, restlessly turning from side to side. His yokai had gotten a taste of sleeping curled around the warmth of the hanyou's smaller body, and now it buzzed with the desire to press itself against that soft, sweet, alluring, skin once more.

Sesshomaru buried his head into his pillows and growled.

"I refuse. I will not take the half breed into my bed, weather it be for the purpose of sleeping or any number of the other reasons you have seen fit to plague my mind with."

His yokai raged within, it was determined to have it's way and the demon lord would not be permitted to rest until it did.

Mean while Inuyasha and his crew went off to their own rooms, ready to turn in for the night. Inuyasha locked the door to his room, leaned back against it and sighed, looking appreciatively at the bed.

A real bed, behind a locking door, with pillows and warm, soft blankets. The only time he had ever had a bed of his own, was when he lived with his mother in her father's palace. Back then he had been to young to fully appreciate the privacy that came with a locking door and a bed of your own. Now however, he dove face first onto the bed and sprawled over onto his back. He could rub one out in here as many times as he wanted, without ever having to worry about someone walking by and seeing, or someone sneaking up and catching him.

The eager hanyou tugged his hakama down to his knees, wiggling his hips free of the material. Then happily wrapped his fingers around his already half hardened dick and started stroking himself. He thrust up into his hand, pumping quickly and pressed a pillow over his face so he could moan without being heard.

His hips rose and fell with each rapid stroke, his grip tightened and he pumped faster. It was amazing, there were no sounds of movement out in the forest or the call of what ever night time animal happened to be passing by, to disturb him. He could just close his eyes and loose himself to the pleasure.

Inuyasha pumped harder, his back arched up off the bed and his toes curled. He stopped caring about the pillow and bit into the back of his wrist as all of his muscles went ridged, the small amount of pain was enough to spill him over. He threw his head back and moaned as the orgasm washed over him.

The gleeful hanyou relaxed back onto the mattress and blankets with a content sigh but never stopped moving his hand. He continued to slowly, lazily stroke himself, until he was at full attention and ready to go again.

It took longer each time and more self inflicted pain, however he pumped himself to completion three more times before collapsing back onto the sheets and finally letting sleep claim him.

Back with Sesshomaru, three quarters of the night had passed and he was still restlessly tossing and turning. His yokai paced within the confines of his mind, refusing to give the demon lord rest.

Sesshomaru sat strait up in bed and snarled.

"For all the indignant, irrational ... Fine, I will go and speak with the hanyou, then will you grant this Sesshomaru a moments peace?"

Exasperated, he flung the covers off and stomped over to his clothing stand, grabbed his night yukata, threw it on, grabbed the master key from its shelf and silently exited his room. He moved through the halls and corridors undetected until he reached Inuyasha's door. He opened it with out making a sound and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

The room was literally filled with the sent of aroused hanyou. The demon lord slowly turned around and looked upon the sleeping form of Inuyasha; his kimono was a bit disheveled and spread open. The hanyou's silky white hair was fanned out around him and he was breathing softly through parted lips. The pup looked incredibly peaceful and oblivious to the threatening presence that had just entered his room.

As Sesshomaru stood watching and contemplating what to do, Inuyasha unconsciously shifted around in his sleep, thrusting his hips up a few times and moaned quietly.

Sesshomaru swallowed. This was not going to improve his dwindling control over his yokai.

Suddenly Inuyasha shot strait up, panting and in a panic.

Sesshomaru, not being entirely prepared to face the pup, in this condition, masked his scent and pressed himself into a shadow at the corner of the room, virtually disappearing from sight.

Inuyasha sat blinking wide eyes into the dark empty room.

'That was a damn vivid dream, I could swear I even smelt Sesshomaru's scent... And the things he was doing to me.' Inuyasha shivered.

He had been so close to getting off in his dream, and now he was throbbing for release all over again; as if he hadn't already gotten off three times earlier that night.

He looked around; he was still alone, behind a locked door …... What would it feel like if he did one of the things from his dream, to himself?

The hanyou pushed the covers back and pulled his hakama down again. He grasped his aching member in one hand, slowly stroking it. While he timidly sucked two of the fingers on his other hand.

He was nervous because he had never done anything like this before, he had dreamed about it plenty of times, but he never had the chance to experiment.

Sesshomaru watched in horror as the hanyou began to pleasure himself and his yokai started bleeding to the surface. He couldn't move, couldn't take his eyes away, for fear that if he did his yokai would take complete control and force him to mate the erotic half breed.

Once his fingers were lathered in a thick coat of saliva, Inuyasha reached down between his legs. He started by just rubbing one finger around his entrance, he swallowed nervously, but it felt good so he kept going.

He continued to stroke himself while he gingerly began to slide one finger inside the tight ring of muscles and moaned as it entered him.

This wasn't so bad.

He gently slid it in and out.

It actually felt pretty good.

He moved his hips a little, pressing deeper inside and thrusting into his hand.

"Mmmmm." It felt really good.

He moved his finger in and out faster, pushing deeper inside.

Sesshomaru's breathing became a little heavier as he struggled to keep control of his rebellious body and the growing need to sate his own desires.

"Ahhh." Inuyasha began thrusting into his gripping palm, at the same pace that he was penetrating himself.

He wanted more, he slid the second finger in along side the first.

"Ah ahhh ahhhh." It felt so good.

He pushed deeper and his fingers slid over a small bump. He arched up off the bed, moaning loudly and quickly grabbed a pillow, shoving it over his face to muffle the sound.

Oh, that was unexpected. He moved his fingers over the spot again and writhed in pleasure.

'What is that?' He thought as he pressed against it again.

"Aaahhhhh."

He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillows and thrusting his desirous manhood into the blankets, as he slid his fingers in and out, continuously rubbing over that little amazing spot. He rocked his hips back into the penetrating motion and bit his lip, in an effort to control his lusty moaning, as he thrust his fingers faster.

Sesshomaru's claws dug into the wall he was clinging so desperately to. He wouldn't loose control, he wouldn't loose control, he wouldn't loose control.

Inuyasha raised his hind end up off the bed to get a better angle and have better access to his yearning member.

He cried out into the pillows, writhing and rocking his hips.

So close, just a little more.

He moved faster, abandoning all reserve and shyness.

Faster and deeper, his muscles contracted in anticipation of the release.

He needed more.

He forced a third finger in and the intrusion made his body go ridged.

"Yes, oh fuck yes!" He howled into the muffling material as he spilled out onto the sheets.

His body spasmed and jerked as the orgasm crashed over him. He could feel the walls of his entrance clenching and gripping his fingers, happily as he basked in the pleasure. Now completely sated, the content hanyou shivered as he slowly removed them.

He threw the covers over the mess of semen on th sheets and collapsed weakly, face-down onto the mattress.

'That was amazing.' he thought as his eyes drifted shut and sleep reclaimed his mind.

The moment Inuyasha was unconscious Sesshomaru bolted. He was out of that room and down the hall like someone had lit his tail on fire.

His yokai was practically rolling with silent laughter in the forefront of his mind. It was perfectly content now and would have no problem leaving the demon lord alone to deal with the salacious need that had welled up inside his body.

In denying his yokai the simple comfort of being close to the hanyou, he had quite nearly lost complete control and allowed the incorrigible beast to take advantage of the lusty mutt.

Sesshomaru reentered his room, flopped irritably onto his bed and returned to burying his head in the mound of pillows.

Tomorrow promised to be a very long and trying day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Coming from bathing, the ceremony and undead attack.

When sunlight began to pour through Sesshomaru's balcony into his room, he slowly peeled himself off the bed and grumpily walked over to his clothing stand.

He had not slept the entire night. It would be no big deal to loose one night of sleep any other time, however during centennial, his body was consuming its own energy left and right preparing for the growth. Not to mention his inner battle raging even now with his yokai, was thoroughly mentally exhausting.

Sesshomaru exited his room with out even putting on his armor and this time when he found himself in front of Inuyasha's door, he polity knocked and waited for the hanyou to answer.

Inuyasha woke to the sound of light tapping on his door. He hopped up out of bed, stretched and straitened up his kimono. He felt amazing.

'This must be what it's like when you get laid.' He mused while opening the door and finding a rather grumpy looking Sesshomaru staring him in the face.

He wasn't just grumpy, he looked flagged, his eyes were just a bit darked than usual, his hair was slightly out of place and he wasn't even wearing his armor.

"What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru growled.

"My yokai and I are having a disagreement. Come, there is much I must do today, I wish to get your training over with."

Sesshomaru started in the direction of the dinning hall.

"Isn't the dojo the other way?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I am well aware of the location of the dojo, I desire sustenance. Your lesson will begin after breakfast." Sesshomaru irritably replied.

"Couldn't you have eaten before you woke me up?" Inuyasha casually asked.

'No, because my insufferable yokai wants you near me.' Sesshomaru mentally grossed before he replied. "Do you not want to eat as well? I had assumed from your ravenous appetite, that eating was one of your more favored activities."

'That and masturbation.' Inuyasha thought. "Ya I guess breakfast dose sound good."

Inuyasha sat watching in amazement as Sesshomaru put away his third helping of breakfast.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry were ya?"

Sesshomaru paused to look at him.

"It is due to my centennial, my body is consuming far more of its resources than normal."

"So the full moon is the night after the ceremony isn't it? Do you go back to normal after that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Indeed, blessedly so."

"What's it like? The growth spurt." Inuyasha curiously asked.

"It is a bothersome event, painful and undignified." Sesshomaru explained.

The demon lord lead the way to the dojo and instructed Inuyasha to continue his practice of charging yokai energy.

The hanyou was improving significantly.

While Inuyasha focused, a slight demonic wind started to swirl around him with the occasional static charge zapping off in random directions.

Sesshomaru pondered to himself as Inuyasha kept at his training, what new demonic abilities would the pup incur as his power matured? How much should he expect from the half breed? It may be unreasonable to expect the same from him that he would from a full blooded demon. Then again he was lord Sesshomaru, why should he show the hanyou any mercy.

'He is so beautifully resilient, it would be rather enjoyable to test his threshold for pain. To find out what the limits of his flexibility are. Test his stamina.'

"Uh, Sesshomaru? You ok? Your eyes keep trying to turn red." Inuyasha cautiously asked.

Sesshomaru growled fiercely, he hadn't even noticed his yokai leaking out that time. This was unacceptable.

"I am fine. Just continue your lesson until noon time, I must leave. There is someone I will need to acquire the co-operation of for the ceremony."

Sesshomaru strode over to the door leading out of the dojo, leaving Inuyasha sitting there pondering weather he was actually gonna keep training or if he would bunk class now that his teacher was leaving.

The enticing idea of disobeying, kept Inuyasha from noticing that his gaze had once again, drifted lower on the demon lord's body than it should have.

Sesshomaru took to the sky, getting far from the palace in a very short amount of time. He pulled in deep lung fulls of air searching out a familiar scent. He didn't have to search for long, he transformed and bound through the sky until he caught up with the inu demoness he was seeking.

The two romped around the sky for a moment before spiraling to the ground and returning to their human forms.

"Sesshomaru, my precious son, … you look like hell." His mother coarsely informed.

"And a fine hello to you as well, mother. You should be aware that my centennial is upon me." Sesshomaru accused.

"Yes, I am indeed aware. Your centennial however, has never left you this disheveled and unpleasant before. What could cause my perfect killing circle to be in such disarray?" She chidingly asked.

"I am fine mother, I have come to request that you preform the acceptance ceremony for Inuyasha."

"Your fathers hanyou? …... Oh Sesshomaru, you truly have gone soft. Could it be that you have reconsidered the betrothal?" His mother baited.

"No, I will never reconsidered the betrothal and you should be perfectly aware of that as well."

The demoness stalked around her son in a circle, tapping a finger to her bottom lip.

"Your yokai, would have me believe otherwise."

"You speak of a creature that witch, can neither vocalize or express its opinion in any manner." Sesshomaru sneered.

"Oh, I would say it has been expressing its opinion, rather vividly, to you lately." His mother jeered.

"It is of little concern to me, what the beast desires. My only intention is to acknowledge the hanyou's completion of the rite of passage."

"What has brought you to accept him as the next hire?"

"You know of his accomplishments just as well as I. If the mutt is indeed part of our blood line, would it not be more acceptable for him to behave as such?"

His mother stood with one arm folded over the other and a finger pressed to her lips, smiling cheekily.

"Perhaps, or perhaps Sesshomaru, desires the hanyou for reasons he can neither understand or accept and the rite of passage makes quite the convenient excuse to bring him home."

Sesshomaru looked appalled.

"This Sesshomaru has no such desire." He snapped.

"It was merely a suggestion, must you be so lacking in charm?"

"Will you preform the ceremony or no?"

"I am not so uncordial as you, Sesshomaru, I will humor your request. I am after all your loving and devoted mother."

"Indeed."

Sesshomaru discussed the time and other details of the ceremony with his mother and then they parted ways. His mother agreed to make an appearance at the palace the next evening.

Sesshomaru was in no better mood when he returned to the palace, than when he left. Even though he had made great time, his mothers words still plagued his mind.

'What an absurd accusation.'

The idea that he would have any fancy for the hanyou, was outrageous.

Sesshomaru entered the dojo with every intention of taking out his frustration on said hanyou, only to discover the dojo was deserted.

This was unacceptable, he had specifically instructed Inuyasha to continue practice until noon time. It certainly was not noon time yet.

Inuyasha was chasing Shippo around the central court yard when, Sesshomaru, stormed in.

"Hanyou, when I give specific instructions, I expect those instructions to be observed." Sesshomaru announced.

"Oh shit." Inuyasha hauled balls in the opposite direction of the irate demon lord.

Sesshomaru gave chase.

"Inuyasha you will not run from me." Sesshomaru threatened.

"what, you want me to make it easy for your geriatric ass. I don't think so."

Inuyasha, leaped, dodged and ducked, yet still managed to incur wounds. Every corner he rounded led his straight into another of the demon lord's, attacks. Sesshomaru, seemed to just apear in fromt of the hanyou, claws raised and whip at the ready.

After nearly ten minutes of a tag-like exchange between them, Inuyasha fled the court yard all together and started into the north western wing of the palace, with Sesshomaru hot on his tail. However as soon as they reached the doorway stopped. Inuyasha looked back in time to see Sesshomaru's, predatory grin disappear, before the demon lord abruptly turned and walked away.

"Hay what gives." Inuyasha asked the empty door way.

Lilly came over looking sadly in the direction Sesshomaru had gone.

"Was it something I said? I mean, he was almost having fun, for a minute there."

"It's not you." Lilly informed as Chrono and the rest of Inuyasha's crew drew near. "Lord Sesshomaru won't go into the north west wing."

"Why not?"

"Well it's kind of a long story. Why don't we go to my office, have some tea and I'll explain it to you?"

Lilly lead the group to her office.

Once everyone was settled with a cup of tea, Lilly, sat down on her examining table and started the story.

"This all happened centuries ago. Inu-No-Tiasho, had taken, lord Sesshomaru, with him on business to the continent. When they returned, an inu demoness from the saluki clans was with them. Her name was Searah, she became a very close friend to me because she was the only one here that didn't scare me. Her and lord Sesshomaru became mates and soon the western lord and lady were celebrating a brand new granddaughter."

Surprised looks were shared around the room.

'Sesshomaru had a mate and daughter?' Inuyasha found it hard to believe, that the cold bastard would have a mate. And if it were true where the hell was she?

"The news of lord Sesshomaru's mate and daughter made the demon lord of the east, very angry. I guess he had been trying to convince lord Inu-No-Tiasho, to join kingdoms with him, for a long time. He had offered his own daughters to be mates for lord Sesshomaru as soon as he came of proper mating age. But Inu-No-Tiasho had refused, because he wanted his son to mate for love, not for politics. When the eastern lord found out, lord Sesshomaru had chosen a mate from a plain noble family of a servant race, over the pure royalty of his daughters, he was highly insulted. Seeking revenge, the eastern lord sent his armies to attack the palace, while Inu-No-Tiasho, was on business at the continent. The armies were nothing lord Sesshomaru, couldn't handle on his own. But while he fought at the border wall, an assassin infiltrated the palace and erected a barrier to keep lord Sesshomaru from sensing anything inside. Then proceeded to kill his mate and daughter in the north western wing."

Inuyasha's companions all gasped in horror. Inuyasha himself growled fiercely.

"What happened to the bastards that did it?"

"The eastern forces were already retreating when the barrier came down and we were hit with the scent of blood. Lord Sesshomaru raced to the wing but it was already far to late and the assassin had fled long before the barrier came down. Lord Sesshomaru went into a rage and left the kingdom to hunt down the assassin. It didn't take long, from all the way back at the palace we could hear the wretch's screaming and there was blood spread for miles throughout the forest. lord Sesshomaru didn't return though, he went on a rampage through the eastern lands, he destroyed their armies, their cities and their palace. He killed every soldier, every member of the royal family and the eastern lord himself... Lord Sesshomaru was never the same after that."

Everyone was solemn and quiet.

"Why didn't our old man use tenseiga to save..."

"Searah and Rin." Inuyasha was cut off by Lilly's answer. "Your father didn't have tenseiga or tessaiga yet. Remember this was centuries ago."

Everyone had gone very quiet.

"His daughters name was Rin?" Inuyasha asked, like everyone else, he was stunned to find this out.

"Yes." Lilly answered.

That explained why the cold aloof demon lord would have such a tender heart for an orphaned little human girl, and a chivalrous need to keep her from harm.

"From then on, Lord Sesshomaru, focused solely on gaining power, his greatest desire was to surpass lord Inu-No-Tiasho in skill, defeat him in battle and become the most powerful demon alive." Lilly explained.

"That's all so terrible." Sango commented. "It's very rare with demons, for one mate to survive the death of the other. lord Sesshomaru is very powerful to have lived through something so devastating, he must carry tremendous pain."

Everyone was quiet during dinner, conversations were few and hushed. When the meal ended everyone slowly filed out, going to their respective rooms. A stoic demon lord and sullen hanyou were left alone in the quiet room. They were silent for to long and Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He didn't really know what to say, yet had the overwhelming need to say, something.

"Sorry, … about earlier, skipping out on training." The hanyou reluctantly apologized.

"You will be punished accordingly later." Sesshomaru calmly reported.

"Like hell I will." Inuyasha replied.

They were quiet for another long moment before Inuyasha spoke again.

"If I had known what happened, I wouldn't have run into that wing." He quietly informed.

"I am aware that your actions were in ignorance." Sesshomaru answered.

Silence spanned between them again.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you in the morning for training then." Inuyasha got up and started towards the dining hall doors.

"I am afraid you wont be sleeping in your room this evening." Sesshomaru proclaimed.

"What? Why not?" Inuyasha asked. 'I was planning on having another masturbation marathon.' He thought to himself.

"I will not be made, by my insufferable yokai, to spend another night with out sleep; due to its insufferable desire to be close to you."

With out warning Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha around the waist and hauled the hanyou up onto his shoulder.

"Hay what the hell do you think your doing asshole? Put me down!" Inuyasha flailed.

Sesshomaru completely ignored the pup as he transformed into his orb of energy and made a b-line for his bedroom. Upon getting there and transforming back, he dumped Inuyasha off his shoulder onto the bed. Inuyasha's head was spinning.

"What the hell did you just do to me and where the hell am I?"

"This is where you will be sleeping tonight." Sesshomaru casually informed as he removed his boots.

Inuyasha looked around; this room was way different from the others. Everything in it was stark white with splashes of red here and there. To either side of the room were large closets, the wall behind the bed had an exit to a balcony. White silks draped from the doorway making long, billowing curtains. Petals littered the floor where the breeze had brought them in from the blossoming trees outside. There was very little in the way of furniture, but what he could see was all, tall and white.

The room was very neat and open. To one side was a door that lead to somewhere inside the palace. In front of him there was no wall, the room just dropped down into the first floor making the area he was in kinda like a very large loft. A set of stairs lead down to the lower level but that was all he could see. The room below appeared to be empty, enormous, but empty.

The bed he had been dumped on was big enough to sleep ten full grown adults. It was covered in elegant white silks and soft gray furs. Pillows were mounded at the head of the bed and more silks draped down from the ceiling, winding and twisting around four thick wooden posts, one coming up from each corner of the bed.

"This is my room." Sesshomaru calmly explained as he crawled onto the far side of the bed from Inuyasha and laid back into the comfort of fur and pillows.

Inuyasha leaped out of the bed.

"Wow wow wow, wait a damn minute. I am NOT sleeping in your bed, with you. You want me to sleep here, fine, you go sleep some-fucking-where els."

"Be silent, get back on this bed, and go to sleep. If you were not so completely ignorant of your own race you would know that it is natural for inu to sleep in close proximity to one another, especial within family." Sesshomaru tried to remain calm while he explain.

"I don't give a damn, I'm not sleeping with you." Inuyasha protested.

"Hanyou, I unwillingly require your presence to sleep. So you will either lay down, shut up and go to sleep or I will force it upon you. How you enter unconsciousness is of little concern to me." Sesshomaru seethed.

"Why the hell do you need me in your bed to sleep." Inuyasha demanded.

"Hanyou, if your not laying in this bed with your mouth shut, in three second, I assure you, you will severely regret it."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to object, but before he even got the first word out, Sesshomaru was on him. The demon lord pulled his obi free, stuffed a section from the middle into Inuyasha's mouth then tied the remaining fabric around his head; looping it several times over his mouth to effectively make a silk gag.

Next Inuyasha was pinned face down on the bed, while Sesshomaru tugged one of the long silk drapes free from the bed post and used it to bind the hanyou's arms and legs. He wove it intricately around Inuyasha's wrists, fore arms, waist, calves and ankles. When he was finished Inuyasha's arms were tied behind his back, his body was bowed backwards with his legs bent and his feet tied so they touched his arms. The half breed was indeed flexible.

Sesshomaru contently returned to his side of the bed and laid comfortably back into the pillows.

"Good night Inuyasha." Sesshomaru, smirked as Inuyasha, writhed about making furious sounds through the gag.

He wondered to himself why he hadn't just done this the first night, it was far more satisfying than spending the entire evening with his head buried under the pillows.

Inuyasha growled and wriggled and thrashed, but it was no use, the silk was some kind of demon silk and it wouldn't budge.

The hanyou was paradoxically torn between wanting to be pissed off at Sesshomaru for manhandling him and tying him up, and wanting to whine at the demon lord for him to do some thing about the aching erection he had caused.

Avoiding the latter took some real strength of will.

When morning arrived and Inuyasha woke, he found himself untied, lying comfortably under the covers. He looked to the other side of the bed and found Sesshomaru was already gone.

He relaxed back against the soft mattress and yawned contently. Aside from the way he got there, that had been the best damn sleep of his life. Then again if he were completely honest, the way he got there was no where near as unpleasant as he thought it probably should have been. If that was Sesshomaru's solution for getting him to sleep, he might have to throw a fit more often.

Sesshomaru's bed was fucking wonderful; he had no aches, no pain, he hadn't even had a single disturbing dream. Now if only he could have gotten off a few times like he did the other night, that would have been …...… Eh maybe he shouldn't think about what that would have been.

Inuyasha hopped out of bed, laced his fingers together and stretched his arms high over his head.

While he was stretching Sesshomaru came up the stairs from the empty room below, wearing a large white bath robe and was drying his hair with a towel. He paused at the top.

"Sleep well?"

Inuyasha looked down over the edge of the loft.

"Ya actually, really well considering the company. Where the hell did you just come from?" He curiously asked.

The only thing the room below held was a strange, fancy kind of table, he had never seen before and another set of stairs leading further down.

"I came from bathing." Sesshomaru explained as he walked over to a large white cabinet and took a clean towel and robe out. "You should consider doing the same."

He tossed the towel and robe to Inuyasha, then continued drying his hair.

'Hum, you came from bathing, did you? And you want me to do the same, heh heh heh. Ok' Inuyasha snickered to himself, before replying. "Alright."

The hanyou took the bundle of cloth and started down the stairs, when he reached the bottom there was a little entry way with a rock formation, blocking his view of the next room. After walking around it, he came into a huge cavern full of hot steam and crystal clear water.

It was magnificent, a miniature waterfall cascaded down between two enormous statues of inu, to fill a giant hand carved pool. The spring was surrounded by luscious, green, tropical plants and vines, which seemed to thrive in the warm, humid room.

Inuyasha put tessaiga and his cloths in a pile with the robe and towel at the edge of the spring, then ran and jumped in.

He swam underwater to the other side then surfaced and floated on his back in the hot relaxing water. This was the life, he could easily get used to bathing in here everyday. Maybe he should stay in Sesshomaru's room more often.

Inuyasha grabbed a bottle of bath oil and set to work, washing his hair.

After that, he moved on to his neck, shoulders, arms, and legs. The slick glide of bath oil over his skin felt good. He ran his hands up and down his chest and stomach, brushing them over the perked raise of his nipples, then continued down to curl one hand around his swollen length.

He slid, oil slicked fingers up and down the thick organ, while the other hand gently massaged oil over his balls. Letting his fingers trail lower, he slowly rubbed oil over his entrance, circling the tight little ring of muscles.

"Muumm."

He shivered as a finger slid inside, then looked around nervously. Could he do _that_ here and not get caught? It was Sesshomaru's privet chambers, so this was Sesshomaru's privet bath, and Sesshomaru wouldn't come down here, he was the one that told the hanyou to take a bath.

Inuyasha slid the finger in and out a few times.

"Ahh."

The oil made it glide in so smoothly, he was easily able to slip a second finger in. There was a little pain from the sudden intrusion, into the slim channel, but he kind of liked it.

The hanyou pushed both digits deep inside, seeking his pleasure button and writhed in ecstasy when he found it. Rubbing over that wonderful little spot again and again, he leaned back against the smooth carved rock formations, ambitiously thrusting those fingers inside himself and continued stroking his oil slicked length.

"Ahhh."

Could he even stop now, if someone walked in? Did he even care?

Upstairs Sesshomaru was getting changed into his usual outfit when Inuyasha's lust laden scent drifted to his sensitive nose.

The hanyou was pleasuring himself again and the scent of his arousal was so alluring, Sesshomaru found himself at the top of the stairs, leering down before he even realized he had moved.

No, absolutely not! He would not go down there. The demon lord shook his head trying to clear it of any impure thoughts. He had no desire to see the half breed performing such an intimate activity.

Despite his efforts, Sesshomaru's body was compelled to move forward and he found himself masking his scent and edging further down the stairs.

As he descended, sounds of Inuyasha quietly moaning and breathing little gasps of pleasure floated to his ears.

Now silently standing on the precipice of the entry way to the spring, he couldn't resist the urge to peer into the next room.

Inuyasha was leaning over the edge of the spring, kneeling in the water, resting his chest on the cool stone floor, while pumping his thickly swollen member with one hand and sliding three fingers from his other hand, in and out of his eagerly accepting bottom.

The pup whimpered in frustration as he continued with out release.

It felt so fucking good but he wanted more, no needed more. He needed it deeper, he ached for it.

Inuyasha looked franticly around the room before his attention settled on the sheath of his sword.

He moaned just from the idea.

He couldn't, ... it would be so indecent. The thought alone made him feel embarrassed, his cheeks blushed bright red and that seemed to make him want to do it even more.

He moved over to the pile of his belongings and nervously removed the sheath from his sword.

He drew some inspiration from last nights events with Sesshomaru and pulled his obi free from the rest of his clothing. He tied the strip of fabric so it looped around his knees, then leaned back on the stone floor and placed the material between his teeth. This would help to keep himself quiet and give him better access.

After putting a generous amount of bath oil on the sheath, he gingerly pressed the blunt end to his needy entrance. He swirled it around the tender, receptive flesh, nudging in, but not penetrating himself yet.

It was larger than his fingers so it stretched the ring of muscles more, spreading him open as the tip of it began to slowly slip inside.

Inuyasha moaned and writhed, watching it gradually start sinking inside himself, was incredibly hot. He gently pulled it back some then pressed it in deeper, then back again and in a little deeper.

"Ahhh."

He gripped his swollen shaft and rubbed his hand up and down the hard length while he continued, carefully pumping the sheath in and out.

"Ahhhhh."

He lazily stroked himself with slow movements to keep from reaching completion to quickly, he wanted the pleasure to last. It felt amazing, he pressed in deeper and rocked his hips up at the same time.

"Ahhhhh ahh."

He kept thrusting until the smooth hard tip slid over the sensitive collection of nerves, making him cry out, arcing up off the ground. His body felt so tight and hot, it tingling with desire as he raised his hips to meet each thrust.

"Ah aha aha aha ahhhhh."

Sesshomaru bit his lip, trying to control his own urge to moan as he gaped at the erotic, wanton, display the lusty pup was unknowingly presenting him with. He couldn't resist, when his hand slipped inside his hakama, he began to stoke himself in time to Inuyasha's movements.

His yokai irately paced the confines of his mind, demanding that he go in there and do something to sate the needs of his desperately aroused, intended mate. His body shook with the desire to take the seductive hanyou, and force himself into that lithe, fascinating little body.

Inuyasha thrust the sheath faster and deeper, eagerly raising up to accept each intrusion.

He abandoned the languid pumping of his needy member to rake claws down his chest. He took one erect nipple between his fingers rolling and pinching the perked little nub.

He arced back, moaning loudly and thrust faster. He was getting so close, without even touching his dick. The steady rhythmic assault was pushing him to the edge of orgasm. He was lustfully moaning, each time the sheath entered him.

So close, he watched with glossy desire filled eyes as the sleek polished wood was swallowed in and out of his body, over and over again. He bucked his hips into the penetrating motion.

Just a little more. He forced the sheath into his sensitive opening faster, panting with need, franticly writhing for completion.

"Uh uh uh, Ahhhhh."

As he reached the point of no return, he raked his claws down his chest and the orgasm exploded over him. The pup opened his mouth and arced his body, throwing his head back in a silent howl as his body went rigid.

He lay there panting and basking in the pleasure, while his body convulsed and contracted, spasming with little after shocks and he let his legs sink bonelessly to the floor.

That was the best orgasm of his entire life.

Sesshomaru was in mild panic, it was taking every ounce of his immaculate self control, to keep from tearing into the next room and fully indulging in his yokai's ravenous desires. He pressed his back against the stone wall, gripping it desperately with his elongated claws, furiously battling his yokai for possession of his own body.

Red swirled in and out of his eyes, his demonic markings grew jagged and his fangs lengthen. No, this wasn't happening, he wouldn't allow it. He threw himself back towards the stairs, dashed to the top, leaped out the balcony and bolted into the forest.

Inuyasha shivered as the sheath slipped free from his body, he set it down and finished bathing. After drying and dressing himself he wiped the oil from his scabbard, the sleek wood looked like it had been polished to a glossy shine.

He placed his sword neatly back inside, reattaching it to his hip and chuckled to himself. He was pretty sure he'd never be able to look at it the same way again.

Later that day Sesshomaru still had not returned, he never showed up for the usual morning training, so Inuyasha just went off in search of his pack. He found them all lounging in the court yard talking with Lilly and Chrono, who seemed to be bickering about something. The squabbling stopped as came over to the group.

"Hay look who decided to join us." Shippo announced.

"It would seem that you never returned to your room last night Inuyasha, so where have you been all this time." Miroku teased.

Inuyasha turned scarlet.

"It's none of your damn business monk, so why don't you shut the hell up." He growled.

"I heard he spent the night in Sesshomaru's room." Shippo jeered.

The little kit had only been joking, trying to get a rise out of the hanyou, but judging from the way Inuyasha froze and colored even more brightly red, he may have unintentionally guessed exactly where the hanyou had been.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and started wringing his little neck, spewing threats and curses.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you and lord Sesshomaru have been getting awfully cozy lately." Miroku chuckled.

Suddenly Inuyasha had one hand wrapped firmly around Miroku's neck and hauled him face to face, glaring daggers at him while the monk struggled weakly.

"Ok, ok good thing I know you better."

Lunch time came and went before Sesshomaru returned. It had taken a considerable amount of time but he had finally managed to reign in his rebellious yokai. Just one more night, he could do this. It would be fine, he just had to focus on the ceremony and it would be over before he knew it.

Lilly and Chrono gathered everyone out side on the cliff facing the ocean. The sun lit the sky with brilliant shades of yellow, orange, red and pink as it slipped bellow the horizon. Inuyasha stood nervously in front of his friends and a handful of demons he didn't know. Sesshomaru stood beside him, they were waiting for something but he had no clue what it was.

A strong breeze blew in from the ocean carrying the scent of an inu demon that wasn't familiar but he recognized from a time when they were still fighting with Naroku. Back then, this scent and Sesshomaru's scent had been coming from the sky. He never got to see who the other scent belonged to.

Now, he looked out over the ocean and could see an inu demoness gliding towards them on a cloud of yokai energy.

It was Sesshomaru's mother, it had to be. She looked just like him, from her pale elegant skin, to the arrogant, indifferent expression on her face and the cold uncaring look in her eyes. She touched down on the cliff in front of them with regal grace, gazed around at the small crowd then turned her attention to Sesshomaru. She quirked an eye brow at him, exactly the same way he had seen the demon lord himself do so many times.

"More ninjen? Are you starting a collection, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stared back unamused.

"The ceremony, mother."

"Yes yes." She waved her hand dismissively. "Must you be so in-cordial, I've not set foot on these lands in more than two thousand years and already you wish for me to hurry up and leave."

Sesshomaru was unaffected.

"Mother."

"Very well then." She cleared her throat and directed her attention to the crowd.

"Let it be known that the hanyou, Inuyasha, has completed the inu rite of passage. With the placing of the royal seal, the family history will be passed down to the next hire of our blood line. Let the accomplished bare himself to receive the mark."

Inuyasha slid the material of his kimono down to expose his right shoulder.

"Let the lord and ruler bare himself to prove his birth right."

Sesshomaru slid the silk kimono down from his right shoulder, exposing a dark almost circular scar that formed the jagged out line of the family insignia.

"You may proceed." She bowed, sweeping her hand out in an approving gesture.

Sesshomaru put one hand on Inuyasha's neck and collar bone, the other on his right bicep and for a brief moment he stared into the hanyou's eyes, searching the wide, innocent, molten pools. Then his mouth descended and razor like fangs sliced deep into the muscle of Inuyasha's shoulder, only stopping when they scraped against bone.

Inuyasha's eyes scrunched tightly shut, he grit his teeth and hissed against the pain. His body unexpectedly pulsed with energy and bright light exploded in his head, brilliant flashes fired off in his vision and suddenly it was like he was dreaming while he was still awake. Images played out in his mind like they were right in front of him.

Packs of wild inu demon raced down the shore line of the beach, romping in the massive waves like they were only ripples. They towered over the cliff, larger even than his father had been, enormous powerful muscles moved under the thick manes of snowy white fur. They were bounding and rolling playfully with each other in the sand.

The vision changed and the inu were fighting massive serpent dragons like Ryukotsusei. The battle raged, both sides taking losses, blood soaked the ground and when it was over, the remaining pack members huddled together in sorrow, morning the loss of their children and loved ones.

The largest, strongest inu howled with furry in his eyes, just before the vision changed again and that inu was in a furious rage tearing into a den full of serpent dragons. He ripped into the beasts with unrestrained violent wrath, his yokai pulsed with raw destructive energy.

Blood soaked his fur from the many wounds covering his body, but in the end he alone stood in the den of tattered and dismembers bodies.

The vision switched to the wounded inu, proudly returning to the remaining pack. They surrounded him and bowed their heads to the ground.

Then the vision went on to show that the proud inu became the first of the royal blood line, and each of his descendent's grew into fierce worriers and protectors, starting and passing down the tradition of the rite of passage.

He saw the first inu take a man form, to make treaties with the humans, pledging protection to the fragile race. He also saw those treaties being broken by greedy, jealous human emperors. Sending great armies against their inu allies.

He saw the first treaties with the wolf tribes and with the great ruling dragon clans. He saw them coming together to battle the serpent dragons and other monstrous demons. He saw great and terrible wars full of death and loss and sorrow.

One tragedy led to another, led to another and led to another. Loss of family and loved ones plagued their history like a vile curse. Pain and anguish fallowed each succeeding lord.

He began to see visions of his father, the wars and battles he had fought. The lives he protected, Sesshomaru's mother, Sesshomaru and his own mother.

He saw the blood soaked room in the north west wing where the broken mangled bodies of Sesshomaru's mate and baby girl lay cold and lifeless. And he saw the rage driven revenge that fallowed.

He saw their fathers last battle and death, protecting his mother and an infant version of himself. He watched his mother carry him off into the cold winter night wrapped in the fire rat kimono, that he donned even now.

Then he saw Sesshomaru fighting the wars that raged after their fathers death.

The visions abruptly crashed to a stop, leaving him with pictures of Sesshomaru bloodied and claws deep in unknown enemies.

The demon lord had torn his fangs free of Inuyasha's shoulder when a shouting and roaring commotion had snapped his attention to the border wall.

Sesshomaru snarled and leaped off in the direction of the disturbance, leaving Inuyasha staggering while his vision swam, blurring in and out of focus. His feet splashed in a shallow puddle of his own blood when he stumbled. He could make out the blurry forms of his friends and everyone else rushing off somewhere and he could hear distorted shouting.

He wanted to go with them to find out what was happening but as he took the first running steps, his head spun with a drunken sort of dizziness and everything went black as he collapsed bonelessly to the ground.

When Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara got to the wall there was a huge swarm of zombie like creatures being torn limb from limb by Sesshomaru, his mother, the black talon dragons and the guards.

The creatures were massive, their bodies were a pale pinkish flesh, mounded with scar tissue and cords of muscle that looked like they had been melted together. Some were bipedal and some were quadrupeds, all were conglomerates of different creatures fussed together, in what appeared to be horribly painful and gruesome ways.

Claws and bone and teeth jutted out from their bodies in random places, and they moved in a maddened frenzy, rage driven and blood thirsty.

Five of the undead mix-matched creatures with massive bodies, charged the small, two human, two demon party, Sango sprang into action first, and hirikotsu sailed like a saw blade into the nearest creature splitting it down the middle. Miroku attacked next with holly sutras, that burst into black smoldering flames as they clung to the abominable beings. Shippo mostly cowered in fear behind Kirara, who set to work shedding one of the putrid monsters.

The fight ended quickly, the creatures were not very challenging against so many powerful demons and dragons. The black talons took to the sky on massive black wings soaring in search of more creatures, while Sesshomaru gave out orders for the different groups of demon to start cleaning up and burning the bodies and send patrols out to check the surrounding areas. Lilly was taking care of the few minor wounds that were received by anyone during the fight and Sango and Miroku suddenly realized that Inuyasha was nowhere in the group of demons that had just been in battle.

They rushed back up to the cliff and found the poor hanyou laying face down in a puddle of his own blood, luckily his head was turned and he didn't drowned. Miroku carefully hauled Inuyasha onto his back and carried his unconscious companion down to have Lilly look him over.

Inuyasha was just coming to and could here Miroku talking.

"If you would allow it lord Sesshomaru, Sango and I would like to return and help with the investigation as soon as we have taken Shippo back and checked on the village."

Inuyasha slowly sat up and looked around, his head was pounding and he was on the examining table in Lilly's office.

"You may do as you wish monk." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh your awake." Lilly's soft voice proclaimed, she was standing behind him in the room mixing some herbs into a large hot cup of tea. "Here drink this it will help you recover from loosing so much blood." She cheerfully informed while handing him the cup.

"Thanks." He took it and sipped the hot, pleasantly sweet liquid.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine I guess, what the hell happened?"

"The palace was attacked by more of those undead creatures."

His pack filed into the room after hearing his voice from out side.

"Inuyasha, you're awake." Shippo hopped up onto his shoulder. "I have to go back to kitsune training, will you be able to handle things with out me. Or are you going to pass out every time zombies attack?" The little kit razzed.

"Hay you little shit, I didn't pass out cuz of the stupid zombies I passed out because asshole let me bleed out all over the place." Inuyasha defended.

"An unavoidable consequence of the acceptance ceremony." Sesshomaru stated as he entered the room. "I trust you have recovered sufficiently."

"Duh. I'm here aren't I?" Inuyasha responded.

Setting the cup down he hopped off the table. He was still a little light headed but other than that he was fine.

"So when are you guys heading out to take Shippo back?" He asked.

"In the morning after breakfast." Miroku informed.

"We want to come back and help solve the mystery of these undead creatures as soon as we have checked on the village. Hopefully they have not attacked there as well." Sango said.

"You may take Ah-Un with you, he will ensure your speedy return." Sesshomaru informed.

"Thank you, how generous an offer." Miroku diplomatically replied.

The group eventually made there way to the dinning hall for a much needed hot meal after such chaos. They talked and puzzled over the attack and what could be done, what the creatures could be looking for and other details before everyone started off to there rooms for some also much needed sleep.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were left alone in the empty hall again.

"Hay is your mom gone already?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, she will be joining us tomorrow so I can introduce you." Sesshomaru reported.

"Oh, … Ok. So, um?"

"Yes you will be sleeping in my chambers again this evening." Sesshomaru informed.

"Thats what I thought you were gonna say."

Inuyasha leaped from his seat and tried to make it to the door, but Sesshomaru was on him before he even got across the room, transformed into the orb of energy and dropped the hanyou onto the bed just like the night before. Only this time the demon lord didn't give him the chance to object before gaging him, binding him and leaving him to squirm.

Sesshomaru relaxed into his place on the other side with a contented sigh. "Good night Inuyasha."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. denial is a beautiful thing, zombies are not.

It was to early to be awake, Sesshomaru snuggled further into his furs and pillows, the sun had only just begun to shine.

He let sleep wash back over his tired mind, and nuzzled the warm, soft, pillow beneath him, that smelled oh so good. He could just eat that scent up, he lapped at the pillow. It moaned and squirmed, nuzzling back.

That was odd, he cracked an eye open and sleepily gazed down at a peacefully slumbering hanyou.

'Mmmm it's just Inuyasha.' The eye rolled back as its lid fluttered down, and he snuggled close to the warmth of that smaller body.

"Aww, does Sesshomaru truly find the hanyou so pleasing?"

Sesshomaru jolted awake, from the sound of that soft chiding voice. He blinked down at the hanyou in his arms, then jerked back away from his still sleeping form. The demon lord's mother chuckled quietly.

"Well my perfect son, explain to me this. If your yokai is incapable of expressing its opinion, and you do not have any desire for the hanyou, pray do tell, who is the responsible party for this doting moment? Certainly the hanyou is not responsible, he seems to quite literally, have his hands tied."

"Mother, I trust you are acquainted with the courtesy of knocking." Sesshomaru growled while sliding off the bed.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, the hushed voices and movement pulled him from slumber.

"I am acquainted with the courtesy of not ignoring your mother." She scolded.

"It would appear, that the loathsome beast has an unwanted opinion." Sesshomaru growled again.

Inuyasha tried to sit up and realized he was still bound and gaged. The thought dawned on him that Sesshomaru's mother could see him, and he was tied up and gaged in Sesshomaru's bed.

He blushed bright red, talk about your first impressions. He started squirming and thrashing trying to free himself. He was gonna royally kick that bastard's ass for leaving him tied up all night.

Both Sesshomaru and his mother's attention zeroed in on Inuyasha when he started struggling.

"And do you presume to believe that _this_," she gestured to the trussed up hanyou, "is a good example of how the newest hire to the blood line should behave?"

"Was it not your own teaching, mother, that pups should be seen but not heard?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"Such an uncharismatic child, is this the thanks I get for my services?" She snapped.

Inuyasha's ears went flat, not only was he tied up in Sesshomaru's bed in front of the demon lord's mother, but now they appeared to be fighting about him.

"Should I assume there is a purpose to your intrusion, mother?"

"Intrusion! You address your bearer as an intrusion? It would seem that my precious son is the one who is lacking in knowledge of the proper behavior for an hire to the royal blood line, not the hanyou."

The demoness turned on her heels and strode out of the room. Sesshomaru growled menacingly before storming out after her.

Inuyasha could hear the angry women announce that she would be leaving until, Sesshomaru re-learned to behave like her son, not some uncouth jerk. And then the voices were to far away for him to hear.

He grumbled irritably. 'Great now what the hell am I supposed to do?'

He was still tied up, he was still embarrassed as all hell and they had just left him like that.

'Asshole.' The hanyou growled to himself.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stormed back in and snarled.

"Insufferable bitch."

He paced the room seething with anger. She knew this was the last day of his centennial, she knew his yokai was running rampant within him, why did she insist upon trying his patience and provoking his ire, at the worst possible times?

She enjoyed lowering him to such undignified displays of emotion.

Sesshomaru threw himself on the bed and looked over at Inuyasha. The hanyou growled at him.

"I suppose you desire freedom, ... perhaps you can enlighten this Sesshomaru as to the purpose of so freely indulging in ones emotions."

He crawled across the bed and leered down at the helpless hanyou. Innocent golden orbs sparkled with confusion, staring up at him. Those eyes always, shamelessly displayed what ever emotion burdened the hanyou's heart.

Weather it be pain or sorrow or joy or lust, … lust seemed to look the most pleasing, but then again, pain looked very pleasing as well.

'hum, what would a combination of both look like?' He silently mused.

Inuyasha apprehensively watched, crimson slowly swirl into Sesshomaru's eyes. Now didn't seem like a particularly good time for that to be happening.

Sesshomaru slowly began working the knots loose from the hanyou's bindings with a sort of grace that only comes with practice. He smoothly moved his hands over Inuyasha's body, from knot to knot, dragging his claws over the skin as he went.

The demon lord was still staring down into those captivating, golden eyes when he came to the gag.

Inuyasha would indulge in what ever emotion he pleased, without even considering the consequences. What was that like?

Sesshomaru's hands slid around Inuyasha's neck, gliding smoothly along the pup's jaw line until he could gently tug the knot free from the silk binding. He slowly began to unwrap the elegant fabric while Inuyasha stared up at him, confused and obviously quite embarrassed by the situation.

The hanyou either did not realized his arms and legs were no longer bound, or was not so embarrassed that he wanted to do anything that would change the situation.

Inuyasha lay stone still under the demon lord's touch, as though he had been caught in a predators gaze and thought if he waited long enough without moving the beast would loose interest in him.

The predator didn't loose interest though and Inuyasha's breath hitched as Sesshomaru leaned closer leering as he removed the last loop from Inuyasha's mouth.

The demon lord's thumb brushed over the hanyou's lips and they parted in a soft gasp. The confusion in Inuyasha's eyes was slowly melting away until lust was the only thing gazing up from those deep golden pools.

Sesshomaru's hand slid back into the hanyou's hair, his long elegant fingers made a tight fist, gripping the silky strands until the pup winced.

Yes pain and lust together made the most pleasing combination.

Sesshomaru's mouth descended, until their lips barely bushed against each other, his tongue slipped out to trace the petal soft curve of the hanyou's bottom lip. Inuyasha's heart raced in his chest as he stared into crystal amber swirling with crimson.

Then Sesshomaru closed his eyes and melded their lips together. Inuyasha moaned a heady sigh and opened to let that seductive tongue slip into his mouth, where it caressed and coiled with his own. Smooth wet muscle slid over his teeth and the roof of his mouth before returning to twine with his again.

The demon lord's grip tightened and he deepened the kiss, slowly laving, nipping and sucking, until Inuyasha shivered and moaned into his mouth. Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss then and when his eyes opened they were cold, uncaring amber once more.

"Get out." He growled, releasing his hold on Inuyasha's hair.

His body was ridged and frozen hovering over the lust dazed hanyou.

"Now!" Sesshomaru snarled.

Inuyasha silently slid off the bed and exited the room confused and in a sort of blank shock. He stood, dumbfounded on the other side of Sesshomaru's door, staring blankly ahead, while one hand shakily reached up to touch his lips.

He was startled when Lilly's voice spoke to him from only a few feet away.

"Inuyasha, are you ok? Your trembling and you look flushed." She slowly approached him.

"I … he, …... I'm fine. … It's nothing, it doesn't mean anything." He walked past her with out even looking up.

He seemed so lost and confused she didn't know weather to ask him if he needed help finding where he was going or if she should let him be, to sort the problem out on his own.

She decided on the later and continued to her office to put the finishing touches on the barrier spell she had been working on for lord Sesshomaru.

Mean while Sesshomaru lay in his bed furious with himself. That had been to close, what was he thinking engaging the hanyou in such a manner? He had been on the verge of stripping the pup of his clothing and ravaging his enticing little body.

His centennial was mere hours away and he was making folly with the half breed, in his bed.

There in lay the problem, his centennial was mere hours away and he wasn't thinking at all. His yokai was influencing his every move. He had to stay away from Inuyasha, if he had any hope of making it through the night with out mating him.

Inuyasha had breakfast with his pack, trying to pretend everything was normal while he was still in a dazed stupor. They of course could tell everything wasn't normal because of how quiet he was being. But after questioning him, the hanyou threw his usual, I'm fine leave me the hell alone, fit and the subject was dropped.

After the meal the group said their good byes and Inuyasha saw them off. Sango and Shippo riding on Kirara and Miroku on Ah-Un. They promised to be back as soon as possible and then they were heading down the hill, back into the forest and out of sight.

After his pack was gone, Inuyasha aimlessly walked the palace halls. He could die of embarrassment at any moment and he'd be ok with it because he knew what the inside of Sesshomaru's mouth tasted like.

Sweet, fresh, smooth and dangerously perfect.

That was a problem though, because he wasn't dying, and he was pretty sure, judging from the way he had been told to leave, that Sesshomaru wouldn't be to keen on the idea of doing it again.

What had Sesshomaru been thinking? Sesshomaru didn't kiss anyone. A kiss denoted love and caring, or at the very least desire. Sesshomaru didn't do any of those things.

He was the demon lord of the west, he killed, maimed and destroyed. He presented a threat to every living creature in a thirty mile radius on a bad day. Kissing was definitely not in his character description.

This whole centennial thing must really be getting to him.

'Why would his centennial make his yokai want to kiss me though?' Inuyasha thought. 'I can see the whole, wanting to be close to sleep, if that sorta of thing is normal for inu, but something tells me, what we just did, wasn't something normal.'

He suddenly remembered the hushed conversation he had heard from Sesshomaru's office.

_'have you told him?' 'That's not what I brought him here for.'_

Was Sesshomaru hiding something from him?

_'But what if your yokai...'_

'What if his yokai …. What? Kissed me? What the hell were those two talking about?'

Inuyasha continued wondering for a long time before he finally decided he was going to go ask Sesshomaru what the hell was going on.

He went back to the demon lords room, but he wasn't there. So he checked his office, not there either. Inuyasha even tried fallowing his scent, but he still didn't find the illusive bastard, and it felt like he was just going in circles.

Fine, if he couldn't get answers from Sesshomaru, then he'd ask Lilly. It had seemed like she knew something.

He taped quietly on the healers door.

"Come on in." Lilly called from inside.

He went in, closed the door and leaned his back against it.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha. What can I do for you?" She cheerfully asked, putting down the scroll she had been reading.

"Well, I kinda have a question... I kinda heard you and Sesshomaru, talking about something the first day I was here, and it kind sounded like you guys were talking about me." Inuyasha looked up to see Lilly nervously bitting her lip.

"Ya kinda, we were. What's your question?"

"Well I was wondering what you were talking about?"

"Lord Sesshomaru asked me to make a barrier to keep him away from the palace during his growth tonight because my usual spell isn't working." Lilly informed.

"Why isn't it?" He asked.

"Um, I'm really sorry Inuyasha, but lord Sesshomaru is the one you'll have to ask about that."

"Well, where is the bastard? I can't find him anywhere." Inuyasha griped.

"It's nearly dark out, I'm pretty sure he's already left the palace."

Inuyasha turned and opened the door.

"Wait Inuyasha, you can't go out there." Lilly protested.

"Like hell I can't."

Inuyasha took off out the door and across the library.

"Inuyasha wait, you don't understand!" She ran out the door after him. "He's not himself right now!"

Inuyasha was still running.

"Good, maybe he'll actually give me a strait fucking answer."

Inuyasha made it out the main entrance and was disappearing into the forest, leaving a winded healer calling after him from the the doorway.

"Inuyasha stop! If you go out there I can't help you!"

But the hanyou was already outside the barrier.

'Oh, lord Sesshomaru is really going to kill me for this one.' The neko thought while nervously worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Once outside the barrier Inuyasha quickly found Sesshomaru's scent, it was heavy with the scent of his yokai and his aura was spiked with it.

Nearly a mile away, Sesshomaru whipped around to face the direction of the palace.

"No."

He picked up Inuyasha's scent in the forest and it was headed strait for him.

He had spent the entire day intentionally avoiding the little moron, and now all his efforts would be for not.

Sesshomaru snarled and dashed forward to try and stop the reckless hanyou.

When he got to Inuyasha, he grabbed the foolish pup by the neck and slammed him into a tree.

"What are you doing out here? Go back to the palace now!" He threw Inuyasha in that direction just to underline the order.

The hanyou righted himself mid air and landed growling.

"Not until you tell me what you're hiding." Inuyasha demanded.

"You fool! There's no time. Leave now, while you still can."

Sesshomaru's body bowed over in pain and his aura pulsed with massive yokai energy.

"Damn it I order you to run!"

"And who the hell died and made you boss?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Our father, now run." Sesshomaru snarled back.

"He didn't make you the boss of me. And I want some fucking answers."

Sesshomaru erupted into cruel laughter.

"Oh he made me more that just the boss of you hanyou, he made me your seme and if you don't get back inside that barrier right fucking now, you'll have far more answers than you ever bargained for." Sesshomaru growled through gritted teeth.

The transformation for the growth was trying to happen and he was fighting it. Desperately hopping that for once in his life Inuyasha would listen to him. But fighting it made the process even more painful.

The demon lord's body pulsed with power and he started to change. His face elongated and his markings grew jagged, he saw Inuyasha's expression go from anger to concern as his bones started shifting, making sick cracking sounds, but that was the last thing he saw before his yokai flooded to the surface and he was locked deep within his own sub-conscious.

Inuyasha watched a very slow, agonizing transformation, that was nothing like the two other times he had seen Sesshomaru transform.

The demon lord's body stretched and contorted, slowly shaping into his giant dog demon form. Inuyasha could hear what sounded like bones breaking and shifting to new locations, muscles tearing and reattaching. Fur rippled as the demon's mass nearly doubled, spine arced and bowed growing to accommodate the new size. His snout lengthened and fangs lengthened in his snout like swords jutting from his gums.

When it was over the enormous dog stood, towering over Inuyasha.

It leered down, baring it's fangs until they glinted dangerously in the moonlight and if it had, had a human face, the hanyou would have swore that it was grinning maliciously at him.

Then suddenly it transformed back to the normal sized Sesshomaru. But His eyes never changed back, they stayed blood red and that unnerving grin never left his face.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

The malicious grin spread into a feral, fang filled, predatory smile as the imposing demon licked his chops and slowly started stalking forward.

"Ok Sesshomaru isn't home right now, I'll just come back latter."

Inuyasha abruptly turned tail and ran like hell away from the yokai possessed demon lord.

'Oh shit! Maybe I should have listened.' He though just before he was pounced on from behind and pinned face down in the dirt.

The growling demon lord dug claws into Inuyasha's back and tore his kimono open. The pup cried out as the razor claws raked down his hips over his ass and thighs, tearing his hakama completely off.

"Hay what the hell do you think your doing ass hole?"

Sesshomaru shoved a clawed hand down between his shoulder blades and sat right down on the hanyou's ass, straddling his hips, to keep the pup from moving. Inuyasha felt the demon lord lean forward just before a deep feral version of Sesshomaru's voice purred into his ear.

"I think I'm doing what ever I please."

A shiver went down the hanyou's spine in response to that voice just before a wet heat lapped up the back of his ear. Powerful arms snaked around the pup's naked waist, silk clad hips pressed flush against that perfect, bare little bottom and Sesshomaru, ground a swollen, feverishly hot length of flesh between the smooth curves.

'Oh fucking hell, that's huge!' Inuyasha thought squirming wildly, in a panic to try and free himself.

"Get the hell off of me you creepy fucking bastard!"

The hanyou's thrashing was completely ignored as skilled hands bound the pup's wrists together behind his back.

"Damn it! Let me go asshole, you have a fucking fetish for tying me up or something?"

Sesshomaru grinned wickedly, ran his tongue from Inuyasha's wrist up to his shoulder and whispered in that same deep, growly voice.

"I do."

More shivers raced up and down Inuyasha's body and suddenly his ass cheeks were being spread open and saliva slick fingers were gliding up between them.

"AAAHHHhhhh! What the fuck are you doing? Get away from therRRRREEE!"

The glistening digits were suddenly inside him and the hanyou cried out in pleasure.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha's face burned with embarrassment, Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to do these things in real life.

"S-s-stop S-Sesshomaru. I … I … aaahhhh."

Those talented digits pumped insistently into the tight little channel, making Inuyasha moan and writhe.

When the hanyou was thoroughly coated in saliva, the fingers retreated to firmly grasp the pup's lithe hips and raised them up until they were presented quite nicely to the demon lord aligned behind them.

"Ahh Sesshomaru no, don't!" He gasped "STOP!"

The yokai possessed demon lord chuckled darkly at Inuyasha's desperate plea then pressed forward until the thick crown was inside, spreading the taut muscles open wide to accommodate it. Inuyasha whined as he was stretched beyond capacity.

It hurt!

This wasn't like the little pain he felt from the sheath or his fingers. Sesshomaru was huge and sinking further in by the second.

"Stop Sesshomaru, please stop ahhh ahhhh."

The head completely breached him and the hanyou went rigid with pain, whimpering quietly.

Yokai Sesshomaru leaned over the suffering pup and mercifully bit into the nape of his neck, forcing the slighter body to go slack and relax, before the demon lord thrust his entire length into the crushingly tight channel.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha bit his lip, trying to keep from whimpering. It fucking hurt!

But when that thickly swollen flesh forced its way past _that_ spot inside him, Inuyasha's body went delirious and he cried out a breathy, lustful moan. A shudder, spasmed through him from head to toe and he could feel his insides clenching and gripping the massive intruding organ.

The hanyou felt so humiliated and overwhelmingly full, but fuck if he didn't want to feel that again.

Inuyasha realized as Sesshomaru began to slowly withdraw, that feeling it again, is exactly what he was going to do.

Pulling all the way back until only the crown was still inside, Sesshomaru slammed his hips forward again.

Inuyasha cried out, writhing in the paradox of pleasure and pain. His own swollen sex betrayed which of the two were wining as it bobbed eagerly against his stomach from being jolted forward.

Sesshomaru withdraw again and thrust forward unexpectedly about half way, hips taking on a rhythmic sway as he pumped into blissful constricting heat.

Inuyasha writhed, each time firm flesh slapped flush against him, forcing that rigid cock deeper, sparks of molten pleasure scattered through him and the pain was slowly disappearing.

Sharp fangs sinking into tender skin made Inuyasha forget the dull ache in his backside altogether. He hadn't even noticed when Sesshomaru removed them from the scruff of his neck, but there was no missing their new found interest in his back.

Wet heat soothed over the wound until yokai Sesshomaru was satisfied and those lethal fangs moved on to the hanyou's shoulder.

"Ahhh!"

Inuyasha cried out as teeth scraped on bone and he could feel the demon lord's lips curl into a sadistic grin where they were pressed against him.

Over and over, Sesshomaru thrust faster and deeper, buried himself again and again in the hanyou's now eagerly accepting body, while littering the pale creamy perfection with crimson bite marks.

Sesshomaru tilted his head back and moaned clawing and gripping the hanyou's hips as he was swallowed in over and over again.

Inuyasha's spine arched and he rocked back into steady thrusting. All the pain in his entrance had disappeared long ago, leaving him with nothing but mind blowing pleasure and the occasional harsh sting of Sesshomaru's teeth and claws, which somehow blurred into a euphoric bliss with the demon lord inside him.

Inuyasha moaned and bucked his hips, kami it felt so good! So deep and so full, his whole body was solely focused on Sesshomaru gliding in and out, striking that wonderful spot over and over.

"Uh uh uh uhhhh!"

Sesshomaru thrust faster and the ground was rubbing the hanyou's chest and knees raw but Inuyasha didn't care because he was getting closer and he never wanted it to stop.

He anxiously rocked his hips into each violent intrusion.

So close, so close.

"Yes, uh uh yes."

Panting, moaning, and crying out lustfully and shamelessly, lost in the pleasure Inuyasha's body ached with need. If Sesshomaru stopped now he would be begging like a wanton whore for him to continue.

Sesshomaru certainly didn't stop, the demon lord was nearing his completion as well. He pounded into Inuyasha, raking his claws down the pup's sides and thighs. Grabbing the hanyou's hips in a crushing hold, he pulled them back into each staggering thrust and his fang began to lengthen in anticipation of his release.

"AH AH AH AHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha howled in ecstasy, white hot ribbons splashed across his stomach and the ground, his body convulsed and spasmed, clenching tightly as he came.

The constricting heat of the hanyou clamping around him pushed Sesshomaru over the edge. Deadly fangs sunk deep into Inuyasha's neck as he was filled with the demon lords seed.

"Aaahhhhh!"

Inuyasha's body arced ridged, still pulsing with after shocks from the intense orgasm, he writhed, moaning, once again in the paradox of bliss and agony. His vision swam as the fangs retracted from his neck and blood trickled down his collar bone and chest to pool on the ground.

Sesshomaru was still hilted inside him, throbbing with tremors of his own orgasm. The demon lord thrust forward three more times, before slumping forward against Inuyasha on the ground.

He looked the bruised and bloody pup over before leaning forward to lazily lick at the viscous wound on his neck. The exhausted hanyou relaxed under the gentle laving, eye lids slowly slipping shut to the bass sound of deep contented purr-like growling, resonating from the back of the demon lord's throat.

When Sesshomaru woke, he was dazed and disoriented, but his body felt incredibly sated. He sat up and looked around, he was in the forest.

Inuyasha groaned and sat up beside him, the hanyou look rough. Bruises, bite marks and healing claw marks littered his naked body.

…...

Naked body?

Oh no.

Inuyasha realized he was still naked about the same time Sesshomaru did and blushed bright red, as the still fully clothed demon lord reached up and brushed the hair away from the side of the hanyou's neck, exposing the deep black and blue healing wound.

"No! ... What have you done?"

Blessedly his yokai didn't answer, it was tucked contentedly away in his sub-conscious, where it belonged.

Unfortunately Inuyasha did answer.

"What have I done? What do you fucking mean, what have I done? I didn't do a damn thing, you're not fucking blaming this on me! I told you to stop, asshole!"

Sesshomaru growled.

"I have worked, excruciatingly hard, all of your life, to ensure that this precise event, would never happen, and in one fell swoop you have rendered all my efforts useless. Would it have been so immensely difficult to listen to me, for once in your miserable life?"

"Maybe I would have listened if you had bothered to tell me something as important as 'if you come near me during centennial I'm gonna fuck your brains out'. Asshole."

Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed his moko moko fur from the ground.

"And maybe if you had listened to me in the first place none of this would have happened." He growled.

"And maybe if you had told me the truth in the first place, none of this would have happened." Inuyasha growled back.

"Precisely when during our glorious history do you propose would have been a good time to inform you that father made an ill conceive decision to betroth us?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open.

"He what?"

Sesshomaru turned without saying another word and started walking in the direction of the palace.

"HE WHAT?"

Completely ignoring the hanyou, Sesshomaru continued walking out of sight.

Inuyasha was extremely happy that his fire rat kimono repaired itself, otherwise he would have had to walk back to the palace nude. He caught up with Sesshomaru in time to see Chrono coming out of the palace to meet him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Chrono bowed. "I think you should see this, last night there was another attack and we captured one of the undead. This one is speaking, it's been chanting 'dog general's tomb' since we subdued it."

Sesshomaru replied with a nod and continued into the palace.

Inuyasha started after him but Chrono's voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha, you're wounded. Were you attacked last night as well?"

Inuyasha growled and glared daggers at Sesshomaru.

"You could say that." He stomped after the demon lord.

Chrono followed, some-what confused. Not being an animal demon, he didn't pick up the scent of sex and arousal that clung to both inu. Unfortunately nearly every other demon in the palace was animal demon. So when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru entered the dungeon full of guards, standing watch while Lilly and Jaken examined the undead demon, a rather awkward silence spread through out the room and all eyes were on the two aggravated inus.

Inuyasha growled.

"Say one damn fucking word, I'm just itching for a reason to kick someones ass."

The guards probably wouldn't have been very impressed by Inuyasha's threat, but the look on Sesshomaru's face was enough to pale the crowd and have everyone hurriedly returning to what they were doing.

The demon lord turned that look on Inuyasha and glared accusingly.

"Shut the hell up ass hole, it's not my damn fault."

As they approached the cell the beast was chained up in, they could hear it chanting.

"Dog general's tomb, dog general's tomb."

Lilly was innocently rocking back and forth on her heels, holding her staff behind her back, trying to look as cute as possible when the demon lord and hanyou turned their attention on her.

"Hi lord Sesshomaru."

He didn't look very amused. In fact he looked more angry than she had seen him in a very long time.

"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru." She dropped to her knees bowing her head low to the ground.

"You will account for yourself later, at this moment I want your report dealing with this matter." He gestured to the demon zombie.

She quickly rose and bowed one more time for good measure.

"Yes my lord. Well as you can hear this one can speak, the best we have been able to figure is that it's looking for your fathers tomb. It's very difficult to communicate with it though. Most sorcerers make zombies speak, using magic. The creator of this zombie attempted to bind its soul back to its body, and partially succeeded, in that regard, its intelligence is rather impressive."

Sesshomaru walked up to the beast.

"It is a demon from the Siberian inu clan, from the northern mountain lands of the continent. A demon I know to be dead and buried over five hundred years ago. One of Kadesh's pack."

"Y-your c-cousin? Mi lord." Jaken timidly asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, then faced the undead demon and looked it in the eyes.

"What do you want from my fathers tomb?"

It seemed to frown in confusion. Sesshomaru tried again.

"Why dog generals tomb?"

"Body." It answered with some difficulty.

"Who wants the dog generals body? Did Kadesh send you?" Sesshomaru snarled.

The thing looked confused again.

"Who made you?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Queen. The queen, the queen." It started chanting again.

"It's the first one that's been able to speak, but something tells me this queen is still trying to work the kinks out." Chrono rely remarked.

"If this demon has truly been dead more than five hundred years, we are dealing with one seriously powerful sorceress." Lilly reported.

"Then it seems I will need to pay Kadesh a visit and find out why bodies from her pack are intruding on my lands." Sesshomaru growled. "Chrono go to the port and tell Caspiana to ready her ship." The demon lord ordered.

"Yes my lord." Chrono bowed and hurried off.

Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha.

"When your pack returns we will be departing for the continent. It seems you'll be meeting the cousins."

"You plan on hunting down this sorceress and giving her a dose of her own medicine?" Inuyasha asked even though he knew the answer would be yes.

"Indeed."

The rest of the day was spent with both inus avoiding each other as much as possible.

Sesshomaru made plans for their departure and barricaded himself in his office.

Chrono and Jaken were in charge of getting the undead demon on board the ship that would be taking them to the continent, a task that the captain, Caspiana, was none to pleased about.

Being a superstitious sailor, she believed the creature would be a bad omen and bring disaster upon them. Declaring that it was bad luck to sail with dead beasties aboard. After a good deal of trepidation, they did finally get it loaded.

Inuyasha spent his day fighting off Lilly's sincere apologies, that she was unable to stop him from going and getting mated by Sesshomaru and her unwanted offers to treat his wounds.

Pervy neko, wasn't getting anywhere near his wounds if he had anything to say about it. He was still pretty pissed off at her, because she, like Sesshomaru had left out the key, important, need to know piece of information. 'He's going to fuck you.' That would have stopped him dead in his tracks and he wouldn't have gone charging out into the forest for answers to questions he didn't even get to ask.

He was still almost as clueless as when he had barreled out there in the first place and now he had a million other problems all piled on top of that.

Problems like how was he ever going to have another orgasm like that? Why didn't Sesshomaru warn him about his yokai wanting to mate him? Why didn't Lilly's usual spell work to control Sesshomaru's yokai? What was that bit about their father betrothing them? And what the hell were they supposed to do now?

'I guess go hunt down some new evil zombie queen and take it out on her. And meet the cousins? Sesshomaru has cousins?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he made his way to the dinning hall for the evening meal.

Dinner was awkwardly silent without the hanyou's pack.

No one dared to say anything about the newly mated couple, but they all seemed to know. Witch embarrassed Inuyasha to no end, being mated to Sesshomaru wasn't bad enough on its own. No, the whole palace had to know about it.

He decided to handle it the same way he handled most embarrassing moments.

Denial.

If he denied it hard enough and long enough the problem might just disappear.

It was just like the time he _DID NOT_ cry when he thought Kagome was dead, back when they were fighting the band of seven. Yep he never cried once in his life and he certainly was _NOT_ mated to Sesshomaru.

The silent meal ended with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru alone in the dinning hall again. The silence spanned forever between them until Inuyasha couldn't take it any more.

"You're going to make me sleep in your room again aren't you? Even though your centennial is over." He accused.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru responded coldly.

"Fine." Inuyasha stood and started walking to the door.

"Fine." Sesshomaru walked along side him.

They silently made their way to Sesshomaru's room, both refusing to even look at the other as they crawled onto their own separate sides of the bed and fell asleep with their backs turned to the middle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Interesting new developments.

Inuyasha woke blinking against the light pouring in Sesshomaru's balcony. He squinted, looking around the room.

Sesshomaru's side of the bed was still in the shade.

'The prick probably did that on purpose.' He thought while irritably scooting over to the shaded side of the bed.

This was the first morning he'd woken up and Sesshomaru was still asleep in bed. The demon lord looked kinda peaceful while he was sleeping. Inuyasha decided to scoot closer and get a better view.

He curiously gazed down at a relaxed expression that Sesshomaru never wore while awake and lips slightly parted by gentle breathing. Like this you almost couldn't tell he was such an up tight, arrogant fucking bastard.

"If you try to kiss me I am going to rip your face off." Sesshomaru coldly reported, without opening his eyes.

"Shut up asshole, I'm not gonna kiss you. You're the one that got all kissy face with me, remember." Inuyasha retorted.

Sesshomaru grumbled incoherently while rolling over to face away from Inuyasha.

"So do you wanna tell me what the hell we're supposed to do now?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes ... Go back to sleep. …... And never wake up again."

Inuyasha understood that once demons mated, that was it, you were stuck, 'till death do us part' is what the humans called it, but their contracts weren't nearly as binding as a mating bound. He realized that he would be stuck with Sesshomaru for the rest of his life and visa versa, but he didn't really know the finer details. Like living arrangements for example.

"Do I at least get my own damn room?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru growled.

"No. Now go back to sleep."

"No, damn it, I want some fucking answers. This whole mess started cause you wouldn't bother to tell me anything. I want to know what the hell you meant when you said the old man betrothed us, is that why this shit happened." He pointed to the mark on his neck.

"You know, I find your presence far more tolerable, hanyou, when you are gaged."

"Blow me, asshole, and that's not a fucking answer."

"It was not intended to be, … and not in your wildest dreams."

"Arrogant fuck, like I'd dream about your old ass."

A tiny bit of mischief sparkled in Sesshomaru's eyes when he looked at the hanyou.

"So you are not aware that you talk during your sleep."

Inuyasha went pale.

"I do not."

Sesshomaru reluctantly sat up and leaned his back against the bed post, irritated. He looked out the open balcony entryway, watching the black talon fly by, knowing the beasts were heading to the stables to sleep for the day. Witch is what he would rather be doing right now.

"Father, made the decision to betroth us before you were born. He never discussed it with me, nor asked if I would desire such a thing. It was his wish, that I relinquish my pursuit of power and conquest. He had some ridiculous notion that I would, if I had someone to protect. I vowed never to take another mate because of my failure to protect Searah and Rin. And now I have failed them in that as well."

Inuyasha looked as if he was feeling rather guilty for even asking about this now, and wanted to say something to make it better, but Sesshomaru continued before he got the chance.

"We are mated because the betrothal bound caused my yokai to be drawn to you. Its desire has been to complete the bound since you were of proper age. During my last centennial Lilly was able to use ward magic to control the beast …. That, however, proved to be much less effective while you were in close proximity to me. That is why I left the palace, so I would have a barrier between you and my insufferable yokai. Witch, I will have you know, was working soundly, until you insisted upon defying me."

Inuyasha growled.

"You're still not blaming this shit on me. You should have told me."

"Hanyou, name one occasion in your entire existence, that you have ever done as I have instructed."

"Uh …..."

"My point exactly." Sesshomaru sneered.

"I would have listened for something like that." Inuyasha growled.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru sneered, sarcastically.

They were both quiet for a moment.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've already answered that, and as if to further prove my point you did not listen. And now I have no hope of returning to sleep." Sesshomaru growled.

"So give me my own damn room and you won't have that problem."

"I am more than capable of remedying the situation, without allowing you, your own quarters."

"Fine." Inuyasha truculently hopped out of bed. "I'll just have to make myself comfortable here, then won't I?"

The hanyou surveyed the room, mischievously eying the two closets.

"This looks like a good place to start." He walked over to the closest one.

"Inuyasha, … I would not go in there if I were you." Sesshomaru calmly warned.

"Why? Is your massive wardrobe gonna smother me?"

"I have no need for rooms full of useless material. My attire, like your own, requires no repair or cleansing. Aside from a few functional articles, such as a robe and yukanta, this is all I own."

"Then what's in here." Inuyasha entered the closet as he asked.

"That is a place of storage for the items in witch I find entertainment."

Inuyasha stood in the door way gaping at the massive collection of, what he could only describe as torture devices.

The walls were littered with, whips and chains and ropes of every size, metal bars, leather cuffs, metal frames with chains attached. It looked like this room belonged in the dungeon, and then he noticed the collection of metal phallus's and small clamps with sharp teeth. There were things in this room that he didn't even know how to describe.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Sesshomaru contently reclined on the bed, crossing his ankles and folded his arms behind his head.

"I did warn you, did I not?"

Inuyasha held up a mass of chains, bars, and metal.

"And how exactly is this for your entertainment?"

The demon lord sat up, resting his elbows on his knees and steeping his fingers together under his chin.

"Do you truly wish to know?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in innocent confusion. Ya he wanted to know, but why was Sesshomaru looking at him like that?

"Yeah." The hanyou looked the stuff in his hands over. "I mean what the hell is this anyway?"

Sesshomaru casually walked past him into the closet, picked up a few things and went back out.

"I will show you." He held up a ball with a thin leather strap running through it.

"What's that?" Inuyasha cautiously asked.

"My favorite part."

With out warning Sesshomaru stuffed the ball into Inuyasha's mouth and grappled the hanyou to the floor. Once there he buckled the strap behind Inuyasha's head, then cuffed the pup's hands and feet together and left him there on the floor.

Inuyasha struggled and flailed, cussing for all his worth around the ball in his mouth. Sesshomaru completely ignored him and set to work doing something with the metal frame and its bars and chains down in the other room.

Inuyasha growled and grumbled as he lay there watching with a warped sort of curiosity. He was pretty sure he was _NOT_ going to like this... but, that didn't mean he couldn't be curious.

Sesshomaru crouched down beside the disgruntled hanyou, weaving one of the bars between his arms and his back. Then the demon lord stood and went to the far wall where Inuyasha couldn't see.

"Mer mmn mmmmmm!" Which translated to. 'what the fuck are you doing?'

When Sesshomaru returned he scooped Inuyasha up, carried him down to the empty room below and plopped him down on the floor.

Laying there, Inuyasha looked up at the square metal frame, which now hung by a chain from the ceiling above him. It had four chains hanging off from it at each corner, with some kind of metal ring at the end of each.

Sesshomaru bound Inuyasha's knees to the second bar, so it ran under them. Then the pup was suddenly hauled up and hung on two of the chains from the square frame, by the bar under his knees.

Next his wrists were freed from their cuffs only to be bound to the bar that wove between his back and elbows, and then that bar was attached to the other side of the square frame.

If he hadn't been dangling in the air, bound by chains and bars it would have looked like, the hanyou was lazily reclined in a comfortable chair with his arms over the back and his legs splayed apart. But there was no comfortable chair and he was dangling in the air, bound by chains and bars.

'This would be one hell of a compromising position, if I were naked.' Inuyasha though while he hung there, unable to move.

Sesshomaru was suddenly standing between Inuyasha's knees, on the bar they were bound to, looking contemplatively down at down at the pup.

"See, is this not entertaining, hanyou? It is the one thing my yokai and I can agree upon. Tying you up is the most pleasing activity."

Inuyasha swallowed, nervously.

The thin white silk of Sesshomaru's hakama, was making it plain to see, just how pleasing, the demon lord thought it was.

Sesshomaru crouched down, resting his elbows on his knees and took in the scent of Inuyasha's nervous arousal.

"You want it, don't you hanyou?" He ran his hand over the length of his erection, where it was trapped behind the silk.

Inuyasha swallowed again and quickly shook his head no, but his own dick throbbed anxiously in response.

"You enjoyed being taken by my yokai." Sesshomaru accused before dropping back down to the floor and going up to his closet once again.

"I suppose there is one good thing that will come of our mating." The demon lord returned with a small glass bottle and stood for a moment looking Inuyasha over. "I will have an outlet, in which I can release my frustrations."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide in shock. Then Sesshomaru unfurled his whip and after a few calculated strikes, the hanyou's fire rat kimono and hakama fell to the floor in pieces.

Inuyasha blushed bright red with embarrassment, not only did the scent of his arousal spike, but with out his clothes, his erection sprung up into full view of the demon lord beside him.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru take the lid off the bottle in his hands, then squirmed in protest when he felt oil slicked fingers glide between his cheeks and over his entrance.

It felt good, but it was humiliating to be tied up and splayed open like this. At the complete mercy of the sadistic demon lord.

One of Sesshomaru's fingers slid inside the hanyou.

"Mmmmuh." Inuyasha writhed.

That finger was just long enough to glide over that amazing little spot inside as it went.

A second finger slid in and slowly trust in and out with the first, gradually stretching the tiny pink opening, until both digits easily moved inside.

Inuyasha was forgetting some of the humiliation, while those talented fingers worked him open, like a new instrument in the hands of a well practiced musician. The appealing, rosy, blush that dusted the bridge of the hanyou's nose and cheeks, never faded though.

"Nnnnn." Inuyasha quietly moaned around the gag.

This felt so much better when Sesshomaru did it, than when he did it to himself. The hanyou closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him.

Sesshomaru smirked, the demon lord had been waiting for that.

In one smooth motion he removed his fingers and pulled certain chains so the specially designed frame work allowed the bars Inuyasha was bound on, to flip completely over, so when the disoriented pup opened his eyes he was looking at the floor below him, with his ass end up in the air.

He didn't have long to wonder how the hell that had happened, because Sesshomaru was perched on the bar between his knees again. Only this time his ass was up on display for the demented demon lord to do anything he wanted with.

Sesshomaru crouched down and crawled over top of Inuyasha's body, running his claws over the pup's thighs, butt and back. Inuyasha shivered and broke out in goose bumps, those claws left a long trail of red lines going all the way up to his shoulder.

Sesshomaru rested one arm on the bar behind Inuyasha's shoulder blades and the other arm curled around the pups side, so he could tease claws along the flat plane of the hanyou's stomach and up to a perked little nipple.

Inuyasha arced back, moaning and shuddering.

Then Sesshomaru's warm breath was brushed against the back of his ear.

"You will find, hanyou, that I prefer this method to begin my day. Bare that in mind the next time you wish to wake me _unnecessarily_." As the last word left his mouth, Sesshomaru sheathed himself completely inside the hanyou's body, until his oiled member was hilt deep.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Inuyasha howled in pain, he hadn't been expecting that and now the whole huge thing was just suddenly inside him.

The pup bit down on the ball in his mouth and arced his spine, whimpering for it to stop hurting.

Sesshomaru, unconcerned, lazily traced the edge of the hanyou's slicked back ear with his tongue. Gently soothing the furry appendage while the pup's body quivered, clenched and gripped him in protest of the sudden intrusion.

"Perhaps next time I will spend more time preparing you." Sesshomaru mused.

Inuyasha shuddered. 'Next time?'

Not only was Sesshomaru going to fuck him without being under the influence of his yokai, but he was planning to do it more than once?

Inuyasha had been expecting the cold bastard to give him another one of his 'it will never happen again' lines. But this, Inuyasha couldn't believe this was happening.

Sesshomaru slowly withdrew and thrust back into the pup, and all of Inuyasha's thoughts shattered.

"Nnnaaaaahhhh."

Kami it hurt, but the demon lord's thick length was forcing its way past that wonderful spot inside him again, and the rest of the world ceased to exist. Even the pain almost ceased to exist. The only thing Inuyasha was focused on was that mind blowing pleasure.

Sesshomaru held onto the bar at Inuyasha's shoulder blades, braced his legs on the one that fixed the hanyou's knees, and with every thrust he rocked forward and back until the whole thing became like a swing. He literally rode Inuyasha, lazily pumping into that tight perfect heat.

The hanyou's body was exquisite. Sesshomaru was beginning to wonder why he hadn't done this sooner. Why had he held back for so many years and denied himself the pleasure of truly claiming the hanyou.

He gradually thrust faster, pleased with the confused way Inuyasha cried out, sounding like the pup didn't know weather this was the best or worst thing he had ever felt in his life.

Sesshomaru's lips curled slightly in a predatory grin as he realized, of all the potential suiters that had thrown themselves at him over the years, none had been anything like Inuyasha. He thrust hard into the hanyou, in a possessive sort of way.

"MMMMM!" Inuyasha's voice echoed around the room.

No one could present him with more of a challenge than Inuyasha. No other would be this genuine in their submission. There was simply no pleasure to be found in dominating the weak, but with Inuyasha …... Everything about dominating Inuyasha seemed to bring the demon lord pleasure and satisfaction.

Sesshomaru bit along the hanyou's shoulder, brushing his lips against the scar where he had marked the pup as an hire, then moved to tease his tongue along the scar at the hanyou's neck where he had marked him as mate.

Inuyasha moaned and writhed, feeling the edges of Sesshomaru's lips curl into a devious grin as he bit down, pumping even harder into the pup.

"Mmmm!"

The thrill of being at the demon lord's mercy was sending adrenalin down Inuyasha's spine and the pendulum motion of swinging back and forth while being fucked, was making butterflies in his stomach. It felt so good. It felt so fucking good.

Sesshomaru's arm slid around the hanyou's waist and he gripped the pup's aching arousal, stroking it in time to his thrusting.

"Mmmmmmm!"

Oh kami, that felt even fucking better.

Yokai possessed Sesshomaru had not done this to him. The double sensation of being pounded into while that warm, firm hand slid over the taut slick skin of his cock, skillfully gripping him in all the right places, was overwhelming. Every time Sesshomaru's fingers came to the tip of the hanyou's sex, they would curl tight, squeezing as they slid over the velvet crown.

Warm breath ghosted over a silky white koinu ear where it still lay submissively, flat against Inuyasha's head.

"Remember who gives you this pleasure, hanyou." Sesshomaru's hand slid lower to gently grip sensitive testicles. "Remember who makes you feel _this_." The demon lord thrust deeper and slid his hand back up to stroke rigid flesh, slick with pre-cum.

Inuyasha was breathlessly moaning and panting in pleasure, desperately trying to rock his hips into the blissful stroking, as much as his bindings would allow, unable to do more than nod in agreement that he would remember who it was making him feel so good, so, so fucking good.

"Mmnuh mnuh mnuh mmmmmnnnn."

Inuyasha's spine arched and toes curled as his whole body tensed and he cried out as he came into the demon lord's hand.

Sesshomaru quietly moaned as Inuyasha's body clenched tight and gripped him. He continued stroking and thrusting into his hanyou captive.

"Again, Inuyasha, cum again."

Sesshomaru breathed the words into the pup's ear, and Inuyasha's body obeyed. He cried out as the second orgasm hit him hard. Sesshomaru moaned again in response.

"Mmmn, good boy."

The demon lord release his hold on Inuyasha's cock and continued the assault on his quivering bottom, thrusting faster into the wringing confines.

Inuyasha groaned, his body wanted to relax after two orgasms, but the thick length intently pumping into him, had his dick hard and wanting again. Greedy little bastard it was, it bobbed eagerly against his navel every time Sesshomaru thrust forward, dabbing the seeping fluid from it, onto his stomach. Soon the hanyou was writhing and moaning all over again.

Sesshomaru was nearing his completion, he gripped the bar above Inuyasha's shoulder blades and bit into the pale sweet, honey and cream flesh beneath him, fervently pounding into that lithe wonderful little body.

Inuyasha gasped a pain filled breathy moan. He could feel blood trickle in a hot line down his back from where the demon lord's teeth had sunk into him.

Sesshomaru's fingers returned to curl about the pup's eager organ, intently stroking to his own rapid pace. He thrust harder and faster into the hanyou's core and after another one of Inuyasha's lusty cries, the pup was gripping and pulsing around him again.

"Nnn." Sesshomaru groaned. He was very close, Inuyasha's erotic muffled moans and clenching, were bringing him to the very edge.

"Again." He growled as he bit into the mating mark on Inuyasha's neck.

The hanyou howled in pleasure as his body was wracked with its fourth orgasm and Sesshomaru breathed a heady sigh as he spilled into the crushing heat, shuddering as it spasmed and contracted around him.

Inuyasha keened while the hot fluid pumped into him and Sesshomaru throbbed inside him.

After several sated moments, the hanyou sighed contently, panting from release, and slowly coming down from the blinding pleasure, shivering from little after shocks.

He was vaguely aware when he was being lowered to the ground and removed from the chains and bars. He was vaguely aware of the soothing tongue that was slowly laving the blood from his neck, shoulder and back. He barely noticed the ball gag being removed from his mouth and he was vaguely aware of Sesshomaru going up stairs. However he didn't miss anything when the demon lord came back down the stairs and dropped a robe and towel on his head as he walked by, continuing down the stairs to his privet springs.

"Jerk." Inuyasha grumbled, then grabbed the cloth and followed after Sesshomaru, feeling rather great full that they would be bathing this time and not announcing to the entire palace what they had been doing all morning.

By the time he finished trying not to limp down the stairs, and walked into the bathing room, Sesshomaru was already stripping off his kimono and Inuyasha stood frozen in the door way.

He gaped as the silk slid free from the demon lords body, revealing pale perfect skin, lean sleek muscles and stripes. Lots and lots of wispy, elegant, magenta stripes. He had known about the two at Sesshomaru's wrists and face but there were so many more. Each forearm donned a pair of stripes, four stripes followed the curve of the demon lord's ribs on each of his sides and two more hugged each hip swooshing up towards his navel in the front, disappearing under his hakama in the back.

Inuyasha swallowed as those hakama slid down the demon lord's legs to pool at his feet on the floor, revealing that the stripes swooped down and curved over the perfect muscular swells of the demon lord's ass.

Two more occupied each thigh and ankle. But the two gracing those perfectly toned curves were far more interesting, that is until Sesshomaru turned around to face Inuyasha and the view changed.

'Oh my.'

There were two more stripes that followed Sesshomaru's pelvic bone on either side, which seemed to point down to his still partially swollen length.

Inuyasha suddenly realized that Sesshomaru had fucked him twice now and this was the first time he had even seen the bastards dick, or any other part of his body for that matter.

"You are staring." Sesshomaru said, annoyed.

"So?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Don't." Sesshomaru sneered before stepping into the spring.

"You stare at me, why the fuck can't I stare at you? And why do you have so many stripes?"

"Proper breeding." Sesshomaru coldly informed, ignoring the first question altogether.

"Arrogant ass." Inuyasha retorted. "...Are they all as sensitive as the ones on your wrist?"

"That is none of your concern half breed."

The two inus bath continued like this for nearly half an hour. It seemed they could only get along when Inuyasha was tied up.

They were still barking insults back and forth when they entered the dinning hall and found Lilly gloating over a stone statue of Chrono.

"Ha! Time shifting little bastard, didn't see that one coming now did you." She turned around satisfied, dusting her hands together and froze when she saw both inu staring at her.

"Uhhh …... hi lord Sesshomaru." She hid her staff behind her back and smiled innocently.

"I trust you have a counter spell already prepared." Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"Yes my lord." She sulked.

"Now would be the opportune time to use it." He ordered.

"Yes my lord."

The neko turned back around, and her staff pulsed with power. A swirling blue aura flowed out around her and she chanted a few words Inuyasha didn't understand then the aura exploded in bright blue light.

Chrono flailed for a moment and fell to the floor.

"Lilly! You turned me to stone." Chrono accused.

The sulking neko stuck her tongue out at him and went over to sit down at a table.

Chrono realized Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the room now and hurried to bow before getting up and dusting himself off.

"What'd you do this time?" Inuyasha asked as they all sat down with Lilly at the table, Chrono on the far side away from the angry neko.

"We were just joking around, and I accidentally grabbed her butt." Chrono reported, obviously still feeling bad about it.

"Accident my ass you pervy little devil." Lilly growled, which was funny because it actually sounded more like a purr.

"You two are as bad as Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha laughed.

Things seemed to go back to normal after that, breakfast went pretty smoothly and when it was over Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha to the dojo, to continue his training. This time when the hanyou tried to charge his yokai energy it was a complete success.

A violent demonic wind whipped around him in the dojo, knocking weapons off the walls and rattling the doors.

"Wow, I guess there's something to this practicing thing after all." Inuyasha mused.

"Hm, it seems an outlet is not the only good that will come of our mating. I believe you are ready for the next stage of your training."

Sesshomaru took the hanyou to stand in front of the ocean outside the palace and instructed him to charge his energy again only this time use tessiaga once he had a large amount built up.

Inuyasha eagerly did as instructed, however the pup was highly disappointed when he swung tessiaga and nothing happened.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" Inuyasha asked, aggravated.

"Nothing, your new power seems not to be for use with your sword, or it has not fully developed yet. When demonic powers mature, they are unique to each demon and their yokai. We will simply have to continue testing your abilities, and the new ones will make themselves known eventually."

Sesshomaru ran Inuyasha through a number of different attacks and stances, both physical and demonic yet still no new ability emerged.

"Damn it." Inuyasha cursed.

He could feel the increase in power, he could feel that his yokai was stronger. He just had no clue what to do with it. He also wasn't exactly sure his yokai having more power was a good thing, it was bad enough when he lost control of it before. What would happen now if he lost control?

"Charge it, ... _again_." Sesshomaru instructed, watching the hanyou's reaction carefully as he spoke that last word.

Inuyasha shivered and lost his whole train of thought. Hearing Sesshomaru say _again,_ flooded his mind with images and sensations of what they had done earlier.

_'Again Inuyasha, cum again.'_

Those darkly erotic words rolled around in the pup's head and sunk straight down to his cock. It twitched at the memory of those intense orgasms.

Sesshomaru smirked satisfactorily, he'd done that on purpose and was pleased to see it was working so well already. The end goal of course was to cause the hanyou to actually orgasm, simply from hearing the word. But that would take some considerable amount of time, … it would be worth the wait though.

Inuyasha shook his head trying to physically remove the distracting thoughts.

"What's the point of charging it, if I can't do anything with it?" He griped.

"Because I have instructed you to do so, you will learn to obey me hanyou. If I must force the lessons down your throat for you to understand, then so be it. Do I make myself clear?"

Inuyasha growled.

"You're not shoving anything down my throat asshole, and I don't give a shit what the old man made you, I ain't taking orders."

"What would you care to wager on that?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously.

"It don't matter, cuz I ain't takin orders." He definitely crossed his arms over his chest.

Sesshomaru growled deep from his gut, allowing his yokai energy to flare out and over Inuyasha, the whole weight of its power crushed down on the pup. Inuyasha grit his teeth and growled back, he refused to submit. So what if he did it this morning with out complaint, that had been different. This was a contest of wills, and Inuyasha wasn't backing down.

Sesshomaru let his yokai come to the surface, it caused his power to nearly triple and now that they were mates it could interact with Inuyasha's yokai. Unlike Inuyasha himself, the hanyou's yokai was happy to submit. It flared in response to Sesshomaru's, causing Inuyasha's energy to charge with out his permission.

The problem with Inuyasha's yokai was that if it got an inch it took a mile.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, you asshole." Inuyasha growled, he could feel it starting to take over, and he struggled to fight it.

"No, do not fight it. Let the beast take over." Sesshomaru ordered.

The demon lord didn't believe it would be possible, but the half breed had already done many things, that he did not believe to be possible. And if Inuyasha wasn't able to preform any new attacks, this was quite possibly why his power had grown.

"Do you even know what your saying?" Inuyasha bit out between gritted teeth. Fighting the change always proved to be painful.

"Yes, now let it out, if I am wrong my yokai can control yours now."

Inuyasha growled.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Inuyasha let go and his yokai surged to the surface, eager to come out and play with its new mate. Sand and debris along the shore was whipped around in the violent demonic wind. His eyes bled red, fangs and claws lengthened, and the jagged purple markings appeared on his face, but it didn't stop there. His body pulsed with a huge amount of energy and the storm of yokai energy grew more massive and more violent. Inuyasha's face began to change, elongating to start forming a snout. His purple markings pulled together in a wide v, and his ears started stretching in length.

Inuyasha's yokai growled fiercely, as its power flagged before completing the change. It wanted to finally be free. To run feeling the sand under its paws and bound through the sky feeling the wind in its mane.

Sesshomaru's yokai forced Inuyasha's back down, and the hanyou dropped to his knees trembling from the massive power exertion.

"W-What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha rasped.

"Until now I was certain that a hanyou could never take a true inu yokai form. That, however, is exactly what you just started to do." Sesshomaru explained.

"Well what happened, what went wrong?"

"Nothing, you only need to give it time to develop. Practice charging your yokai and do not stop if it starts to take over, allow it. That is the only way you will ever gain control over the beast. You must learn it and allow it to learn you." Sesshomaru informed.

Inuyasha struggled to his feet and swooned a little dusting himself off.

"So you can control my demon side, now that we're …..." The hanyou fumbled for a word, blushed and finally mumbled. "Mates?"

"Yes, your Yokai and mine share a bound now." Sesshomaru replied.

That was something Inuyasha hadn't known.

"Ok, so let's try again."

The hanyou staggered forward.

"You will require sustenance before continuing, your first transformation will require a great deal of energy. We can continue tomorrow."

Inuyasha wanted to argue about that but the slight dizziness and light-headed feeling he had were warning him that if he did try again he would most likely pass out; which was not something he wanted to do. No doubt Sesshomaru would leave him laying face down in the sand, fair game for what ever might crawl out of the ocean looking for a quick snack.

The two inu walked down the shore line back in the direction of the palace.

Inuyasha looked up to the cliff face where the acceptance ceremony had been held as they passed by it. He remembered the visions of his ancient inu ancestors, romping and playing in the waves and sand. It brought a smile to his face and as he watched the sun sinking over the ocean he wondered, if he really could take an inu form, would he and Sesshomaru ever do things like that.

Inuyasha hadn't realized they had been training for so long, he was surprised that the sun was already setting. He was also surprised to realize, he was actually looking forward to doing it again tomorrow.

Sesshomaru detoured away from the main gate to the palace and headed out to the port docks instead.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To ensure things are in order for our departure." The demon lord paused for a moment seeming to consider something.

"Have you ever been on a ship before?"

"No." Inuyasha shrugged, he never had a reason to go on a ship before.

"I guess you must go on them pretty often?"

"Twice a decade usually, to attend to business matters."

"So you have a trade business, what do you trade?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Crops from the local villages, weapons, fabrics, and different merchandise." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh."

The demon lord lead Inuyasha through the docks to a large ship. The hull was a rich deep royal red with black trim and gold cannon windows. Enormous black masts stretched skyward fanning out into huge black cloak-like sails, wind tattered and marked with white skull and cross bones.

"It's a pirate ship?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied as he walked onto the deck. "The captain of this ship was an ally of father's when he was still alive, now the ship is captained by that demon's daughter.

The demon lord was greeted by said daughter as soon as he was on board. She was kitsune and wore a black and red captains hat, had long reddish brown hair and an eye patch. She wore a skimpy white blouse which left most of her considerable bosom exposed. Long billowing sleeves covered her arms and a small black corset wrapped tightly around her waist, a long thick red sash wrapped around her hips and trailed down her side. Tight black mini shorts covered her important bits and big black velvet boots started at her thighs and went down to cover her feet. A sword and pistol tucked into the sash complete her out fit.

The wily-looking kitsune bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Larrd Sesshomaru, to what do aye owe thee pleasarrre?"

"A leisure cruise." Sesshomaru reported.

The kitsune removed her hat in a sweeping bow.

"Aye aye mi larrd."

Sesshomaru walked past her with a nod and when she stood again, returning her hat to her head, she drew her sword and pointed it in Inuyasha's face.

"Ond who thee fuck arrre ye?" She growled.

Looks were deceiving, she had a petite, cute little feminine body, but the voice and mouth of a sailor.

Inuyasha looked down at her and growled back, but Sesshomaru spoke before he could respond.

"My brother and mate, Inuyasha." The demon lord calmly informed.

Inuyasha grimaced, did he have to go around announcing that?

"Sweet davy's mother of fuck, yarrrr fucking mate? So thee rumarrrs be true?" She looked Inuyasha up and down. "I'd thought he'd be tallarr."

"Hay bitch, I'm not fucking short!" Inuyasha growled, irritated.

The kitsune focused back on his face.

"Thee names Captain Jackalin Rosh Caspiana, welcome aboard Thee harlequin, fastest fucking ship on all thee open seas."

She smacked him firmly on the arm, in place of a hand shake, then strode over to the stair well leading down to the lower decks.

"All hands on deck, ye scurvy fucking bilge rats!" She bellowed down.

With in seconds twenty or so pirate-looking demons filed out and obediently saluted. They were a mixed bunch, Inuyasha could smell some were kitsune, some were rat demon, some ookami and some that were foreign that he didn't recognize the sent of.

"Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen, matties. Thee good larrd be desirrrin some wind in he's sails." Caspiana ordered.

The crew shouted 'Aye aye' in unison, then scattered and immediately set to work with preparing to sail.

After that Caspiana strode back over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Drinks, mii larrd? … Thee runt could use some rum to make im grow a bit."

"I'm not a fucking runt damn it." Inuyasha irately defended.

"His hight is to my liking, but drinks will be fine." Sesshomaru calmly informed and Caspiana disappeared into her cabin to get some liqueur.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru, confused.

"Did you just say you like my hight?"

"I find it acceptable."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

'I didn't know that.' He thought.

Caspiana returned with a large bottle of rum and three glasses. She filled all three, then took hers and lifted it up.

"To thee sea."

Sesshomaru took his glass with a nod in agreement. Inuyasha took his glass and glared at the fox, before finally nodding.

They all three tipped their glasses back and downed the drink.

Inuyasha cringed and set his glass back down, all three were refilled, then Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru and the captain, smoothly empty them again with out so much as a shiver.

'Well you two aren't out drinking me.' He though and chugged his as well.

Ten rounds later, Inuyasha was looking pretty tipsy, they were big glasses.

"This shits not so bad after you git used ta it." The hanyou slurred a little, and licked his lips.

By now they were sailing out into the harbor, Caspiana was at the helm and Sesshomaru strode out to the bow. Inuyasha curiously followed him, and leaned against the side rail of the boat.

The demon lord stood at the tip of the bow, watching the last bit of light slip below the horizon, with the wind whipping his hair back. He scented the air, filling his lungs with the salty sea breeze.

"The ocean is also to my liking." He quietly informed.

Inuyasha leaned back gazing up at the sky.

"Ya, izz pretty nice. I like tha forest." The pup was still slurring.

They were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts about the day, what tomorrow might hold and the journey still to come, until Sesshomaru dismounted from his perch at the tip of the bow and came to stand beside Inuyasha.

"How do you like being on a ship?"

"It's kinda nice." Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru stepped between the hanyou legs, put one hand on either side of him, on the rail and leered down.

"Is it?"

The crew had all gone back below deck, but Inuyasha still nervously looked around, embarrassed.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doin?"

"I wish to indulge in the things I find to my liking." He spoke low and sultry.

Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably, with a confused look on his face.

"The ocean, … and my hight?"

"Precisely." Sesshomaru whispered, lowering his lips to Inuyasha's neck, he gently pressed them to the pale column of soft flesh.

Inuyasha shivered.

"Wa-what i-if, someone comes back up here?" He asked nervously.

"What about it?" Sesshomaru questioned, disinterested, before taking the sensitive skin between his teeth.

"They-they'll see usssssaaaaaahhh." The hanyou moaned as Sesshomaru focused on their mating mark.

"And then they will return from whence they came, if they have any intelligence about them."

Sesshomaru continued his attentions, distracting Inuyasha from his worries and the fact that he was slowly being bound to the rail he was leaning against, with Sesshomaru's obi. By the time Sesshomaru was done and spread the pup's kimono open, Inuyasha was completely lust dazed and panting.

The hanyou gasped breathlessly when Sesshomaru grabbed a nipple with his teeth and worried it around between sharp fangs. Inuyasha raised his hips pressing, himself against the length of Sesshomaru's erection.

Liquor affected the hanyou quite nicely.

Inuyasha whined submissively, pleading for more and rocked his hips against Sesshomaru. The demon lord chuckled darkly against the pup's skin.

"Dose it take so little to turn you from shy to slut?"

Inuyasha blushed hard at the demon lord's words but couldn't bring himself to break contact with that warm expanse of firm muscle.

"Such a shameless little slut will have to earn my attention."

Using his claws Sesshomaru removed Inuyasha's hakama then pressed his fingers to the hanyou's mouth.

"Suck." He instructed.

Inuyasha blushed furiously because the insult sent shivers down his spine and heat to pool low in his stomach. He timidly opened his mouth and took the digits in, eagerly laving, licking and sucking them thoroughly coating them with slippery, saliva.

"Mm good boy." Sesshomaru slid those fingers down between Inuyasha's legs and began working them into the pup's wonderfully tight opening.

When Inuyasha started moaning, Sesshomaru pressed his hand firmly over the pup's mouth and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Silence is required, should you not want to draw attention."

He deliberately increased pressure on the hanyou's prostate, so Inuyasha writhed, arcing back against the rail and the muffled moan got louder.

The edges of Sesshomaru's lips curled into a satisfied smirk then the demon lord withdrew his fingers and replaced them, in one smooth thrust, with his much larger member. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he cried out from behind Sesshomaru's hand.

Some how this part didn't seem to be getting any easier. The alcohol helped though, it was a good thing to, because Sesshomaru wasn't being gentle this time. Inuyasha hadn't realized the demon lord was being gentle before, but now he certainly did. Sesshomaru didn't give him time to adjust and didn't start slow. The demon lord thrust into Inuyasha with out reserve, continuing to press his hand tightly over the pup's mouth, as the hanyou whimpered and writhed.

Sesshomaru dug his claws into Inuyasha's hip, holing him firmly in place while he pounded into the tight, fevered heat of the pup's enticing little body.

Inuyasha cried out behind the muffling barrier in response to the assault, riding the edge of euphoria and agony, thrust after devastating thrust.

When Sesshomaru captured one of the hanyou's nipples in his mouth again, Inuyasha moaned louder, hooked his ankles behind the demon lord's back and spread his legs wider, thinking that maybe he really was a slut after all but kami he didn't care just as long as Sesshomaru didn't stop.

He would only do this for Sesshomaru, he was Sesshomaru's slut and no one else's. He would die before he allowed anyone else to do this to him. He would kill them before anyone else _could_ do this to him, because Inuyasha was to strong physically and to strong willed, Sesshomaru was the only one who could truly dominate him.

Sesshomaru was the only one strong enough to actually force Inuyasha to submit and that knowledge only made the pup moan louder and raise his hips to meet every trust.

The demon lord flicked the rosy little nub between his teeth with the tip of his tongue before abandoning it, to leave a trail of perfect circular bite marks up to the hanyou's neck. He spoke with his lips against Inuyasha's pules.

"Are you enjoying this?"

The hanyou quickly nodded his head. Sesshomaru removed the hand covering the pup's mouth.

"Then tell me so."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away before shyly answering.

"Y-Yes."

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the chin and forced the hanyou to meet his eyes.

"You will look at me, when speaking to me."

Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru drove forward hard to underline his point.

"Ahhh! Ok. Yes, i-it feels good!"

"That is better."

Sesshomaru returned to nipping along the hanyou's neck and continued pumping into his body.

Unfortunately the harbor was smaller than Sesshomaru would have liked and their ride would be ending shortly. He didn't really wish to have the crew trying to work around them so he reluctantly resolved to finish up quickly.

The demon lord forced himself faster and harder into the delicious hanyou under him and breathed into the pup's ear.

"Again ... Again Inuyasha. If it feels so good, I want you to cum for me, again."

Inuyasha thrashed, blushing and breathlessly moaning. Those erotic words and Sesshomaru's deep, smooth as silk voice caused his entire body to tingle and throb. The hanyou's hips bucked, eagerly rubbing his neglected member between them. Every time the demon lord spoke that one word, his body reeled tighter and tighter.

"Again."

Sesshomaru growled, then bit into their mating mark, and that was it, Inuyasha came, howling his ecstasy into the palm of Sesshomaru's hand, where it pressed firmly down over his mouth.

The wonderful squeezing grip from the pup's orgasm was just what Sesshomaru needed to follow the hanyou into elation. Putting one of Inuyasha's legs over his shoulder, the demon lord thrust harder, burying himself as deep as he could go before spilling into that blissful constricting heat.

After a few shuddering moments of enjoyment, Sesshomaru easily untied Inuyasha's arms and reluctantly removed himself from the pup's quivering body.

Inuyasha slumped to the floor without the support of being tied to the railing and swayed a little trying to pull his pants on, then looked up at Sesshomaru with a cheeky grin.

"Was that your idea of a quicky?"

The demon lord was in the middle of tying the long strip of gold colored silk back around his waist and paused, raising one elegant brow at the pup's question.

"If you think our activities to be too short lived, hanyou, I assure you we can continue."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away, unable to meet the demon lord's gaze.

'That damn old dog wants to do it in front of everyone! Is he trying to turn me into some kinda pervert?' The hanyou thought before answering, embarrassed,

"No, that's ok."

With an arrogant nod, that said the demon lord had known that's what Inuyasha would say, he finished the complex knots that secured his obi about his waist.

The ships crew filed back up on deck a little while latter and the ship was soon anchored at the port dock once again.

Sesshomaru had gone to the helm to speak with Caspiana as soon as the ship was anchored.

"I trust you will be prepared when I am ready to depart for the continent."

"Aye mi larrrd."

The kitsune respectfully tipped her hat and after that the two inu left the ship and returned to the palace.

The evening meal was less awkward that night, small conversations buzzed around the room and everyone was less on edge.

When the meal was over, Inuyasha actually went willingly to the demon lord's room and sleepily crawled on to his side of the enormous bed. He watched Sesshomaru remove his armor, fur and kimono, taking in the sight of all those fascinating stripes, decorating perfect, pale sleek muscle as the demon lord crawled into the bed wearing just his hakama.

"You are staring again." Sesshomaru groused.

"So." Inuyasha ignored him and kept staring.

Then the pup remembered something he had wanted to ask about.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what's that thing in the empty room down there?" He gestured towards the strange table in the room below.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at him.

"The piano."

"What's it for?"

"Rest for now hanyou. If you still wish to know in the morning, I will show you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The best gifts are wrapped in red ropes, and the plot thickens.

Inuyasha woke to the sound of a door opening and then shutting. He could tell by scent it was Lilly that had come in, he could also tell that she was terrified and …... aroused?

The neko silently padded over to the bed and curled up in a little, trembling ball at the end. Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbows to look down at her, it was still late at night, he wondered what had happened. He was reaching out to ask if she was ok, when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Let her be." He signaled for Inuyasha to follow him out on to the balcony.

Inuyasha was confused but followed anyway.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is in heat." Sesshomaru explained. "She becomes frightened when she is aroused because of the things that were done to her, while she was a slave."

"Was it really that bad?"

"She was kept under the constant control of sex magic, spells designed to make their victims mad with need and overwhelming arousal."

Inuyasha still looked confused. "So they kept her really horny?" He asked.

"The magic causes the one under its control to preform humiliating and undignified acts to gain sexual release. One under the influence of these spells will be unable to control themselves, first resorting to masturbation without care for where they are or who can see them, then because it is impossible to achieve release on ones own when under the control of that magic, the victim resorts to begging it of anyone around them. They will do anything asked of them to receive pleasure and if release is not obtained, within a day the victim will die."

Inuyasha growled. "Fucked up bastards."

"Lilly has endured unspeakable tortures, she would hardly speak when I first brought her here. Searah is the one who helped her heal from what was done and first allowed her to have sanctuary in our chambers. Like you and I now, her and I were never affected by Lilly's heats." Sesshomaru explained.

"Not that I think it's a bad thing but why aren't we affected?" Inuyasha asked.

"Our mating bound keep our bodies unaffected. Where as most other demon in the palace would be drawn to her because of the heat, inu mate for life, once a mate is obtained we are no longer affected by heat cycles and such things as mating season."

"Oh," Inuyasha snickers a little. "So, you let her sleep in your bed cuz she's safe here. Aww and here I thought you were a completely cold-hearted bastard."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru sneered. "Just be sure you do not touch her during the night. She goes into blind fits of terror, not a situation I care to sort out at this late hour." Sesshomaru warned before returning to bed.

'Poor little thing.' Inuyasha thought as he crawled back in bed as well.

Eventually they both got back to a light sleep with the little neko at their feet and didn't wake again until morning.

Inuyasha roused to the hushed sound of Lilly apologizing to Sesshomaru for intruding last night.

"It is of no concern."

She bowed low. "Thank you my lord."

Then she hurried out of the room.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You better be careful, you seem less and less like an asshole every day. Pretty soon someone might start to think you actually care."

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at him. "Then I will most assuredly, have to remedy that."

The demon lord went into his closet and retrieved a long coil of red rope with a few other items.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Did you not ask what the piano is for?"

"Yeah, but ..." Inuyasha wasn't so sure he wanted to know after the comment about, remedying the idea that someone might think the demon lord actually cared.

He cautiously followed Sesshomaru down stairs. The demon lord walked over to the side wall and turned a small lever. Inuyasha watched a chain lowering from the ceiling that dangled over the piano, it had a big metal ring at the end.

'Ok what's that for?' He wondered as he watched Sesshomaru walk over to stand in front of him, holding the same ball gag from yesterday.

"I trust you remember this part." He held the gag up ready to pop it into Inuyasha's mouth.

The hanyou looked at the gag contemplatively.

'Let's see, let him put that in my mouth or be tackled to the floor, tied up, and he does it anyway. …... It's kinda fun getting tackled to the floor though.' Inuyasha grinned mischievously and took off running.

Sesshomaru smirked and used his demonic speed to catch Inuyasha at the top of the stairs. He grabbed the pup around the waist, threw them both to the floor and tumbled until he was on top with Inuyasha pinned face down under him.

Sesshomaru wrapped his fist in Inuyasha's hair, lifting his head and stuffed the ball into his mouth.

"I prefer this method as well." He locked cuffs in place holding Inuyasha's ankles and wrists together. Then lifted the pup, carried him down the stairs and set him on top of the piano.

Next Sesshomaru picked up the red rope, started separating out different lengths and feeding them through the metal ring attached to the chain which was dangling above Inuyasha. After that he stripped the hanyou using his claws and began binding the pup's arms and legs, un-cuffing him and repositioning each limb as he went.

When he was finished Inuyasha was suspended from the chain above the piano, bound in several places on his legs, arms and waist. His arms were pulled tight behind his back, bound at both biceps, elbows and wrists. So his arms went straight down his spine and his hands were resting on the small of his back. Each leg was spread wide apart, bent so his heels touched the back of his thighs, and bound at the thighs, knees and ankles.

Inuyasha's body was bound in a criss crossing web of red cords around his waist and chest and his hair was pulled back by a noose style knot, leading up into the metal ring with all the other ropes.

The hanyou looked as if he had been in some type of provocative yoga position and got wrapped up like a gift still in that position. Red truly suited the pup.

Sesshomaru sat back on the piano bench to admire his work. The end result was glorious and breathtaking.

Inuyasha's body clenched, without his permission, making him shudder and he was able to do little more than growl at the smug bastard and slightly squirm in his bindings. He watched from where he hung on the chain, as Sesshomaru casually placed his hands on the keyboard and began to play. A slow melodious tune filled the hanyou's ears and he stared in uncertain shock as the demon lord's fingers flowed gracefully over the keys.

Inuyasha had never heard music like this before, he had only ever heard the traditional Japanese instruments that villagers sometimes played. Hanyou ears flicked curiously at the deep hypnotizing tones, rhythmically alternating high and low pitches, and resounding echo from each note as it was struck.

Out side the room Chrono and Lilly were walking by, along the path in the central court yard. Lilly stopped talking and looked at the door leading to Sesshomaru room.

"Do you hear that?"

Chrono listened. "The piano. I haven't heard that since Searah was … well you know, since back then."

"I know. Lord Sesshomaru must really be in a good mood." Lilly replied, happily.

Inside the room, Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha, his expression didn't give away any hint as to what kind of mood he was in, but the demon lord's scent clearly said he was enjoying the view.

"Are you satisfied?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, as far as his bindings would allow and gave Sesshomaru a confused expression.

"You wanted to know what the piano is for. Are you satisfied with the knowledge?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the question, he obviously couldn't answer.

"It is something father acquired during on one of his ventures to the far west."

Sesshomaru stood and walked back up stairs, to the closet and returned with some items he laid out on the piano top behind Inuyasha, so the hanyou couldn't see what they were.

"I find, it is a useful instrument for more purposes than one."

The next thing Inuyasha knew, Sesshomaru was standing behind him, rubbing oiled fingers along the shallow crevice of his bare exposed bottom.

"I did say that on another occasion, I would spend more time preparing you."

One talented slender digit slowly slid inside and curled to stroke against the collection of nerves that made Inuyasha see stars. The hanyou squirmed and moaned in pleasure. Then a second was added, carefully working to spread him open, gently pumping in and out with the first. Sesshomaru slowly worked up to three fingers, until need had Inuyasha completely flushed and panting short lusty breaths around his gag.

The hanyou whimpered when Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers.

"You lack patients hanyou." Suddenly the cool blunt tip of a rounded metal phallus was rubbing circles around a small eager ring of muscles. "You will be gratified soon enough."

Inuyasha moaned and writhed as the pressure increased and it slowly slid inside him. Sesshomaru angled the toy and gently thrust it over those sensitive nerves again and again. Inuyasha's cock throbbed in response, dripping with pre-cum, where it ached for attention from between his bound legs.

Once Sesshomaru was satisfied with the amount of preparation he had given the hanyou, he used a set of leather straps to hold the phallus inside Inuyasha and then walked around to the front of the hanyou holding a leather whip with lots of thick leather thongs.

The hanyou had whimpered in protest when the phallus stopped moving and now looked up at the demon lord with desperate, confused eyes. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Do you know what this is?" He clapped the whip once over his hand to demonstrate. "It is a flogger, a type of whip, not necessarily used for the purpose of breaking the skin, it is more for slapping and bruising."

Sesshomaru's lips curled into an evil grin, upon seeing Inuyasha's eyes widen in realization. The demon lord walked back around the struggling hanyou and swung the flogger down across his lovely bare little ass with a loud _thwack_.

Inuyasha arced back in his bindings and moaned. Then there was another thwack, and another and another, all followed by more moaning. They left raised stinging welts in long criss crossing lines along his bottom. Sesshomaru paused to smooth his hand over the sore welts, rubbing in soothing circles, before striking again, hard.

"Do you know why I am doing _this_?" Sesshomaru struck particularly hard to ensure there would be no mistaking what _this_ meant.

Inuyasha moaned loudly, no he didn't have a clue why Sesshomaru was doing this but god he didn't want it to stop. The biting sting of the thongs left a hot tingling over his skin after each stroke and the force of it jarred the metal phallus inside him. Every strike forced it over his pleasure spot and had him writhing in ecstasy.

Sesshomaru was rubbing his palm over warm, rosy pink cheeks.

"I have told you before that you will not run from me and yet you still did. I intend for you to listen, hanyou. You _will_ learn to obey me." He punctuated the command with another hard strike from the flogger.

Inuyasha cried out in response and continued to writhe and whimper from each hard stroke that followed.

Sesshomaru enjoyed watching the bright rosy pink hue begin to darken and turn a beautiful glowing shade of red. After nearly an hour, he could feel heat radiating off over-sensitive skin as he gently massaged it. He knew the pain was out weighing the pleasure at this point and he was just getting started. The flogging continued long after that. Alternating between rough claps and fierce quick lashes, then soothing before returning back to the lashing.

Inuyasha was crying out with every stroke from discomfort. It was still the most amazing sensation, but it hurt like fucking hell each time the rough leather bit into him. Pain exploded in the wake of each lash, his skin felt raw and burned. Yet each time, the force of heavy leather clapping against him jarred the phallus deeper inside, jolts of pleasure screamed through his body, momentarily over-riding the pain. A feeling of joy was swelling in his chest and he couldn't even describe the sense of belonging he felt. It just felt, so … right.

The heavy thwacking sound echoed around the room with Inuyasha's muffled cries for a long time.

Inuyasha was sobbing with each strike before Sesshomaru finally stopped.

The hanyou barely noticed when he was lowered to the piano top and carefully untied. His mind was buzzing with a kind of high he'd never felt before and his body was reeling between sensations of pleasure and pain.

Sesshomaru stooped, cradled the chastened hanyou to his chest and carried him to the bed, gently placing him up against the pillows. Then the demon lord stripped off his own garments and crawled up the length of Inuyasha's bare body. He ran finger tips over soft smooth skin and brushed lips against a well toned calf, lapping his tongue over sensitive places at the pup's thighs and hips.

He stopped to remove the leather harness holding the metal phallus inside the hanyou's abused bottom, and when it was free he slowly and gently entered in its place. Not moving, just resting in the snug heat as his mouth continued up the pale flat planes of Inuyasha's stomach and chest, teasing his tongue over a hard sensitive nipple, the rise of collar bone and up the creamy column of neck, leading to the curve of Inuyasha's jaw, until he reached the strap of the gag.

Sesshomaru carefully unbuckled the gag and removed it with the same amount of care. Then sealed his lips over the quivering set he had unveiled. Delving his tongue over and into the soft sweet interior.

Inuyasha moaned into the kiss, clinging to the bed sheets and raised his hips, nudging them forward in response to the attention.

Sesshomaru took the invitation and slowly began to move. He gently pumped into the heat of Inuyasha's body. The hanyou clenched his fists in the sheets, whimpering as the movement caused friction to his poor bottom.

Sesshomaru smoothed his hands over Inuyasha's ears and down into the hanyou's hair, petting him in comforting repetition. Holding him close, the demon lord melded their lips together while indolently thrusting into the fevered grip of the hanyou's core.

Inuyasha melted down to his toes, never had he experienced anything like this, his whole body was overwhelmed and humming with lust. He whimpered and moaned with each thrust, slowly edging closer and closer to release. The sensations were to much for his over-stimulated body. Every languid thrust had him writhing.

He bent his knees and let his legs fall apart to either side of Sesshomaru's waist.

"Ahhh ahhhh." He moaned, raising his hips to welcome the firm, rhythmic penetration.

The orgasm crashed over him and without thinking he bit into the demon lord's shoulder to muffle his screams of ecstasy, as his seed splashed between them.

Sesshomaru raised up onto his knees taking Inuyasha with him, the hanyou straddling his waist, and clinging to him, rigid from pleasure. Sesshomaru thrust into him faster.

"Again. Again, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha threw his head back in a howl as the second orgasm racked his body and arced his spine.

Sesshomaru growled in satisfaction now aggressively thrusting into Inuyasha's quivering body.

"Ahh Sesshomaru, ahh ahh."

He held tightly around Sesshomaru's neck and burying his face in the demon lords hair, trying to muffle his cries.

Sesshomaru easily manipulated the pup's body, lifting him up and pulling him down into each thrust. Faster and harder into him, against the tender abused curves of his bottom without concern for how painful that might be.

Sesshomaru groaned in lust as he continued the assault. The hanyou's body pulsed and contracted around him, as he drove into it harder and harder. He could feel his climax slowly building and he took Inuyasha's lips once again in a lock with his own. He held Inuyasha's mouth firmly in place while pounding into him. Winding and curling their tongues together and nipping peddle soft lips.

Then he roughly broke the kiss, shoved Inuyasha face-down onto the mattress and harshly reentered him from behind. He bit into their mating mark as he shoved into the pup, gripping his hip with one hand and stroking him with the other.

Inuyasha buried his face in the pillows after the first hoarse scream echoed around the room, muffling the moans and cries that followed. He curved his spine and rocked his hips, erotically keeping pace with the assault. He could feel Sesshomaru swell inside him and his own body tightened in response. Butterflies and electric heat raced around in his stomach in anticipation.

The demon lord was so thick and so hard, he had to be close.

"Again." Sesshomaru ordered in a growl from between clenched teeth, gripping and stroking the pup's swollen, straining member and Inuyasha came again.

"Mmnn." Sesshomaru moaned as the hanyou's insides squeezed and convulsed, oh he was so close. He thrust over and over into the gripping heat. "Again, Inuyasha again."

"Sesshomaru, I can't ahhhh ahhhh."

"AGAIN." He fiercely growled.

Inuyasha's toes curled into the sheets and his body shook as another orgasm rode over him and he was filled to over flowing with Sesshomaru's release. The demon lord breathed a heady sigh as his body quaked with pleasure.

"Good boy." Sesshomaru whispered against the soft skin of Inuyasha's neck, gently licking at the bite wound he inflicted. The hanyou just moaned and collapsed to the bed, his entire body was quivering inside and out, he was thoroughly exhausted and he didn't think he could cum again if his life depended on it.

Sesshomaru lay down with his chest to Inuyasha's back, the pup shivered as the demon lord slid out from inside him. Inuyasha didn't want to even think about training or breakfast for that matter. All he wanted was to snuggle against the warmth of Sesshomaru's body and go back to sleep. The deep content growling sound coming from Sesshomaru's chest was making Inuyasha's eye lids fluttered shut and soon the hanyou was fast asleep.

Inuyasha woke a few hours later, Sesshomaru was already up and out of the room. He rolled out of bed, went for a quick bath, then through his cloths on and started looking for the demon lord. His nose twitched walking through the court yard, there was a familiar scent in the air that was not familiar to the palace.

Oh crap.

…...

Kouga.

Sure enough the scent got stronger as he neared the main entrance.

'What's that mangy wolf doin here?' Inuyasha groused.

The hanyou walked outside and found Kouga talking to Sesshomaru, with Ginta, Hakkaku and a few of there wolf animal companions in the back ground. The two wolf demon lackeys were panting, sweating and complaining about Kouga moving to fast, while their wolf companions whined in agreement.

Inuyasha could here Kouga say something about a wolf tribe treaty, then he bowed to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha smirked and walked up next to Sesshomaru, looking down at the wolf demon bowed on one knee.

"This is a really good look for you, flee bag."

Kouga's eyes went wide and he stared up in confusion.

"Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha, what's he doin here?" Ginta and Hakkaku echoed.

"Duh. Baka, who did you think I was?"

Kouga hadn't even picked up Inuyasha's scent. Come to think of it, even with Inuyasha standing right in front of him, the mutts scent was so different, he didn't recognize it.

He stood up and looked the hanyou over. He looked the same.

"What the hell happened to your scent." He leaned in and sniffed.

Inuyasha shied slightly behind Sesshomaru without thinking.

"Hey keep your nose to yourself flee bag."

Kouga looked from the demon lord to the hanyou. Sesshomaru wasn't any different but there was something about Inuyasha. Then he saw it, the mating mark on the hanyou's neck.

"No way." Kouga sniffed again.

That's why he didn't recognize Inuyasha's scent. He was so heavily marked with Sesshomaru's scent that his own scent was smothered.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"What the hell are you talking about moron?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kouga was grinning like an idiot.

"You, and him? How the hell did that even happen?" Kouga laughed.

Ginta and Hakkaku's mouths hung open.

Inuyasha turned seven different shades of red.

"Shut up ya mangy wolf it's none of your damn business."

"Ha, Ha, Oh I don't believe it, this is priceless. Guess I never had to worry about you and Kagome after all?" Kouga was nearly rolling with laughter.

He leaned even closer inhaling the new rather appealing scent. Inuyasha growled and moved further away.

"If you sniff me one more time wolf, I'm going to punch you in the throat."

"Oh come on, you smell way better as an uke, than you did before." Kouga kept laughing.

"That's it, I'm gonna tear you the fuck apart, ya good for nothin scrawny wolf." Inuyasha growled and cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on mutt face."

Kouga and Inuyasha rushed each other, clawing, snarling, kicking and dodging.

"Oh great, here they go again." Hakkaku griped.

"Uh hu." Ginta agreed.

Inuyasha landed a few good punches right off the bat, one to the stomach and one to the face. He looked at his fist, shocked by his own speed and strength. Training with Sesshomaru he didn't notice the change in his own abilities, but now he could definitely tell they had gotten a lot better. Judging from the shocked expression on Kouga's face, he had noticed the change too.

"Damn you lousy mutt, your mating bound gave you near, full demon strength." Kouga dodged another powerful punch.

"Ya guess it did, hadn't noticed till I had someone as wimpy as you to try it out on."

"I'll show you who's fucking wimpy, mutt."

Kouga kicked out and gave chase as Inuyasha dodged. The not so hanyou back peddled, avoiding kick after furious kick. Kouga clawed, punched, flipped and dove but still Inuyasha just dodged. Kouga was getting pissed, he attacked even faster and more violently.

Sesshomaru watched, unamused as Inuyasha ignored all the obvious openings to attack, well obvious to him anyway. Then something unacceptable happened, Inuyasha pulled on one of his attacks, apparently trying to avoid truly injuring the wolf and allowed himself to be slashed across the face in the proses.

The demon lord snarled and leaped into the middle of the fight, sending Kouga skidding back a few feet, he grabbed Inuyasha by the chin, forcing the hanyou's full attention on him.

"I care not if you wish to battle the ookami, I care not if you have no intention of truly destroying him. But I will not allow you to intentionally permit another to harm you." He paused, licking his tongue over the blood dribbling from the small slash on Inuyasha's cheek.

"If it is pain you desire, I am more than willing to oblige. I am the only one permitted to intentionally harm you from now on." He slid his fingers down from Inuyasha's chin and traced them over his neck and their mating mark.

"It is acceptable for you to get injured in a true battle, but you will not allow _this_," The demon lord ran his thumb over the healing claw marks, "to spare your enemy, _again_." Sesshomaru purred the last word right against the hanyou's ear, in a deep, velvet voice.

Inuyasha's knees were trembling and he nearly moaned after hearing the demon lord say 'again', his whole body shuddered and his scent spiked with arousal as memories of the staggering orgasms flooded his mind. Sesshomaru growled contentedly, knowing if he wanted, he could easily turn the pup to mush in the palm of his hand.

Kouga watched with a malicious grin.

"Damn mutt, you got it bad."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and bit his lip trying to pull himself back together.

"Shut it, wolf." He growled.

"Dose he put you over his knee when you misbehave?" Kouga snickered.

"I'm warning you, flee bag." Inuyasha threatened.

"Now that's something I'd pay to see." Kouga laughed.

"That's it." Inuyasha unsheathed tessaiga. "Your dead meat, ookami! I'm gonna rip your fucking tail off and shove it down your scrawny throat." Inuyasha declared.

"Hey take it easy, mutt face." Kouga placated.

"Ya if you and lord Sesshomaru are really mates, fighting like this with Kouga could ruin the treaties between the wolf demon tribes and the western lord." Ginta explained.

"Hu?" Inuyasha lowered his sword.

Kouga straightened up looking proud of himself.

"Ya as prince of the wolf demon tribe, the elders put me in charge of renewing the peace treaties with lord Sesshomaru." Kouga boasted.

"And if you two keep fighting it could break the treaty." Hakkaku warned.

"So that's what your doin here?" Inuyasha relaxed a little more, now that they were on to a subject that didn't involve harassing him.

"I also came to see if the western lands were being invaded by some body stealing, undead creeps, like ours are." Kouga replied looking to Sesshomaru for an answer.

"Your lands have been invaded as well." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ya, the fucking bastards tried stealing the bodies of powerful, fallen, leaders of our clan." Kouga growled.

"Why the hell are these damn dead things collecting more powerful dead things? It doesn't make any sense." Inuyasha spoke while sheathing his sword.

"It is obvious, the sorceress responsible for the abominations is trying to increase the strength of her undead, sending weaker ones to collect more powerful bodies." Sesshomaru explained.

"Ya and the damn things found a way to increase their numbers while they search." Kouga growled.

"What da ya mean?" Inuyasha asked

"Everyone scratched or bitten by one of the filthy things, latter turned into one." Kouga angrily reported.

"What?" Inuyasha was surprised.

"That is a new development." Sesshomaru replied.

"You mean like the humans little horror stories of zombies eating people and turning them all into more zombies. What the fuck kinda magic does that?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a moment then addressed Kouga.

"Can you describe these attacks that you have seen to my healer? She is familiar with foreign magics. Perhaps it would provide us with some indication of who the sorceress responsible is and her location." Sesshomaru inquired.

Kouga shrugged. "Sure, but what makes you so certain that it's a women?" He asked.

"My guards have captured one of the beasts that can speak, it referred to its maker as queen." Sesshomaru described.

"You mean you got one of those things that can talk?" Kouga remarked.

"Its got the vocabulary of a rock though." Inuyasha griped.

"Ha just like you dog turd." Kouga laughed.

"Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku whined.

Inuyasha punched the mouthy wolf over the head.

"Hey!" Kouga protested, rubbing his head.

"Come on Kouga, maybe they can help us stop the attacks." Ginta urged.

"Ya, you shouldn't fight with Inuyasha if he might be able to help." Hakkaku agreed.

"Fine, let's go talk to this healer." Kouga crossed his arms and huffed.

"Few." Ginta and Hakkaku shared a sigh of relief.

They would try their best to keep the wolf prince from provoking the hanyou.

Everyone followed Sesshomaru to Lilly's office.

"Wait here." Sesshomaru ordered then went in.

Inuyasha could hear him inside telling Lilly that the wolf demons were going to talk to her. While waiting, Ginta and Hakkaku started sniffing the air.

"Wow something smells really good." Hakkaku remarked.

"Ya what is that?" Ginta agreed.

'Oh crap.' Inuyasha thought, he had forgotten about this.

"Smells like someone's in heat." Kouga said with a grin.

Apparently wolf demons weren't as loyal as dog demons, so they could be affected by Lilly's heat. Or maybe none of them had mates, either way Inuyasha didn't like the idea of them lusting over Lilly.

"Hey the neko is off limits so wipe that stupid grin off your face flee bag."

Kouga chuckled.

"A neko healer, aren't you supposed to be dog demons? What kinda dog keeps a kitty in his pack?"

"Shut it ookami."

The door opened and a very shy looking Lilly stood next to Sesshomaru, who signaled them to come in.

Once inside Ginta looked appraisingly at Lilly.

"Wow, a really pretty kitty." He mused.

Lilly went wide eyed and started trembling. She shook her head.

"No." She whispered as her mind was flooded with memories of her slavery.

"_Come on pretty kitty take your medicine_." A mans voice echoed in her memory.

"No, please no, please no, please no." Lilly backed into the corner of her office and huddled on the floor.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Kouga's two lackeys.

"Get out, now." He snarled.

Ginta and Hakkaku tripped over each other trying to be the first to get out the door.

"Sure thing."

"No problem."

They both scurried away, heading for the main door to go back out side and wait with the wolves.

"What's wrong, why is she crying." Kouga asked with concern.

"It is none of your concern, ookami. Be silent, stay out of the way, and do not attempt to touch her." Sesshomaru angrily ordered.

Lilly was still shaking and chanting 'please no' over and over again.

"Do something Sesshomaru, you gotta make her stop crying." Inuyasha demanded, he couldn't stand to see a girl cry.

"Exactly what do you purpose I do, hanyou." Sesshomaru growled.

While they bickered, Lilly was still reliving her memories.

She was seeing one of the large demons that haunted her past, cast a sex magic spell on her. She cried and begged him to stop from her place on the floor, where she was chained, but the orgish demon just laughed.

"_Don't be shy pretty kitty, we're gonna have a lot of fun_."

Lilly remembered fire coursing through her vanes and racking her body with need. 'Please no,' turned into just, 'please.' As she desperately fought against the electric heat pulsing through her body. In her memory she bit her lip and moaned pleadingly, while a trembling hand slid unwillingly between her legs. "Please, please, please." She sobbed, rotating her hips.

After that she remembered how the demon of her nightmares violently took her. She remembered screaming in pain, crying and sobbing as her body ripped apart inside, still desperately trying to pleasure herself, helpless against the monster invading her.

Back to what was really happening in the terrified, healers office.

"What did Searah do to calm her down damn it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Searah was a woman and could handle her differently, because she has never been assaulted by a woman." Sesshomaru snapped in response.

"Well, what the hell do we do then?" Inuyasha griped.

"You will have to forcibly calm her." Sesshomaru declared.

"Me, what! Why me?"

"Because you are her second alpha, neko or not she is part of this pack and you are responsible for letting her know she is protected. It is a lesson you would have to learn eventually, in any case. So you will learn it now." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kouga kept silent but watched, interested to see how this would turn out.

"Fine, what am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha gave in, more concerned with helping Lilly than fighting Sesshomaru right now. The poor little neko was shivering and crying, huddled on the floor in the corner of her office.

"You will need to get behind her, hold her in place and bite the base of her neck. That will cause her to relax enough for you to comfort her."

Inuyasha had been moving towards Lilly but stopped after that last part.

"What da ya mean, _comfort_ her?"

Sesshomaru stared at him blankly.

"I trust you have had to comfort someone of the female persuasion before."

"Uh, … well kinda ya but. I never had to be touching them to do it." Inuyasha bashfully reported. 'Or have two other guys watching me be all sappy.' He thought.

"Wow mutt face you truly are lame." Kouga jeered.

"Silence, ookami. Inuyasha just do as I have instructed."

"Fine." He growled, muttering about stupid, bossy older brothers while he crouched next to the traumatized neko.

"It's ok Lilly, you're safe here."

He tried to reach out to her and she clawed at him hissing and shrinking further back into the corner. He glared back at Sesshomaru.

"I did not say it would be an easy task."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before returning to the problem of getting behind Lilly, so he could bite her,... and how the hell that was supposed to help, he had no idea. Although a memory of his first time with Sesshomaru popped into his mind. Sesshomaru's yokai had bitten the back of his neck, which had made his whole body go slack. So maybe the demon lord knew what he was talking about.

Inuyasha was slowly easing his arms around the trembling neko, speaking soft and soothingly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, it's ok."

Lilly panicked and started fighting to get away from him.

"Damn it, I'm sorry but you're going to hurt yourself if you keep struggling."

He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and pulled her into his lap as he leaned against the wall. Her neck was conveniently bare between her pig tails. The hanyou blushed as he slowly lowered his mouth to the dainty column and opened his jaws to grip the nape between his teeth.

Lilly struggled even harder, clawing what ever her pinned arms could reach.

"I said bite her hanyou, not nibble." Sesshomaru growled.

"Damn it, do you want to do this? Shut the hell up and I'll figure it out, asshole." Inuyasha snapped before rearing back and sinking his fangs into the poor neko.

Lilly went limp in his arms, quietly sobbing with big crocodile tears running down her cheeks. Inuyasha loosened his grip and cradled her to his chest. Growling in the same comfortably deep, resonating tone that Sesshomaru had done for him before. He slowly rocked her, gently petting her hair and ears and retracted his fangs to whisper against her neck.

"Ssshhh, you're safe now, you're safe. I won't let anything bad happen to you. You're safe." He licked the wound at the back of her neck with gentle relieving strokes.

Kouga leaned over towards Sesshomaru.

"Not to bad for his first time." The wolf snickered.

Sesshomaru ignored the wolf and simply watched, please with Inuyasha's ability to calm the emotional healer. Inuyasha glared at Kouga over Lilly's shoulder.

"Shud'up wolf." He sneered.

Lilly shivered.

"Please don't let him take me, don't let him hurt me." She sobbed.

"Shhh it's ok, no ones gonna hurt you. I'll kill any fucking bastard that even comes near you from now on." Inuyasha soothed.

Lilly blinked the tears from her eyes looking around the room. She seemed to be coming out of her fit. She looked over her shoulder and blushed at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and crawled out of his lap.

"It's ok, are you alright now?" Inuyasha asked, getting up on his feet again and bashfully scratching the back of his neck.

"Y-Ya, I … I was having a bad dream, kinda." She looked down and wouldn't meet anyones eyes.

"Well you're safe now." Inuyasha assured.

"Um, wh-what did the wolf need to tell me about?" She sniffled.

Sesshomaru glared at Kouga, silently warning him not to upset her. Kouga gave him a firm nod and slowly, calmly approached the recovering neko.

"In the wolf demon territory, some undead creatures attacked and any of my comrades that were scratched or bitten during the attack turned into one of the monsters latter that night and they started attacking us too. Do you know anything about what kind of magic can do that?"

"Um, that sounds like forbidden necromancy, a dark magic, said to be protected and hidden by the ruling dragon clans of the Sanhelldren." Lilly seemed to be pulling herself back together a lot faster, now that they were talking shop.

Sesshomaru growled. "The keerine."

"What's a keerine?" Kouga asked.

"Secretive mystic cult-like sorcerer of the royal dragon family." Lilly explained.

"I take it they're not from around here, hu?" Kouga mused.

"No, but I shall be paying them a visit very soon." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha looked worried.

"Uh, if these things are eating people, and are attacking as far east as the wolf demon territory, am I the only one that thinks Keade's village might be in danger?"

"Indeed not." Sesshomaru answered. "We will be departing for the village immediately." Sesshomaru started for the door.

"Wait a sec, will Lilly be ok while we're gone?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.

"Yes I'll be fine, Chrono keeps me safe while lord Sesshomaru isn't here. He keeps any strangers away from me." Lilly assured.

"Oh, … Does this place even need you to operate?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru sarcastically.

"It is accustom to my absence." Sesshomaru divulged.

Speak of the devil, Chrono followed by Jaken, came rushing across the library.

"Mi lord, mi lord!" Jaken squawked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I just receive report that the village to the east of the gate, is being attacked by Ryukotsusei!"

"What!" Inuyasha shouted. "I cut Ryukotsusei to pieces, it can't be him."

"The report said the serpent dragon is accompanied by a horde of the undead beasts." Chrono explained.

"Damn that fucking queen sorceress bitch!" Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha, Kouga Jaken and Chrono all ran after the demon lord who took flight and left the palace.

"Wait for me mi lord!" Jaken shouted as his little legs made him fall behind.

Chrono grabbed the kappa by the back of his kimono and teleported ahead to catch up.

"Ahhhh release me you stupid time shifting imbecile, walllllaaaa I think I'm gonna be sick." Jaken flailed, not used to the vertigo of blipping in and out of time.

Outside the group was joined by Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hey Kouga what's going on?" Hakkaku asked racing to keep up.

"More undead bastards are attacking." Kouga answered.

They all charged forward keeping pace with Sesshomaru until they cleared the gate and the burning village came into view.

Sesshomaru was the first to get there, then Chrono who was still holding onto Jaken, followed by Inuyasha and Kouga with Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves bringing up the rear.

The village was in flames, and chaos. The sky was black with smoke, huts were burning and crumbling. Something close by exploded, the shock wave blasted the group with debris. Women and children were screaming and running.

The undead serpent dragon was in the center of the destruction shooting energy beams randomly, destroying huge areas of the town, while weaker undead were running through the streets chasing the terrified villagers. Groups of them converged on the wounded towns people, tearing them apart in a frenzied hunger, strewing their bodies over the ground and moving on to the next victim.

"Ohhhh this is bad Kouga." Ginta said.

"We should get out of here while we can." Hakkaku urged.

"You lot lay low and stay outta my way." Kouga ordered.

Sesshomaru was already heading towards Ryukotsusei, Inuyasha followed after him.

"What ever you do don't let them cut or bite you." Kouga warned as he charged into the mass of ravenous creatures.

Chrono flashed in and out of the hordes killing as he went.

Jaken panicked and dove into hiding with Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves.

Inuyasha hoped that the damn dragon wasn't as thick skinned dead, as it had been alive or this was gonna prove to be one hell of a fight. He knew he wouldn't be able to use the backlash wave without taking out the remainder of the village and the few surviving villagers. Or the meido zangetsuha of the black tessaiga for that matter, because he didn't want to risk sending the innocent village people strait to hell. And the undead dragon didn't retain enough of its yokai for him to use the dragon scaled tessaiga.

He wasn't left with many options. Sesshomaru called back to him as they ran forward.

"Drive it away from the village!"

Apparently the demon lord was having a similar dilemma.

"Right." Inuyasha agreed.

The two inu cut through the crowds of monsters, slashing their way to the beast, criss crossing their paths in a herding-type fashion. They slowly drove the serpent dragon back. Each attacking after the other, dodging blasts of energy, teeth and claws from the dragon and the surrounding creatures.

Inuyasha was not pleased to discover that even dead the dragon still retained its near impenetrable skin.

Kouga and Chrono hacked their way around the massive village, trying to save as many villagers as possible and avoid being wounded by any of the creatures in the proses.

"Where the hell are they all coming from?" Kouga growled.

"I think they are coming from the ocean, they're swimming across from the continent." Chrono shouted in response.

"The fuck are they that for?"

Kouga snarled as six of them rushed him, he did a round house kick and crushed all six of their faces. Their bodies fell out in a circle around him. Chrono attacked with two weapons on chains, similar to Kohaku's curved blade. The time shifting demon moved with incredible speed appearing and vanishing in and out of the hordes in a bloody spray before they even knew they had been attacked.

Huge flashes of bright yellow and blue light lit the smoke darkened area as the two inu continued to drive the dragon back doing their best to draw its fire away from the flaming wreckage of the village.

Sesshomaru had, had enough of attacking with his sword and getting no results. He deemed the remaining area of the village they were still in, deserted enough to transform. So he sheathed his sword with a snarl and allowed his yokai to rise up and fill him, the energy flowed and his body burst into its giant dog form. He leaped onto the serpent dragon clawing, grappling, biting, and leaking deadly poison from mouth and claws.

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Now how the fuck am I supposed to attack?" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru's yokai was the one to respond, Inuyasha could feel it beckoning his own yokai to the surface.

"Great and just what the hell are you going to do if it doesn't work, asshole?" Inuyasha shouted again.

It was too late though, he was loosing control over his demon side already and could feel his body changing. It pulsed with power and bones started shifting under his skin. He bowed in pain as he slowly transformed.

"Ahhh! Sesshomaru this fucking hurts." He snarled, his elongated fangs cutting through his bottom lip, he shut his blood red eyes tight against the pain as his body convulsed and shook, growing fifteen times its normal size and taking the shape of a giant dog.

When the change was complete Inuyasha stood in a towering true inu form. He was amazed, everything felt, looked, and even smelled different. Everything was more enhanced. He didn't have long to admire it though, the tail of the serpent dragon thrashed violently, crashing over him. Sesshomaru was fangs deep in several coils of the dragons body, tearing ferociously at them with sizzling claws. Smoky acid fumes poured from his jaws and the shredded dragon flesh.

Inuyasha followed suit and dove in teeth first, avoiding the devastating blasts of energy hurling from the beasts mouth as he rolled and grappled the immense coils, mauling the flesh between his fangs.

Kouga looked to the earth shaking commotion in time to see both inu over powering the demonic monster.

"Is that Inuyasha!" Kouga couldn't believe what he was seeing. "That mutt really is damn near full demon now!"

The wolf prince and Chrono had cleared most of the village on their own while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru battled the dragon and now Ginta, Hakkaku, Jaken and the wolves were coming in to help finish the rest of the creatures off.

Sesshomaru's teeth finally sliced clean through the dragons neck and served its spine, while Inuyasha ripped at its mid section. Sesshomaru moved to its head, clawing, melting, and slashing open the back of its skull until he was able to gut out the insides and spread them over the ground. The dragon fell unmoving with the two inu standing over it.

Sesshomaru leaped from his perch atop his kill and shook out his fur and fluffy mane sending chunks of goo flying in all directions.

Kouga was hit with a nasty globe that splattered on his back and slid down his body.

"Uhhhh watch where your flinging that nasty shit would ya." He shouted.

The dog version of Inuyasha barked with snickering laughter.

"You shut up dog turd." Kouga growled.

Inuyasha bounded over to him and pinned him under one giant paw and growled back. Kouga kicked free and flipped back out of range.

"Hey watch it mutt face, the last thing I need is for your big clumsy ass to fall on me. Learn how to drive that thing before you go ramping around!" Kouga yelled at him.

Inuyasha's huge dog mouth opened and closed, mocking Kouga's speech, then one big paw swatted the wolf prince and sent him tumbling.

Inuyasha was still surprised at how much better everything was in this form. He felt so alert and full of energy, like he could race around the entire planet and still have energy left over. His body was humming with it.

"You insolent pup, now is hardly the time to be goofing around." Jaken scolded.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at the toad.

Kouga righted himself in time to not crash into one of the demolished village huts. He wasn't used to being knocked around by the hanyou and it was starting to really piss him off. Inuyasha was never fast enough to land hits on him like this before and Kouga was gonna have to remind the mutt just where his place was. Kouga was still faster and still stronger, because he was full demon and that was end of story.

Inuyasha was looking to Sesshomaru, wondering how exactly he was supposed to change back now. The demon lord was already transformed and talking to Chrono.

"Get some guards, have them patrol the borders." Then he turned and addressed Kouga. "Ookami, return to your pack, ensure their safety, mine can see to itself."

Kouga was glaring daggers at the dog version of Inuyasha, but stopped and looked to his comrades.

"You heard him, get moving. We'll settle this later mutt face, so you better stay alive, till the next time I get to kick your ass."

Kouga took off in his cyclone of demonic speed, followed by shouts, barks and whines of. "Wait for us Kouga!" As Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves raced after him.

Inuyasha just sat down and cocked his big puppy head to the side in confusion, watching the wolf tear off into the distance.

'Finish what?' He thought.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha prepared to give him instructions to stay in his inu form and run with him to Keade's village. But had to stop upon seeing the big, goofy, puppyish look on the young inu's face. Sitting there with his head to the side and tail slightly wagging, as he watched the ookami race over the horizon.

"Ridiculous hanyou."

Sesshomaru left Jaken with Chrono, returned to his inu form and charged off into the forest with Inuyasha on his heels.

Inuyasha hoped with all his heart that nothing had happened to his little pack or the village they called home. His mind raced with all the worst case scenarios as he and Sesshomaru bolted from the forest to the sky and barreled with amazing speed across the clouds towards the humble little town he had left less than two weeks ago.

'Please be safe.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. The price paid for lechery.

Shippo cried out in fear as he raced up Sango's leg and clung to her shoulder.

"Zombies! They're coming for the village."

The little kit had nearly been attacked on his way back from kitsune training.

"Kirara, let's go." Sango mounted her fire neko. "I'll warn the villagers."

"Right." Miroku concurred. "Lady Keade, we should erect a barrier."

He helped the old miko onto Ah-Un's back. Kohaku took Rin's hand.

"Stay close Rin."

"Ok." Rin agreed.

"I'll keep her safe and help sister warn the villagers." Kohaku yelled to Miroku and Keade as he and Rin ran off in the same direction Sango had gone.

Ah-Un carried Miroku and Keade to the edge of the village and they quickly set to work trying to create a barrier. Ah-Un flew into the forest to try and head the creatures off.

While concentrating on their holly powers Miroku and Keade could hear the blasts of Ah-Un's energy beams in the distance. The creatures were far to close to the village.

"I fear we will not raise the barrier in time." Keade worried.

Miroku agreed but kept silent pouring everything into his powers, desperately wanting to protect the village.

Soon they could see and hear the swarms of undead approaching. There had to be hundreds of them, Ah-Un had taken to the sky to avoid being overwhelmed by the masses.

"Oh no, Kohaku look. The zombies are coming, they're going to get Miroku and lady Keade." Rin jerked her hand free and ran towards the old miko and the monk.

"Rin No!" Kohaku ran after her. "Rin stay away from there!" He pleaded as the little girl sprinted further ahead of him.

"I have to try and help." She yelled back.

Rin came upon the priestess and the monk just as the creatures did. Seconds before they were all consumed by the charging horde, two things happened at once. Rin tightly closed her eyes and threw her hands up to mimic Miroku and Keade, making a bright light exploded outward in a shimmering dome around the entire village, and the two inu forms of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru crashed down upon the massive swarm of undead.

The entire village shook from their landing and a crater opened up beneath them.

They snarled furiously at the monsters and ripped into necrotic flesh, rending them to pieces as they swiftly tore through the mobs.

"Rin!" Miroku and Keade exclaimed together.

The young girl peeked open her eyes and looked around in awe.

"I did it." She whispered in shock.

"Child ye have not used holly powers before, how is it ye knew what to do?" Keade inquired.

"Um well I didn't, it just happened." Rin stood looking from one hand to the other.

"That's amazing Rin." Miroku praised.

They all looked up to the destruction occurring on the opposite side of the impressive barrier.

"Who is that with lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Miroku replied.

Kohaku edged closer to the barrier, he had reached them just after Rin did, he squinted through the dust.

"It's not one of the demons I ever met before." He remarked.

"Miroku!" Sango called as she ran over to join the group with Shippo and Kirara in toe. "What's going on out there?"

Furious growls, snarls and roars could be heard, mingled with the clamoring destruction.

"I'm not sure, there's an inu demon out there helping lord Sesshomaru fight the undead that we don't recognize."

The two giant inu made quick work of the weak creatures and once all of them were destroyed, the pair sauntered through the dust to the edge of the barrier. Sesshomaru transformed back, Inuyasha just looked down at him in confusion. Sesshomaru massaged the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"Can you not shift back?"

Inuyasha growled but reluctantly shook his head.

Sesshomaru's yokai flared for a moment and the enormous inu shank down to reveal the familiar hanyou crouched on the ground.

"INUYASHA!" Everyone exclaimed in disbelief.

"Be ye still a hanyou, or a full demon have ye some how become?" Keade inquired, surprised.

"Relax, I didn't go full demon while you guys were gone."

Inuyasha stood on wobbly legs and pressed the palm of his hand to his fore head, while he staggered forward. Sesshomaru steadied him, with a hand on his shoulder.

"The first change incurs the expenditure of your entire energy supply."

"Great, … not again." Inuyasha groused just before everything went black and he face planted into the soft fur of moko-moko, slumping limp against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

When Inuyasha woke it was dark and he was laying on the floor in Keade's hut, everyone was sitting around talking, while Keade stirred a stew. He could hear Sango relaying the new information about the undead.

"I see, so now the creatures are even more dangerous." Miroku remarked.

"Oh look Inuyasha's awake." Shippo announced.

"Are you ok now? You passed out again."

"Shut it runt, I did not pass out." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, what happened while we were gone? Lady Keade tells us your aura is nearly the same as a full demon." Sango asked.

"Uh, … n-nothing really, just got some new powers that's all." Inuyasha stammered, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

Maybe all the demons knew he and Sesshomaru were mates but his human friends didn't need to know. Inuyasha looked around suddenly realizing the demon lord wasn't in the hut.

"Hay where is Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru said he was going to the hot springs." Rin happily answered.

Everyone looked a little surprised at her.

"He told you that Rin?" Sango asked.

"Mm-hum." She nodded.

"The rest of us never even saw him leave. He was just gone after we got you inside the barrier." Miroku divulged.

Inuyasha stood up rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh ya, the barrier, did Rin really do that? I saw the light come from her hands." He asked.

"Aye it seems the child possesses powers that remain undetected." Keade explained.

"Wow, way ta go squirt." He ruffled her hair.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She cheerfully replied.

"Well," The hanyou stretched his arms high over his head. "If you guys are all fine for now, I'm gonna go hit the hot springs."

"Yes, thanks to little Rin and this barrier, everyone is fine, no one even got injured." Miroku informed.

Keade was just starting to serve the stew.

"Don't you want to eat first?" Sango asked, a bit shocked that the hanyou would leave while food was being offered.

"Na, I'll find something latter." Inuyasha carelessly answered as he leaped out the door.

"Inuyasha turned down food?" Shippo asked, stunned.

"You think he's ok?"

"Most likely he's fine, but the hot springs does sound like a good idea. I'll go check on him after we eat." Miroku offered.

Sesshomaru had gone to the hot springs for a number of reasons. It was a good vantage point to sense any danger outside the barrier. It was far more the preferable location to wait for Inuyasha to regain consciousness, he may have learned to regard the humans with a minuscule amount of respect, but that did not mean he enjoyed their presence in any way, nor did he care to linger in a place so thickly immersed in their scent. Mostly his reason for coming to the hot spring had been to think.

This new enemy was quickly working her way to the top of his to-kill list and didn't seem to be showing any signs of stopping. Attacking his lands alone was enough to earn death but now Rin's life had been in danger, that meant the death would be painful.

As he relaxed in the water pondering the methods in witch he would kill this bothersome sorceress, Inuyasha's scent drifted to his sensitive nose and his line of thinking quickly changed to more pleasurable things.

Inuyasha cleared the tree line and stood before the edge of the hot springs.

"Hey, ya pervy old dog."

Sesshomaru's scent had spiked with arousal before Inuyasha had even reached the hot springs and now there the demon sat lazily stroking himself, back leaned up against the rocks, body slightly submerged, with his legs casually spread.

"I am merely bathing myself, you are the offending party for watching." He smirked after Inuyasha turned away embarrassed.

The hanyou quickly stripped himself and wadded into the steaming water. It was amazingly awkward to be in front of Sesshomaru while the demon lord so casually pleasured himself and tracked Inuyasha's every move with hungry eyes.

This was so much easier for the hanyou to handle when he was all tied up and gagged. What did Sesshomaru want him to do? Inuyasha fidgeted nervously.

"Clean yourself." Sesshomaru nonchalantly ordered, never pausing his lazy strokes or hungry stare.

Inuyasha flushed even brighter red but reluctantly started washing. Why did it have to be such a turn on when Sesshomaru bossed him around. He shyly sunk a little deeper into the water to hide his rising erection.

Sesshomaru smirked again from his relaxed position. 'So responsive.' He mused.

Inuyasha looked down hiding his face when he stared working on more intimate parts.

"Look at me, I want to see your face. …... You look quite pleasing when you touch yourself."

Inuyasha looked up.

"How would you know?" He teasingly accused, not knowing Sesshomaru had actually seen him do it before.

"Don't you wonder?" Was Sesshomaru's smooth, arrogant reply.

Inuyasha's cheeks blazed red. 'He wouldn't know, … would he?'

His worries were interrupted by another order.

"Come here, hanyou." Sesshomaru's voice was seductive, growly and scolding.

Inuyasha slowly waded over to the demanding demon lord. So innocently torn between wanting to submit completely, and worrying that the arrogant demon would berate him for it if he did. He stood right in front of Sesshomaru, trying hard not to watch talented hand glide up and down his excessive length.

"kneel on the rocks."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and met the demon lord's gaze.

"Y-your not, … not tying me up this time?" He shyly asked.

"I have no need of restraints to control you, you will do as I please simply because I have told you to do so."

Inuyasha growled definitely crossing his arms over his chest and turned his head.

"No."

Sesshomaru's lips curled into a devilish smile.

"You know considering our age difference you are not to old for me to spank. Do not make me tell you _again_."

Inuyasha whimpered.

'He used that damn word again.'

The poor hanyou trembled with lust as his senses were reminded of the blissful pleasure that normally accompanied that word.

"Perhaps I will tell you one more time, because I am feeling generous. Kneel on the rocks. If you disobey me _again_, you will be punished."

Inuyasha's cock swelled painfully aroused by the commanding threat. He couldn't pretend defiance any longer. He moved to the outcropping where Sesshomaru sat partly submerged and knelt, leaning his arms against the wall-like rock face in front of him, so his bottom was perked up and presented out of the watter.

"Good boy." Sesshomaru growled seductively, running his finger tips down the pup's curved spine.

Sesshomaru stood in the water behind Inuyasha, which put the hanyou's rosy cheeks at the perfect level for what Sesshomaru had planned. The hot water and embarrassed blush had the pup's whole body flushed with an adorable rosy hue.

"Spread your cheeks for me."

Inuyasha moaned from that command. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't do _that_. He gripped the rock he clung to and closed his eyes tight. He was to shy and just froze up.

_SMACK_

Inuyasha cried out in surprise from the sudden and harsh strike, while a bright red hand print blossomed on his bottom.

"I said spread them." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha jerked his head from side to side, his eyes still tightly shut.

"I can't."

_SMACK, SMACK_

"Ahhhhh!"

"You will."

_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

"Ahhhh! …. ok."

The hanyou reluctantly reached back with both hands and timidly gripped the smooth sore curves, slowly moving them apart. He still refused to open his eyes and his face burned red from the humiliation. None of this seemed to bother his towering erection though.

"Very good." Sesshomaru's deep voice purred.

He placed one hand on the small of Inuyasha's back while the other moved between the hanyou's legs and gently gripped his balls, massaging and rubbing the soft sensitive skin.

Inuyasha let out a loud surprised moan, from the sudden pleasure.

Then Sesshomaru lowered his mouth to the beautiful tight little ring of muscles and let his tongue glide over and up between the smooth curves. Then back down to circle the little pink opening.

"Nnngh Sesshomaru don't Ahhhhh!"

His tongue pressed into the clenched muscles before Inuyasha could finish protesting.

Sesshomaru paused only to pull his mouth far enough away to be able to speak clearly.

"You will not move from this position until you are told. If you take your hands away, your punishment will be far worse than what you received from the flogger."

Inuyasha's body clenched from that warning and his cock seemed to throb. 'Masochistic hentai.' He thought at it, just before Sesshomaru's tongue was back inside him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

The demon lord's tongue was doing something amazing and continued until the hanyou was dripping pre-cum, then it just stopped. The hand massaging between his legs never stopped but the one at his back moved away.

Inuyasha nervously waited for something to happen. The few seconds felt like forever and he had just peeked one eye open to try and figure out what the crafty demon was up to when lips pressed flush to his opening and suddenly water was rushing inside him.

"Ahh S-Sessho-maRU wh-what are you doin-nnngha?" The hanyou struggled clenching tightly against the invading liquid.

Then another mouthful was rushing in.

"Uh s-stop." He grit his teeth, horribly embarrassed and overwhelmingly turned on at the same time.

Another mouthful filled him and Sesshomaru's finger swirled around the tight ring while his other hand firmly patted the hanyou on the butt.

"You may remove your hands now, but do not spill any."

Immediately Inuyasha's hands gripped the rock in front of him. His body trembled slightly from his effort to hold the watter in.

"What the hell, did you do that for?" He whimpered.

"Because I like to watch you squirm."

Sesshomaru sat comfortably back on the rocks, yanking Inuyasha over to him by the hair. He gripped himself at the base and pushed the hanyou's face down towards his lap.

"Now suck, and if you do not spill, I will let you release when you are done."

Inuyasha whined as the blunt head pressed to his lips. He didn't know how to do this, and he had to concentrate on keeping water in at the same time. The pressure increased on his lips and he reluctantly opened until the blunt head and thick shaft slid past, filling the wet cavern of his mouth. It made his mouth feel awkwardly small, stretched around the wide swollen flesh.

He timidly tried sucking the same way he would suck in a huge mouthful of ramen. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk watching the confused concentration written on the pup's face, his brow scrunching together while his cheeks hollowed slightly inwards.

"Were you completely lacking in sexual experience before I had you hanyou?" The demon lord asked amused.

Inuyasha growled pulling his mouth away to speak.

"Excuse me for not being a huge perv like you! I had more important things to worry about than~" Inuyasha made a little gasp-eep! sound that ended his would be tantrum.

He forgot about the water and froze mid-sentence when he felt warm liquid trickle down the inside of his thigh. Clenching tightly and making an adorably embarrassed face, the hanyou whined trying to keep from spilling any more.

Why was Sesshomaru so cruel? How the hell was he ever gonna get the damn water out? It was going to be horribly terribly embarrassingly humiliating.

Suddenly the demon lord grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and tugged him forward. Grinning like a Cheshire he purred out.

"Like this."

Then Sesshomaru's mouth encased the hanyou's index finger. His tongue slid around the slim digit, expertly sucking, caressing and laving with decisive skill. Inuyasha moaned through gritted teeth, trying to concentrate on _not_ relaxing his muscles, while focusing on that talented set of lips wrapped around his finger.

'Oh kami what would that feel like on my dick?' Inuyasha thought, watching as slick friction slid from knuckle to the tip of his claw.

Sesshomaru's mouth left the hanyou's finger and he grabbed Inuyasha by the chin, forcing eye contact. His intense amber gaze alone was scolding, even without the seductive growling voice that went with it.

"Do not think you wont be reprimanded for spilling. Your ability to pleasure me will determine the degree of chastisement. If you do well, the punishment will be less severe... For your sake, let us hope you are a fast learner."

Inuyasha growled as he was forced back down towards Sesshomaru's dick, he new better than to try protesting again though. Weather Sesshomaru ordered him to or not he did not want to loose any more of that water, it was way, WAY to embarrassing.

He took the rigid organ back into his mouth, this time doing his best to mimic what Sesshomaru had shown him. It was considerably more difficult with something this large as opposed to the slim circumference of his finger. But after some experimenting with his tongue and different kinds of suction, he developed a knack for it. Quickly picking up a rhythm that seemed to please the demon lord.

He slowly bobbed up and down the stiffly swollen shaft, wrapping his tongue around from side to side, teeth very lightly scraping at the edges, taking it as deep as possible without choking. He continued for a long time, varying his tongue movements and sucking pressure, using one hand to steady himself and the other to pump the remaining length, that wouldn't fit in his mouth.

Now somewhat more confident with his actions, the hand bracing him got curious and wondered to the stripes on Sesshomaru's hip. Gently caressing them as he steadily sucked, swirled and laved with his tongue.

"Mmmm, you do catch on quick." Sesshomaru thrust his hips forward, encouraging the pup to move faster.

Inuyasha was startled by the intrusion into his throat and gagged a little, but complied to the urging thrusts. Taking more and going faster, he adjusted well and continued sucking, still absently trailing his fingers over the sensitive stripes.

Sesshomaru's eyes closed and a quiet moan breathed past his lips.

"Haaa, …. faster." His grip on Inuyasha's hair tightened.

Heat coiled in the pup's stomach after hearing the demon lord's reaction, spurring him to go faster. His lips eagerly slid up and down the taut skin, rippling over thick vanes and rolling up the velvet tip.

Giving head was not something Inuyasha had ever imagined would turn him on. But he was quickly learning that with Sesshomaru, all things were possible.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure, using both hands to force Inuyasha's head further down. Shoving the round tip deep into the unsuspecting hanyou's throat.

Inuyasha struggled trying to pull back, he could feel his neck bulge as Sesshomaru forced down nearly to his collar bone. Gagging made it very difficult to hold water inside himself but he managed, however, having that huge thing buried in his throat made it impossible to breath. The tight passage convulsed around its intruder in an unfruitful effort to get air.

Sesshomaru groaned while Inuyasha struggled, the way his throat constricted felt incredibly pleasurable. He knew the pup needed to breath but letting him suffer was just way too enjoyable.

Wide pleading molten honey eyes stared up at him, teary from choking. If Inuyasha could have made a sound he would have whined, but even that wasn't possible. Sesshomaru's lips curled into a smirk that said _I know you like this_, and he thrust forward one more time before releasing his hold on the hanyou.

Inuyasha nearly fell backwards choking and coughing. He knelt on his hands and knees panting, used the back of one hand to wipe a dribble of saliva off his chin and glared at Sesshomaru while his mind reeled from the situation.

He wanted to be mad that Sesshomaru had done that, he wanted to fight about it. But damn if he didn't want him to do it again, his own cock was throbbing hard from the harsh treatment and eager for it to continue.

Inuyasha didn't know how he could get aroused from being treated this way, but he was just the same and found himself crawling back to Sesshomaru's lap ready for more.

The demon lord himself was admittedly a little surprised to see the pup crawling back to him, however not at all displeased. He slid his hand back into Inuyasha's hair and pulled him the rest of the way, thrusting back into the pup's mouth.

After the first few intrusions Inuyasha managed to stop gagging when Sesshomaru pushed past his mouth into his throat. Being allowed to breath between thrusts made it easier and he swallowed it more gracefully each time the thick shaft pumped into him.

Sesshomaru groaned again watching his cock glide into the pup's throat, debating weather he would let this continue until he reached completion or if he would move on to other activities. He decided on the earlier and hastened his thrusting.

Inuyasha accepted the faster pace and focused solely on pleasing the demon lord, almost completely forgetting the water still inside him, …... almost.

It was strange but each time he was able to drag a reaction out of the stoic demon lord he was more eager to do it again. Each breathy sigh or quiet groan spurred him to do better.

After some time of taking the deep thrusts, while they gradually got faster and harder, Inuyasha's throat was beginning to ache, but he didn't care. Each sound the demon lord made caused heat to pool lower in his stomach.

Sesshomaru sifted his hands into the hanyou's hair and gripped the back of his head, holding him firmly in place while roughly pumping into the pup's mouth. Inuyasha's eyes were teary and pleading again, which was a good indication that once again the hanyou couldn't breath, but Sesshomaru didn't care.

Inuyasha could see it in the demon lord's eyes, Sesshomaru wasn't stopping until he was finished.

The hanyou didn't know if he wanted to whimper or moan but it didn't matter because without air he couldn't do either and the lack of oxygen was making white spots in his vision. So he did the only thing he could think of and rubbed his thumbs over the striped markings on the demon lord's wrists.

Sesshomaru moaned, thrust forward hard and came deep inside Inuyasha's abused throat.

A thrill of excitement raced through the hanyou's body coiling in the pit of his stomach and caused waves of heat and arousal. It was an amazing rush to get Sesshomaru to react like that.

The demon lord breathed a heady sigh, gripping the back of Inuyasha's head. He thrust forward a few more times before finally withdrawing and allowing precious air to flow back into the pup's aching lungs.

Inuyasha breathed in gasping pants, coughing and grinning like a drunk, with a blush from cheek to cheek. He was about to ask something like 'how's that for fast learning?', but yelped in surprise when Sesshomaru dragged him up into a searing lip lock, forcing that long talented tongue into his mouth and wrapping it around his own. Inuyasha blushed harder, wasn't Sesshomaru worried about getting his own cum in his mouth?

The demon lord broke away and licked his lips flirtatiously.

"My flavor is quite pleasing in your mouth."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Of course the arrogant bastard wasn't worried about tasting himself.

"You may release the water now." Sesshomaru casually informed.

Inuyasha went quiet, fidgeted nervously and wouldn't meet the demon lord's eyes, it would be to embarrassing to do it in front of him.

"You don't want to let it out?" Sesshomaru baited, with a devilish grin.

"I … I … can't." Inuyasha shyly answered.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at him, then suddenly pulled the hanyou backwards into the spring.

"Then I will help you."

"N-no! Don't." Inuyasha whimpered and struggled as the demon lord's finger entered him below the surface of the water, swirling around inside and stretching him.

"Nnnghaaaa."

Sesshomaru spoke against one furry white ear.

"Trust me, I think you will want it out before I go in."

Then the finger was removed and clear hot liquid rushed out after it. Inuyasha shivered and moaned, closing his eyes to the embarrassment. It felt so strange but really good at the same time.

"There now, is that not better?"

Sesshomaru climbed back out on to the rocks again and reclined comfortably with his arms draped over the rock behind him.

"Now get back over here hanyou, because I am not finished with you."

Inuyasha shuddered from that sultry command. He was so hard and aching for attention, he went right back to the demon lord without complaint. He wanted what ever Sesshomaru was planning to give him, at this point he was ready to beg for it. As long as he got off, he didn't care.

Sesshomaru gestured to his lap and growled.

"Sit."

Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from moaning. He was torn by that command, half of him was expecting to crash face first into the rock, the other half couldn't get over how hot it was to hear Sesshomaru say that.

He carefully straddled the demon lord's hips and sat down on his lap.

"Put me inside you."

Inuyasha was blushing again but slowly moved to reach between his legs and grasp the demon lord's still thickly swollen cock. He was surprised to find, the spring water hadn't washed away the slippery coating of saliva. He lined the head up with his entrance and gently lowered himself until it was pressing into and slowly starting to breach him.

Inuyasha whimpered as he was painfully stretched open, more and more as he gradually slid down the rigid organ. Sesshomaru growled contently, once seated completely inside the hanyou.

"Good, now move. I want to watch you pleasure yourself using my body."

Still blushing brightly the pup shyly started rocking his hips, slowly sliding up and down the considerable shaft.

"Ha-uh … ha-uh … ha-uh." Soft breathy moans escaped the hanyou's parted lips as he tottered idly up and down.

Sesshomaru sat back contently, enjoying the show that is until his sensitive nose was suddenly aware of Miroku's presence outside the barrier.

While Inuyasha was slowly gaining more confidence, rolling his hips smoothly and gradually going faster, the monks scent was getting closer. The demon lord waited until Miroku was nearly to the springs, just out of hearing range. It was obvious that Inuyasha was too lost in pleasure to even sense the monk coming.

He sat up, wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's waist and thrust up every time the hanyou came down. He teased his tongue along the outer edge of one koinu ear. Inuyasha cried out and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's shoulders moving even faster with the extra support.

"Do you wish to stop?" He whispered against the downy fur.

Inuyasha's response came in lusty pants.

"No, fuck no … don't stop."

Sesshomaru grinned maliciously.

"Your monk is approaching."

"Miroku?" Inuyasha whined, he didn't want to stop. It felt so fucking good, so deep, so hot, he couldn't stop now. "Fuck the monk, just don't fucking stop."

He buried his face in the demon lords hair, moaning loudly as Sesshomaru ground himself up into the tight, crushing heat.

Now, Miroku had his suspicions about how close the two inu had been getting. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw through the tree, happening at the hot springs.

His first thought was that he had quite amazingly stumbled upon two celestial beings, amorously absorbed in each others presence. Then it suddenly struck him that it was Inuyasha riding Sesshomaru's hips, clinging to the demon lord's shoulders, lustfully moaning from every thrust and rolling his hips with erotic precision.

The monk had never dove into the bushes so fast in his entire life.

Some jumbled thoughts rolled around in his head while he peered through the bushes from his spot on the ground.

'I shouldn't be watching. How do I take my eyes away from this? How long have they been doing this? They certainly don't move like a new couple... I would have turned dinner down too.'

The longer he watched the more enticing the temptation became. Was it possible that both inu were so engrossed in each other, that they hadn't noticed him, neither had even glanced in his direction. Miroku couldn't resist, his hand slid inside his robes and stared stroking the proof of his arousal. He mouthed a silent moan as he adjusted his speed to the tune of Inuyasha's cries and movement.

Sesshomaru's mouth was still pressed to Inuyasha's ear as he spoke in a low voice against the tender flap.

"How is it, knowing the monk is watching? Knowing he is pleasuring himself while I take you."

Inuyasha blushed harder and moaned, he was actually a bit turned on by that, but he wasn't about to admit it. Truthfully he didn't care what Miroku did, at this point all he wanted was to keep fucking. This position felt amazing, so deep and every single movement pressed harder against that wonderful spot inside him, the pleasure was overwhelming.

Sesshomaru moved his lips to Inuyasha's neck, nipping at the thin flesh and teasing his tongue up the pale column of his throat.

"What do you suppose he is fantasizing about right now?"

The words tickled along Inuyasha's jaw line.

"Fucking you?" Sesshomaru drove his hips up to punctuate the question.

"Or getting fucked?" He growled seductively and bit into their mating mark.

Inuyasha cried out in bliss, greedily rolling his hips faster and clinging to the demon lord's body.

Sesshomaru slowly raked claws down Inuyasha's back, just enough to barely brake the skin.

"You would like that would you not? Having the monk writhing beneath you, while I take you."

Inuyasha's cheeks lit up with a bright red blush and he buried his face again, moaning out his denial.

"Noooohhhh."

"Oh I think you would, and I want to hear you say, yes you want it." Sesshomaru growled, forcing up harder into the pup.

Inuyasha threw his head back moaning louder.

"Ahhhhhh ahhhh! … Yes, … yes I want it." He cried.

"Good now cum for me."

The demon lord latched onto Inuyasha's neck, dug his claws into the pup's hips and aggressively pumped into them until the hanyou howled in pleasure splashing white hot ribbons between them.

Miroku had heard Inuyasha cry out 'Yes I want it.' Then heard Sesshomaru demand the hanyou to cum and the cry that followed brought Miroku to the edge and tipped him over, thrusting spasmodically into his clenched fist, the monk came right along with his hanyou companion.

As he lay there basking in the waves of orgasm, panting from his effort, a tall dark shadow suddenly cast over him. Miroku stared up in alarm at the imposing demon that was glaring down at him.

"Oh shit …... I uh ... was just um leaving ... sooo I'll just be going now." Miroku scrambled to his feet and took off running.

He got about ten feet away, looked back over his shoulder to see if he was being chased and ran straight into Sesshomaru.

"I am afraid you will not be leaving, there is still the matter of payment to be discussed. I do hope you realize that, the show was not free."

Miroku swallowed nervously.

"Um well you've caught me a bit low on founds, I … I-"

"Oh do not worry you will be working off the debt." Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku by the collar of his robes and hauled him back to the springs.

Inuyasha was slightly startled when a naked and blushing Miroku was dumped into his own naked lap.

Neither one knew what to say or wanted to admit that they found the situation just a bit arousing and quickly backed away from each other like two kids who had been caught doing something naughty.

"You will service the hanyou until he deems your debt payed." Sesshomaru coldly ordered.

'Damn it Sesshomaru, I never would have agreed to this if you weren't screwing my brains out.' Inuyasha thought glaring at the demon lord.

'Holly buddha what have I gotten myself into? This is what I get for not listening to my better judgment when I had the chance.' Miroku refused to look up, he knew it was pointless to try and run away again so he just sat blushing down at the rocks.

"Sesshomaru what the hell? You can't just strip him down and force him into this. I might have said yes while you were turning my brain to mush, but he certainly didn't." Inuyasha shoved a finger in Miroku's direction to emphasize the statement.

"Would you like me to make him?" Sesshomaru asked unconcerned and slightly amused.

"No! Damn it, that's my fucking point. I don't want you to make him do anything." Inuyasha groused.

"But you do want to take him, and I fancy the idea of watching you."

"Take me?" Miroku stammered.

"You stay out of this monk, it's your fault for being such a hentai to begin with." Inuyasha turned on him.

Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou by the chin and turned him back around.

"You know, you are so much more agreeable when you are helplessly aroused."

Without giving the pup time to respond Sesshomaru sealed his lips over the hanyou's open mouth and wrapped his tongue around the one inside. Trailing his fingers along Inuyasha's jaw, he let them slip back into the pup's sliky hair and made a tight fist, tugging his head back to exposes the soft skin of his throat. The demon lord deepened the kiss then broke it, slowly working his mouth down to their mating mark, gently sucking and nibbling at the overly sensitive area.

Miroku gaped at the passionate display and his flagged erection sprung back to life very much without his permission. If he understood right the two inu were discussing the prospect of having a three sum, witch was something he had always wanted to do. However he had always imagined himself being the one guy with two girls. He shouldn't be getting hard knowing that he was about to become one of the girls.

Miroku eeped in surprise when suddenly Sesshomaru was behind him with one hand wrapped around the swollen organ that had decided to so awkwardly betray him.

"Look at him, see how aroused he is." Sesshomaru instructed Inuyasha, while lazily pumping his hand over the stiffened shaft.

Miroku couldn't bring himself to be offended that Sesshomaru was talking about him like he wasn't sitting right there, he just flushed brighter with embarrassment, moaning from the simple yet exquisite touch.

"You know you want him,"

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru trace a finger over Miroku's lips.

"You want this mouth."

Then the demon lord pressed two fingers between the monk's lips and growled into his ear.

"Suck."

Miroku by now was in a lust induced la la land from the idle stroking of that powerful hand and didn't think twice before wrapping his lips and tongue around the long elegant digits.

Inuyasha's cock bobbed eagerly as he watched Sesshomaru's fingers disappear into the monks mouth. The demon lord spoke low and sultry against the edge of Miroku's ear.

"Now go show my hanyou pleasure, with your mouth."

Miroku shyly got down on his knees in front of Inuyasha, timidly reaching up and grasping his swollen member. Inuyasha groaned as Miroku licked him from base to tip, engulfed the crown in his mouth and slowly sucked moving up and down the thick shaft.

'Oh kami …... Guess there's more than one reason everyone says you have a silver tongue.' Inuyasha thought while moaning and rocking slightly into the monks seemingly to shallow mouth.

He wanted to be completely inside the wet heated cavern but didn't think it would be a good idea to shove into Miroku's throat the way Sesshomaru had done to him, he was only ninjen after all.

There was a spot he could shove completely inside of though. How to prepare the monk without loosing contact with that damn talented tongue? Inuyasha grinned as an idea came to him, and the monk had no one to blame but himself for this, because he was the one that had told Inuyasha about the position.

Inuyasha slowly lowered himself to the ground with Miroku, laid back comfortably on the rocks and contently watched Miroku's mouth glide up and down his throbbing sex for a few moments before reaching out and pulling Miroku's hips around to faces him.

Sixty nine is what the monk had called it, of course he was talking about a man and woman at the time but this would work just the same.

Inuyasha raised up enough to run his tongue over the little pink ring of muscles presented before him.

Miroku cried out a strangled moan around the thick flesh filling his mouth.

'Good he likes it.' Inuyasha mused before continuing his attentions. He did what he remembered Sesshomaru doing for him, followed the ring in a circle then pressed inside. After a few moments he slicked two fingers and carefully thrust them inside.

Miroku went ridged with shock and cried out.

"Inuyasha!"

The devilish hanyou smirked and pushed Miroku's head back down.

"Shut up, and keep sucking hushi." Bucking his hips up a little to further his point.

Sesshomaru sat idly back enjoying the view. He was rather impressed with how quickly Inuyasha became comfortable with the monk and the way he was bossing him around. It was quite intriguing.

After a short trial and error session Inuyasha found the spot inside Miroku he was looking for. He worked his fingers over the sensitive area, stretching the small hole wide to get better access, rubbing and pressing against the nerves, making Miroku writhe and moan.

When he was satisfied with the amount of preparation he had given the monk, he pulled his fingers out and gave Miroku a sharp slap to the ass.

"Now don't move."

The cocky hanyou wiggled out from between Miroku's legs and knelt behind him, pressing his blunt tip to the slick opening.

"This may hurt a little." He warned before slowly rocking forward, watching his thick crown start to sink into the tight ring.

"Inuyasha, wait … I ...I~ uhhhhh!"

It slid smoothly deeper and deeper until Inuyasha was completely encased in Miroku's body. The hanyou groaned from the clenching heat wrapped snuggly around him. Miroku was struggling not to cry out in pain, he'd never been filled like this, Inuyasha was so wide and so hard inside him the sensation was overwhelming.

Inuyasha was also struggling, for very different reasons though. He wanted to take Miroku in a way that would break a fragile human, he wanted to tear into the soft flesh beneath him and thrust violently. Inuyasha could feel his yokai urging him to do it, with every ounce of its being.

"Fucking hell, your ass is tight monk." Inuyasha growled, gripping Miroku's hips and fighting off the desire to hurt him.

Sesshomaru was suddenly behind Inuyasha using his stronger yokai to force the pup's back down.

"It is an interesting feeling, is it not? Being inside someone for the first time, wanting to ravage and destroy them, yet knowing you should not... Perhaps another time I will find you a partner you can release that upon without concern of harming them. For now you will have to play nice with the monk, so I think I will be in charge the pace."

Sesshomaru thrust into Inuyasha without any warning or preparation and only the fluids from their first round to ease the intrusion. The hanyou bit his lip at the painful entry, whimpering weakly as the demon lord began to move.

Miroku also cried out as the assault jarred Inuyasha deeper inside him and seemed to make his ridged member even harder.

Inuyasha was trapped between the hot crushing depths in front of him and the immense length behind him. The pendent shove of Sesshomaru's hips pushed him into Miroku, and the pull dragged him back out again. The sensation was intensely stimulating, like being filled to overflowing and swallowed up completely all at the same time.

The hanyou bowed over top of Miroku gripping his shoulders while Sesshomaru controlled and manipulated his body with steady rhythmic thrusting.

The monk was panting and moaning, body quivering and clenching as Inuyasha's length slid past his sensitives nerves. The hanyou nipped along Miroku's neck also breathlessly moaning and reached around his waist with one arm to stroke the monk's neglected member. Miroku cried out loudly clinging to the rock beneath him and rocked his hips into the firm pump of Inuyasha's hand.

Sesshomaru thrust faster, digging his claws into Inuyasha's waist, he shoved forward and tugged the pup back into each thrust. Controlling the hanyou's movements, just how fast and how deep he went. Sesshomaru smirked with satisfaction at the submissive cries from both his partners.

He so thoroughly loved being in control, and watching Inuyasha take someone for the first time was quite engaging. He could sense how aroused his little hanyou was and how overwhelmed by all the pleasure. The demon lord now wanted very much to find a participant that could withstand the pup's unrestrained passion. He wanted to see his submissive little masochist turn destructive and domineering, Inuyasha's defiant nature had always appealed to him. It made the possibility of punishments so much more frequent.

Inuyasha's body was throbbing with electric zing of heat, burning for release. He picked up the faster rhythm of Sesshomaru's thrusting, rolled his hips to the motion and stroked Miroku in time to the beat.

The monk writhed and moaned from the sinfully erotic, talented hips, completely lost to the blissful double sensation of strong firm strokes and steady deep thrusting.

Inuyasha could feel the monks soft inner walls tighten, franticly clenching around him, the hot slick cavern engulfing him was incredible. It took everything in his power not to rip his claws into the monk's tender flesh or sink his teeth into the pale flat shoulder blades exposed to him. He felt Miroku swell thicker in his hand just before the monk cried out gasping and panting as a spine bowing orgasm rushed over him. His insides pulsed, gripping and squeezing Inuyasha.

"Uhhhhhh!" Miroku cried.

The hanyou groaned, collapsed over top of Miroku and raked his claws into the stone beneath them. Inuyasha moaned, his breath coming in lusty pants as Sesshomaru drove even harder into him.

"Ah ah fuck!" He bit into his own forearm to avoid sinking his fangs into Miroku as he came hard and howling into the crushing heat.

"Again." Sesshomaru groaned from his own tight hot glove constricting around him.

Inuyasha writhed from his second orgasm, filling the monk to the point of it leaking out.

Sesshomaru still thrust harder.

"Again, Inuyasha again."

"I can't ….. I can't, Uhhhh! ….. Sesshomaru I can't."

Sesshomaru growled and dug his claws into the pup, thrusting harder and faster.

"I said AGAIN." He snarled and bit the mating mark on Inuyasha's neck.

The hanyou screamed as Sesshomaru's ample thickness swelled inside him and the third wave of pleasure rode over him. The demon lord moaned through clenched teeth as he finally spilled out, jerking the hanyou's hips back into him.

Miroku lay panting at the bottom of the dog pile and groaned.

"You just came three times in a row …... is that even possible?"

Inuyasha grinned like a tired drunk.

"I keep trying to tell you people, my body's made different."

A while latter Miroku and Inuyasha reentered the barrier to the village. The monk was still blushing and now had a slight limp. Inuyasha surprisingly wasn't embarrassed any more, he was actually getting quite a kick out of teasing Miroku.

"Why not tell her, if she gets jealous we'll just invite her to join the party next time." Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh quit worrying, I'm not gonna tell Sango I fucked your brains out. No matter how much you loved it." He gloated making Miroku blush brighter.

"I didn't _love_ it." The monk weakly protested.

"Right just like you don't _love_ Sango's ass."

As they approached Keade's hut Sango came out to meet them.

"Hey, what took you guys so long, I- oh Miroku, you're limping, are you hurt? Were you attacked?" She asked with concern.

"Na he's fine, the clumsy ulf slipped on the rocks and busted his ass pretty hard." Inuyasha snickered evilly.

"Oh, are you sure you're ok?" Sango insisted, still worried.

"Yes, it's nothing. I think I just need to go pray." Miroku limped off in the direction of the village temple.

Inuyasha was still quietly snickering over his little joke, when Sango turned and scowled at him disapprovingly.

"What? Come on he's fine."

'I was really gentle with him.' Inuyasha thought.

"Still you shouldn't laugh at someone in pain." She brushed past the hanyou into the hut.

Inuyasha ignored her and kept laughing.

When Miroku returned, he and Inuyasha went in the hut with everyone else.

Rin, Shippo and Kohaku were all asleep.

"So what's the plan?" Sango quietly asked.

"Well if Keade can hold this barrier up with Rin's help, the plan is to leave now. So how bout it old woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can manage." Keade answered.

"Alright it's settled then." Inuyasha headed for the door and waited outside while Sango and Miroku gathered a few things and said good bye, waking the kids to wishing everyone well and to stay safe while they were gone.

Inuyasha silently agreed from where he stood outside.

Then they were off. Sango riding Kirara, Miroku on Ah-Un, Inuyasha running in inu form and Sesshomaru sailing on his own yokai energy along side them.

They all raced across the sky back toward the palace, the sooner they got there and on that ship, the sooner they got to the mainland. This zombie queen bitch needed to be stopped and she was about to learn a lesson in why you don't fuck with inu demon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Along the way

Russian terminology:

Menshii= lower nobility, like a lower count or something like that

Da= yes

Gospohza= female lord or master

Spaseebo= thank you

The six companions had traveled without stopping until they reached the palace. without delay they boarded the Harlequin and were sailing westward for the mainland.

"Lilly see the ningen to their cabin and the kitchen, they will require sustenance." Sesshomaru ordered once everyone was aboard.

"Yes my lord." Lilly led Miroku, Sango and Kirara down below deck.

"Hey I'm starving, I'm gonna go with them." Inuyasha announced and ran off below deck, followed by Chrono.

Caspiana and her crew milled about busy with the task of sailing the ship, they didn't interact with any of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's group. Most of them returned to some lower level of the ship once the task of leaving port was taken care of. The ones that remained above deck kept to themselves.

The kitchen, where Lilly had taken the small group, was big enough for everyone to sit comfortably on the floor and eat together. The cook ignored everyone while mumbling quietly about the food and every so often humming some sailors tune. The food was nothing like what the place had but it was better than roughing it in the woods.

The small group talked about the mainland and what the plan was once they got there, while they ate dry biscuit's and some kind of stew, washing it all down with spiced rum. Once or twice a member or two of the crew would emerge from further below deck to serve themselves a helping of the meal then they would disappear again.

While discussing the plan of action Lilly relayed information that Sango and Miroku had missed about the undead and their queen.

"So the zombie you captured referred to it's maker as queen, and you think she is using a dark magic called forbidden necromancy." Miroku said.

"Yes and if that's true, then she must be some how connected to the royal dragon family or their mystic sorcerers the Keerine, because they are the only ones who know that type of magic." Lilly explained.

"Lilly this royal dragon family, do they rule the whole continent?" Sango inquired.

"Not the whole continent. It's broken up between the most powerful demon lords of the different regions, just like our island is. Here I'll show you."

She held up her hand and whispered some words to a spell. As she did, the tip of her index finger started to glow with a blue aura of magic. Then she started drawing a map in the air, the line she traced stayed visibly glowing.

"The royal dragon family is very powerful and very diverse. The territory they rule is extremely large so it's broken up between different high ranking members of the family, each with their own palace and kingdoms they over see. Their sorcerers, the Keerine are ugly creatures, snake like and treacherous, but dangerously powerful with the magics they use. They work behind the scenes for the different lords manipulating everything that happens with magic. It was from one of their kind I learned to use magic. He bought me for a year from my slave masters and I secretly studied everything I was able to while serving him. I had hoped it would help me become powerful enough to escape, but in the end I wasn't able to. If it weren't for lord Sesshomaru rescuing me, I don't think I would be alive today."

"Lilly, that's terrible." Sango said.

"It's ok, if things didn't happen the way they did, I never would have been able to stay with lord Sesshomaru. So I guess in a way, I'm kinda glad."

Lilly finished drawing and they all looked at the map she had drawn.

"Ok here's where we'll dock once we get there." Lilly pointed to the eastern coast on the map.

"Up here in the mountains, is Kadesh's territory. And way over here is the Sanhelldren desert, where the dragon's territory is. This here is Kyro's kingdom, he's the western lord of the dragon family. His kingdom is the biggest and most likely the first place that lord Sesshomaru will go after confronting his cousin." She pointed to an area on the lower western half of the map.

"Um, Lilly isn't that very far away?" Sango asked.

"Yes, very far, almost 9000 miles." She replied.

"What! How the hell are we gonna get there in time to do anything about the damn zombie queen?" Inuyasha griped, impatiently knocking back yet another glass of rum.

"Oh don't worry, lord Sesshomaru has his own personal way of getting around when he's visiting the continent and needs to travel very far." Lilly explained.

"He would." Inuyasha scoffed.

By now, the hanyou's cheeks were slightly dusted with a drunken blush from the amount of rum he drank.

Miroku scooted closer to Chrono and leaned in to whisper.

"So this cousin of lord Sesshomaru's, what kind of woman is she?"

'Could she be as attractive as the demon lord himself?' The monk mused, his slightly drunken mind forgetting to scold him for that line of thinking.

"You don't want to know what she's like, trust me. She hates men, all men. The pack is composed entirely of women. They only keep one or two male inu as breeding slaves locked away in cells and treat them like pet dogs."

"They what!"

"Ya she's a little scary sometimes, even though she's nice to girls." Lilly informed.

"I've told you before Lilly, she scares you because she wants to do the same things to you that guys do." Chrono said, sounding like he had tried many times to explain this to the neko without success.

"Oh, but you were just kidding, … weren't you?" Lilly naively asked.

"No, I wasn't." Chrono looked around cautiously then spoke in a low voice to Miroku. "I wouldn't dared say it in front of lord Sesshomaru, but I'm almost positive that woman has a dick ….. A big one." Chrono warned.

"Can't be bigger than Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha casually remarked while examining the bottom of yet another empty glass.

The room went eerily silent and Inuyasha slowly looked up.

'Oh shit, did I say that out loud?' He panicked.

"Ha ha ha cuz he's the biggest dick head in the entire world." The embarrassed hanyou quickly announced.

"Ooooohhh."

Lilly and Chrono knew Inuyasha was uncomfortable with the idea of his human friends finding out that he was mated to his brother, so they respectfully played ignorant and laughed along with the ningen. They were unaware that Miroku was in fact intimately aware of the two inu's mating and that Inuyasha had probably been right about the demon lord's dick.

"It's funny how you're still so mean to each other even after how close you two have gotten." Sango laughed.

"Uh, what'd ya mean?" Inuyasha nervously asked.

"You haven't even noticed? When you and lord Sesshomaru fight together now it's like you've been training with each other all your lives. I think that shows how close you've gotten. At least compared to how you used to be, it's really amazing. You must have done some intense training while we were gone." Sango replied.

Lilly and Chrono couldn't contain it any longer they burst out laughing.

"You could say that." Chrono snickered.

"Ya and you could, shut the hell up runt." Inuyasha barked.

"Hey, I'm not a runt!" Chrono protested.

"Really he's not." Lilly interjected. "He has a larger form just like you and lord Sesshomaru do."

"You stay out of it neko."

The three continued to bicker.

Sango leaned over to ask Miroku. "Was it something I said?"

"Uh, of course not Sango dear." He waved his hand dismissively.

Lilly's, Chrono's, and Inuyasha's bickering escalated into one of the usual fights.

"Ow! Baka, you pulled my hair. Inuyasha sic em!"

"I'm not your dog!"

"But you said you'd protect me, now kill the time shifter."

"Ha, stupid cat, he's on my side."

"Get real, this is every man for himself."

"RRRrrrrrrr that's it I'm going to cast you both into oblivion!" Suddenly a huge bright light burst into a cloud of dust around them.

When the dust cleared and the blinding effect faded, Lilly was sitting alone on the floor where the three of them had just been fighting.

"Lilly! What did you do?" Sango and Miroku demanded.

The healer turned around to face them with two little mice versions of Chrono and Inuyasha hanging by their tails from her mouth.

"Uh oh." She spit them out. "I um didn't mean to do that." She sheepishly replied.

"You can change them back, right?" Sango asked.

The rodent duo squeaked in agreement, crossing little mousy arms over their chests.

"Well I could give it a shot, that really wasn't what I was trying to do and it's never happened before so I'm not really sure what the counter spell is." She fidgeted with her staff nervously.

"What? You don't know if you can fix it!" Miroku squawked.

"I guess it wasn't such a good idea to cast after drinking."

"You think?" Mouse Inuyasha squeaked.

"Hey at least your still in this dimension. This is easy to fix, I could have accidentally cast us all into some kind of alternate world" Lilly cheerfully informed.

"What the hell?" Everyone gasped.

"It's ok, just stay calm. I'm sure I can fix this."

"She's crazy. Someone take that damn stick away from her!" Mouse version of Chrono squeaked in panic.

It was too late, a bright blue flash burst around them again. The smoke cleared and Inuyasha's body had Chrono's clothes on, witch were to small and Chrono's had the fire rat kimono on, witch was to big. When Chrono's body spoke, Inuyasha's voice came out.

"What the hell did you do to me, you sadistic neko?"

Then Chrono's voice came From Inuyasha's body.

"Ahh! Give me back my body, before that baka looses it in the time flow stream."

"Oops, sorry."

Another bright flash and cleared smoke revealed both boys in their proper bodies but donning some interesting new features. Chrono had a brand new set of cute inu ears and both boys were sporting tails that matched their ears.

"Stoooopppp!" They both whined.

"Ok, this is good enough for now." Chrono urged.

"Are you sure? I think I might get it next time." Lilly got ready to try again.

"YES! We're sure!" Inuyasha and Chrono both yelled.

"Why don't we just wait till you've had time to make a counter spell?" Chrono pleaded.

"Oh ok." Lilly relented.

Miroku and Sango both looked relieved. Who knows what else would have gone wrong.

Although Miroku wouldn't have complained if Sango had been stuck with a cute tail to compliment her features.

'Round, curvy, luscious features.' The monk's hand drifted over and grabbed one of said features.

"Hentai!"

_SMACK_

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Lilly said, turning her attention to the ningen. "We were supposed to be finding you two a cabin."

"Wait, _a_ cabin, as in, for both of us, to share, alone?" Sango blushed.

"Oh come on, you'll get along just fine. I'm sure of it." Lilly pushed both humans down the hall towards the cabins with Sango flailing in protest all the way.

"I better go make sure they actually get where they're going." Chrono said, before following after them.

Kirara mewed and made her way down the hall also.

Inuyasha sat there alone for a moment. Even the cook had left at some point. He breathed a sigh of frustration to himself.

'Man I'm the biggest baka in the world, how could I just blurt something out like that? _Can't be bigger than Sesshomaru's._ Rrrrrrr.' He pounded the heel of his palm into his forehead.

"Baka, baka, baka."

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru stepped from the shadows in the stairway.

"NO! And why the hell are you lurking in the stairway?"

Sesshomaru had actually been hopping Inuyasha would say something like that. He used his demonic speed to pin the pup face first against the wall. Holding his wrists above his head in one hand while he slipped the free one down the front of Inuyasha's hakama.

"Because I was waiting, you wouldn't want me doing this in front of your friends, would you?" He gripped the hanyou's hardened length, stroking it slowly.

"Uhh, Sesshomaru, s-stop." Inuyasha struggled weakly.

"Why should I? You are enjoying it so much, your tail is wagging."

"My what!" Inuyasha craned his neck to look back at the offending appendage and growled. "Traitor."

Sesshomaru pressed flush to Inuyasha's back and stroked harder.

"Ahhh, kn-nock it off, s-someone's going to walk out here and see us-uhhh." Inuyasha complained, unconsciously rocking back into the demon lord's body in time to his stroking.

"No." Sesshomaru just stroked faster. "I want to see you cum."

"Uhhhh, you've already seen it a hundred times." Inuyasha struggled more.

Sesshomaru smirked, leaning in close to the hanyou's ear.

"I want to see it _again_."

Thrills of electric pleasure rippled through Inuyasha from hearing that word. Sesshomaru squeezed and gripped as he continued stroking.

"_Again_, and _again_, and _again_." He took the tip of one ear into his mouth, smoothing his tongue over the furry surface and sucking.

"Ahhhh." Inuyasha cried out, back bowing right down to the tip of his new tail and came to the sound of Sesshomaru's voice echoing through his mind. He fell forward to lean against the wall, panting.

'That damned word, why does he always say it like that?'

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and the hanyou turned around in time to see him put his index finger to his mouth and lick it as if he were sampling some delectable sort of frosting. The sight made his flagged erection spring back to life.

"Your body responds so well to training, pretty soon I will not even need to touch you. The word alone will do the job." Sesshomaru smirked at the shocked look on Inuyasha's face.

"You're doing it on purpose?"

"Naturally." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I want to control this body." Sesshomaru grasped him by the chin and tilted his head appraisingly.

"Why?" Inuyasha glared up at him.

"Because I can and it pleases me to do so." The demon lord casually replied releasing his chin.

"Why?" Inuyasha still demanded.

Sesshomaru sneered, not at all pleased to be questioned so many times.

"Because I own you, and enjoy controlling you. What is the purpose of this interrogation hanyou?" He growled.

"So you just like it because you like harassing me." Inuyasha spoke in a shy but still some-what demanding voice.

Sesshomaru was on the verge of becoming irritated when he realized with a smirk that Inuyasha just wanted affection and was too shy to admit it.

"Do you believe that is the only motive behind my attentions, hanyou?"

"It is, isn't it?" He waited for the, _of cores it is why else would I be doing this_, feeling foolish now for asking in the first place.

Suddenly Inuyasha found himself against the wall again, wrists held on either side of his head and Sesshomaru's lips descending on his own. It was slow and shocking. A hot tongue slipped in past his lips, twining with and teasing his own. One hand moved to slide along his jaw and back into his hair, tugging to angle his head for a deeper assault. Inuyasha moaned and melted into it.

Sesshomaru stepped between Inuyasha's legs so his thigh pressed against the hard line of his arousal and the hanyou moaned into his mouth.

Just then Lilly walked back into the room and froze in the door way.

"Oh, forgive me my lord." She quickly averted her attention, hiding her eyes.

Sesshomaru, unconcerned with Lilly, lingered a bit longer until he was satisfied he had tasted every inch of the hanyou's mouth. Inuyasha could only stand there and tremble in lust against him. Then following the reverse path along his jawline, Sesshomaru removed his hand from the hanyou's hair, straightened up and shifted his attention to Lilly.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry my lord, it was not my intention to intrude, it was nothing important. I-I'll go." Lilly quickly turned to leave.

"We are leaving, so you may stay. See to what ever business brought you." Sesshomaru turned and walked back to the stairs leading to the top deck.

Inuyasha followed after him blushing and trying not to think about what he had just been caught doing.

'I'm an idiot.' He thought. 'Of course he just does it to harass me. Damn it why did I ask him anyway? It's not like we care about each other, we just fuck. He doesn't even care who we fuck. So much for inu being loyal.'

Above deck the sky was dark, not only because it was evening but because a storm was brewing. Lightning flashed in bright streaks across the black clouds and thunder boomed in the distance.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, the ocean gave everything a salty tang and storms always reminded him of Sesshomaru because their scents were so alike. The two mixing together was different but he kind of liked it.

Sesshomaru stood at the bow of the ship. Everyone was in his or her cabins now except for the two inu.

"Your taijiya, brought something to my attention."

"Ya what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Since our mating, your training has been neglected. A situation I intend to correct."

Inuyasha's tail and ears sagged, training was not what he wanted to be doing right at the moment.

"We're on a frickin ship though. You realize it will sink if we put a hole in it, right?" He complained.

"Indeed, I am aware. We will not be sparring, I want you to do some physical training." Sesshomaru informed.

"Physical training? Hey damn it, I'm not weak!" Inuyasha barked.

"That is good. Then you will be fine if I start you at an advanced level. We shall begin as soon as day breaks."

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. His tail seemed to move of it's own accord with all his different moods, it perked defiantly without him even having to think about it.

Mean while below deck Lilly returned to the small group with a deck of playing cards.

"Inuyasha didn't want to play?" Miroku asked.

"Um, well he … he's busy." Lilly replied taking a seat next to Chrono on the floor of the cabin.

"Oh well his loss." Chrono said and started shuffling the deck so he could deal the cards.

"So how long does it take to get to the mainland?" Sango asked.

"Oh just a few days." Lilly answered, she looked to Chrono beside her and giggled.

"What?" He growled.

"I was just thinking, it's a good thing you look so cute with those ears and tail because I might not be able to change you back till we reach the continent."

"Whaaat? Why not?" Chrono griped.

"Well I think I remembered a counter spell for this kind of thing, but I need some supplies from the mainland to prepare it." Lilly informed.

"Oh man, this is why lord Sesshomaru told you never to cast frivolously. You always make mistakes." Chrono scolded.

"Hum,that's a good point. I wonder why lord Sesshomaru wasn't mad at me? I'm sure he noticed Inuyasha's tail?" Lilly mused.

"That probably just means you're in real big trouble." Chrono teased.

"Hey! Don't say that. He's really scary when he gets mad." Lilly whined.

"So are you." Chrono muttered sarcastically.

"I heard that you little brat." She growled.

"Could we get back to the game guys?" Miroku asked.

"Whoops, oh ya." Lilly took her turn, settling for glaring at Chrono instead of starting another fight.

Back above deck the rain had started.

"Come, there is somewhere I wish to take you."

Inuyasha looked over from his spot perched on the side rail.

"Oh yeah, where's that?"

"In the crows nest."

He hopped down to follow Sesshomaru.

"Um, don't you mean _to_ the crows nest?" Inuyasha asked, after all it wasn't like Sesshomaru to screw up vocabulary.

"I meant exactly what I said. I want to take you, in the crows nest."

"Oh." Inuyasha was blushing again.

The hanyou soon found himself, once again pinned under Sesshomaru. This time he was naked and leaned over the edge of the barrel-like cubby at the very top of the tallest mast.

"Are your sure this is such a good idea during a storm?" Inuyasha asked watching the near by clouds erupt with huge bolts of lightning.

"Perhaps not, but the storm will be loud enough to ensure that your friends do not hear us and come rushing to your aid."

"Shut up I'm not that loud." Inuyasha objected.

"Then shall we go to my cabin?"

Inuyasha growled and went back to watching the lightning explode in the clouds while rain ran in streams down his body.

"The weather's not that bad."

Sesshomaru smirked, leaning over top of the sulking hanyou, he pressed his fingers to the pup's lips.

"Indeed, now suck."

Inuyasha wondered for a moment if he should bite the arrogant bastard, but decided against it because he was pretty sure that would result in being taken without preparation. He reluctantly opened his mouth letting the long digit's slip inside. He curled his tongue around them, sucking and laving.

"Good boy." Sesshomaru's voice purred. He presses himself to the wet line of Inuyasha's back, biting along his neck and down to his shoulder.

"That is enough."

He took his fingers from Inuyasha's mouth and moved them to slide between the smooth curves of his cheeks and into the tight ring of his entrance. He kept them there only long enough to elicit a few moans and slick the narrow channel. Then moved the hanyou's new tail to the side and entered him in one forceful thrust.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha cried out, quivering against the intrusion.

Sesshomaru growled contently, and started thrusting without waiting for the hanyou to adjust. It seemed the demon lord had an urge to be violent. Sesshomaru dug his claws into Inuyasha's shoulders and raked them down his back.

Inuyasha screamed out, gripping the wooden rail he was bent over. Blood and rain flowed in rivulets down his sides. Sesshomaru bit into one shoulder until his teeth scraped bone and thrust harder. Then a smooth hot tongue ran over the wounds with gentle swipes. Inuyasha moaned in a ragged voice.

'How can he do this to me? How does he make me feel so good, when he's ripping me apart?'

"It is quite ironic." Sesshomaru's voice interrupted. "At times it seems this resilient little body of yours was made just for me. And I want to do such terrible things to it."

The demon lord traced a claw down Inuyasha's spine to the tip of his tail causing the hanyou to arc his back and cry out in surprise.

Apparently, the tail was just as sensitive as his ears. Sesshomaru grinned maliciously.

He hadn't been upset with Lilly about the tail because of how well it suited the pup, but now it seemed to have some interesting, and useful possibilities.

He gave a few sharp tugs, digging his claws in under the fur and forced the palm of his other hand between Inuyasha's shoulder blades to hold the pup down, ignoring his yelps of protest. Then slowly and seductively he stroked his hand up and down the sodden downy fur.

Inuyasha was moaning, until once again sharp claws countered the pleasure, tearing into him while fast, hard thrusting continued. The demon lord's teeth left neat circular wounds all over Inuyasha's body. They welled up with crimson that quickly washed into runny red streaks over honeyed cream skin.

"Nothing compares to the pleasure I find in hurting you." Sesshomaru growled into a soggy furred koinu ear.

"Then why are you holding back." Inuyasha panted. "Harder." His voice trembled in a breathy plea.

Sesshomaru's eyes lit with a sadistic thrill that rushed through him and he tore into Inuyasha with a dangerous passion, taking the hanyou hard enough to lift his body up with each thrust.

As the night wore on Inuyasha's voice went ragged and cracked from his cries.

The rain continued to pour down long after the two inu had poured themselves out. Sesshomaru scooped up a shivering and broken hanyou, carefully covered him with the fire rat kimono and carried him below deck.

"If someone sees me like this, … I'm gonna kill you." Inuyasha weakly threatened.

"Indeed, I'm sure you will try."

They entered Sesshomaru's cabin without encountering anyone along the way.

Sounds of laughter and chatting could be heard coming from further down the hall, where their companions were still awake playing cards.

The demon lord set Inuyasha gently down on the floor at the foot of the bed, stripped off his own wet garments and retrieved a towel from the wash room. He sat on the end of the bed with the bloody and bruised pup between his legs and started carefully drying him off.

"Your human blood makes you susceptible to illness, when your body is weakened like this, does it not?"

"I'll be fine, you don't have ta do this."

Sesshomaru lightly swatted Inuyasha's hand away from the towel, where he was trying to take it, to finish drying himself.

"I am aware that I am not required to tend to you."

Inuyasha dropped his hand away and focused his attention on the floor. He was really too weak from all the wounds to put up much of a fight anyway.

"So why are you then?"

"You wanted affection, did you not?"

Inuyasha blushed at the blunt question.

"No! I didn't." He barked defensively, coloring brighter from embarrassment.

Sesshomaru continued gently toweling off the pup's long snowy hair before he spoke again.

"It is completely natural for an uke to crave his seme's affection." Sesshomaru finished drying him and pulled the hanyou up into his arms. Inuyasha flailed and struggled, protesting against the comfort.

"Stop it, I'm not a uke and I do not want to be cuddled damn it!"

Sesshomaru wasn't phased. He held the pup until he went limp from his struggles, finally giving in to fatigue and the simple need to be held. Sesshomaru tucked them both under the covers pulling the smaller naked form closer to his own, sharing the heat of his body to warm the hanyou's chilled skin.

"It is written into your very being, this body will long for my attention and mine alone for the rest of your life. It can not be helped, it is part of being mated. There is no shame in it."

"Easy for you to say, your not the one who has to be the bitch."

"Inuyasha, just be quiet and accept this. While it may be natural for you to want my attention, it is not in my nature to give it."

"Then why bother?" Inuyasha growled, ready to struggle again.

"Because for some unknown reason I am compelled to do so. Now be still." Sesshomaru's grip on the hanyou tightened.

Inuyasha growled his disapproval but stayed still anyway.

"You know, you confuse the hell out of me." He griped, irritated.

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked while he absently examined and toyed with a few strands of Inuyasha's hair.

"You say stuff like I'll only crave you, and inu are loyal but what about that stuff we did with Miroku?"

"You believe it to be disloyal?" Sesshomaru's voice was it's usual disinterested tone.

"Well, wasn't it?"

"No, we agreed to include the monk. Having two partners is very common among demon, it is not disloyalty if we agree and besides, did you not enjoy taking him?"

"Even if I did, that only proves my point. I can't see how it's very loyal to include just anyone in our-" Inuyasha hesitated, blushing. "Our sex life."

"Do not misunderstand me hanyou. I am every bit as covetous, arrogant and possessive as you believe me to be. I have no intention of sharing you with anyone, no other will have you the way I do. The inclusion of a third is a gift of sorts between mates. I gain pleasure from watching you dominate another, while I alone am the only one you will submit to."

"Keh, you are an arrogant bastard. So what if I don't agree?"

"I will not force you. Though you should know, I will not stand for false denials either." Sesshomaru traced the edge of the hanyou's ear with his tongue, making him shiver.

"Your such an asshole." The insult was playful.

"Indeed, now go to sleep."

The soft light of dawn had just begun to creep into the room when Inuyasha woke with a start to the sting of something hard ricocheting off his head. He quickly sat up and glared around the room, his groggy attention settled on the cocky demon lord leaning against the door frame leading to their room.

"Time for training." Sesshomaru informed.

Inuyasha growled rubbing between his ears.

"Where the fuck did you get a damn rock from, ya bastard. And don't you start that shit again!" Inuyasha irately protested.

Sesshomaru just walked away, ignoring the hanyou's aggravation.

Inuyasha crawled out of bed grumpy and cussing. His wounds from the night before still ached, some were still raw enough that they were sure to open and start bleeding again if training put much stress on them. Others had faded into nasty blue and purple bruises. But he figured they would all heal up soon enough, so he dress himself and sleepily saunter up the stairs to meet the demon lord on top deck.

"Do we really have to do this at the ass crack of dawn?" Inuyasha groused.

"Being able to preform at your optimum level no mater the state of your mind and body is essential."

Sesshomaru gestured to an up turned metal bucket on the deck.

"Start with one handed push ups, alternate arms and keep your feet on the bucket."

"Feh, too easy." Inuyasha hoped down into position and quickly started cycling between arms.

"How many?" He asked.

"Until I tell you to stop."

With that said Sesshomaru turned and walked away, disappearing into the captains cabin. Inuyasha scoffed. 'Like this is gonna wear me out.'

Caspiana sat leaned back in her chair with her boots up on her table, reading over some maps.

"Punishment?" She asked.

"Training." Sesshomaru answered.

"Witch was it when yar father had you in thee same position?" She slyly inquired.

"That is none of your concern kitsune."

Sesshomaru recalled the day his own father had ordered him into the same task he now had Inuyasha preforming. It was the last time he had ever been punished. He didn't remember now what had brought it on, he only remembered the humiliation, and seething anger it caused. Caspiana had only been a kit at the time, the fact that she remembered the event was rather disconcerting. It must have left an impression on the young girl.

Of course it had been quite the battle of wills before he had actually conceded to the chastisement. His dominant nature formed very early and it always made punishments extremely difficult to accept. Even from his alpha, father. His yokai would rage in protest against being forced to submit to the will of another.

A rack containing rows and rows of different liquors, wines, rums, and spirit's took up the whole of the far wall, behind Caspiana's chair. The demon lord helped himself to a glass of the fine wine she kept in her collection while he watched Inuyasha through the windows of the cabin. It was amusing that Inuyasha didn't seem to mind bending to the will of his alpha, at least not when given the proper motivation.

"We should be docking tomorrow evening, mi lard. Will ye be having us wait at the docks far yar return?" Caspiana asked.

"That will not be necessary, I am not certain what the duration of this excursion will be. You may do as you please once we arrive."

"Yes mi lard."

Sesshomaru took his drink and walked to the bow of the ship, to take up his usual post watching over the waves of the sea and the point of the horizon where the ocean met the sky. Making certain to seem completely uninterested in the continuous ripple of lithe muscles, flexing in Inuyasha's arms, shoulders and back as he smoothly rose and lowered his slim frame, from and to the deck. Or the slight sway of the tail that seemed to so wonderfully accent the pert round curves of his perfect little ass.

It struck Sesshomaru, that he had not give Inuyasha permission to stop and remove his kimono, but he opted to dismiss it, in favor of being able to enjoy the stunning view.

He wondered if Inuyasha realized his pale creamy skin was still littered with the demon lord's marks. Vivid black, blue, purple and red teeth marks, claw marks and bruised impressions. If not, he was sure to find out as soon as his companions emerged from their cabin. The sight was to enjoyable to consider having him cover it just yet though.

It was rather surprising to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was healing as fast as he was though. The demon lord had released a large dose of poison into the pup, during the heat of the moment the night before.

'He appears to be building a tolerance to my poison.' Sesshomaru mused while examining his claws.

Some hours later, Sesshomaru had gone to figure out where Jaken had gotten off to and order him to do something. That's when Sango and Miroku had decided to join everyone above deck. They ran into Lilly first.

"Well look who finally crawled out of their cabin." She teased.

Sango rubbed at her eyes, they all had been up very late playing the card game they had started.

"Does anyone know how long we were playing for last night?" Miroku asked mid yawn.

"Pretty late." Chrono answered.

"It was a lot of fun though, we should do it again before we reach the continent. Maybe we can get Inuyasha and lord Sesshomaru to join us too." Sango cheerfully suggested.

"Ya that would be great, I highly doubt you'll get lord Sesshomaru to play though." Lilly explained.

"I bet Inuyasha could get him to." Miroku mused to himself.

"Oh what makes you think that Miroku?" Sango over heard and asked.

"Oh uh, no reason. Really it was a dumb idea."

"No I think your right let's go ask him." Sango ran off in search of the inu hanyou.

"Sango, no wait. Oh crap." Miroku chased after her.

Inuyasha was finally starting to feel the burn of acid build up on his muscles. He lost count of the repetitions hours ago and now was just droning through it. Left arm, up down. Right arm, up down. Repeat. Crew members had been milling around him all morning so he almost didn't even notice when Sango skidded to a halt next to him.

"Inuyasha, oh my goodness what happened? Who attacked you? Are you ok?"

Inuyasha was oblivious to the wounds at this point, he kept doing his push ups and stared at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? No one attacked me."

"But your body is covered in wounds." She urged.

"Hun?" He looked over his shoulder and down the length of his back. 'Oh shit, they're not healed yet? Why aren't they healed yet? Damn it, what do I say?' Inuyasha panicked.

"Oh, I uh, well it's dumb really. I was so drunk I fell off the ship last night. Musta got banged up by something in the water, you know. I can't remember much more than I fell in." He gave her a big cheesy, guilty smile. 'Please buy that.'

"Oh, well you really shouldn't drink so much if you get like that." She scolded.

'Few.' He breathed a sigh of relief, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, guess I shouldn't."

Miroku stayed silent but inwardly laughed at Inuyasha's ability to cover his ass. He was fairly certain the hanyou didn't fall into anything last night, but the clutches of a certain demon lord. That thought made him shiver, it reminded him of his encounter with the two inu and just how easy it was to fall into those clutches.

He was still awkwardly embarrassed about the whole thing and he hated missing all the chances to rag on Inuyasha about it. But he knew if he opened his mouth he was sure be thrown under the bus too and Sango would find out what he had done with them. It truly did killed him though, not to be able to crack a few good jokes.

"Well I came over here to ask you if you wanted to join our card game tonight?" Sango asked.

"Uh, sure I guess." Inuyasha answered.

"Great, do you think you could ask lord Sesshomaru to play as well." She asked

"Sure." Inuyasha shrugged as best he could while doing push ups.

"Play?" Sesshomaru's cold voice coming from directly behind him, sent a chill down Miroku's spine.

"Speak of the devil." Inuyasha muttered. "They want us to join their card game tonight."

"This Sesshomaru does not play games."

At that, the demon lord strode off to his perch on the bow.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'll ask lord stick-up-his-ass later."

"Ok, are you coming down for breakfast? It smells great, what ever it is." Sango asked.

"Na, I'm gonna finish training first." He replied.

"Ok we'll catch up with you later then." Her and Miroku headed back towards the stairs leading below deck, He could hear Sango talking to Miroku as they walked away.

"See I told you he's been doing intense training since we left."

"You certainly did." Miroku snickered.

Another hour or so passed while Inuyasha continued doing push ups, his arms were burning and his muscles felt like they were going to burst. He was so relieved to see Sesshomaru walking back over, he was certain it was to say he could stop now.

"Are you ready to stop?" The demon lord asked.

"What do you think? Dick." Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth.

"Very well, do one hundred more and you can stop."

Inuyasha smiled, a hundred wasn't to many more. If he pushed himself he could probably have them done in no time. Just as he braced his arms to increase his speed Sesshomaru plunked down on his back.

"W-what the h-hell?" His voice shook from the strain of holding the extra weight. "Baka you weigh a tone, get off of me!"

The demon lord reclined with his feet up on Inuyasha's shoulders, supporting himself with one hand on the hanyou's trembling thigh.

"If you do not hurry, someone is bound to see us like this." He used the tip of Inuyasha's tail to fan himself as he spoke.

"You bastard!"

"Inuyasha, why am I not hearing you counting?"

"Oh for the love of all the rrrrrrr, one. Fucking asshole, two. I'm gonna kick your fucking ass, three. Uhhhh, seriously what the hell do you eat? You don't look like you weigh this much, four. Damn fat ass."

"If you have enough energy to insult me you should be fine with two hundred."

"Rrrrr you fucking bastard."

It was rather amusing that Inuyasha would protest so fervently, yet never once try to fight Sesshomaru about it.

By the time night had fallen Inuyasha was starving, aching, beaten and broken. After the push ups, Sesshomaru made him swim for an hour along side the ship, do sit ups for three, and then leg exercises for another three. While the bastard sat back like a drill Sergeant, using his whip when ever Inuyasha stopped or gave out from fatigue.

The poor hanyou had been pushed to his limit and then shoved a mile past it. His whole body was quivering when he finally got to sit down and eat. He shoveled the food down like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Geez Inuyasha are you just now finished with your training?" Miroku asked.

"Ya." Inuyasha answered rubbing at his shoulder.

"Wow you look pretty tense, why don't you have some of that rum from yesterday. It'll help loosen up your muscles." Lilly advised.

"You think so?" Inuyasha grabbed the glass jug and started chugging.

"Um, that's a little much don't you think? I only meant enough to- and your not listening to me."

Inuyasha flopped backwards with the bottle still in his mouth and let the whole thing drain down his throat.

"_Hick-up_ Wow that's much better." He sat up with a dizzy wobble and drunken blush.

"Well I guess cards are out of the question for you." Miroku said pocking the hanyou on the nose to see if he would fall over again.

"Keh I'm fine, you just don't want me ta win." Inuyasha jumped up to prove his point and that was it. The world spun four or five times then everything went black.

Sesshomaru stood staring down at his unconscious hanyou sprawled out on the floor of the kitchen.

The small group had covered him with a blanket and returned to a cabin so their game wouldn't disturb his much needed rest. Sesshomaru shook his head then bent to lift the pup into his arms and silently carried him down the hall.

Inuyasha stirred slightly from being moved, still half asleep he clung to the demon lord's shoulders and spoke in that dreamy far away voice people get when they talk in their sleep.

"Sessh, … don't hate me agin, ok … think I care about y- …. I'll try harder … not be pathetic-" He was asleep again before he had even finished his drunken ramble.

Sesshomaru stood frozen in the empty hall way. 'I have never hated you, Inuyasha, only the circumstances of your existence.' Finally collecting himself he shook his head again.

"Foolish hanyou."

When Inuyasha woke the next morning, the sun was shining bright and Sesshomaru was still in bed.

The demon lord lay silently staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey." Inuyasha quietly greeted.

Sesshomaru turned to look at him.

"How'd I get back here?" Inuyasha sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I brought you."

"Oh, … thanks. Um aren't we late for training?"

"I let you sleep in."

Inuyasha gave him a disbelieving look and crawled across the bed to press his hand to Sesshomaru's forehead.

"Are you feeling ok?" The casual contact caught the demon lord off guard and he stilled under the hanyou's warm touch to the sensitive marking on his forehead.

"No fever."

Inuyasha remarked and started to pull his hand away but Sesshomaru grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him over to straddle his hips. The other hand caught Inuyasha's chin and held him still while the demon lord sealed their lips together.

Inuyasha stared in wide eyed shock for a moment before blushing bright cherry red, flailing and struggling free of Sesshomaru's grip. He scooted further back on the demon lord's legs.

"Baka! Just cause I wanted affection once doesn't mean I want it all the time." His face turned three more shades of red as he scowled at the demon in front of him.

Sesshomaru grinned seductively at him.

"Your tail seems to disagree."

Inuyasha looked back at the offending appendage. It was cheerfully wagging back and forth. Inuyasha grabbed the treacherous limb and growled.

"I'm gonna kill that neko."

"Not until you are done with your training for the day."

"Great, how many thousands of push ups am I doing today?" Inuyasha griped.

"None, today should be fairly simple. You are only required to do five sit ups."

Inuyasha stared at him not trusting.

"You should be able to handle that, should you not?" Sesshomaru started stalking Inuyasha as he backed across the bed.

"Yeah? Why do I get the feeling there's a catch to this?"

Sesshomaru pounced, grabbing Inuyasha around the waist and rolled so he lay on his back on the bed with Inuyasha pinned back down to his chest. Sesshomaru locked his legs over top of Inuyasha's and held the hanyou's arms behind his head.

"No catch, just do five sit ups."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha struggled, wiggled and strained trying to sit up. Every bit of force he put forward, Sesshomaru countered, pulling back.

"Damn it, I'd like to see you do a sit up in this position."

"I'll just bet you would." Sesshomaru's voice purred into his ear.

"Fuck you, that's cheating. No distracting me."

"I will distract you if I like, remember, being able to preform at your optimum level no mater the state of your mind or body is _essential_." Sesshomaru traced the edge of the hanyou's ear with his tongue and nipped at the sensitive tip.

Inuyasha continued to squirm, thrash and struggle but nothing worked, he couldn't budge. That wasn't about to stop him though, it only provoked him to try harder. Cussing loudly and throwing as many insults as he could think of, he strained against the demon lord with all his might.

Sesshomaru just grinned to himself, as Inuyasha unconsciously rubbed his cute little butt over the hard line of his arousal fighting with all his strength to over power the demon lord and do a sit up. It was humorous how masochistic the pup could be, his continuous head strong defiance was just the same as begging for further punishment.

An hour or so later Sango and Miroku emerged from their cabin and started walking up the hall to the kitchen but stopped when they over heard a commotion coming from Sesshomaru's cabin.

"_Come now hanyou, you have not even done one. Do you truly enjoy my embrace that much?"_

"_Get the hell off of me and I'll show you how damn much I like your fucking embrace, bastard."_

"_It is you, that is on me."_

"_Well I can't very well get off unless you let me go, now can I?"_

"_No you can not, I suppose you are stuck there until you finish the task."_

"Uh, Miroku. Do you think Inuyasha's ok in there?" Sango asked with concern.

Miroku quickly grabbed her and pushed her along down the hall.

"Yes, yes I'm certain he's quite fine. No reason to linger I'm just starving let's go get some breakfast."

All day bizarre shouting and struggles could be heard coming from inside Sesshomaru's cabin. Neither inu had emerged even once from behind that door and all the shouting had been just as strange as what the two ningen had overheard on their way to breakfast.

"What do you suppose is going on in there?" Sango asked looking over her shoulder to the hall where the yelling echoed from.

She sat awkwardly with everyone else in the kitchen trying to eat dinner and trying not to laugh at the particularly vulgar insults Inuyasha came up with.

"I can only imagine that it's part of his training." Miroku offered.

Actually Miroku could imagine a number of things that it could be part of, but none of them were appropriate to say in front of Sango, without getting slapped.

"_That's four you fucking bastard. I only have to do this one more time before I get to kick your fucking ass."_ Inuyasha shouted in panting breaths.

"He sure seems to be working really hard at something." Chrono jeered.

Lilly jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and glared at him.

"What? He is."

"He sure doesn't sound happy about it either." Sango remarked.

"_FIVE! Ha eat that, you cock sucking, egotistical, condescending, arrogant ass fucking, bastard! I fucking win."_

Sesshomaru released his hold on Inuyasha's arms and leg and easily slid out from under him.

"Congratulations, I will be waiting to have my ass kicked above deck."

The demon lord smirked as he casually left the room as if he had not expended any energy what so ever. While Inuyasha collapsed onto the bed in a panting, disheveled heap.

"Asshole." He grumbled into the mattress.

No one spoke or even moved a muscle when Sesshomaru strode through the kitchen as prim and pristine as he ever was and silently ascended the stairs.

When Inuyasha dragged himself out of the room and down the hall he looked like he had been doing exactly what everyone thought he had been doing all day. His hair was frizzed, kimono hung open in disarray and he was obviously winded from some kind of physical exertion. Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Sango gently asked.

"I'm fine damn it, what the hell is everyone staring at me for?"

"Inuyasha, if your brother did something to you against your will-" Sango was cut off by Inuyasha's tirade.

"Did something? What the hell is that supposed to mean? It was just sit ups. What the hell did you think we were doing in there you bunch of pervs?"

"It took you all day to do five sit ups?" Chrono baited cheekily.

"Ya it did, you gotta problem with that, why don't you go ask Sesshomaru to show you how it's done." Inuyasha growled threateningly.

This was obviously about to turn into another fight. Just before Miroku was going to step in as mediator, a voice from above deck hollered.

"Land ho!"

And just like that the threatening atmosphere dissipated. The crew all rushed up from the lower levels of the ship followed by Inuyasha and the others.

In the distance the glowing lights of a very large and very busy looking town could be seen dancing off the waves as they crashed into the coast line. Other ships and boats of all shapes and sizes were coming and going from the enormous port. All with their lights shining and horns sounding.

It didn't take long to dock the ship and unload. Caspiana gladly ordered her men to help remove the undead monster from her hull.

"Good riddance to that cursed creature. Bad luck to sail with undead beasties aboard, I'm telling you mi lard. Send that thing back to Davy's locked befar it bring a bad omen upon ye." Caspiana warned.

"Silence kitsune, I have no need of your superstitious nonsense." Sesshomaru dismissed her.

"Then it be fair well mi lard. We'll be shovin off from here."

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod in response then turned and walked down the dock to join his group.

"Batten thee hatches and weigh anchor mi hearties. Put yar backs into it men, the sea be a callin." Caspiana's voice bellowed from the ship.

"You know she's the strangest kitsune I've ever met. It's to bad Shippo couldn't have met her." Miroku mused.

"Ya." Inuyasha agreed.

Sesshomaru left the group with the small collection of supplies while he and Jaken went to speak with one of the dock-masters about summoning the demon lord's transport. When he returned everyone was sitting around chatting. Inuyasha found food from somewhere because he was chowing down on something. It had been another day of training without food or drink for him and he was starving.

"Jaken, take Lilly, Chrono and the ningen to the bazaar. See that every one is properly clothed for our journey." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes mi lord."

"We will wait here for my transport so do not dawdle."

"Yes, of course mi lord." Jaken bowed and hurried off leading the group away.

The demon lord silently settled himself near the famished hanyou.

"Your buying us cloths?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth full and head cocked to the side.

"It is the preferred task, as apposed to being burdened with your dead frozen bodies."

"Dick." Inuyasha growled shoveling in another bite.

"What exactly are you eating?"

Inuyasha paused and looked down at the assorted items in his lap.

"Not really sure, Lilly saved it for me from what they ate earlier. Want one?"

"No." Sesshomaru sneered turning his head away.

"Fuck you then, more for me." Inuyasha went back to stuffing his face.

Nearly an hour passed before Jaken and the others returned. They each carried a small pile of supplies over and stacked it on the things that were unloaded from the ship. Among the items were long fur lined coats, boots and hats. The things needed for Lilly's counter spell and some food.

"Took you guys long enough." Inuyasha remarked.

"Talk to the neko." Chrono griped.

"It's not my fault, I don't get to go to places like that very often. All the shiny things and good smelling food are distracting." Lilly complained.

"Good food?" Inuyasha perked up. "What kind of food are we talking about?" He asked.

"Lots of kinds, haven't you ever been to a bazaar before?" Lilly inquired.

"No."

"Oh it's amazing, row after row after row of vender's selling all kinds of different things and foods. Here try this, it's the best, most wonderful stuff in the entire world."

She held up a little pouch containing some strange dried herb. Inuyasha sniffed cautiously at it, the scent reminded him of the stuff Kagome gave her cat some times. He shrugged and put a tiny sample on his tongue.

"Um, and why is it the best stuff in the world, again?"

Lilly stuck her nose in the bag and inhaled deep lung fulls of its scent. Her pupils dilated into saucers and she started purring.

"Because, it just is."

"Ooookkkk."

Chrono walked over and looked disapprovingly at the loopy neko.

"Lilly, when did you buy cat nip?"

Lilly clutched the bag to her chest.

"None of your business. It's mine and your not taking it." After sticking out her tongue Lilly ran off to hide in close proximity to Sesshomaru.

Chrono rolled his eyes.

"Great she's going to be completely useless for the next few hours." He griped.

"Cat nip? Seriously, I thought that stuff only worked on animals." Inuyasha questioned.

"Me too, I think Lilly's just a special case." Chrono sarcastically replied.

"Our ride is here." Sesshomaru informed.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha looked around the busy docks.

"I don't see anything." Inuyasha said.

Chrono tapped him on the shoulder then pointed up to the sky.

Coming down out of the dark evening clouds was a colossal feathered dragon beast. It's wing span must have been one hundred feet across, decorated in vibrant orange, brown and cream colored feathers. It had an enormous beak, scale plated chest and underbelly, and a long tail with a fan of feathers at the end.

Powerful legs led down to huge taloned feet that it was using to carry what looked like some kind of small building. The structure was made up of a wooden base and floor, surrounded by a decorative wooden railing with tall intermittently spaced columns to support the ornate roof. Atop the roof was a giant handle the beast gripped to carry the structure.

"That's your transportation?" Inuyasha squawked, gapping at the monstrous animal.

"Chrono, Jaken, see that everything gets loaded." Sesshomaru ordered before leaping far up to stand upon the creatures head.

"Yes my/mi lord." Chrono and Jaken answered together.

Sesshomaru lashed his whip out to coil around the monsters beak, then directed his attention to Sango and Miroku.

"It would be most advisable for you ningen to enter while I have the beast detained. It is not a particularly tame creature."

Sango and Miroku hurried into the wooden structure without question.

"You know if that thing tries to eat them, I'm gonna kill it."

Sesshomaru ignored the threat and the hanyou it came from.

Inuyasha decided to help load everything because it was slow progress with only Chrono and Jaken.

Lilly was laid out on top of the cage containing the one talking zombie they had captured and brought along to return to Kadesh and her pack. She was in a fit of giggles and talking to the witless creature. It seemed Chrono had been right, she was completely useless like this. What could she possibly like so much about that cat nip stuff, if this is what it did to her?

Having the hanyou's help made quick work of loading up and soon they were air born heading north west towards the icy mountain tundra. The enormous feathered dragon took them up into the sky with easy, quickly breaching the cloud layer and soaring high above it.

"Damn this makes my ears feel funny." Inuyasha said rubbing at one of the furry flaps.

"It is because the air pressure is different at this elevation." Sesshomaru informed.

"It feels like there's not enough oxygen too." Sango remarked.

"Indeed, at this height the oxygen level is depleted."

"Will you guys be ok like this?" Inuyasha asked.

"We should be, as long as we don't move around a lot and control our breathing." Miroku answered.

"Well you might as well kick back and relax, cuz we still got a ways to go." Chrono said leaning against the railing looking over the cloud scape.

"You might want to grab those warmer clothes too. It's gonna get real cold, real fast."

Everyone bundled up and hunkered down for the flight, eventually almost everyone fell asleep. Jaken huddled by himself. Sango and Miroku were curled together with Kirara under a thick fur blanket, wrapped in their new warmer clothing.

Chrono slept close to Lilly, both donned their warmer garments. The little neko finally passed out, tucked into a cubby in the pile of supplies.

Inuyasha sat with a fur draped over his shoulders, lightly sleeping with his back leaned against one of the columns next to Sesshomaru.

The demon lord stood quietly watching the clouds flow under them like a silent puffy river, with his arms neatly tucked into the sleeves of his kimono. He was too powerful to have any worries of freezing in the near arctic weather so he didn't bother with a coat.

When morning came Inuyasha slowly woke snuggled under the pelt that covered his shoulders with Sesshomaru's moko moko curled around his legs and waist. He reached out and touched the fur to make sure he wasn't dreaming, then looked up at the demon lord still standing next to him.

"Uh, ... thanks." He stood up and handed the incredibly warm length of downy fluff back to him.

"You were shivering in your sleep." The demon lord stated.

"It is pretty damn cold." Inuyasha ran his hands up and down his arms.

Sesshomaru strode over to the supplies and tossed the last set of thermal fur lined garments to him.

"Then wear what I have provided foolish hanyou."

"You're not wearing it." Inuyasha accused.

"I have no human blood in my body and there for do not require it."

Inuyasha dropped the thick material to the floor.

"Then I don't need to either."

"Inuyasha, put them on."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared defiantly at him.

"Then there is no other choice, I shall have to employ other means of warming this body."

"Wait Sesshomaru don't, no, sto-"

Sesshomaru stepped to close, pinning Inuyasha between himself and the railing. He wrapped his long arms around the pup's slim shivering body and forced his tongue past the cold set of quivering lips.

Despite Sesshomaru's lips also being cold his tongue was searing hot and melted Inuyasha from the inside out.

The hanyou struggled against him while his mouth was invaded, unaware that his obi what being removed until it was to late and Sesshomaru had both his hands tied together behind his back.

Slowly withdrawing from the kiss the demon lord looked down at him with a smug little grin.

"Hum all warm here, where else are you cold?"

Sesshomaru started working his way down Inuyasha's body with his tongue.

"T-t-taking m-my cloths off i-i-isn't going to warm me uh-uh-up."

Sesshomaru paused just before the pup's nipple.

"You should have obeyed, now you will suffer the consequences."

He closed his mouth over the hard little nub, flicking it with his tongue and rolling it between his teeth.

"Uhhh, S-S-Sesshomaru don't d-d-do this here." He moaned pleadingly. "Everyone w-will see us if they wake up." He was still shivering and panting foggy puffs of breath as he struggled not to give into the pleasure.

"Then be silent and hope they do not wake."

Sesshomaru switched over to the other nipple, laving and nipping it as well.

"Can you not be silent, hanyou?"

He licked his way back up Inuyasha's chest and collar bone, to his neck.

"Stop, I- I Uhhhh."

Sesshomaru left a neat little set of teeth marks in the side of Inuyasha's neck, then pressed flush to the front of him while staring down with an arrogant leer.

"If you desired me to stop, you would free yourself and make me. I can only conclude from your lack of action, that you do not truly want me to."

As Sesshomaru began to pull away Inuyasha gasped a pained whimpering sound, then in a hurry, ripped free of the obi and grabbed Sesshomaru around the shoulders.

"Don't."

His voice held the hint of unease.

Sesshomaru raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Were you that unaware of your ability to free yourself?"

"I … I'm stuck."

Sesshomaru looked down to where Inuyasha's bare, wet chest was pressed to the freezing metal of his armor.

"_Oh my_."

Sesshomaru's voice purred with malicious intent.

"You wouldn't."

However the wicked look on Sesshomaru's face said that he would.

Inuyasha could see behind the demon lord, every one was beginning to rose from the hushed commotion. In a last ditch effort to keep from being seen in the state they currently were in, Inuyasha tightened his grip on Sesshomaru and leaped off the railing, up onto the roof and one more jump landed them on the dragons back.

The landing had jarred them and pulled a bit of his frozen skin from the metal, Inuyasha gasped again. A little blood welled up in tiny dots where too many layers of skin had stayed stuck to the armor when the other parts had pulled free.

"Fucking bastard, what the hell did you do that for?" He still held Sesshomaru around the shoulders. Considering his poor little nipples were frozen some where to that stupid bulky breast plate, he didn't want the demon lord moving around.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of this one genius?"

It was obvious to Sesshomaru what needed to be done, yet teasing the hanyou was just too enjoyable.

"Well I could simply remove it in one pull or I could go slowly and remove it little by little."

Sesshomaru could feel the pup's arousal twitch where it was pressed against him. Inuyasha may not be admitting it out loud but his body was very clearly excited about the promised pain of this predicament.

"Do it a little at a time." Inuyasha finally decided.

"Ok on the count of three, I will carefully pull just tell me when to stop."

"Ok." Inuyasha hesitantly agreed.

"Alright, One, ..."

_RIP!_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha howled an erotic cross between a scream and a moan.

"Three."

"Ow you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha barked gesturing to his chest that was in raw bloody ruin.

"Hm, would you like me to kiss it better?"

"NO!"

Sesshomaru pinned him down and started licking. Inuyasha flailed, kicked and struggled.

"Damn it, stop that, this is what caused the problem in the first place."

Everyone below had fully woken up to the sound of Inuyasha's erotic scream earlier, now the demons of the group could hear muffled sounds of frustration and pleasure as Inuyasha was molested somewhere above them.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru emerged some time later, Inuyasha pointedly ignoring everyones knowing stares and blushing so bright even the tips of his ears were pink. He angrily grabbed his obi along with the furred coat and other clothing, bundled himself up and plunked straight down with his arms crossed and his back turned on everyone. His ears and tail aggressively perked in warning of his mood.

"Are you fucking happy now? I'm wearing your stupid fucking coat." He growled glaring up at the demon lord standing beside him as if nothing unusual had happened at all.

"Indeed."

Sango looked suspiciously from one inu to the other, yes, she was pretty certain there was more going on between them than training. But, if Inuyasha wanted to keep it to himself she could respect that, after all she hated it when Miroku made a public display of his affection towards her. So she like everyone else, politely ignored the quarreling couple and decided to bring Miroku with her to look over the railing at the beautiful snowy scenery passing below them.

It wasn't much longer before they reached the edge of Kadesh's territory. The forest was completely covered in thick shimmering layers of snow and ice. Sickles hung from every branch and made prisms of rainbow light dance on the surface of the brilliant white snow crust. Everything was strangely muffled by the compressed layers of insulating powder.

Kadesh and her pack were there waiting at the border, every one of them in true inu form. After landing Sesshomaru walked out to stand before the pack, closely followed by Inuyasha. The largest inu stood face to face with Sesshomaru.

'This must be Kadesh.' Inuyasha thought.

She growled ferociously, then without warning lunged forward to attack.

Sesshomaru burst into his own inu from, dodging and grappling the smaller framed inu to the ground.

They tumbled end over end in a struggle for the dominant position, flinging great waves of snow spray into the air as they went.

Inuyasha didn't have time to see who came out on top because he was being stalked by two of the other inu. He followed Sesshomaru's example and quickly took his inu form and leaped into battle. He was only slightly larger than the two attacking him, but he held his own even being out numbered.

It was strange to him that the rest of the pack wasn't attacking, of course he had no clue why they were fighting in the first place but he would have figured the pack would be supporting their alpha. Instead it was just the pair that had charged him that seemed to be helping Kadesh.

A sharp set of teeth in his neck snapped him out of thought and back into the brawl. He whipped his head around, latching onto the offenders shoulder and crushed down with his jaws until his fangs scraped on bone. His neck was released when the other inu yelped out in pain, whimpering from the bite. It's partner came running at Inuyasha obviously rather pissed about it's friend being injured.

Inuyasha ducked the attack and lashed out in time to catch the dogs throat between his fangs. He quickly locked his jaw and began thrashing his head side to side to tear it's skin open. Now both of his attackers were stained in blood, the contrast against immaculately white fur made the wounds look extremely gruesome.

The battle didn't last very long, it ended with Kadesh pinned beneath Sesshomaru. His teeth sunk into her spinal column, threatening to break it. That's when she finally whimpered in defeat, and exposed her belly to him, signaling her submission.

Immediately both inu fighting Inuyasha backed down and rushed to Kadesh's side. Sesshomaru shifted back to his human form and waited for Kadesh to do the same. The two inu at her side whined and lowered themselves, tucking their tails between their legs. Each lapped submissively and apologetically at her wounds until she also shifted forms.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I see you have not changed. What brings cousin to my territory?"

The woman spoke with a strange accent but was unmistakably part of the demon lord's family, tall, thin, pale, with the same features and markings as Sesshomaru's mother. She also had the same long silver hair that was a trade mark of the family.

She wore her's pulled back into a male-style high pony tail, tied with a black silk ribbon, and left a long thin tendril hanging down next to her ear on either side. Her clothes were stylish and tight fitting but looked warm and strangely seemed tailored for men.

"I have come to return something of yours, that I found invading my lands and attacking my people." Sesshomaru coldly informed.

"Something of mine?" She asked in surprise.

Chrono and Jaken pulled the large metal crate containing the zombie out from the transport, and over to the demon lord. Lilly and the others came out with them.

"I presume you recognize this." Sesshomaru stated.

Sango and Miroku huddled close to Chrono.

"Uh, what just happened here? Weren't they just attacking each other?" Miroku asked.

"That's just how Kadesh and lord Sesshomaru greet one another." Chrono answered.

The two inu that had been at Kadesh's side, shifted down to their human forms and ran up to the crate.

The two girls were twins, they had long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. They wore matching skin tight outfit's, made of some thin black material. The clothing seemed to be mostly for show because it certainly didn't look very warm.

"Alpha look, it's Tiki, and he's not dead any more"

"But how did they get him? I thought the monsters took his body."

"That's enough you two, change back before you freeze and get that thing to the den." Kadesh ordered.

The twins obeyed and pulled the crate away.

"So filthy creatures have spread to your lands as well. Has great lord Sesshomaru come with more purpose than simply returning a carcass?" Kadesh inquired.

"Do you believe I would have come this far otherwise?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"Just like man, no care to visit beloved family, just how many centuries has it been sense my lovely aunt has seen her son's face?" She questioned.

"I fail to see how that is any concern of yours." Sesshomaru returned.

"Useless men." Kadesh groused. She threw her hands up dramatically and walked over to Lilly. She wrapped an arm around the neko's waist and led her in the direction her two inu had gone with the crate.

"Lilly, sweat heart, when are you going to leave that callous cousin of mine and come live with me?" She slid her fingers around the curve of Lilly's hip and pulled her in close. "You know I could take such better care of you."

Lilly laughed uncomfortably easing the hand off her waist.

"But I like lord Sesshomaru, the way he takes care of me is really just fine."

Inuyasha butted in between Kadesh and Lilly.

"Hey paws off the neko bitch."

Kadesh scoffed glaring down at him.

"Well isn't that pot calling kettle black, you must be famous Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's new ma-"

"Kadesh you forget yourself too easily. Should we not keep family matters between family alone? That is what your dearest aunt would say, is it not?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

Kadesh and Inuyasha growled at each other a moment longer before Kadesh sneered.

"We will be discussing this later Menshii." She sneered.

"Woman you will watch your tongue in my presence or I will remove it from you." Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine, we will meet you at den."

Kadesh transformed back and dashed off with the rest of her pack.

"Geez what the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"She insulted your station, referenced to you as lower than herself." Sesshomaru answered.

"Like I give a damn about that shit."

Sesshomaru turned to face him looking rather serious.

"It is an insult to us both and I will not tolerate such insolence."

"You realize how hypocritical that is don't you?" Inuyasha groaned remembering all the times Sesshomaru himself had berated him about his station.

Sesshomaru stepped close and growled into Inuyasha's ear.

"You belong to me, therefore I may address you however I please. But I will allow no other to have that same privilege."

Inuyasha blushed as his arousal crept up from those possessive words. He backed away.

"Alright already, we won't tolerate it."

While Sesshomaru led the group on foot to Kadesh's den Lilly went over to walk beside Inuyasha.

"Thank you for protecting me from Kadesh."

"Uh well I really didn't do anything." Inuyasha replied.

"Still you stood up for me, so thank you." She leaned in and gave him a one armed hug then went back to the rear of the group. Inuyasha blushed looking in confusion to Sesshomaru.

"I thought she hated to be touched."

"She is warming up to you."

That didn't help, Inuyasha just blushed brighter. Sesshomaru smirked, how the pup could still be so childishly innocent after everything they had done was beyond him.

After nearly a mile of walking they crested a hill and could see a large palace like structure, it was built of large thick logs stacked on one another, criss crossing at the corners and compiled to form many different rooms, several stories tall.

Inside the immense building they were greeted by one of Kadesh's pack members and shown to a large room with lots of comfortable seating. Everything was covered in furs and made of fine, richly colored, hard woods.

"Jaken this will be a privet meeting. See that everyone is accommodated in my absence." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes mi lord." Jaken bowed.

Then Sesshomaru led Inuyasha through a huge set of doors into a conformance hall, where Kadesh and some of her pack sat waiting for them. The doors closed behind them and Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Lilly and Chrono were left in Jaken's care.

"Say Chrono, why does Kadesh call this place a den? It looks more like a palace." Miroku inquired.

"Well this is the part designed for politics and meetings so it looks like a palace. The rest of this place is like a huge inu den. Unlike lord Sesshomaru, Kadesh and her pack spend the majority of their time in true inu form and only take human shape when they have to." Chrono explained.

"Oh what about those two lovely blonds that took the crate away, who are they?"

Sango glared daggers at Miroku for the lovely blond remark.

"Akita and Akasha, Kadesh's twin mates. If you value your life and your balls don't even look at them." Chrono warned.

"Mates? Like both of them, like three girls together at the same time?" Miroku went all glossy eyed, obviously fantasizing about something.

Sango whacked him over the head with hirikotsu.

"Oh don't worry; he won't be looking at anything, will he?" Sango threatened.

"Why, what ever could you mean Sango dear? Surely, you're not accusing me of lecherous intentions. I am but a humble-"

"Save it hoshi."

Inside the hall with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, they stood before a long wooden table lined with at least twenty chairs.

"What other purpose has brought you here lord Sesshomaru?" Kadesh got straight to the point.

"I want information." He sat across the tall lengthy table from Kadesh and gesture for Inuyasha to take the seat next to him.

"I want what information you can provide on these undead creatures and the being controlling them."

"And what will you offer me in return?" She asked.

"Leniency, I won't destroy you for insulting my mate." Sesshomaru spoke with a quiet threat in his voice.

"Is that so, what generous hospitality. In that case I don't mind telling you that we hardly know anything at all." She sarcastically replied.

"Then you are useless to me and we will be leaving." Sesshomaru got ready to stand up and leave.

"No man will call me useless. Family or not." She slammed her hands down on the table.

Sesshomaru wasn't phased and spoke with his usual indifferent voice.

"Then prove me wrong and provide me with information."

Kadesh looked thoughtful for a moment then laughed.

"Your mother is truly remarkable woman to have bred such clever man. Very well, I shall give you information. Akasha, fetch me local reports."

"Da Gospozha."

The blond rushed off through a smaller door than the one they had entered. When she returned she had a small stack of papers with her, she got down on her knees and held them out to Kadesh with her head bowed.

"Good girl."

Kadesh absently pet the girls long blond hair and scratched under her chin before taking the papers.

The girls face lit with happiness.

"Spaseebo, Gospozha." She replied.

Kadesh passed the papers to the other girl. "Akita, bring these to our dear cousin."

"Da Gospozha."

She hurried to obey then returned to receive the same praise her twin had.

While Sesshomaru read over the papers Inuyasha watched the three women with intense curiosity. Kadesh intimately kissed the two girls while they stayed kneeling at her feet. He could almost see imaginary tails wagging as they happily accepted the hair petting and scratching behind their ears. They were so submissive it wasn't funny.

'Sesshomaru doesn't want me to act like that does he? I'd kick his ass if he ever tried to make me do that in front of people.' Inuyasha thought, but as he continued to watch he couldn't help but wonder if that kind of attention felt as good as the twin girls were making it look.

He tried to imagine Sesshomaru running long elegant fingers through his hair, stopping to scratch behind his ears and whispering in that dark seductive voice. 'Good boy.' Inuyasha shivered, he decided it was time to stop imagining now.

Sesshomaru caught a tiny hint of arousal in Inuyasha's scent. He discreetly glanced up from the papers to see the pup's tail slightly wagging while he blushed down at the table. A glance further down the at what Kadesh and her mates were doing gave him a hint to what might have caused this reaction. Sesshomaru grinned maliciously, filing that bit of information away for later and then returned his attention to the reports.

After some hours of boring discussion they learned that Kadesh and her pack were attacked by the undead creatures just like everyone else they had spoken with and that the zombies robbed bodies from their grave yard, just like the ones that had attacked kouga and his pack. Also they learned that the zombie disturbances were being reported all over the continent. Some reported the zombies alone, while others claimed there was a woman in a long black cloak among the undead. She preformed some kind of dark ritual magic during the confusion of the attacks. Then disappeared without a trace. It seemed that all the sightings of this woman occurred in different areas along the great wall. Two reports had claims that all the zombies with the woman were chanting.

"All hail the lich queen? What the hell is a lich?" Inuyasha asked.

At some point Lilly was brought in to help examine the reports and see if she had anything to offer on the topic. So she answered him.

"When a necromancer reaches the highest level of power that they can obtain through necromancy, there is a sacrifice ritual they can preform on themselves in witch they become undead and gain massive powers. They gain the ability to control anything that is dead, while still retaining their own will and intelligence."

"So the more bodies there are, the more things she has to control." Inuyasha remarked.

"I'm afraid so." Lilly replied.

"Then we've got to get rid of this bitch and soon."

"Ok so far we know the lich queen is using forbidden necromancy and other death magics. And now there are reports that she's preforming rituals along the great wall. …... Oh no, this could be really bad lord Sesshomaru, I don't know what her intentions are but that wall is filled with dead bodies, they were used as mortar when the humans built it." Lilly explained with concern.

"What the fuck, you mean they used dead bodies to build that wall?" Inuyasha looked offended.

Lilly nodded her head in agreement.

"We are still lacking information on her name and location." Sesshomaru steered them back on topic.

Kadesh took her attention off her mates and looked to Sesshomaru.

"Well, this is only rumor but I have heard there is someone in jackal clan that has seen this womans face. It may or may not be true but would be place to start." She offered.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Do you intend to kill this lich queen when you find her?" She asked.

"Indeed I do." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then in amends of my rudeness earlier and in light of hard journey ahead, allow me to accommodate you and your companions for evening at my tavern." Kadesh proposed.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Play Mates?" He asked. "You are aware that there are ningen in my company?"

"Da da, I can make exception for ningen in your company, cousin. They must be quite interesting pair, no?"

There was a devilish sort of twinkle in her eyes when Kadesh asked that question. But Sesshomaru agreed that they would all lodge at the tavern for the night and then be off in the morning.

"So what kind of tavern is this? If she doesn't usually allow ningen." Inuyasha asked after they met back up with the others.

"Are you familiar with the term brothel?" Sesshomaru replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Pass the neko please.

Standing outside the enormous tavern, Inuyasha could hear the hypnotic pulse of a foreign music coming from inside. When the doors opened for the customers coming and going the scent of alcohol, tobacco and sex drifted out around him.

"Here we are. Welcome to play mates." Kadesh announced. She led the way into the busy tavern, followed by her two mates, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and everyone in their group.

Inside they were met by a stewardess that took their coats and gave them each a ticket to pick them up later. The building was huge; a large stage like platform took up the center of the room. It was surrounded by seating arrangements of all kinds, sofas, armchairs, chairs at tables, stools at the bar and various cushions scattered about. Everywhere you looked the place was littered with naked and nearly naked men and women. They were dancing on poles, on the stage, on tables, on the bar, some were even dancing in other peoples laps.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had never seen anything like it in all their lives. Both boys were on the verge of having a nosebleed when Sango whacked them both over the head with hiraikotsu.

"Hentai's! Don't stare like that with your mouths gaping open."

"But Sango dear, you were just misunderstanding, I was merely yawning."

"Yawn my ass hoshi, I can already tell where your mind is and I'm gonna put a stop to it before it even starts."

She grabbed him by the wrist, swept behind his back, locked her elbow around his neck and drove him to the floor. While Miroku lay there on his belly stunned, Sango pulled a thin cord from her slayer suit and used it to tie the monk's wrists together behind his back. She also retrieved a small piece of cloth and tied it over his mouth.

Sango stood up and dusted off her hands. "Well that takes care of that."

Inuyasha, Lilly, Chrono and Jaken all took a cautious step back from Sango. Kadesh burst out laughing.

"That is my kind of ningen." She walked up and put her arm over Sango's shoulders.

"You want to borrow whip? I think it would suit you quite well. They work best for controlling disgusting male filth."

Miroku looked up with wide panicked eyes, trying to struggle.

"Uh, thanks but hiraikotsu and a few good slaps keep him in line." Sango replied.

"Oh you train him so well, come let us talk. I'll get you drinks and we can discuss discipline techniques together." Kadesh began leading Sango over to a large comfy looking sofa area.

"Oh but Miroku-" Sango started to protest.

"Akita, bring tiajiya's pet for her." Kadesh ordered.

"Da Gospozha." One of the blond girls cheerfully replied, then picked Miroku up and slung him over her shoulder, following after Sango and Kadesh.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru.

"Uh is it safe to leave those two alone with her."

"They will survive."

Sesshomaru flared his yokai aura out around Inuyasha and Lilly, an obvious warning to the many prospectors that they were NOT interested. Then he led his shy hanyou over to the bar and away from busyness of the center stage. Lilly, Jaken and Chrono followed after them. To Inuyasha's relief, they sat at the end not occupied by dancers.

He had dealt with nudity before- it was no big deal. When fighting nude demons, it was easy to just concentrate on the battle and block out the fact that intimate parts were exposed. Here however, there was no battle to concentrate on and there was a whole hell of a lot of intimate parts exposed. He was a little flustered to say the least.

"Mi lord you're not really intending to spend the entire evening in this despicable dwelling, are you?" Jaken asked, while nearly clinging to Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru sneered down at the toad.

"Jaken remove yourself from my presence. It's none of your concern what this Sesshomaru does."

"But mi lord!"

"Now, Jaken."

"Yes mi lord." Jaken sulked away. (A/N Sorry can't write Jaken in a brothel, I just can't do it.)

"Why the hell do you let that toad follow you around anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Amusement mostly."

They were interrupted by a sweet, shy little voice from the other side of the counter. "Can I get anything for you?"

The bar tender was a very short, skinny, little, black haired, neko with big ebony furred neko ears and long matching tail. He had adorably bright, cherry, red eyes and a thick black leather collar around his neck. A silver tag hanging from the collar labeled him as 'Felix'.

"Your strongest absinthe." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha was still stuck just staring into the boy's eyes.

"And is there anything I can do for you?" Felix asked staring right back at him.

An image flashed though Inuyasha's mind, of the little neko on his knees, naked, asking the same question. 'Damn it Sesshomaru, you've turned me into a perv.' The hanyou thought.

"Uh, w-what ever he ordered." Inuyasha finally answered, trying to shake the image out of his mind.

Felix quickly poured the two drinks and moved on to Lilly and Chrono.

"Are you even aware of what you ordered?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Does it really matter, it's just alcohol." Inuyasha replied. Then he took a swig from his glass and realized that it did matter. It mattered a lot. He couldn't taste anything but pure concentrated alcohol. It burned like hell and was strong enough to make him gag.

"Holly fuck what the hell is that shit?!" Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru casually take a drink as if it were merely water.

"Yokai absinthe, I suggest you sip it slowly." Sesshomaru remarked setting his glass back down on the counter.

"Fuck that, I'll just be stuck tasting it for longer that way." Inuyasha knocked back the whole glass in one gulp. He shivered from head to toe and nearly barfed but got it down anyway.

The bar tender was back and was giggling over the face Inuyasha had just made.

"Something tells me that you really didn't like that. Could I bring you something different?"

Inuyasha already had the telltale intoxicated red dusting over his cheeks and nose when he looked over the counter at the little neko. He leaned on the wooden bar top to keep from wobbling and finally managed to answer,

"S-something sweet?"

Sesshomaru smirked, watching Inuyasha's tail slowly wag back and forth, as the little neko offered him suggestions of things that were sweet. 'Perhaps this neko will make a good partner for Inuyasha, one that he will not have to be gentle with.' The demon lord mused while watching the friendly interaction taking place.

Inuyasha gave up on thinking and just told Felix to surprise him. The young demon smiled brightly and cheerfully hurried off into a room behind the bar.

A wonderful idea came to the demon lord after pondering the possibility of including the little neko. A toy he would be able to use on Inuyasha and the hanyou could use with the neko.

"Lilly, I require your assistance." Sesshomaru informed.

"Yes my lord?" She answered with a question.

The demon lord stood up and gestured for her to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will return shortly. Wait here for your young tender to bring you something sweet." Sesshomaru instructed with a sly sort of smile before leading Lilly off across the room. They came to a set of stairs and climbed up out of Inuyasha's sight.

"That doesn't tell me where you're going bastard." The hanyou growled to himself. He was happy when he saw the little ebony haired neko returning from, what Inuyasha could only assume was the kitchen, with a plate for him.

"Here you go, they're fresh from the oven. I hope you like em." The boy held out a toothpick with a sample of the pastry, waiting for Inuyasha to open his mouth. The hanyou blushed yet still opened for the little neko.

"Wow what is that? It's really good." Inuyasha exclaimed, gladly opening for another sample. He knelt on his stool and leaned his elbows on the counter, eagerly waiting for another bite.

"It's a fried pastry filled with a creamy cheese frosting, drizzled with raspberry syrup and dusted with powder sugar."

"Damn it's almost as good as ramen."

"Really, what's ramen?" The neko curiously inquired.

"Oh it's these crinkly noodles in a meat broth, like chicken or beef. A friend used to give them to me." Inuyasha explained.

"Hum? That sounds like shina soba. That's a kind of noodle soup we get imported from China. Would you like to try some?"

"Sure." Inuyasha answered.

The little neko smiled and left him the plate of pastries before disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Awwww so cute." Chrono teased.

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled, "It's not my damn fault the little guys so nice. What, do ya want me to be an asshole to him?"

"No, no. It's way more fun watching you be nice to him." Chrono laughed at the disgruntled look Inuyasha was giving him.

The hanyou was ready to be his gruff usual self when Felix returned. But his slight buzz along with the boy's big warm smile and the large bowl, heaped with steaming noodles, that he was offering, made Inuyasha completely lose his resolve.

"Wow it looks like ramen."

"And look what else I brought you." Felix cheerfully handed over a pair of fancy chopsticks.

"Thanks."

One bite confirmed it. Ramen. It tasted just like ramen. Inuyasha inhaled the bowl as if he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Wow I guess that means you liked it." The neko giggled.

"You have no idea. I'm so fucking happy right now, I could kiss you."

Sesshomaru's voice suddenly purred into Inuyasha's ear. "Don't make promises unless you intend to keep them."

Inuyasha blushed bright red. He really didn't think that one all the way through before he said it.

"Just where the hell did you go off to." The pup barked, trying to ignore the kiss comment.

"I have Lilly working on a little project for me; that is all." Sesshomaru gave the hanyou's ear a little tug before sitting back down beside him and finishing his drink.

Inuyasha glared at him, rubbing his ear.

"Would you like another drink?" Felix asked.

"Yes." The demon lord answered.

"I want another one too." Inuyasha informed.

The neko looked surprised. "Are you sure you want another one of these? I could get you something else."

"If he's going to have another one so am I." Inuyasha demanded.

On instinct, Felix looked to Sesshomaru for conformation of the hanyou's request. It wasn't the humans version of absinthe that he was serving. It was an extremely potent demonic absinthe. He was guessing from the amount of the demon lord's aura surrounding the pup, that Sesshomaru was a possessive alpha. And Felix definitely didn't want to anger him, by letting the hanyou get alcohol poisoning.

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod and right away Felix refilled both their glasses.

"Hay damn it I don't need his permission." Inuyasha protested. Sesshomaru leveled the hanyou with a menacing glare.

"Oh don't you?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, and then defiantly crossed his arms. "No I don't."

"We shall see about that." Faster than Inuyasha could react, Sesshomaru had him wrapped in the coils of moko moko and slung over his shoulder.

"Put me down you arrogant fuck! What the hell do you think you're doing? Damn it let me go!" Inuyasha squirmed and thrashed to no avail.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" The little neko started to say. He looked as if he felt very bad about causing problems. But Sesshomaru had already taken his drink and his prisoner and walked away.

"Don't worry, they're like that all the time." Chrono assured. "They'll be back."

The demon lord took Inuyasha up stairs, several floors up and down a hall leading to a few different rooms.

"This is a private wing, reserved for family." Sesshomaru explained opening a door to one of the rooms.

Lilly was inside sitting on the bed. "All finished lord Sesshomaru." She hopped off the bed and dropped a small ring into Sesshomaru's hand before heading to the door. "Have fun." She teased before leaving.

"What the hell does she mean, have fun? And what the hell do you think you're going to do to me? Put me down you big asshole" Inuyasha yelled and continued to flail.

"What I intend to do?" Sesshomaru set his drink down and threw Inuyasha on to the bed, pinning him there by his forearms.

"First I am going to beat your little ass until it glows a lovely shade of red. Then I am going to force that drink inside you, along with your new toy."

Sesshomaru held up a smooth metal phallus, it looked very much like the one he had used on Inuyasha during his flogging session, on the piano. Only this one seemed to be under some kind of spell causing it to vibrate.

Sesshomaru slid the phallus inside Inuyasha's kimono and rubbed the cool hard surface over one of the pup's nipples. Sending vibrations through the erect little nub.

"Nnn." Inuyasha struggled not to moan, he was mad wasn't he? Something like this wouldn't make him lose track of that so easily. Would it?

Sesshomaru held out his hand for Inuyasha to see the ring Lilly had given him. He touched it once with his thumb and the vibrating stopped. He touched it again and it resumed.

"Hhhhaaa." Inuyasha moaned, gripping at the sheets when Sesshomaru moved to his other nipple. 'He's turned me into a huge fricken pervert! I can't even stay mad at him when he's molesting me.'

"Nnngha!" Inuyasha cried out, trembling, when Sesshomaru slid the toy down his hakama and rubbed it along the length of his hardened member. 'I shouldn't be this damn horny, I should be pissed. I-I should at least be trying to kick his ass.'

Instead Inuyasha was whimpering in lust and thrusting against the wonderful sensation. He was so overwhelmed and lost in the pleasure that he actually gave the demon lord a pleading look and whined when he took the toy away.

"Are you not forgetting something? I said spanking first. Now undress and lay over my lap." Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha in lust mode was far more obedient than normal Inuyasha. He shyly slid off the bed and began to undress himself, blushing as his throbbing anatomy was exposed to the demon lord's hungry eyes.

Sesshomaru arranged himself on the bed in a comfortable position then patted the empty space on his lap. "Lie down."

Inuyasha crawled to him on the bed and lay across the demon lord's thighs on his belly. He couldn't help thinking this was somehow familiar as he stared down the long white, silk clad legs to a pair of soft, black leather boots.

Sesshomaru's hand came to rest on the smooth curve of his bottom, gently gripping the firm little cheek. Inuyasha squirmed nervously, Sesshomaru gave hard spankings.

Then. SMACK!

"Hhhhaaaa!"

Sesshomaru rubbed the cheek gently before- SMACK! He brought his hand down on the other one.

"Uuuhhhh." The cheeks on Inuyasha's face were flushed bright red, these were more like moans of pleasure than cries of pain. However he couldn't stop himself each time Sesshomaru's hand connected, his voice rang out.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

The punishment continued, one harsh strike after another for a long time, then was interrupted by slow soothing circles. The demon lord's cool palm slid gently over tender skin, carefully easing away some of the sharp sting before striking again even harder.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the hanyou's smooth flawless skin, pleased to see it turning a nice rosy pink. He could feel the pup's swollen length pressing against his thighs and a damp spot where pre-cum was pooling. Even his silky white tail was cooperating, staying perked up and out of the way. Sesshomaru gently stroked it a few times before his next assault on the hanyou's ass.

Each powerful slap echoed through out the room, stinging deep into the muscle tissue. Inuyasha arched his back, crying out in pain, bit his lip and gripped the sheets, as his body trembled from the continued punishment.

There was no reprieve between the sequence of slaps and massage anymore. The skin crack blows continued one after another and Inuyasha writhed.

"Oooowww!" He sobbed. "Stop, pleasssse, no more." Blood trickled from his lip, where it was clamped between his teeth and the sheets were torn from gripping them.

"But you are still so aroused. Your essence is dripping down my leg, hanyou." Sesshomaru purred into his ear.

"It hurts Sesshomaru. Please, please, aaahhhhh! Stop."

"No." Sesshomaru growled and continued slapping.

When it was finally over, Inuyasha's bottom glowed a blistering cherry red and radiated heat from the skin. Sesshomaru smiled, a sadistic curl of his lips as he gazed at the beautiful, tortured flesh while gently stroking the hanyou's quivering tail.

The pup was slowly coming down, now clinging to the demon lord's leg as he sobbed. Sesshomaru pulled his little hanyou onto the bed and held him.

"You did very well, I am quite pleased. You never tried to escape even though you were not bound." Sesshomaru spoke softly while smoothing his hands over the pup's ears and combing claws through his long snowy hair.

"Would you like a reward for your cooperation?"

Inuyasha looked up at him with wide, teary eyes and slowly nodded.

"I still intend to have you very intoxicated; however I will use something more pleasing to the palate than absinthe because you behaved so well." Sesshomaru moved to a cabinet on the other side of the room. Opening it revealed a rack full of different liquors.

He made his way back over to the bed with a bottle and a set of ropes he picked up from a drawer in the cabinet. He opened the bottle and dipped his finger in to swirl the slick creamy liquid.

"Have you ever tasted butter liquor before?" The demon lord asked while rubbing the alcohol-slicked finger over one of Inuyasha's perked and sensitive nipples.

"Haaaa n-no." Inuyasha moaned, gripping the sheets again while Sesshomaru stooped to lick the liquor off. Sucking the little nub into his mouth and flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

The demon lord straightened back up and took a swig from the bottle. Then lowered his lips down to Inuyasha's and let the sweet liquid rush into his mouth. He caressed along the hanyou's neck and jaw while the liquor poured in. When Inuyasha swallowed he could feel the oily residue left behind from the liquor and Sesshomaru's tongue as it tangled with his own for a moment before receding.

"Do you know which part of the body absorbs alcohol the fastest?" Sesshomaru asked as he spilled some of the liquid onto Inuyasha's stomach.

"N-no." The pup's voice trembled. Sesshomaru bent to lick the liquor that had pooled in the depressions of his stomach and abs. The long, smooth, talented appendage traced every contour of the hanyou's torso, dipping into the hollow of his naval and swirling around the little cavern.

"Get up." Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha sat up and slid off the bed to stand before the demon lord.

"Get on your knees."

Inuyasha nervously lowered himself to kneel on the floor at Sesshomaru's feet. He looked up blushing, as the position reminded him of what Kadesh had done with her mates earlier.

Sesshomaru slowly removed his armor and kimono, and then let his hakama fall to pool around his ankles on the floor. There was something about the sight of Sesshomaru naked that could make even the straightest person want to get on their knees.

"Open your mouth."

He reached down and grabbed Inuyasha by the chin.

"And do not close it until you are given permission. If you must swallow do so with your mouth open."

That order made Inuyasha, more than a little nervous. 'If you piss in my mouth bastard, so help me I'll bite that thing right off.'

The demon lord positioned the head of his dick inside Inuyasha's mouth, so it didn't touch his lips or tongue at all. Inuyasha fought the urge to whimper. He wanted to pull back, or close his mouth, anything but sit there waiting for whatever the sadistic demon had planed.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "You look nervous." He picked up the liquor and pressed the lip of the bottle to the base of his shaft.

"What did you think I would do?" His voice held a mischievous tone.

Inuyasha glared up at him with a look of disgruntlement.

Sesshomaru smirked down at his truculent hanyou while he started slowly pouring the liquor out. It cascaded in rivulets, down his swollen length, to flow smoothly into Inuyasha's waiting mouth and pooled there.

"The tongue is one part of the body that absorbs alcohol very well. Though it is not the most absorbent part." Sesshomaru watched the pup's eyes fill with a mild sort of panic and confusion as the liquor neared his lips and threatened to over flow.

Inuyasha needed to swallow but didn't know how with his mouth open. He blushed as the liquid began to trickle from the corners of his mouth to dribble down his neck. Finally he managed to open his throat and the liquor rushed down like a drain had been unstopped, nearly causing him to choke.

Inuyasha was about to try and protest, when Sesshomaru's clawed fingers gently took hold of one of his koinu ears, carefully scratching and rubbing behind the furry flap.

"Good boy." Sesshomaru purred seductively.

Against his will, Inuyasha melted down to his toes. Thrills of pleasure raced through his body from that voice and tender caressing.

Sesshomaru stopped pouring and set the bottle back down.

"Now you may close your mouth and use it to clean me."

Inuyasha leaned forward glad to be shutting his mouth and sealed his lips around the demon lord's thick muscle. He remembered from last time how Sesshomaru liked it and immediately focused on all the right places. He curled his tongue letting it glide over the taut skin, sucking hard at the tip, and taking as much into his mouth as he could.

"Mm." Sesshomaru stopped caressing his ear to grip a handful of his hair. "Very good boy."

Inuyasha's tail wagged cheerfully behind him as he eagerly licked and sucked every drop of liquor from the demon lord's swollen cock. Working his mouth up and down the lengthy shaft and rolling his tongue from side to side over the thick veins. He even managed not to pull away when Sesshomaru thrust forward, forcing the blunt crown into the tight channel of his throat.

The demon lord growled contently, fully seating himself deep inside the convulsing passage. He watched Inuyasha's bright golden eyes as he slowly slid free from the slick channel, then shoved forward again. He groaned in surprised pleasure when the hanyou's tongue snuck out and gently lapped at his balls while he was still completely sheathed in the pup's throat.

"You are too skilled for your own good, hanyou." Sesshomaru growled and pulled completely free of Inuyasha's mouth. He grabbed the ropes from the bed, quickly bound the pup's hands together, then pulled them down between his legs and tied them off to his ankles. "Originally I was not planning to take you right now; however you just changed my mind."

Inuyasha was left with his top half pressed to the cold floor and his ass sticking up on display. Sesshomaru leaned over the hanyou, being careful of his tender bottom and shoved two fingers into his open mouth. He pumped them into the slick cavern until they were coated with saliva. Then moved to press the digits into the pup's waiting entrance.

"This right here is the part of your body most susceptible to alcohol." Sesshomaru worked his fingers into the tight opening, spreading and stretching the little channel. Inuyasha lay helplessly panting and moaning against the assault.

When Sesshomaru was satisfied with the preparation, he removed his fingers and took another swig from the bottle of liquor.

Inuyasha watched in horror as the demon lord gave him a devilish smirk before lowering his mouth to the perfect little opening and forced the liquor inside. Inuyasha cried out a breathy moan and closed his eyes to the humiliation. The alcohol tingled and heated his insides the same way it usually warmed his belly when he drank it. Another erotic moan escaped him when a second mouthful of liquor entered his body. Only to be followed by more and more as the bottle was slowly emptied out inside him.

The hanyou's eyes flew open wide in panic when he felt the thick blunt head of Sesshomaru's cock press to his opening.

"Stop, please don't, please. It- it's still in me."

"Indeed it is." Sesshomaru eased forward, slowly sinking into the slick little passage.

Inuyasha's eyes shut tight again, heat coiled in his stomach and his cheeks blazed as the demon lord's fully engorged length forced the liquor deeper inside him and caused it to seep out around the ample intruder.

Sesshomaru buried himself all the way inside, making more liquor gush out around him to trickle down the pup's thighs. Inuyasha gasped, helplessly aroused by the burning throb and strange arousing tingle from the alcohol. As Sesshomaru began to move, the hanyou's breath came in panting moans to the rhythm of each thrust.

"Ahha … ahhha … ahhhha."

Very soon the alcohol had taken effect and Inuyasha didn't care what the liquor inside him did as long as Sesshomaru didn't stop driving into that one amazing spot. He writhed in pleasure, eagerly rocking back as Sesshomaru pumped into him.

"Ahha ahha … harder." Inuyasha cried out between moans.

Sesshomaru growled lustfully, digging claws into the pup's hip to pull him back into every thrust. With an evil grin he grabbed the forgotten toy off the bed and slid it up Inuyasha's liquor slicked thigh. He rubbed it over the tender soft skin of his testicles and Inuyasha gasped in shock from the foreign sensation, squirming and keening as the vibrations tickled his balls.

Inuyasha gasped louder and froze when Sesshomaru slid the toy up along side his own member and started pressing it into his already occupied opening.

"Uhhha!" Inuyasha wailed desperately wishing that his hands were free so he could at least dig his claws into the floor. It slowly stretched him wide and wider as it was pressed deeper.

"Ahhha ahhhha Sesshomaru, it's to much." Inuyasha whined. Both the toy and the demon lord were now lodged deep inside him. He was certain this kind of intrusion would have split any normal human in half.

Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure as the vibration thrummed along his rigid shaft inside the over crowded opening. It took great amounts of self-restraint to wait until Inuyasha stopped whimpering to move.

The pain of having both inside him at once was unbearable for the hanyou. But they were pressed so tightly against his prostate; the pleasure was overwhelming and the vibrating hum pulsing against those nerves was maddening. Inuyasha didn't know if he was going to cum or die from the onslaught of sensations.

The demon lord was gentle at first, slowly rocking into the confines of his own personal slice of heaven. Then gradually pumped faster and faster until he was curled over Inuyasha's back pounding the pup into delirium over pleasure and pain.

Inuyasha was desperately close to a mind-blowing orgasm and was struggled to last just a little longer.

Sesshomaru fervently thrust into the crushing depths of his perfect little hanyou. The erotic pain filled cries along with the vibrations and overwhelming tightness, were quickly undoing him.

"Ahhhhha ahhhha … t-to much, … I, uhh I- AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed in ecstasy as his climax crashed over him like a tsunami. He writhed in his bindings, moaning with every thrust. Sesshomaru continued to pump into the slick clenching walls, growling possessively. He gripped Inuyasha's hips tighter and pounded harder.

"Again." The demon lord ordered. And Inuyasha howled his release a second time, his body clenching even tighter.

"Fuck … Again." Sesshomaru snarled. When Inuyasha came a third time, the pulsing crush of his tinny opening finally pushed Sesshomaru over the edge. He moaned in pleasure as he spilled out inside the pup.

Inuyasha was flushed and panting, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Both thoroughly satiated and intoxicated to boot. He shivered from head to toe when Sesshomaru turned the toy off and slid free of his body.

"Wow that felt fucking amazing." Inuyasha panted with a goofy sort of smile.

The demon lord walked back over to the cabinet across the room and returned with some thin leather belts. He knelt beside Inuyasha and made sure the toy was snug inside him before positioning the belts to keep it there and buckling them in place.

"Wha'd are ya doin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Getting you ready to go back down stairs." Sesshomaru untied the hanyou and handed his clothes to him, then started dressing himself.

Inuyasha stood up, a little wobbly and looked down, inspecting the leather straps. "Wha'd are we goin back down there for?"

"For you to become more acquainted with your little neko friend."

Inuyasha smiled and started wagging his tail. "He's kinda cute isn't he? But you forgot to take the thing out'a me."

Sesshomaru was fully dressed and staring down at his naked hanyou. "I have forgotten nothing. That is there for my entertainment and that is where it will stay until I say otherwise."

Inuyasha blushed up at him. "But what if it turns on in front of everyone?"

To answer his question Sesshomaru turned it on. Inuyasha gasped from the sudden pleasure and was instantly hard again.

"I can't go back down there like this." He protested, still sporting his slight blush and drunken grin.

Sesshomaru turned the toy back off. "You do not have a choice. Besides if we stay up here I would be tempted to spank you again."

Inuyasha gave him a horrified look and hurried to put his pants on. His poor bottom was still hurting even through the dulling effect of to much alcohol.

Once they arrived back down stairs Inuyasha wasn't the only one suffering the effects of to much alcohol.

Passing by the area where Sango and Miroku had been, Inuyasha could see Sango and both of Kadesh's mates standing on a thick glass table top, dancing, laughing and tacking their clothes off. Miroku was still gagged, was butt ass naked and appeared to be hog tied under the table. But instead of being belly down, he was facing up with his back resting on the crossbars connecting the table legs. All his limbs were tied together under the cross bars. The position looked uncomfortable; yet, his obvious erection said he didn't care. Kadesh was comfortably lounged in one of the chair at the table, watching the whole scene unfold. No doubt the responsible party for Miroku's position.

"Wow, Sango's really drunk. Are you really sure it's safe to leave those two alone with your cousin?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru ignored the question he had already answered earlier and returned to the bar.

"Hey where did Lilly and Chrono go?"

"Most likely to a room for the evening." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh... do you think they're you know … together?" Inuyasha inquired.

"No, Chrono is more of a guardian to her." Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha's tail started wagging again when he looked up and saw the little neko bar tender coming their way. Sesshomaru smirked, he couldn't resist. He taped the ring with his thumb and watched Inuyasha nearly moan out load and fall over the bar. When he turned it off, Inuyasha was beet red and glaring daggers at him.

"BAKA! HENTAI!" Inuyasha barked.

The little neko looked very confused from one inu to the other. "Um is everything ok?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered still glaring at the demon lord.

"The hanyou requires another drink." Sesshomaru informed.

"Oh of course." The neko turned to Inuyasha. "What can I get for you sir?" He eagerly waited with a happy smile.

"Uh, you don't have to call me sir, just Inuyasha is fine." The boy's smile brightened and he held out the tag on his collar for Inuyasha to see.

"Then please call me Felix."

"Ok."

"What can I get you to drink Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's drunken grin returned, he couldn't help it. It was impossible to stay mad, even at Sesshomaru, around this little demon. He was so warm and cheerful, with those huge, adorable eyes, who could resist?

"Can I have something that tastes better than that other drink?"

"You can have anything you want." Felix assured.

Inuyasha's brain inserted 'even me' on to the end of the neko's response. He blushed again and glared for a moment at Sesshomaru. It was his fault thoughts like that were in Inuyasha's head to begin with. 'Hentai.'

"Could you just surprise me again?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." Felix happily hurried off to the kitchen.

Inuyasha watched the neko's cute little butt and swish of his tail as he went. Sesshomaru reached over and tugged one of his koinu ears. Inuyasha turned to protest, rubbing at the ear and was met with one of Sesshomaru malicious smirks.

"Ask him to join us when he returns."

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha stopped rubbing the ear and cocked his head to the side, genuinely curious.

"Back to our room."

"I can't ask him that, it's way to embarrassing."

Sesshomaru turned the toy on again, and this time Inuyasha did moan out loud.

"Which is more embarrassing?" Sesshomaru asked with an evil smirk. "I could leave it on all night."

"Nn- no." Inuyasha gripped the edges of the stool he was sitting on and blushed down at the floor trying not to make any more embarrassing noises.

"Then would you rather ask?"

"No-uh."

Sesshomaru leaned in close speaking right against one of the pup's downy ears. "Then you like it vibrating inside you while everyone can see." He stuck his tongue out and trace the edge of the furry appendage.

"Haaaa ... n-no ... stop …... nnngha ... please turn it off." In truth, it was very arousing to have the toy buzzing away inside him while anyone nearby could see. However even drunk he wasn't about to admit that.

"Are you going to ask?"

"Haaiiii." Inuyasha half whined-half moaned.

Sesshomaru took a few moments to think about it and watch Inuyasha squirm, nevertheless he did turn it off. Inuyasha sagged against the counter top panting and flushed. To much more of that and he would be begging for completion instead of reprieve.

It wasn't long before Felix returned with the drink.

"Here you go, it's my favorite drink. Frozen berries, crushed ice, vanilla cream, vodka, whipped topping, and cherries." The little neko stuck a straw in the concoction and slid it to Inuyasha. "Enjoy."

"Wow it's all frozen. I've never had a drink like this." Inuyasha looked it over, then took a sip. "It's really good." He sucked a big gulp up through the straw, watching the glob of whipped topping slowly sink down into the glass.

"I thought you'd like it, I'm really glad you do."

When Inuyasha looked up from his drink, he had been about to say something else but completely forgot what it was when he saw Felix dangling a cherry by it's stem over his open mouth. The neko was licking it and sucking it in past his lips. Against his will, Inuyasha whimpered at the sight.

Felix looked at him with just the stem sticking out of his mouth and blushed. "I'm sorry, I love cherries." He ate the small fruit and threw the stem away.

Inuyasha was blushing too, but he really wanted to see that again. He plucked one of the cream covered cherries off of his drink and offered it to the little neko. Felix was surprised and very subtlety glanced at Sesshomaru. Not wanting an angry alpha demon lord on his hands, he waited until Sesshomaru gave him a slight nod before opening his mouth to accept the cherry.

Inuyasha missed the little permission seeking gesture because he was more interested in Felix's lips than his eyes at the moment. He nearly whimpered again when the neko opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue waiting for the yummy little morsel.

Inuyasha set the cream covered fruit on his out stretched tongue. Felix sucked the cherry off its stem and giggled while Inuyasha watched him eat it. When the neko opened his mouth again Inuyasha reached for another cherry.

"Oh no, you're supposed to put the stem in next and if I can tie it in a knot for you then I get another cherry."

"I am?" Inuyasha didn't know there was a rule, but he was curious about how the neko planed to tie it in a knot if the stem was in his mouth. Therefore, he stuck it on the neko's waiting tongue and watched it disappear between his lips. After about fifteen seconds, the cute, pink little appendage popped back out with the stem resting in a perfect knot at the tip.

Inuyasha looked shocked. "You did that with your tongue?"

Felix set the stem down. "Yep, do you wanna try?"

"Ya."

Felix took one of the cherries from his drink and dangled it over Inuyasha's mouth for him. The hanyou nipped the bit of fruit off, ate it and then accepted the stem.

Sesshomaru sat back quietly amused by the little game his mate and the neko were playing. Also enjoying the adorable look of confusion and deep concentration on Inuyasha's face as he struggled with the cherry stem.

Minutes passed before Inuyasha proudly stuck his tongue out showing the knotted stem.

"I did it."

"Wow on your first try. You're pretty skilled with your tongue." Felix teased. Inuyasha grinned at the neko, blushing.

"Ready for your prize?" Felix reached for another cherry, but accidentally got a glob of whip cream on his finger instead. "Whoops." He laughed, holding it up to show Inuyasha. Without thinking, the hanyou grabbed his hand and sucked the finger clean.

Felix gasped and moaned softly as Inuyasha's tongue worked over the slender digit. Inuyasha was startled by the little sound and suddenly realized what he was doing. He dropped Felix's hand as if it had burned him and blushed bright red.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I'm sorry. I-I can't feel pain, so some how everything else is extremely sensitive because of that." Felix shyly explained.

"You can't feel pain?"

"Nope, not at all, I was born that way. See." He put the same finger that Inuyasha just lick in his mouth and bit down, puncturing a whole in the tip. Blood welled up in a little drop when he held it out for the inu to see.

"Baka, don't do that." Inuyasha grabbed his hand again and licked the blood away until the tiny wound was healed. Felix bit his lip to keep from moaning again.

"Just 'cause you can't feel it, doesn't mean you should hurt yourself."

Inuyasha looked up from the finger to see Felix trembling, with a drop of blood trickling down his lip. The crimson bead rolled over the bottom curve and slid down to his chin. Inuyasha's yokai growled lustfully inside him and in that moment, he forgot about his shyness and everyone in the busy tavern.

He yanked the little demon up onto the bar top and pinned him there by his wrists. Felix shuddered, watching Inuyasha's mouth slowly descend on his. The hanyou's tongue slid up his chin, over his lip and into the moist cavern of his mouth. Felix moaned and clung to the counter top, hoping that the demon lord smirking down at them wasn't angry. All that yokai aura made him very nervous.

"Are you planning to take him where he lies or shall we adjourn to the bed room?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze with his tongue wrapped around the neko's, while pinning his wrists to the counter down near his waist. He pulled back and gave Felix a curious look.

"Your tongue is rough."

"Ya, does it bother you?"

"No, I kinda like it."

Felix had realized that rather than being mad Sesshomaru seemed to be encouraging this activity, so he leaned up and licked Inuyasha's cheek. Showing him what the bumpy texture of his tongue felt like on his skin.

"I know this is a little late but do you want to join us for the night?" Inuyasha crawled off the counter and let Felix up.

"Yesss, I-I just have to get someone to cover for me. It'll only take a sec." Felix hurried into the kitchen, seeking a replacement and returned just as quickly.

On the way up to their room, they had to pass by Sango and Miroku again. This time Sango was in the chair, Miroku was still tied up but his face was gleefully trapped between Sango's thighs. Meanwhile Akita and Akasha each had one of her breast and Kadesh plundered the taijiya's mouth.

Inuyasha snickered to himself as they climbed the stairs. 'Finally got your wish monk. Now you got more girls than you can handle.'

Yes Miroku was a little out numbered. However from his spot on the floor between Sango's legs, not only was he able to finally have access to her luscious, wet entrance but he could also see up her flat toned body to the gorgeous mounds of her ample breasts. The two lovely blond girls were licking, nipping and teasing her nipples, while pressing their own bosom against her on either side. He also had the perfect view of Sango's beautiful lips as she eagerly accepted Kadesh's passionate kisses.

Once inside their room, Sesshomaru crawled upon the bed and reclined comfortably against the pillows.

"I am content to watch for now." He informed while slowly undoing his armor.

Inuyasha turned to Felix. His yokai was still swirling inside him waiting to jump the little neko again. It wanted to see that pale milky skin covered in crimson gashes and pound into his small body.

He grabbed Felix by the wrists and shoved him down on the bed, stretching the slender limbs out above his head. Inuyasha leisurely crawled up the kitten's lithe little frame, nipping at and kissing his stomach.

"These cloths aren't very important to you, are they?" The hanyou paused to ask.

"N-no."

Felix cried out in pleasure when Inuyasha raked his claws down the boy's chest, stripping him of his shirt.

Inuyasha bit and licked his way up the neko's body, pausing when he reached the perked pink little nipples. A shiny, silver ring pierced straight through each one. He sucked one of the dainty nubs into his mouth, while twisting the other between his fingers and toyed with the small metal hoops. Felix arched his back up off the bed in response, panting and moaning.

Inuyasha growled contently and moved on to Felix's neck and jaw line. Breathy moans followed every touch of the hanyou's smooth wet tongue. He finally moved up to reclaim the neko's lips, smothering his lusty cries.

He really was very sensitive, Inuyasha could feel how pre-cum saturated the little demon's pants were, even through his hakama. The neko's rigid member throbbed against him, trapped behind the drenched material. Inuyasha reached down and stroked the stiff swell.

"You're dripping wet, we should really get you out of these pants."

Felix screamed out again when Inuyasha sliced down his legs all the way to his ankles, turning the cloth to ribbons. When the material fell away the neko's member sprung into view, and Inuyasha could see that he was pierced there as well. Three small bars went straight through his shaft in a row from head to base.

"Wow." Inuyasha examined the rigid muscle. He certainly didn't have the same girth as Sesshomaru. Nevertheless he wasn't small either; proportionately he was large for his height. Pre-emission leaked generously from its slit, slowly flowed down the shaft, coated the small sac and seeped even lower. Inuyasha was amazed by the amount; he wouldn't even need lubrication at this point.

"Do you always get this wet?" He purred close to the swollen organ.

Felix blushed. "It's because every thing's s-so sensitive."

"Hum, then something like this must drive you crazy." Inuyasha engulfed the slippery shaft with his mouth and sucked hard. Felix screamed, arching his body completely off the bed.

"Hha, … hhha, ... hhha. Yes! Yes! Kami. Aaaaahhhh! Y-you're going to make me cum." Felix panted.

Inuyasha paused only long enough to speak. "It's ok, I'm sure we can get you to do it again." Then he went right back to sucking. He could take the neko all the way into his mouth without gagging, which made it very easy to please him. The pup let his tongue ripple over the piercings, lap at the head and tease the little weeping slit until Felix couldn't take it any longer and exploded in his mouth.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Felix's whole body tensed before he collapsed back on the bed, flushed and panting.

"Mmm you taste really sweet." Inuyasha stood up, licking his lips. "Now it's my turn. Let's see if that talented, little, neko tongue of yours can tie this in a knot." He loosened his obi and pulled his eager sex free from his hakama.

Felix crawled to the end of the bed and took hold of the thick member. He looked up at Inuyasha with bright seductive eyes as he slid his tongue all the way from base to tip and swirled it around the head.

"Oh fuck, that feels amazing." Inuyasha gripped the neko's hair and shoved into his open mouth, then pulled out to be licked again.

Felix closed his lips around the wide shaft, sliding his tongue from side to side over the smooth taut skin as he bobbed up and down the swollen length. He used one hand to stroke what wouldn't fit in his mouth and the other to gently massage the tender set of balls hanging just below.

Inuyasha moaned loudly, gripping the back of the neko's skull with his claws. He forced his way into the little demon's narrow throat and groaned with every thrust.

Sesshomaru had stripped himself of everything except his hakama and they sagged low enough on his hips that they didn't obstruct his languid stroking. There had been a few times he was tempted to turn Inuyasha's toy on; though, he resisted because he was waiting for just the right moment. Perhaps if he waited long enough the hanyou would forget that it was inside him until the moment came. He amusedly watched Inuyasha slightly tip his head back, close his eyes, and pound faster into the boy's throat. Wondering when the hanyou would notice that his partner couldn't breath.

It wasn't to long before little claws were desperately tugging at Inuyasha's kimono. Felix looked up with wide teary eyes, silently pleading for air.

For just an instant Inuyasha's yokai growled within his mind, wanting to ignore the frantic request. It was far more difficult to pull out from that tight, convulsing passage than Inuyasha would have liked to admit. He had to force himself away from Felix to let precious breath return to the neko's aching lungs.

"Fucking hell, I wanna fuck you." Inuyasha groaned, shoving the gasping neko up to the head of the bed, right next to Sesshomaru. He propped Felix up on hands and knees then positioned himself at the tiny pre cum slicked entrance. Before going further, he pressed the boys head down into Sesshomaru's lap.

"Why don't you show him how amazing that tongue is?"

Sesshomaru allowed Felix access to his ardent arousal, while Inuyasha buried himself completely in one thrust. Felix screamed out in pleasure and Inuyasha nearly howled from it. Right when he entered that crushingly, petite body, Sesshomaru turned the toy on.

The double stimulation was overwhelming. Inuyasha's cock felt strangled in the searing confines of that tiny opening, while pulsing, vibrations thrummed through his own opening and against sensitive nerves. Inuyasha groaned as he stared pumping, it was so tight, so wonderfully fucking tight. He raked claws down the boy's back, bit into his shoulders and pounded, faster into his body.

Felix's cries were muffled by the wide intruder thrusting into his mouth, turning his would be shouts into lusty humming against the demon lord's cock. Sesshomaru growled in satisfaction at the neko's skill.

Inuyasha's yokai was swirling close to the surface, as he tore into Felix. It was elated by the violence he was able to unleash upon the neko. Sesshomaru could faintly see the jagged purple markings appearing on Inuyasha's cheeks and the scarlet tinge clouding his eyes. The demon lord would never admit this but it always took his breath away to see Inuyasha like this- the feral beauty of a hanyou pup made just for him.

Since their mating Inuyasha had gained a great deal of control over his demonic blood. So even with the beast riding him, he was still able to restrain himself from doing anything to Felix that wouldn't easily heal. Bloody wounds littered the neko's body but they were only flesh deep and would all be gone by morning.

Inuyasha continued to fervently thrust into the soft, yet constricting depths of the little demon's body. Felix had already cum twice and Inuyasha was fast approaching his climax. The steady clenching that followed each orgasms was pure ecstasy to his rigid member.

Minutes passed where each thrust brought him achingly close to completion, until the pleasure was too much to resist. Inuyasha bowed over Felix, biting his shoulder blade and wrapped arms around his chest. With a few last powerful thrusts, the hanyou emptied himself into that amazing little body.

The orgasm was crippling, Inuyasha could only cling tightly to the demon trapped in his arms as a tidal current of pleasure surged over him. Drowning them both in waves of satiation.

Sesshomaru had moved from his place on the bed when Felix pulled off of him to scream out his third release while Inuyasha came inside him. The demon lord crawled onto the bed behind Inuyasha and removed his kimono then lowered the pup's hakama down to his knees.

"Did my puppy enjoy his little play mate?" Sesshomaru asked while undoing the straps that held the toy in place.

"Haiiii." Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru began to move the toy around inside him.

"Good. Now I want you to use this and prepare him, so we can share." Sesshomaru teased him a little longer with the toy before slowly extracting the silver phallus and handing it to the hanyou.

Inuyasha obediently took the toy and did what Sesshomaru commanded, just like a switch had been thrown. He easily shifted from cocky seme to submissive uke.

There was no shortage of lubrication, between the inu hanyou and the neko everything was slippery with cum. Inside and out. Inuyasha mimicked what Sesshomaru had done to him earlier. Sliding the toy up Felix's thigh, he rubbed it over his tight drawn up sac and then aligned it with his own member.

Felix was startled by the vibration and cried out when it slid over his sensitive bits. Then as it began to sink into him, keened and writhed.

Inuyasha was fascinated with the sensation of the toy pulsating against his cock as it gradually disappeared into the wringing clutches of the little demons body.

"Uhhhhhh!" Both moaned as the toy that met the neko's pleasure spot and rubbed along Inuyasha's delicate tip.

While this was happening Sesshomaru crossed the room and procured a small bottle of almond oil from a drawer in the large cabinet. When he returned to the bed, he uncapped the bottle and applied a generous amount of the oil to the Felix's tail.

"Hhhaaaa." Felix moaned as Sesshomaru smoothed down his silky ebony fur. As expected the tail was just as sensitive as everything else.

Then the demon lord leaned over Inuyasha's shoulder and nipped at his mating mark.

"Is he ready?"

"Ahhh I-I think s-so." Inuyasha's voice trembled from over stimulation.

"Good." Sesshomaru moved in front of Felix, picking the boy up by his thighs and pressed his back against Inuyasha's chest. "Now take the toy out."

Inuyasha let the phallus slide free and Sesshomaru positioned himself to take its place. The demon lord raised felix's legs so they rested on his forearms and draped the boy's arms over Inuyasha's shoulders, where they moved to cling around his neck. Felix was the perfect height for this situation, any taller or shorter and the position would be awkward.

Sesshomaru entered the narrow passage in one smooth thrust, which made both partners call out in bliss. Then he started moving at a slow pace that Inuyasha followed on the opposite stroke. When the demon lord pushed in, Inuyasha pulled back, causing an incredible wet friction between them.

After long moments of basking in the grip of the neko's searing core leisurely pumping in rhythm, Sesshomaru moved one of Felix's legs to his shoulder and grabbed the boy's tail. Then he pressed the tip of the long slick appendage to Inuyasha's entrance.

Looking down at Felix, Sesshomaru instructed. "Pleasure him with your tail."

Inuyasha moaned as the long, slick appendage entered him, wriggling and snaking inside.

It felt incredibly erotic, moving against all the sensitive places inside him. While Sesshomaru held the boy up by his thighs, Inuyasha moved hands up his chest to play with his nipples and their piercings.

Felix clung to Inuyasha, digging his claws into the hanyou's back, loudly voicing his pleasure as both inu shoved into his tight little entrance, gradually moving faster and harder. The poor neko was so easily effected, he thrashed in bliss between his two aggressors, and his cries echoed around them.

At some point, long after Felix's voice had gone horse, Inuyasha tipped the boy's head back and smothered his mouth with a passionate kiss, swallowing the sound as he coiled their tongues together.

Felix broke their lip apart when his body bowed, completely stiff from his fourth climax and he wailed in bliss. Inuyasha bit into the little demon's arm trying to keep himself from doing the same thing. He was painfully close. The euphoria of that crowded convulsing passage, the slick friction of Sesshomaru thrusting against him, and the constant oscillation of that sinuous tail inside him, they were all quickly bringing him to elation.

Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't take much more for the hanyou to spill. What surprised him was that his growled again command caused the, not fully recovered neko, to cum along with Inuyasha. The increased constriction of that heated channel, on top of Inuyasha's member swelling as it gushed hot slippery seed into the narrow confines, was his undoing. The demon lord's claws sunk deep into the small thighs he gripped as he emptied into the neko's saturated depths.

Inuyasha and Felix collapsed into a panting heap on the bed and Sesshomaru lay back next to them. The hanyou and the neko slowly drifted into a peaceful, sated slumber, still curled up with each other in a heap. While Sesshomaru contently relaxed, watching the pair as they slept.

~xXx~

Inside the windowless room, morning's soft light didn't bother any of the three occupants. Inuyasha awoke to a warm, rough tongue gliding over his cheek. He blinked away the sleepiness and found a bright pair of scarlet eyes gazing up at him. Felix was trapped under the hanyou.

"Sorry to wake you, I have to get ready for work though and I'm a little stuck." Felix giggled as he squirmed a bit, showing that he couldn't move.

"Opps, sorry." Inuyasha rolled onto his back, letting him get up. Sesshomaru was dressed and sitting at the head of the bed resting his back against the wall.

"Sleep well?" The demon lord asked with a hint of amusement.

Inuyasha glared at him but didn't respond. He was more concerned with finding his pants and tessaiga. They had been knocked on to the floor during the festivities last night. When they were secured around his hips he set to work looking for his kimono. Felix walked over and held it out to him, the boy was still completely naked and his clothes were in shreds on the floor.

Inuyasha took the red material and wrapped it around the neko's shoulders.

"You'll freeze to death, running around this place with no clothes."

"Thank you." Felix smiled and pulled the kimono closed around himself. It was too big but it did a good job of covering him. "I have a change of clothes in my locker down stairs."

Thus, the trio made there way down stairs. Lilly and Chrono were already awake and at the bar waiting for them. They couldn't resist snickering as the little neko walked by bundled in Inuyasha's kimono, closely followed by the bare-chested inu.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh nothing, just looks like you had lots of fun last night." Lilly teased. Chrono snickered even louder.

That's when Inuyasha remembered the cheeky have fun comment Lilly made before leaving him at the mercy of Sesshomaru and that toy.

"Shut up! This is all your damn fault to begin with." Inuyasha barked as he followed Felix past the bar, trying to ignore the blush that had crept up his cheeks. Sesshomaru smirked watching the hanyou cross his arms over his chest and huff as he walked away.

The little red-eyed demon grabbed clothes from his locker in the back of the tavern. "Thank you." He handed the kimono back to Inuyasha.

"No problem." Inuyasha shrugged, putting it on and adjusted tessaiga so everything was in place.

"And thanks for last night."

Inuyasha blushed again. "Uh, n-no problem."

The little neko gave him a hug around his waist before hurrying off to work. Inuyasha couldn't help thinking how adorable the little neko was.

Lilly and Chrono were still grinning when Inuyasha returned to the bar.

"Say one word and I'll kick both your asses." He growled.

"Are you ready to collect your ningen?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, yeah."

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru to Kadesh's privet room, knocked on the door and Kadesh answered.

"Da. What can I do for you cousin?"

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Da." Kadesh smiled. "As expected, ningen in your company are quite interesting indeed." Kadesh opened the door and ushered them in.

"They are sleeping like puppies after fun we had last night." She took them into her bedchamber.

Sango and Miroku were cuddled up together on her enormous bed, with a fur covering them both.

"See, I take good care of your ningen."

Sango slowly blinked open her eyes, there were voices in the room that had roused her. The first thing she noticed was the pounding headache, throbbing right behind her eyes. This immediately reminded her that she had way WAY too much to drink last night. Last night? That made her remember, she wanted to forget all about everything that happened last night. She looked around and discovered that she was still naked. Miroku was right next to her and he was still naked, and the hard flesh pressing against her thigh, let her know that he was happy about it. Then the last thing she noticed, she had been trying very hard to ignore in hopes that it would go away, but that hadn't worked- Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kadesh were in the room and staring right at her.

"Now what was it you said to me the other day? You really shouldn't drink so much if you get like that." Inuyasha sarcastically scolded.

Sango turned many different shades of red and sunk down under the covers trying to hide from the whole situation.

"Something tells me we should give them a minute." Inuyasha remarked as he and Sesshomaru headed for the door. They decided to go and collect Jaken, while they waited for Sango and Miroku to come down stairs.

Sango got out of bed and dressed herself after Kadesh told her where to find her and Miroku's clothing and the demon left the room. She was rather irritated that Miroku had watched her dress but had made no move to get out of the bed.

"Miroku, get up. Everyone is waiting for us."

The monk squirmed around a little on the mattress, making some muffled sounds from under the blanket, where it still covered his mouth. Sango got impatient and yanked the covers off of him. She was about to gripe to him about seeing everything the night before and having no reason to be shy now. But when the covers came off she discovered that poor Miroku was still bound and gagged just the way she had left him, when they passed out last night.

"Oh Miroku I'm sorry." She knelt on the bed and untied him then handed his robes to him.

"Um, Sango love, aren't you forgetting something?"

Miroku bashfully turned around on his hands and knees, revealing that something was stuck inside him. Sango turned away, blushing furiously as she remembered putting it there. A butt plug is what Kadesh had called it, just before she instructed Sango on how to use it. She blushed even harder when she remembered the lusty moan that had escaped Miroku when she pressed it inside.

"C-c-can't you take it out?" She said with her face burning.

"No! You said that you were the only one allowed to take it out because it was my punishment for spying on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and the other things that happened with them."

"Well if you hadn't blurted it out like that while we were drunk- Oh never mind just take it out already. I won't p-punish you for it." Sango shyly reported.

"You put it in there, you have to be responsible and take it out." Miroku complained, he really just wanted to feel Sango touching him like that again, but responsibility for the situation was a very good excuse.

Some time later the two ningen and Kirara made their way down to the bar, followed by Kadesh. Sango was still mortified from embarrassment, and Miroku, well he seemed to be in a pretty good mood, all things considered. Kadesh and Sesshomaru said their formal partings and the group was off again. Slowly trudging through the deep snow, they made their way back to the dragon that transported them. On the way, Chrono secretly signaled Miroku to lag behind a little with him.

"So you spent the whole night in Kadesh's room?" Chrono asked.

"Yeah. Four women at once, I can die a happy man." Miroku boasted.

"Did they leave any scars?"

"W-what makes you ask that?" Miroku's ego flagged a little.

"I've seen what that woman does to men. You do have scars, don't you? Ha, how bad was it?" Chrono jeered.

"It wasn't bad, I found out she definitely doesn't have a penis." Miroku blushed thinking to himself about the number of toy's that had been shoved into him through out the course of the night. 'Though my ass certainly feels as if she did.'

"Ohhh so the hoshi's a masochist." Chrono teased. "You liked it didn't you?"

Miroku blushed even brighter. "I have no idea what you're talking about."


	13. Chapter 13

CHATER 13. This one's for the Felix fans.

"Come on Lilly. How long is this gonna take? I've been stuck with this stupid tail for like five whole days now." Inuyasha griped.

"I can't concentrate with you looming over my shoulder like that, and rushing these things leads to accidents like the one that got you that tail in the first place." Lilly snapped.

"If you keep bugging her she's gonna make us wait longer." Chrono warned.

Inuyasha huffed impatiently and went back to pacing.

They had made it back to the dragon and piled into the gazebo-like structure hours ago. Now they were flying in a southwestward direction.

"Hey Sesshomaru, are we gonna go talk to the jackal demons and see if there is anything to that rumor Kadesh was talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked annoyed by the question. "It would be beneficial to know the face of our target, however I have no desire to ask anything of those deficient mongrels."

"Ya but, at this point we could walk right by that litch queen bitch and never even know it because we haven't got a clue what she looks like." Inuyasha griped.

"He actually has a point there." Chrono commented. Sesshomaru glared at the time shifter. "I'm just sayin, we should at least look into it."

"What's the big deal? You didn't have a problem asking Kadesh about the attacks and stuff." Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru just sneered and turned away.

Chrono sighed. "The jackal demons are difficult to reason with. They literally think of themselves as godly beings and expect everyone else to do the same. Their loyal guards, the hyena demons, believe them wholeheartedly and worship the ground they walk on. You have to be high royalty to even think about speaking to their lord."

"So they're a bunch of arrogant bastards, you should feel right at home with them Sesshomaru." Inuyasha jeered.

"Do you enjoy provoking me hanyou?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

Sesshomaru stalked up and grabbed him by the chin. "And I rather enjoy punishing you, so feel free to continue insulting me. I have no qualms about baring your ass right here and blistering it."

That shut Inuyasha up. He knew damn well that Sesshomaru wasn't bluffing. While his logic told him it would be bad to receive one of Sesshomaru's spankings in front of everyone, there were certain other parts of him that thought it would be great. Therefore, he kept his mouth shut, so those certain other parts didn't get him into trouble.

Satisfied with Inuyasha's decision, Sesshomaru let go of his chin and walked over to the railing of their transport. "We will go to the jackal territory and ask about the witness." He hated dealing with the jackals, however he had to admit, it would save a considerable amount of time if they knew at the very least what type of demon to be looking for.

Inuyasha walked over and leaned on the railing next to Sesshomaru, looking out at the scenery. "You're so damn difficult, you could have just said that to begin with."

"Perhaps."

"Hey look, is that the Great Wall up ahead?" Inuyasha pointed out in the distance. It was dark the first time they had passed over it.

"Indeed."

"Wow it just keeps going doesn't it, how far does it stretch?" Inuyasha asked.

"From the eastern coast it spans a distance nearly equal to the entire length of our island." Sesshomaru answered.

"Wow."

Inuyasha quietly watched the extensive wall slowly draw closer as they flew over the huge land mass.

"Ok you guys, it's finished. Who's first?" Lilly exclaimed.

Inuyasha and Chrono looked at each other warily.

"I'll be the guinea pig." Chrono sighed.

"Ok stand right there and hold still." Lilly instructed.

She muttered some strange words, there was a bright flash, a puff of smoke and Chrono was back to normal. No inu ears and no inu tail.

"Hey, it worked." Chrono sounded relieved.

"Of course it worked baka. I spent a lot of time on this spell." She grumbled. "Alright, next."

Inuyasha walked over followed by Sesshomaru.

"Same deal stand there, don't move."

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it would ya."

Lilly scowled at him for being rude, then reluctantly closed her eyes and started speaking the spell.

What happened next was nothing like what any of them had expected. At the same time that Lilly cast the spell, the dragon and the transport slammed full speed into an invisible barrier.

Just before the bright flash of magic everyone was thrown forward, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru crashed right into each other.

Everything happened so fast, the whole thing was falling out of the sky and the enormous dragon was coming down on top of it.

As soon as the magic dust cleared, it was Sesshomaru who grabbed Sango, Miroku and Kirara and leaped out, away from the falling beast. Inuyasha appeared to be in a daze and only got out at the last second.

Lilly, Chrono and Jaken all got out on their own, the first two landing gracefully on the ground, the kappa fell like a rock and face planted in the dirt. Kirara had transformed and landed on her own after Sesshomaru had scooped her up along with the ningen. The demon lord set Sango and Miroku down and stood looking dumbfounded at his hands.

"That was close, thank you lord Sesshomaru." Miroku looked curiously at him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said and turned around to look at Inuyasha, who was crouched on the ground in shock, close to the wreckage.

"NEKO!" Inuyasha's voice growled out. "What is the meaning of this?"

Lilly was startled by the scolding tone and looked concerned from one inu to the other. Then her attention settled on Inuyasha. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes! What have you done?" Sesshomaru seemed to be trapped in Inuyasha's body and notably displeased about it.

Lilly looked to Sesshomaru's body. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." Sesshomaru's voice answered.

Inuyasha didn't seem displeased at all, he was in awe of how much energy he could feel coursing through the demon lord's body. While Sesshomaru himself was still incredibly disgruntled, trying to adjust to the dramatic loss of strength and energy, being trapped in a hanyou body.

"Uh oh. I think you switched bodies when you crashed into each other while I was casting the spell."

"What did we hit, anyway?" Chrono asked looking around. They had hit the ground right near the Great Wall. It was almost like they had flown into the wall itself, though, that wasn't possible because the wall didn't extend high enough up.

The giant dragon was shaking off the daze of it's crash landing and getting up. It was pissed. It took a wobbly step towards the wall, then turned on the group, roaring ferociously. It looked like it was about to attack, but before it was able to, long necrotic looking arms appeared out of the great wall and latched onto the enormous beast.

The dragon shrieked in protest and began to thrash, attacking the arms. Everyone backed up away from the wall and the raging dragon. The attacks were useless, more and more arms emerged from the wall and began pulling the flailing beast into the massive stone structure. The feathered monster was being consumed as it was crushed into the stone barricade. Waves of power rippled out along the surface of the great divider and up into the sky as the enormous creature was sucked into the mass of rock and its magic barrier. One final shriek was muted as the dragon's head disappeared into the ancient stone.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha said. Which sounded incredibly strange coming from Sesshomaru's mouth.

"There appears to be a barrier going up from the wall. That must be what we hit." Miroku explained.

"Yeah I see the barrier, I can handle that. Did you not just see the wall eat that dragon? Am I the only one a little creeped out by that?" Inuyasha asked in the demon lord's voice.

"No, you're definitely not the only one creeped out by that." Chrono assured backing further away from the menacing wall.

Those gangly, rotting arms were finished with the dragon and had started reaching out towards the disoriented group. Everyone was forced to pull back further and wearily reach for their weapons.

Inuyasha was expecting tessaiga when he grabbed the hilt of his sword, instead using Sesshomaru's arm he unsheathed bakusaiga. He stared down at the sword and felt an amazing surge of energy. Sesshomaru's body was unbelievably powerful.

"Alright, this wall is coming down." Inuyasha declared before charging headlong at it.

"Wait, lord- I mean, Inuyasha. Damn it this is confusing already." Miroku griped. "Does he know what he's doing?"

Sesshomaru sighed before unsheathing tessaiga. "Hanyou, if you cause my body to be consumed, I will kill you."

"Just shut up and use the red tessaiga to get us through this barrier."

"I have no need of your instruction."

They both glared at each other before leaping at the wall, swinging their swords. Tessaiga blazed red as it slashed into the barrier and bakusaiga glowed green as it seared into the decaying flesh of those outstretched arms.

The barrier rippled from the blow, shimmering waves of energy flowed outward from the point of impact but still the barrier remained. Row after row of limbs were severed with blinding speed, yet more continued to sprout from the wall. There seemed to be an endless supply.

Bakusaiga was able to prevent flesh from regenerating, however these arms all belonged to separate bodies, when one fell there was nothing to stop another from taking its place.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration after his third attempt at breaking through the barrier. "I am unaccustomed to this low level of power. How do you accomplish anything in this body hanyou?"

"Hey shut the hell up about my body, asshole. You just don't know how to use it right."

"You are doing no better with mine." Sesshomaru irritably growled.

"At least I've accomplished something." Inuyasha growled back, gesturing to the mounds of severed limbs.

Sesshomaru glared at him and gestured to the wall still swarming with out-stretched appendages.

"Shut up."

They both fell back with the rest of the group.

"So now what the hell are we going do? Can't go over it and going through it isn't working." Inuyasha griped, resting the blade of bakusaiga over the shoulder of Sesshomaru's body, out of habit.

"We are returning to the nearest town to obtain what is needed for a counter spell. Then Lilly will immediately correct this glaring error and return me to my proper form. ….. Stop standing like that in my body, you look ridiculous." Sesshomaru growled.

Lilly shrunk back away from the angry demon lord, who managed to be his usual menacing self, even in the hanyou's body. The rest of the group also took a cautious step back.

"Oh shut up, I'm not hurting your stupid body. … So where is the nearest town?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru was still seething so Chrono answered. "The one we just came from."

"Damn it, it'll take days to walk back that far." Inuyasha griped.

"That is why we will run." Sesshomaru informed, and then he used Inuyasha's body to take inu form and started running back in the direction they had come from.

Inuyasha huffed in aggravation because Sesshomaru left without them and the rest of the group turned to him, for what to do.

"We can ride on Kirara." Sango offered, gesturing between herself and Miroku.

"I guess that means you three are riding with me." Inuyasha sighed, transforming Sesshomaru's body to it's inu form. He crouched down to allow Lilly, Jaken and Chrono to climb aboard. Then Inuyasha sniffed at the air. Sesshomaru's nose was incredibly sensitive. He sniffed again something smelled absolutely wonderful.

When he shifted his attention to the pleasant smell, he could see his own inu form darting off into the skyline. 'Do I really smell that good to him? Wow it smells so sweet and yummy I just want to lick it.'

"Um we're all on Inuyasha … You can go now." Lilly urged, looking at the distracted inu.

Inuyasha shook the scent out of his head and bolted off after the demon lord. Sesshomaru's nose wasn't the only sensitive part of his body and the other part was really liking that scent. 'Damn horny bastard.' He growled to himself as he ran.

As he raced through the sky, Inuyasha was just amazed by the strength of Sesshomaru's body, he felt like he could run this way for days and never even need a break.

It was easy catching up to Sesshomaru while using his own body against him. The problem was, that Sesshomaru was pushing Inuyasha's body to its limit, going as fast as he possibly could and poor Kirara couldn't keep up.

Inuyasha slowed down to keep pace with the fire neko and her two passengers. Knowing full well his own hanyou body would give out from fatigue at some point if Sesshomaru continued over exerting it the way he was. Then it would be a piece of cake to track the stubborn bastard down.

For the most part everyone was quiet while they traveled. Some time during the run, Lilly reached down and stroked her fingers through the silky strands of fur she was sitting on.

"I'm sorry the spell got messed up Inuyasha. At least on the plus side, when you do get your body back it won't have a tail anymore. I promise I'll do my best to fix this as soon as possible." The neko assured.

Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder and gave her a nod. He knew the spell would have worked if they didn't crash, plus it was kind of fun being Sesshomaru for a while, so he didn't mind. With all this power and all this energy, it was no wonder the arrogant bastard always acted so high and mighty — he had everything to back it up.

It wasn't long before nightfall when Inuyasha determined that the scent of his own body had stopped getting ahead of them, and shortly after that it stopped moving altogether. 'Damn, took him long enough. That stubborn baka will be lucky if all the muscles don't lock up on him.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He remembered the first time he had ever done that, pushed so far past his body's limit that the whole thing gave out and seized up in cramps.

When they finally reached Sesshomaru, he was laying collapsed on his side on the ground. Inuyasha could see his chest rising and falling in pants but that was the only movement he saw and it looked like that little bit was painful.

Inuyasha crouched to let everyone off then went over to the incapacitated demon lord trapped in a hanyou body. He stayed in inu form and lay down next to him crossing his paws and resting his head on them. The orange glow of sunset, cast over both of them.

Sesshomaru chuckled weakly, "This body refuses my orders… even when I am the one who possess it." He spoke with his teeth gritted against the pain.

"It locked up on you didn't it?"

Sesshomaru didn't move or respond. He wasn't at all sure of how to deal with this very foreign sense of defeat. The pain he could endure, however the humiliation of lying there helplessly immobile was something he had never encountered before. Even in its worst condition, his own body could at the very least defend itself. As he lay staring blankly out into the approaching night, feeling nearly deaf, blind, and paralyzed, he wondered how the hanyou had ever survived all these years.

As the sun began to slip below the distant mountains, Inuyasha timidly sniffed at the air, growing a bit concerned. With Sesshomaru's nose, he could smell the scent of his hanyou body changing; it was getting weaker. He could smell the demon in its blood fading.

'Oh no.' He looked up. 'The new moon.' Inuyasha transformed Sesshomaru's body back to normal.

"Shit, um Sesshomaru ... I don't know how to tell you this but … you're about to turn human."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, though looked as if he had just received a blow.

'Should I feel relieve that it is not as I though. That I am not dying.' The demon lord scornfully mused.

He closed his eyes and the barest whisper of a whine slipped past his lips as the hanyou body shifted down to nothing more than a mere, defenseless human. Sesshomaru had never been so humiliated in all his life; he almost preferred death to this form of inability. Now the body literally was blind and deaf in comparison to his usual demonic senses. On top of that, it was now in even more pain and was even less capable of protecting itself.

Their group of companions was keeping their distance but it was written in the atmosphere that everyone was concerned.

Inuyasha had never seen Sesshomaru with such a look of anguish; even if it wasn't on his own face, it was still his own emotion. The hanyou hadn't even known that Sesshomaru was capable of feeling things like that. It was strange and he wanted to make it go away. So, he found himself leaning down and scooping the little human version of himself into his arms.

"What are you doing? Release me at once." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Relax; I can smell a hot spring less than a quarter mile ahead of us. I'm just going to bring you there to soak those muscles so you'll be able to move them."

"Then I will walk there, now put me down." Sesshomaru growled demandingly, which sounded funny in Inuyasha's human voice.

"You can't even stand, let alone walk."

"I will make this body walk."

"And break something in the process! It's my damn body, just shut up and let me carry it." Inuyasha huffed.

"I refuse to allow this. If I can not walk on my own then leave me here." Sesshomaru snapped, making every effort to struggle and getting absolutely nowhere.

Inuyasha ignored his protests and told everyone he'd be back, before leaping off with his irate captive.

Soon he was comfortably settled in the steaming water of a nice hot spring, with Sesshomaru cradled in his lap.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now?" Sesshomaru asked glaring up at his own face.

"Hate away, you'll feel a whole hell of a lot better when you can move your arms and legs 'again'." Inuyasha didn't intentionally say that word, yet as soon as it left Sesshomaru's lips, Inuyasha's human body reacted. Against his will, the demon lord trapped inside moaned in response.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look that could kill.

"No, I will feel a whole hell of a lot better if you do not repeat that word and when you stop poking me in the ass with my own dick." Sesshomaru barked angrily, his choice of words that time sounded much more natural coming out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose, your damn body is horny all the fricken time. What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Put me down and ignore it until it goes away."

Inuyasha's human body was loosening up enough now that Sesshomaru was able to make it sit up without help. Consequently, Inuyasha set him down on the bank of the springs and waded into the far end of the little alcove where it was too dark for human eyes to see.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Taking care of it." Inuyasha grumbled back.

The hanyou looked curiously over Sesshomaru's body. This would be the first time he had ever gotten the chance to really explore it. He curled his fingers around the swollen length and started stroking, while he used the other hand to investigate the foreign physique.

He was glad human hearing was so dull, when a surprised moan escaped him. Those stripes really were sensitive; he traced a finger along the set of markings on Sesshomaru's pelvic bone and nearly cried out in pleasure. Slowly he tested each small cluster of demonic markings, searching for the most sensitive ones. His stroking became faster and more intense as he moved from set to set.

It was the magenta bands gracing Sesshomaru's cheekbones that were the most sensitive. A few caressing touches there and Inuyasha nearly howled in pleasure.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru sighed in aggravation, even with ningen ears he could hear that moan. It annoyed him beyond comprehension that the hanyou was taking liberties with his body. This whole situation was so miserably indignant. When he found the wretched bitch responsible for that barrier and their current condition, he was personally going to see that she paid dearly for it. He was going to sear the flesh from her bones an inch at a time.

Out of habit, he raised a human hand out of the water and flexed poison claws that were not attached to the fingers. Looking disdainfully down at the frail, claw-less appendage he noticed something strange. The skin had begun to wrinkle.

When Inuyasha had finished his task, he came back over and sat down beside the grumpy demon lord. Sesshomaru showed the rumpled skin to him.

"What is the meaning of this? Does your ningen body age and wither so quickly?"

Inuyasha looked at the outstretched hand and laughed. "No, that happens to humans when they stay in the water too long. It looks like we better get you out before you turn into a prune." Inuyasha reached to pick Sesshomaru up again.

"I can do it my self!" Sesshomaru protested, trying to get the weak, stiff human limbs to cooperate with him.

Inuyasha ignore the disapproval and scooped him up anyway. He carried the contentious demon lord to shore and laid him down on their pile of clothing. Then he crawled over top of him and tucked moko moko around his shoulders, gently massaging the sore body.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru irritably asked.

"Trying to help you and keep you warm, plus I thought we could … you know."

Sesshomaru raised a human eyebrow at him.

"Well just look at it, what the hell am I supposed to do?" He gestured to the still throbbing erection on Sesshomaru's body.

"Not this! I refuse to allow you to mount me."

"That's ok I don't care if you're on top." Inuyasha rolled over so his human body was propped up, resting between his legs.

"I do! I will not enter my own body." Sesshomaru disgustedly informed.

Inuyasha frowned, a never used before, expression of disappointment donned Sesshomaru's face.

"Well fuck you then, I'll do it myself." He set the human form back down in the bundle of clothing and fur, then scooted over away from him.

Sesshomaru watched through human eyes as Inuyasha put his fingers into his mouth, wetting them and then moved them down the striped body.

"Absolutely not! Nothing is getting inserted into my body." Sesshomaru hastily declared.

Inuyasha turned and glared angrily back at him. He used the demon lord's own demonic speed against him and had the ningen body pinned beneath him before Sesshomaru even knew he had moved. "Then what the fuck am I supposed to do? Your damn body is so horny I can't even think straight."

"Inuyasha don't you dare." Sesshomaru growled, pressing the human arms as hard as they were able, against the broad chest bearing down on him.

Inuyasha pressed the hard line of the demon lord's arousal firmly against the human body and leaned down to gently nibble at the rounded shell of his ear.

"Come on Sesshomaru, please."

"And what exactly do you plan to do when my yokai wants to rip this frail body apart and you can not stop it. Even if I were inclined to submit, which I am NOT, you lack the will required to subdue my yokai. Losing control of it in this situation could prove fatal to us both."

"Is it that difficult to control, or do you just think that I'm weak?" Inuyasha asked, pulling back and sitting on the ground next to him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I have known from the start that you are not weak hanyou, and you have proven it countless times. However you are not prepared to deal with the full burden of my yokai in lust."

Inuyasha gestured again to the perpetual erection. "I think I'm dealing with it now."

Sesshomaru leveled a serious glare on him. "Unless you are fighting off the urge to rend your claws through this flesh, until you feel hot blood gushing through your fingers or contort a limb until the bone splinters, just to hear the screams of this voice; then you know nothing of my yokai in lust."

"It, it … wants to do that to me." Inuyasha quietly asked.

Sesshomaru turned away. "Wants, is a mild way of putting it."

Inuyasha noticed the human body shivering. "Hey why didn't you say you were cold?" He pulled the fire rat kimono and hakama out from under the pile of clothing and handed them to him.

"I am fine." Sesshomaru insisted.

"No, you're human right this minute and even a little cold could kill you so put this on."

Sesshomaru reluctantly took the fabric and started putting it on. "How is it possible that you have survived this way your entire life?"

"I just learned to deal with it, that's all." Inuyasha stood up and put Sesshomaru's silk garments back on his body, but wrapped moko moko around the shoulders of his human body. Sesshomaru glared at him yet kept it there. Next Inuyasha picked up the armor, looking unhappily at it.

"I don't know how you wear this damn thing all the time."

"It is a sign of status, ones armor reflects their rank. Also it may not be required but it does offer protection to my body."

"Yeah well, it's uncomfortable as hell." He put it on and fastened it in place. "I guess we better get back to the others before anything else goes wrong."

Back with their group of companions, camp was already set up and they had a fire going. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat down with everyone around the warm, crackling blaze. Lilly came over to Sesshomaru to offer him a steaming cup of tea.

"I asked Sango if the herbs would be safe for humans, it's to help with the muscle cramping." She explained.

Sesshomaru took the tea but didn't say anything. He slowly sipped the herbal drink and pointedly tried to ignore everyone.

"I've been doing some research and it looks like all I'll need for a counter spell are some river stone runes and a drop of blood from each of you." Lilly assured.

"Well that sounds easy enough." Inuyasha replied.

"Yep, you two will be back to normal as soon as we reach Kadesh's territory."

That night, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance, Inuyasha took inu form and kept the little human body tucked between his paws and nestled in the soft warm fur of his chest. Sesshomaru had refused to put any warmer clothing on and that was Inuyasha's answer to his protests.

"How long am I to be stuck in the contemptible form?" The demon lord impatiently grumbled.

"You'll be hanyou agai- uh I mean… by morning."

Sesshomaru glared at him for nearly saying the command word again.

"Just relax and try to get some sleep, you'll need it if you want to make it back to Kadesh's territory before dark tomorrow."

"Sleep is the furthest thing from my mind."

Eventually morning came and the group set out, once again taking to the sky. This time Sesshomaru managed to do a better job, moderating the abuse he inflicted on the hanyou's body.

As the terrain changed and they entered the snowy tundra once more, everyone with the exception of the two inu bundled into their warmer clothes again. They had salvaged the garments, along with a few other small items from the wreckage the day before.

Noontime came and the group stopped at a frozen lake to allow everyone a drink. Kirara was exhausted from trying to keep up with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so she very much appreciated the rest.

While everyone else relaxed, Inuyasha was pacing back and forth sniffing at the ground, then pacing some more and sniffing at the air.

"What exactly are you smelling, hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked, rather irritated that the body he was in couldn't detect anything.

"Well I can't really smell anything …." He scented the air again. "…. out of the ordinary. I just have this bad feeling." He turned around to look at Sesshomaru. "Does your body do that often?"

"When something is wrong."

"So how do I know what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru gave him a blank stare. "I am dog demon Inuyasha, not a psychic."

Inuyasha frowned at him for stating the obvious, then went back to sniffing.

Less than two hours later the party of companions was forced to take shelter in a cave from a raging blizzard that had formed. The wind was blistering cold and pelting huge chunks of hail. The snow in the air was so thick they couldn't see past the cave opening.

Everyone sat quietly, huddled around a small fire.

"I wonder when the storm will pass." Sango said, adding another stick she had found to the fire.

"Hopefully before the owner of this cave returns." Miroku answered.

"There are no current occupants." Sesshomaru informed, all the scents he had picked up were old and fading.

"Well this sucks." Inuyasha grumbled. "Guess we know what was wrong now… The funny thing is, that feeling hasn't gone away."

"Most likely the storm is going to get worse." Sesshomaru commented.

The blizzard outside continued to churn and did get even worse. However, as the group waited for the furious weather to ebb, Inuyasha noticed a scent that he had never smelled before and it was moving in their direction. As the scent got stronger, the bad feeling intensified and Inuyasha knew it hadn't remained because of the storm.

Sesshomaru could smell it also now. Both inu stood and walked over to the cave entrance.

"I think we're about to have company." Inuyasha warned.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Polar bear demon." Sesshomaru answered.

Lilly moved up between the two inu at the entrance. "Maybe it will go away if it can't get in." She held up her staff and cast a barrier, blocking off the opening.

"Hey, good thinking. Will that keep it out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Unfortunately my barriers are not very strong. It won't last long if that bear really wants in." Lilly fell back with the rest of the group to keep from being in the way.

The bear in question slammed head first into the barricade and caused the entire ice and stone hollow to shake from the concussive impact.

"That's a big bear." Miroku exclaimed with a bit of worry.

The agitated creature stood at least fifteen feet tall on all four legs. It began battering its enormous paws into the weak barrier.

"That storm must be pretty nasty if it wants in this bad." Inuyasha mused, preparing himself to attack as soon as the barrier came down.

There was suddenly a thunderous boom from outside, like something very large just hit the ground and the bear became frantic, trying to enter the cave. A resounding roar was all the warning they got before the bear, the cave, and the barrier were all impaled with a hailstorm barrage, containing hundreds of thick, jagged ice icicles.

Lilly's magic crumbled under the attack and some of the frozen spears rained into the cave. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took the brunt of it. Sango took care of the rest with hiraikotsu.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha yelled.

Just then, a giant, scaly, taloned foot came down on the enormous bear and sunk its huge claws into the fallen demon's body.

"Ice dragon." Chrono answered.

The dragon lowered it's massive head, began ripping chunks out of the bear and eating them. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slowly backed further into the cave with the rest of their group. There was no sense in starting a fight with the creature if it only wanted a meal.

"Why can't I smell it?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru's nose could detect things miles away, yet this creature stood right at the cave opening and he couldn't pick up any scent.

"It's because they only carry the scent of the blizzard. The storm is caused when the dragon flaps its wings. That's why you have to be careful this far north, you never can tell if the storm is natural or caused by one of these guys." Chrono explained.

The group resigned themselves to quietly watching the magnificent beast eat it's prey, hoping that it would leave soon and take the storm with it.

The dragon did eventually leave, and the storm passed with it. Being full from the bear, it didn't trouble itself with the smaller occupants of the cave, allowing the company of travelers to once again set out for Kadesh's territory. It was long past nightfall when they finally arrived and most everyone was exhausted.

Inuyasha was surprised that Kadesh and her pack didn't come out to greet them this time. He and Sesshomaru had been expecting her. They led their group into the town with no resistance and found the inu demoness and her pack about to leave.

From a distance, Inuyasha could see and hear Felix outside Kadesh's tavern. The little neko was on the ground at Kadesh's feet and seemed to be quite distressed about something.

"Please, I beg that you let me go with you, she's the only family I have." Felix pleaded.

"You are weak and have no fighting skill. You will only be in our way. I told you before your place is here. Now go back inside and do your job." The woman harshly scolded before transforming and dashing off with the rest of her inu pack.

Felix was bowed over on the ground sobbing when Inuyasha ran up to him, still in Sesshomaru's body. He crouched next to the young demon and put a hand on his shoulder. He had to resist the urge to drag Kadesh back and demand that she apologize for yelling at the little neko.

"Felix what's wrong? Where are they going?" The little neko was a bit startled to see the demon lord beside him. "It's ok, it's me, Inuyasha. We had a little accident and switched bodies."

The boy wiped at his eyes, then wrapped his arms around Inuyasha. "My sister lives in the village north of here, and right now it's being attacked by those undead monsters. Kadesh won't let me go, but my sister is all I have left. She's the only reason I even work here. I have to do something to try and protect her." Felix wailed.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, who had come to stand next to them with the rest of their group.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! The litch queen might be with the creatures attacking." Inuyasha gruffly asserted. It was a perfectly logical reason to go charging into battle and it had nothing to do with the neko's distressed, pleading voice or big, teary eyes.

Sesshomaru gave the hanyou an amused look, knowing full well the reason why Inuyasha wanted to go running to the rescue. However, he still supplied a nod in agreement. Then Sesshomaru turned to everyone else. "Inuyasha and I will go, the rest of you stay here with Lilly while she makes the counterspell."

He and Inuyasha changed back into their true inu forms. The later of the two grabbed Felix and tossed him up onto his back.

"Hold on and hold on tight." That was the only warning the neko got before both inu tore off into the night.

Miroku turned his attention to Lilly. "Where do you suppose we'll find a shop open at this hour of night?"

"Don't worry it will be easy, demon shops are open at all hours of the day and night so they can better cater to their different customers." She explained while leading the way through town to a shop that would sell magical items.

The village to the north was in complete chaos when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived. Huts were ablaze, sounds of screaming, shouting, and roaring filled the air and swarms of the undead dominated the streets. A man lay on the ground, shrieking in pain as a crowd of the monsters tore into his burning body. A hut nearby collapsed in flames and inside someone's screaming stopped.

"Oh God, Nanally?! Where are you? NANALLY!" Felix called out at the top of his lungs, desperately hoping for an answer.

The pestilent beasts had surrounded Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the moment they set foot in the village and started attacking. The pair of inu arranged themselves side by side and back to back. They slashed, ripped, tore, and maimed the creatures, while dodging, to keep from being bitten or clawed.

Felix leaped from Inuyasha back and ran off into the chaos, screaming Nanally's name as he hysterically searched for his sister.

"Wait! Felix, damn it." Inuyasha used the demon lord's acid-poison, quickly clearing the masses that had encircled them, and then dashed off after the frantic neko.

Felix raced past mobs of the monsters; he was dead-set on making it to his house. She had to be there, she had to be alive, he knew she was. His little heart was pounding as he rounded the last corner and found their house to be one of the many ablaze. He dove in through a broken window because the door was in flames.

"NANALLY! Please, you have to be here. Nanally!" The smoke was making it hard to breath and the falling ash and embers were making his eyes blurry. They would probably sting pretty badly if he could feel it, but he had to check everywhere. "Nanally!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe how fast the little neko could run, as he bounded through the streets searching; he had to follow Felix's scent because the boy had flat out disappeared the second Inuyasha took his eyes off of him.

When he found Felix, the little demon was hunched over something inside a burning hut that was about to come down on top of him. Inuyasha hurled himself into the flames, grabbed both Felix and the body he was clinging to, then leaped out in the nick of time. As he carefully set his cargo down on the road, the building crashed to the ground completely engulfed in flames.

Inuyasha looked down at his friend; the boy had huge streams of tears running from his eyes. The body he clung to was another neko, she was ripped open from her neck, down across her stomach and into her thigh. Parts of her insides were missing and others were hanging out of her body.

"Felix, I'm sorry, but you have to get away from her." Inuyasha gently urged. He wasn't sure how long the victims took to turn into monsters but with Felix's neck so close to the girl's open mouth, he wasn't waiting around to find out.

Felix clung tighter. "Nanally." He quietly sobbed.

As the little neko grieved, Inuyasha saw one of the girl's limp hands twitch, and then her tail.

Inuyasha snatched Felix away and held him back. They both watched his dead sister convulse a few times on the ground then weakly struggle into a sitting position.

"NO!" Felix screamed in horror.

Inuyasha readied himself to attack. "That's not your sister anymore Felix."

The girl got to her feet and charged at them roaring in a course demonic tone, through broken vocal cords.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered before crushing her head and body under one tremendous paw.

Felix lay in a blank sort of shock, absently gripping the fur at Inuyasha's back. He was in an empty daze, blankly staring out at the blurry lights from the fires all around them, while Inuyasha continued to slash and batter through their enemies. He was alone now, with no family, no loved ones and his only friend, an inu hanyou he'd only known for one night, Felix had no one. His sister had been everything to him and now she was gone.

The tiny prick of small claws as Felix clung to him only drove Inuyasha to fight harder. He didn't know the boy very well but no one deserved this. What was the goal of all this killing? So many villages attacked only to create more bodies. Was the zombie bitch trying to build an army? It was like Naraku all over again, always someone else fighting, while he hid in the shadows, calling the shots.

Eventually between, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kadesh and her pack all the undead were destroyed. Unfortunately, not much remained of the little village or its people.

Kadesh shook the globs of body matter and blood from her fur, then sauntered over to Sesshomaru, his mate and the little neko.

"Tell me cousin, did you not leave my lands only days ago? Why have you returned so quickly?" She directed the question at Inuyasha because she didn't know about the body switch. Sesshomaru answered from the hanyou's inu form.

"I have a minor dilemma my healer is currently engaged in finding a remedy to."

Kadesh looked inquisitively at Inuyasha's inu form, then at Sesshomaru's.

"Yeah I'm not him." Inuyasha answered from Sesshomaru's body before she could ask.

"How curious." She mused. "I would ask how it feels to be inside a hanyou's body, but then you knew the answer to that before this situation, did you not?"

Sesshomaru growled, "Kadesh, if you value your tongue, and I am assuming you do for your lack of proper equipment to please a woman, then I suggest you keep it safely closed behind your teeth so I will not feel inclined to remove it from you."

Kadesh seethed over that remark, though she wisely followed his advice. On the way back from the northern village, Sesshomaru gave her the clipped version of what had happened and informed her that they would be leaving as soon as the problem was resolved.

Once they reached the town, where they had left their companions, Inuyasha coaxed Felix down off his back and Lilly set up to cast the counter spell that would switch their bodies back to normal.

She made a circle on the ground with the stones and had Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stand inside. Then she pricked each of their fingers and had them put the drop of blood on opposite sides of her staff.

"Ok now I can't stress to you enough how important it is that you don't move. So if you have to sneeze, cough, or blink, do it now." Lilly warned.

"I think we learned that lesson already." Inuyasha commented.

"Good so stop moving your mouth." She snickered at the glare he gave her then started casting the spell. The usual bright blue flash and explosion of magic dust followed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other for a moment then Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Man it feels good to be home."

Sesshomaru simply walked out of the circle with his usual indifferent expression perfectly in place. Both parties were very relieved to be in their own skin again.

With that taken care of, everyone was preparing to leave. Felix quietly came up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru; the poor little neko looked heartbroken.

"You're going to kill her aren't you? The litch queen." He looked up with tears streaking through the ash covering his face. "Please, take me with you. ... There is nothing left for me here. ... I can't fight, but I can cook and I will stay out of your way. I would rather die, trying to put an end to this, than sit here and dishonor my sisters by crying and doing nothing."

Those big red eyes were fierce and burned with an anger Inuyasha didn't know Felix was capable of. The hanyou sighed, as if this was a hard decision.

"You know if you go with us you're going to have to stay and you'll be forced to take orders from this big asshole." He jabbed a thumb in Sesshomaru's direction.

"I don't mind, I'll do anything you ask, just please let me come." Felix looked to Sesshomaru for acceptance.

The demon lord turned and started walking away. "Do as you please neko."

The group exchanged warm, knowing smiles and welcomed Felix to the pack.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Sorry for the confusion, I took down chapter 15 and I chopped off the end of this chapter. I'm going to be making some changes to the story …. um I'm not really sure what yet but I know I'm rerouting their journey, so when I repost they won't be going through India or meeting Chrono's former lord and lady, oh ya and Felix isn't going to get a bow, I'll figure something better out for him. Plus I kinda get the feeling I let you guys down with chapter 15 so I'm gonna do my best to make it up to you and write a much better chapter. So if you guys will bare with me, I'll fix everything up and repost as soon as possible. …. Um no promises on when I'll have it fixed, life is pretty crazy for me right now, it may take me awhile to repost but I promise I won't abandon the story and I'll make sure I do better this time and give you a good chapter ^.^ Hope you can forgive me.

~ Japanese ~

Hai = Yes

Shu = Master/Lord

Chapter 14. Resurrection of the ancients.

The company of companions left Kadesh's territory and traveled through the night, until they reached the cave that had provided them shelter during the blizzard. Lilly used her staff to cast a fire spell in the small pit that was made during their first stay there. Inuyasha set the sleeping bundle of Felix gently down near the fire and Kirara laid down, curling herself around the two sleeping ningen she had been carrying. Fatigue had claimed Sango, Miroku and the little neko along the way.

"I'm really starting to miss that damn dragon transport thing right about now." Inuyasha griped as he plunked himself down next to Sesshomaru.

"Once the barrier is dispersed, I will obtain another form of transportation." Sesshomaru informed.

"How exactly do we plan to 'disperse' the barrier?" Inuyasha asked.

"Simple, we shall destroy it."

"Right, because that worked so well the last time." Inuyasha grumbled sarcastically.

"Silence half breed. The only cause of that failure was you lacking the ability to properly utilize my body."

Inuyasha flipped him off. "Properly utilize this asshole. It's not like you did any better with my body. And besides, it's not my fault if your body was too weak to cut through the stupid wall."

Before Inuyasha could react, he found himself wrapped in the coils of moko moko and slung head first over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha flailed.

"I have suffered your disobedience long enough, hanyou. Retribution is in order."

"Put me down you bastard! Damn it, I didn't do anything."

Lilly, Chrono, Jaken and Kirara silently watched as the hanyou persistently kicked, struggled and spit obscenities while he was carried out of the cave and into the wilderness.

Inuyasha continued on, long after they had left the cave, even though he was pretty sure Sesshomaru wasn't listening to a thing he was saying. The truth was that the mere mention of punishment had him hard and anxious but he sure as hell wasn't about to admit it.

There was no doubt that Sesshomaru could smell the scent of his arousal. If that wasn't enough, he could certainly feel the erection pressed firmly against his shoulder. To make matters worse, every time Inuyasha struggled he only drew more attention to it.

As the demon lord walked, he moved his hand along the crevice of Inuyasha's cloth covered bottom, pressing one finger down between the curve of his cheeks, rubbing it over his small opening.

"Nnnn." Inuyasha quietly groaned.

"Such an eager little whore. You know, for what you have done, I ought to flay the skin from your body."

Inuyasha had to suppress the urge to whimper as a thrill of excitement rushed through him and his cock throbbed. He loved the insults, he hated that he loved them but there was no bigger turn on. He didn't know what he had done wrong to incur the demon lord's scolding but it was a struggle to hold onto his defiance when the bastard started talking dirty like that.

"I didn't do anything wrong! … And I'm not a whore!"

Sesshomaru came to a halt under a large tree and looked up to examine the branches. He took Inuyasha down from his shoulder and manipulated moko moko so one end bound the hanyou's wrists. Then he attached the opposite end to one of the thicker branches. Sesshomaru had to wonder if Inuyasha realized that he had stopped protesting and had sat quietly waiting while he was bound and suspended.

With one simple knot, the pup was left dangling off the ground by his wrists. Sesshomaru walked around his mate in a circle, looking him over appraisingly, then paused at his back.

"You have done wrong. Something quite deserving of punishment."

In a blur of motion, he slashed an x pattern with his claws, from Inuyasha's left arm, going down to his right ankle, then from the right arm to the left ankle.

"Ahhhh!"

The hanyou's red robes dropped to a heap on the snow covered ground, leaving him completely bare to the frozen surroundings.

Inuyasha shivered against the bitter cold, his nipples tingling as they contracted and goosebumps spread over his whole body, yet his cock throbbed even harder.

The demon lord then leaned closer to his mate, so he spoke against the pup's ear. "And you are a whore ... My whore."

Inuyasha moaned out loud, tipping his head back to welcome that dark, smooth as silk voice. Pleasure pricked and tingled along every nerve, to coil in a tight knot of arousal in the hanyou's stomach at hearing those two little words.

My whore.

And maybe he was a whore, but as long as he was Sesshoumaru's whore, he couldn't think of anything else he wanted to be.

The demon lord ran both his hands up Inuyasha's sides, just barely scratching his claws over the soft skin at the edges of his stomach. He paused to grasp and roll hardened nipples between the tips of his fingers. Inuyasha moaned loudly and arched his back. More goose bumps marched up and down his skin from those light, teasing touches. Precum seeped from the tip of his aching cock, as it twitched in response to the attention. The slick liquid became tortuously cold as it slowly slid down his shaft.

"S-Sesshomaru it's f-f-fucking cold."

Lips still brushing the hanyou's ear the demon lord replied, "I assure you it is going to get much colder."

Sesshomaru moved one hand away and broke a large icicle from the tree. He snapped the sharp end off, so what remained was a thick frozen cylinder.

Inuyasha was startled and squirmed when the blunt end of the sickle was eased between his cheeks, and rubbed up and down the little crevice.

"What the hell are you doing asshole?! That's fucking cold!"

Sesshomaru ignored the insolent pup and continued to slide the ice over his entrance. It wasn't long before the flat edges began to melt, rounding out to easily glide between the smooth curves. Inuyasha could feel cold liquid trickling over his sac and dripping down his legs.

The hanyou's sensitive bits drew up, trying to hide from that icy water. Thrashing and kicking, he struggled to end the assault.

Sesshomaru smirked at his vain attempts and began pushing the column of ice up inside his mate. Inuyasha flailed and kicked and thrashed as the frozen cylinder met his fevered insides.

"Fucking A, that's really fucking cold. Sesshomaru stop!" He whimpered as the sickle continued to fill him.

Sesshomaru gently pumped the column in and out before he slowly forced the whole thing up inside, until even the fingers guiding it disappeared as well. When the digits withdrew, the ice did not come with them.

"Aaaahhh fucking hell, my ass is freezing Sesshomaruuuu! Take it out!"

"No." The demon lord growled in his ear. "Let that serve as a reminder to you, of your station."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha whined as a chill shuddered down his spine and a cold, burning ache spread through his bottom. His sensitive bits were so numb now he couldn't even tell if icy water was still leaking on them or not.

"Have you forgotten the night of the new moon? Let me remind you."

Sesshomaru's whip cracked, a long red line blossomed in the wake of its lash and pain exploded in Inuyasha's back, arching his body backwards. The pain was much more intense without the protection of his fire rat haori.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Inuyasha cried out.

Another strike cut across the smooth curves of his bottom and all his muscles clenched in response, squeezing around the intruder that was lodged there, refrigerating his insides.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Perhaps you recall daring to assume the role of alpha over me, whilst I was rendered human?" Sesshomaru spat the word human like it was the most foul insult to ever leave his mouth and punctuated the question with another harsh strike.

"Aaaahhh! I was just trying to help, and you were being stubborn." Inuyasha protested.

"The circumstances are of no matter to me, your disobedience is inexcusable. … You carried me as if I were an incompetent child, you saw fit to take liberties with my body and you dared presume you could do the same with my person." Sesshomaru brought the whip down on him again and again.

"Aaaahhh!"

"I am your alpha."

The whip cracked yet another time. "Aaaahhh!"

"I am your seme."

Once more the whip sounded and another red stripe spread across his spine. "Aaaahhhhhh!"

"It would serve you well to remember that." Sesshomaru sneered.

As the hanyou absorbed this information and the searing, poison lashes, from the demon lord's whip, Sesshomaru inserted his fingers into the pup's glaciated insides and found the ice was completely melted. Cold water seeped around the digits as he swirled and scissored them teasingly. At the same time, he slowly traced his tongue over the sore red welts that striped Inuyasha's body.

"Uhhhha … Y-Your fingers feel really hot." Inuyasha moaned.

"Yes, because in here you are quite cold." Sesshomaru swiveled his fingers around to emphasize the statement, eliciting another moan from his mate.

Then he swiftly removed the skilled appendages, grabbed the pup by his thighs and entered him in one forceful thrust. The hanyou threw his head back and cried out in both pleasure and pain.

Sesshomaru drove up into the chilled grip of Inuyasha's body without pause, delighting in the cold sensation and the sound of his breathy moans.

To Inuyasha, the demon lord's sex felt searingly hot, but as the assault continued, it gradually became a blissful penetrating warmth. The hanyou hooked his ankles behind Sesshomaru's back and rode every hard intrusion. He squeezed his hands into fists where they were bound above his head to help brace against the jarring thrusts, and cried out in pleasure.

"Hhhaaa … hhhaaa ... Ahhhhhhha … Fuck ... Ahhhhhh … Sessh!" Inuyasha panted.

The demon lord growled in satisfaction as he fisted one hand into the hanyou's long hair, pulling it tight to bare Inuyasha's neck while roughly pounding into him.

"You belong to me, hanyou. Never forget that." Sesshomaru's claws dug into the pup's legs as he thrust even harder.

Inuyasha had begun to understand that he could be as submissive as he wanted during these endeavors and Sesshomaru wouldn't berate him for it later. Therefore, to show his acceptance of the command, he flattened his ears down and tipped his head further back, completely baring his neck to the demon lord to show his submission in true inu fashion.

The image was breathtaking; loose tendrils of his hair splayed out in the wind, his breath came in foggy heated puffs, panting from between slightly parted cold lips, his nipples were rosy and erect against pale immaculate skin, his golden eyes were glazed over with lust, and a slight blush dusted the hanyou's nose and cheeks.

Sesshomaru bit into the pale column of flesh offered to him and drove harder into the silky grip of his mates perfect little body. The arm not entangled in his long silver-white mane moved to wrap around Inuyasha's waist holding him tight while the demon lord endlessly, pumped into him.

Time ceased to exists while Inuyasha was in that passionate, violent embrace. There was only the warmth of Sesshomaru's body, the sharp sting of teeth embedded in flesh, the burn of poison claws buried in milky thighs and the ecstasy of being filled by the incredible thickness of the demon lord's cock over and over again.

Inuyasha rode the pounding intrusions, using his legs around Sesshomaru's waist to move with the demon lord, pulling himself into every forward thrust of his mates hips. Again and again he writhed against that beautiful, powerful body, completely lost in the sensations.

Time and need came crashing back to him though, when the demon lord's warm breath and velvet voice brushed against his ears.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Ahhhhhha … Ahhhhhha … Yes ... Yes … I want it … Kami I wanna cum."

"Then beg for it."

…...

Inuyasha blushed as the words spilled from his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to stop them. "Please … Please Sesshomaru ... Make me cum … Please, I want it sooo bad." Inuyasha whimpered pleadingly with big puppy eyes.

Sesshomaru growled his approval. "Good boy."

The demon lord sealed their lips together and gripped the hanyou's aching arousal. The whole length of his shaft was coated in precum making Sesshomaru's hand easily glided over the freezing cold, taut, slick skin.

"Mmmmuuuunnnn." Inuyasha cried into his mouth as the demon lord stroked him and he drew closer to completion. The pit his stomach coiled with heat. His body felt so tight and so close, his insides clenched around Sesshomaru's thick length. More, he need more, he was right there on the knifes edge of orgasm, and wanted more, something, anything.

"Hurt me Sesshomaru …. Please, hurt me to make me cum."

Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure at that frantic request and wrapped one large hand around Inuyasha's throat, squeezing until the pup's airway was completely blocked.

"Gladly."

The sharp tips of Sesshomaru's claws pierced tender flesh, while he watched Inuyasha's eyes fill with a glassy, lust. His other hand continued to pump his mates swollen, weeping length until the pup's whole body arched back and stiffened. The only sound Inuyasha managed to get past his constricted airway was a strangled, whisper of a moan as he came in gushing ribbons between them. Then the demon lord released his mate's throat and raked his claws down Inuyasha's back, tearing through all the fresh raw wounds.

The air came rushing back into his lungs and Inuyasha screamed in blissful agony.

"Sesshomaruuuuuu!"

"Haaa … Again." Sesshomaru moaned.

His eyes swirled with a scarlet hue as he bit into their mating mark on Inuyasha's neck and pounded into the constricting grip of his body. It clenched and pulsed as the second orgasm hit him.

"Again." Sesshomaru growled through his clamped teeth.

When the third orgasm crashed over Inuyasha's body, it tightened further and finally the demon lord spilled over inside him. Sesshomaru held the pup in a tight embrace and thrust forward several more times, shuddering as he filled his mate.

Inuyasha was panting and quivering all over, floating in a vast sea of pleasure, while after shock waves of orgasm washed over him. He shivered and moaned when Sesshomaru slid out from inside him.

The demon lord carefully untied his trembling mate and wrapped his smaller body in the downy fur of moko moko. Then he sat under the tree with the pup in his lap.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, just staring into the frozen amber pools above him. As usual, they were completely neutral, indifferent, devoid of any hint of anything that might tell him what was hidden behind that perfect mask.

The demon lord relaxed his head back against the tree and simply returned the hanyou's gaze. After Inuyasha had been staring for a while, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him, and a twinkle of amusement gleamed in his eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha huffed.

"What is it that you are doing?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Just wondering."

"What about?"

"Well …. It's … It's nothing." Inuyasha dismissed, looking away.

"Indulge me."

Inuyasha turned back, looking at him with a comical expression of confusion. "Do what?"

"Tell me anyway." Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha debated for a moment whether or not to tell him.

"I just wanted to know what you were thinking." He finally admitted.

"Why do you wish to know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do I need to have a reason?"

"Something must have caused your curiosity."

"You know what forget it." Inuyasha tried pushing away from the irritating demon lord so he could stand up, but the arms encircling him tightened, pulled him back against an armor clad chest, and held him there.

"Sit, … I was comfortable with you there. … I was thinking of the pleasure I derive from inflicting your body with pain."

Inuyasha glared at him for taking so long to answer but was satisfied that he got one.

"So, you literally get off on hurting me, don't you?"

"Indeed, as much as, if not more than you do."

Inuyasha flushed a little, though he couldn't deny it. He loved the pain, he loved the bite of Sesshomaru's teeth, he loved the sting of his claws, he loved the aching throb deep inside, from the hard fucking, he loved- …..

He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, certain that he wasn't ready for where they were going and decided to keep the conversation alive instead.

"Hey, I know you don't hate me any more …. But, is hurting me, the only thing you like … You know, about me?"

"Hanyou, if I had ever truly hated you, you would have been destroyed long ago, I certainly would not be engaging you in such lascivious acts."

"Ok you arrogant asshole, that still doesn't answer my question though."

" …... No, I suppose that is not the only thing."

Inuyasha was hoping for more of an elaborate explanation, not because he was fishing for compliments or anything. He was genuinely curious. They had gone from rivals, to allies, to mates with so little communication in between, he just really wanted to know where he stood in Sesshomaru's eyes. Was there anything other than sex between them?

The demon lord was silent for some time, then he took one of Inuyasha's ears between his fingers and rubbed the soft, silky fur.

"These are to my liking."

"Great, so you like to hurt me and grope my ears."

"There are a number of things I like to grope." Sesshomaru calmly informed.

Inuyasha yelped in surprise when one cheek of his butt was palmed, and firmly squeezed by the demon lord.

"So that's it, I'm just a good piece of ass?" Inuyasha asked, swatting the hand away.

"That is not all ... Your strength of will, and your resilience please me as well." As he spoke, Sesshomaru ran his claws through Inuyasha's hair, absently examining the silky strands.

Inuyasha just looked up at him, sort of in awe. Sesshomaru had never said anything like that before, the hanyou was shocked. The demon lord continued stroking his claws though the pup's snowy tresses and looked off into the distance.

"I am content to have you at my side."

Inuyasha relaxed against the demon lord. "Ya me too."

Upon returning to the cave, the two inu found Lilly using her magic to stitch three large pieces of white fur together to form a blanket.

"Perfect timing." Lilly said handing the furry mass to Inuyasha. "I had Chrono skin what was left of that polar bear demon and I made blankets for everyone."

"Um, thanks." Inuyasha replied taking the fur.

"No problem." She cheerfully answered, then went over to lay down next to the fire on her own blanket.

Everyone else was asleep already. Sesshomaru settled down on the opposite side of the cave, away from the group and Inuyasha joined him, laying out the fur for both of them to curl up on. It wasn't long before a light sleep fell over them. The remainder of the night was quiet and peaceful, allowing the wary travelers some good, well earned rest.

Inuyasha felt as if he were dreaming; light movement and someone's touch registered somewhere in his subconscious, but his senses were alert enough to let him know that neither were threatening. So, he drift back into a sound slumber, without ever fully waking to figure out what it was.

When morning came the hanyou found himself sandwiched between the demon lord at his back with one arm draped limply over his waist and the little black haired neko plastered to the front of him, with his long tail wrapped around Inuyasha's leg.

His first thought was to move, because it would be embarrassing as hell to be seen like this. However, he just couldn't bring himself to separate from the comfort and warmth of those two bodies snuggled up against him. It was the strangest feeling; you try sleeping alone in trees for two hundred years of your life, then wake up one day sandwiched between two other people. It didn't feel bad though, actually it felt incredibly right. Like he was meant to sleep in big cozy piles, and all his life he'd been missing out. He felt at home.

The warm fuzzy feeling faded quickly when Sango and Miroku started waking up. Inuyasha squirmed out from between Sesshomaru and Felix- or he tried to. He wasn't expecting Sesshomaru's arm to tighten and pull him back against the demon lord's body.

"How long have you been awake? And let go, the others are starting to wake up." Inuyasha whispered.

"So?" Sesshomaru grumbled, far too comfortable to be roused just yet.

"So, they'll see us." The hanyou insisted.

"So." Sesshomaru grumbled again.

"It's embarrassing, damn it."

"Not for me." That was the last thing the demon lord said before rolling over, so half his body was on top of Inuyasha, holding him down.

Eventually the sun was shining too brightly to be ignored and Sesshomaru reluctantly removed himself from his disgruntled mate. Inuyasha glared at him, with a blush dusting his cheeks. While Felix slowly sat up and rubbed at his sleepy eyes, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got up and prepared to leave. Everyone else tried very hard to pretend they didn't just see the two fierce inu sleeping in a cute little pile with a neko.

While the group packed up and got ready to leave, Lilly brought some hot tea over to Felix.

"Here you go, this will help you feel better."

Felix took the cup but looked confused. "Am I hurt?"

"Well not much out here." She gestured around his body. "But in here." She pointed to his chest.

"Thank you." Felix whispered before taking a sip of the tea.

"Your sister must have been very important to you." Lilly earnestly remarked.

Felix hung his head a little, nodding. "Our parents died when I was very young. Nanally was older and stronger, she took care of me. …. I'm useless."

"No, you're not. What you did was very brave. Don't ever think that strength of heart is useless. That's what separates us from the monsters." Lilly urged.

Felix looked up and gave her a weak smile. "You sound a lot like her."

After camp was all packed up, the group set out on foot back in the direction of the Great Wall. The journey was long and generally quiet. A little conversation was made, mostly between Sango, Miroku, Felix and Lilly. They were able to get to know the little neko better and by the time they reached the wall Felix was well acclimated into the group.

Once they had arrived, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took fighting stances in front of the immense stone barricade.

"Alright Sesshomaru, I'm guessing you have a plan here. What are we doing?"

"Charge your youkai energy."

Inuyasha did what Sesshomaru said. Just like in his training so many weeks ago, he charged up that raging pit of energy within and Sesshomaru did the same. It wasn't long before everyone in their pack was backing away from the two inu. A violent wind kicked up, crackling electric energy was striking all around and the youkai in the air was so thick it was hard to breath.

"We have to get further back, this is going to be bad." Chrono warned, as he ushered the group further away.

It was rather convenient fighting a target that would sit around and wait for you to charge up one of your most potent attacks. When the energy became like a hurricane swirling around them, the two inu exchanged confirming glances. Then attacked, a wave of power avalanched into the wall with such force that the earth shook for miles all around them.

There was only one problem. The barrier was still there.

"DAMN IT! What the hell is this fucking thing made out of?" Inuyasha ranted.

"Inuyasha, remember when you fought the sword Sou'unga? Can you attack the wall with your backlash wave and combined it with lord Sesshomaru's attack like you did back then?" Sango asked as her and Miroku approached riding on Kirara.

"This thing doesn't have enough demon energy to make the attack any good." Inuyasha reported, irritated.

"I should, though." This from Chrono who suddenly appeared next to them.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru seemed to know exactly what the time shifter was planning because he gave Chrono a slight nod and lined himself up next to Inuyasha. Chrono vanished, and appeared again between them and the wall.

"Use your backlash wave on me. I'll teleport away before it hits me, then lord Sesshomaru can combined his attack with yours." Chrono explained.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and had only one question.

"How'd you know what we did to defeat Sou'unga?"

"I control and manipulate time, I can be any 'when' I want to be. I heard about the battle and got curious so I went back to see it. Shouldn't we be a little more focused on the task at hand?"

"Ya ya, I'm focused already, just hurry up and attack me." Inuyasha was curious about what Chrono planned to do. He could sense through his youkai that Chrono was powerful even though he didn't look like much. Yet, he had never seen Chrono do more than hack things to pieces with his two scythe-like weapons, while he blipped in and out of time.

The little time shifter seemed to start charging his own demonic energy.

"Ok we should all move far away again." Lilly warned, ushering the others back.

Chrono's body began to pulse with power and a black void of light opened up beneath him, swirling and thrashing about until it fully engulfed him and a new form burst forth from the dark aura. It was Chrono but he was bigger, had more muscle, a tail, and was radiating energy. His clothing had all vanished during the change, say for a black lion cloth donning his waist, making it easy to see that now the strange tattoo markings covered his whole entire body. Giant gears seemingly made out of that turbulent, glowing, black energy fanned out on either side of him like wings and churned menacingly while he hovered above the ground. Power started collecting into a sphere between his hands; electric bolts skimmed across the surface of the sphere, while a pitch black light diffused from it and surrounded him. The more energy that collected, the bigger the sphere got.

As Chrono prepared to release the attack, a cracked demonic version of his usually child-like voice reverberated from this demon's throat.

"Do me a favor Inuyasha, don't let this hit you."

Then the massive ball of electric, black, energy was hurled at the hanyou and he reacted.

"Backlash wave!" Less than a split second later, Chrono was gone and Sesshomaru deep velvet voice announced. "Dragon strike!"

The two tornado-like attacks merged and tore into the barrier with indescribable force. The shield rippled and shimmered as the combined powers cut into it and finally pierced the surface. It fell like an enormous bubble bursting and shattering all at once. Stone debris was launched in all directions as the waves of destruction crashed over and through the ancient wall as well as the barrier.

"Holy shit, it worked." Inuyasha stammered.

Sesshomaru rushed forward, past Inuyasha and through the wreckage to the other side of the wall.

"Hey asshole, you're not hogging all the action." Inuyasha dashed off after the demon lord. He could sense something bad happening on the other side of that wall. The rest of their pack followed the two brash inu through the gaping hole.

The site they were met with, once clear of the wall, was like an enormous army preparing for war. Only, these soldiers were already dead. Hundreds of thousands of undead soldiers, row after row, as far as the eye could see, were standing blankly at attention, surrounding what appeared to be a massive undead dragon rising up out of the ground. And there, standing before the monstrous oriental serpent was the tiny silhouette of a cloaked figure, casting some sort of magic to pull the beast from its grave.

"The Litch Queen!" The group exclaimed.

The figure in the cloak turned to face the group, covered from hood down in fresh, wet, dripping blood. Apparently forbidden necromancy required a lot of it. The figures face, body and scent were completely masked by the cloak, the blood and the overwhelming stench of rotting flesh all around them.

A venomous female voice echoed in their ears, so close, it seemed to be coming from inside their own heads.

"How bothersome, I had hoped that barrier would lasted longer, a lot of time went into raising it. Oh well, it appears I've underestimated the meddlesome dogs that destroyed my beautiful reincarnation of Ryukotsusei. A mistake that will not be made twice."

"That was no reincarnation, it was nothing but a mindless, stinking, rotten zombie!" Inuyasha taunted.

"I'm afraid you're right, he was mindless. However I'm sure you'll be pleased to know, I have since perfected my art. Allow me to introduce you to the entire army of emperor Quinn and all those who fell under his command. They retain their intelligence, without the stubborn interference of their will. My perfect little soldiers, aren't they just precious?" The woman cooed, as she climbed aboard her colossal, newly resurrected serpent.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Felix Shouted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

As those words drifted around them, the innumerable hordes of soldiers began marching straight for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and their little group.

"You'll have to excuse me for not staying to see the outcome. I have more pressing matters that need my attention." With that said, the cloaked figure and the dragon disappeared like a mist in the wind.

"Oh that's just fucking great, the bitch ran away!" Inuyasha snarled as he drew tessaiga, preparing to take on the legions of undead warriors.

Sesshomaru put his hand over the one Inuyasha was using to grip the hilt of his sword, stopping him from rushing forward.

"Lilly take the right side." The demon lord commanded.

"Yes my lord." Lilly bowed, and tossed her staff out to her side, it hovered off the ground, then she hopped on it like it was her magic broom and soared off into the sky.

"Chrono beside her."

"Yes my lord." Chrono, still in his larger form took to the sky and followed after Lilly.

"Jaken take the ningen and the neko, move to the left side and stay out of the way."

"Right away mi lord." Jaken bowed, ushering Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Felix away with him. The two humans exchanged uneasy glances before following after the retreating kappa.

"Inuyasha, you and I will take the middle." Sesshomaru drew his sword and began moving forward to meet the assailing force. "Use ranged attacks whenever possible. It is unclear whether these undead also possess the ability to turn their victims into unseemly creatures such as themselves."

Inuyasha looked for just a moment, out over the hundreds of thousands of soldiers marching towards them, swords drawn, spears leveled, scores of them on horseback, some human, some demon, all undead. He brought tessaiga up over his shoulder and took his place beside his mate. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

Less than one hundred yards from the enemy, both inu unleashed the power of their swords and launched themselves into the masses, slicing them apart. Tessaiga sang as it split bodies open with every swing, between each blow, the wind scar would blaze and waves of the soldiers would fall.

Sesshomaru fought with the experience of hundreds of wars. He had been surrounded by enemies on a battlefield more times than he cared to count, each time they had fallen to his sword and this would be no different. Every strike was perfect, calculated and precise.

While the hanyou and the demon lord attacked, Lilly began casting spells. She spoke the strange words of the spell and made a cut in her arm so blood flowed onto her staff. Then she slammed the staff into the ground, there was an explosion of light and an enormous hole opened up in the middle of all the undead surrounding her.

As soon as it was opened, everything started getting sucked into the giant void. The only thing it could be compare to was the wind tunnel Miroku use-to have. It was like Lilly had opened up a wind tunnel and everything in a hundred foot radius was being sucked into that howling void; the undead warriors, their horses, trees, rocks, even the very ground they were standing on got vacuumed up into that massive hole. When the raging wind stopped and the tunnel closed, nothing but a huge crater in the earth remained.

While Lilly cast her magic and the two inu continued fighting, Chrono took his two bladed weapons connected by chain and held them apart, until the chain was pulled tight. The weapon pulsed with power and glowed for an instant. When the light faded he was left holding a large, solid metal, double-bladed staff. As Chrono began to attack with it, the black gears, that were hovering at his back, started spinning around him like clockwork saw blades. Each time Chrono attacked a new group of the undead soldiers would burst into a bloody spray of body parts and insides.

Inuyasha growled as he brought tessaiga up to block a spear that had been aimed straight at his chest. It was easy enough to avoid and cut down the creature that had thrown it, however it was also incredibly annoying. Even when severed in two at the waist the soldier continued to drag itself along the ground towards him. Sesshomaru was suddenly there crushing the things head under his boot.

"Quit fooling around hanyou. Destroy their heads, anything less is a waste of time." The demon lord growled.

"I know that damn it! The fuckin thing dodged; they aren't stupid like all the other ones and it's really starting to piss me off."

The aggravated hanyou used the wind scar to take out another swarm of warriors that were rushing up on them; at the same time Sesshomaru attacked a group coming in on their right. It was unending, warriors poured in from every side, and they were intelligent just like the litch queen had boasted. The moment any of the soldiers were in close enough they would attack and dodge with the skill of any well trained warrior. Inuyasha ceaselessly used the wind scar to drive them back in an effort to avoid those close encounters and still more filed in to take the place of the fallen ones; carelessly walking right over the bodies of their fallen allies.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Felix, and Jaken had arranged themselves so they could look out for each other while they fought. Miroku and Jaken handled the close range attacks, using the staff of two heads and a combination of sutras and Miroku's own golden staff. Sango handled the long range attacks with hiraikotsu. She had given her katana to Felix, the little neko held the blade like it were a club, yet he still managed, doing his best to help the others fight. And Kirara stuck to Felix's side, helping him bring down the few soldiers that happened to make it past the two ningen and the kappa.

Their little teamwork system was well coordinated and the five of them together were able to hold their own against the zombies just as well as Chrono and Lilly were.

The faint scent of Lilly's blood filled the air once again as she prepared for another spell. Each time she cast the magic she would have to make a new cut in her arm.

"I call upon the spirits of air and fire, with this blood I beseech thee; become a fearsome flame, winds blow and rage, hurricane inferno, turn my foes to ash!"

Blood ran down her arm and as the streams of it fell into the air, they burst into flames. Enormous gusts of wind kicked up suddenly and the fire began to grow and spread; caught in the spinning gusts, the flames grew and grew. The wind became more and more violent, until it was like a raging storm, engulfed in flames- literally a hurricane of fire.

Inuyasha was beginning to understand why Sesshomaru had spread their group all out the way he had, the turbulent mass of flames and wind roared across the battlefield rending anything caught in its path to cinders and ash. An entire platoon of the undead soldiers was sucked up into the hellish vortex, they were churned and tossed around inside the inferno until nothing but ash sprayed out from the storm.

Another hoard of zombie warriors was rushing up on Inuyasha, throwing their spears. The hanyou leaped up and used the adamant barrage.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled, about half of the slippery bastards managed to dodge and now they were all attacking him from different sides. Without having to think about it, Inuyasha started using the attacks and stances Sesshomaru had taught him and quickly destroyed them all.

The fighting went on and on like this for hours and still the army surrounded them, the numbers decreased dramatically, little more than a quarter of their original forces were left. Even so, thousands of soldiers remained, and at this point everyone was running dangerously low on energy. Their attacks grew weaker and weaker as time progressed. Unfortunately the undead seemed completely unaffected, like they would continue fighting with the same amount of power until the last warrior fell.

Inuyasha was suddenly surrounded by a group of soldiers and they all rushed him at once. The hanyou dropped low and spun tessaiga over his head like a fan blade, then leaped clear when the soldiers were forced to scatter. Most had dodged the attack, others were missing a few limbs, yet still followed in pursuit of the hanyou.

Inuyasha quickly turned and decapitated the one closest to his back, then side stepped and spun, catching another under the arm, slicing up into its neck and clear through half of it's head. Another came at him from the left at the same time as one on the right. Inuyasha leaped up and flipped, bring his heel down into the temple of the one on the left and jumped off to dodge the blade of the one on the right.

He landed at the soldiers back and tore straight through it with his claws. Before he could draw his arm back another soldier's katana pierced through it, supplying Inuyasha with the liquid necessary for a blades of blood attack. When he had an opening he took care of the rest with the wind scar. The hanyou, pulled the katana from his arm and slouched over panting, waiting for the next group to approach.

A sudden loud cry of pain instantly drew Inuyasha's attention to his small pack.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she came rushing to the monks aid.

Miroku had been pierced through the shoulder and knocked to the ground by one of the throwing spears the undead soldiers were so found of. He pulled the blade out and tossed the weapon to the side.

"I'll be fine." Miroku groaned as he struggled to try and stand back up.

The small pack had taken a lot of damage from the soldiers weapons, all five of them were huddled together now, wounded, bleeding and were slowly being forced to move back. Chrono had been forced to change back into his smaller form because his energy was so low and was now fighting only with his two blades. Lilly was trembling and dizzy from blood loss, cuts and gashes littered her body, from where she opened herself so many times to cast the attack spells. Powerful magic seemed to come with a powerful price.

The forces had been taken down to less than one thousand by now, however the inus and their pack were still vastly outnumbered.

With Sango's help Miroku managed to get back up on his feet, he was prepared to keep fighting but it didn't look good for their little group. Felix, Jaken and Kirara rushed up to take on the next wave of soldiers, while Miroku got his footing, however they were quickly pushed back. Felix fell beside Kirara, having to stop in order to pull the katana, with its owners hand still attached, out of his stomach. Jaken narrowly missed being impaled by one of the spears and now Sango was helping both Miroku and Felix to stand. Inuyasha was about ready to leap over and save them when out of nowhere, villagers came running in to help. Hundreds of villagers started pouring out of the surrounding towns and began fighting the undead warriors.

It was so unexpected Inuyasha almost couldn't believe his eyes. Townspeople never helped demons, it didn't matter that the demons were fighting to save them or not. It was just a rule he had learned throughout the years. Villagers do not help demons. It was amazingly refreshing to see those angry shouts and pitchforks all focused only on the enemy. The hanyou was pretty sure, that it would have been the end of them if the villagers were fighting for the other team. He himself was nearly out of youkai energy, and the wind scar got weaker and weaker with each of his attacks. His body ached from the continuous exertion and multiple wounds.

He knew without a doubt that Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Felix and Jaken were at their limit and Lilly looked like one more cut and she'd pass out from blood loss. Chrono seemed to be in no better condition than the rest of them.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what condition Sesshomaru was in but the demon lord couldn't possibly be as unaffected as he appeared. That regal posture and arrogant gaze, never left him; not a single hair was out of place or drop of sweat was on his flawless skin. Every move was commanding and superior, never showing even the slightest bit of weakness or hesitation. So beautiful and so deadly. The way his body moved and his muscles flexed as he swung his sword was almost hypnotizing. When the light hit all that white silk from just the right angle, you could almost see directly through it to the deceptively lithe body hidden beneath.

Staring in awe at one's lover in the middle of a war was never a bright idea, especially when your guard was down due to lack of energy. However that was exactly the situation Inuyasha found himself in when the razor-like blade of a katana, pierced through the left side of his neck and a nasty black set of claws tore through the right, immediately snapping him back into action.

"Fuck!"

Inuyasha drove tessaiga back, behind himself and into his attackers gut, pulling it up and over his head as he turned until the enormous blade cleaved the soldier's upper body and head completely in two. The hanyou yanked the katana from his throat, timidly reached a hand up to the burning claw marks there and mentally began to panic.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, that fucking thing clawed me! I'm gonna turn into one of them.' His mind was frantically racing, trying to figure out what to do, while images of Felix's sister and her gruesome resurrection flashed through his head.

The scent of Inuyasha's blood hit Sesshomaru and the demon lord turned to his mate. The four bloody gashes stood out on the hanyou's neck like a big red stain in the middle of pure white sheets.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm fine."

Sesshomaru was not the least bit convinced, he could sense his mates distress and leaped over to him. He slammed his sword into the ground and knocked the hanyou down on his back. Then did the only thing he could think of.

As bakusaiga's energy erupted from the ground all around them, killing every soldier within sixty feet, Sesshomaru buried his own claws into the offensive wound on his mate's neck and pumped it full of his most potent poison. His aim was for the toxic acid to overpower and destroy whatever filth it was that caused victims to change into zombies.

"Ow asshole! What the hell do you think you're trying to do?"

"Silence." Sesshomaru sneered.

While this transpired the villagers continued to fight the remaining undead. Lilly, unable to cast another spell, had gone to assist Sango and her group with their wounds and Chrono fought alongside the villagers. No one other than Sesshomaru knew of Inuyasha's condition.

The hanyou writhed in pain on the ground, groaning as he spoke.

"You said it yourself Sesshomaru, we don't know if these ones can make other zombies, like the mindless ones can. So why the hell did you poison me? You tryin to kill me?" Inuyasha squirmed as the poison in question began spreading further through his veins.

"It is not enough to kill you, now be silent and let the toxin work."

"How the hell …" He paused to grit his teeth against the pain, his breath was coming in short pants. " … is this not enough to kill me? … The first time … when you had to lick my neck, there was less poison that time and you told me that it would kill me." Inuyasha accused as if Sesshomaru had either lied to him then or was lying now.

"I said be silent. … You have become resilient to my poison, the time you speak of would have resulted in your death. However that was before the numerous times since that you have incurred my poison."

Inuyasha blushed after that remark, remembering just how many of those times incurring Sesshoumaru's poison had been sexual.

The poison, whether it was lethal or not, still hurt like a son of a bitch. Inuyasha dug his claws into the dirt, groaning as it coursed through him and he silently prayed that it was only the poison, wracking his body with pain.

He was imagining his body slowly dying and decaying from the inside as he gradually turned into a mindless beast. It had always been one of Inuyasha's greatest fears, that he would lose himself to his demonic blood. Now something else was threatening to take his soul.

He could feel something dark and vile spreading inside him. The hanyou whimpered and curled onto his side as the pain ripped through his body. It was an aching, stabbing pain that seemed to be tearing him apart. Unaware of what he was doing, Inuyasha began clawing at himself and thrashing on the ground, as the contagion battled for control of his body. Sesshomaru was forced to hold the pup down by his forearms.

The acid poison seared and raged through Inuyasha's veins, burning away at the necrotic contaminant, while at the same time burning away at Inuyasha's body.

With the help of the villagers, the war was dwindling to an end and the small pack of companions began looking for their two inu allies. Lilly spotted Sesshomaru when she flew overhead on her staff and then spotted Inuyasha in distress on the ground.

"I found them, Inuyasha's hurt." Lilly shouted back to the others before she soared over the battlefield to her lord and his wounded mate.

The healer quickly dropped to her knees at Inuyasha's side. "What happened?" She asked as she put out her hands, preparing to use magic to try healing the hanyou.

"No!" Sesshomaru growled. "He has been attacked and polluted by one of the undead. If you remove the poison he will turn."

Lilly put the back of her hand lightly on Inuyasha's forehead, then jerked it back with a hiss.

"My lord, he's burning up with a fever. If he stays like this he may die."

Inuyasha suddenly howled in pain and his entire body stiffened. Sesshomaru released the hanyou's arms and he curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his sides. The demon lord and Lilly watched the whites of his eyes bleed red with scarlet veins spider-webbing across the surface. Inuyasha's teeth and claws elongated and his demonic stripes became viable.

"Sesshomaru, you have to kill me before I turn into one of those things!" Inuyasha gasped as another wave of unbearable pain ripped through him. He could feel the dark, corruption seeping deeper, slowly bleeding its way to his core and he was scared.

"You will be silent and fight it, hanyou." Sesshomaru snarled.

The demon lord focused all his youkai on Inuyasha, pouring what remained of his own energy into the pup. He pulled the hanyou into his lap and whispered against his ear. "Endure it, Inuyasha … You may not surrender to this, I am the only one allowed to kill you."

The youkai energy Sesshomaru had given him was helping Inuyasha to fight, but it did nothing for the pain. All he could do was allow the demon lord to hold him, while a battle for his life raged within.

The rest of the two inu's group arrived in time to find Inuyasha nearly unconscious. His chest heaved with ragged, panting breaths, sweat ran in droplets down his body yet he was shivering uncontrollably and agony was written plain on his face.

"Inuyasha!" Felix gasped. "What happened to him?"

Lilly quietly filled everyone in while Inuyasha struggled to remain conscious. The last of the undead were destroyed by the villagers and a clean up processes had begun. The towns people were piling bodies together and setting them ablaze. Some of them stared curiously at the wounded hanyou and his odd assortment of human and demon companions as they passed by, while others hurried by nervously ignoring the small group and still others debated whether the group would now turn on them, since the zombies had been destroyed.

Most of the villagers seemed grateful though. Talk of how the odd group had saved the towns from being held prisoner and isolated by the undead, buzzed about the crowds and everyone seemed to be slowly settling down.

Inuyasha held on for as long as he could, but the pain soon overwhelmed him and the world went black and silent as he lost consciousness.

Night had fallen quickly, Sango and Miroku took Kirara and went into one of the towns to gather supplies. They got herbs and bandages for Lilly to use on everyone's wounds and medicine she would need for when Inuyasha came to … If he came to. Sango and Miroku didn't even want to consider that as an option. They also picked up some food. Neither one of them could remember the last time they had eaten and a full belly was the only way to recover the energy everyone had lost during the battle.

While the two ningen were gone, Felix and Jaken collected wood and built a fire, and Lilly set to work crushing some of the herbs she already had with her. Chrono stood watch over the little group while Sesshomaru sat, still holding Inuyasha.

The hanyou's burning fever remained and he thrashed about in his sleep, sometimes yelping or whimpering as pain gripped his body even in his unconscious state.

"Lilly, is Inuyasha going to be ok?" Felix timidly asked after sitting down next to the healer.

"It's hard to tell, the only thing we can do is hope his body is able to keep on fighting." Lilly answered, wishing there was more she could do to reassure the little neko.

Felix wanted very much to go over and curl up next to Inuyasha but the aura Sesshomaru was giving off scared him. The demon lord, whether he realized it or not, was clearly feeling protective of his mate. You could almost see his youkai aggressively, pacing in aggravation, ready to snap at anyone who dared go near.

When Sango and Miroku returned Felix helped Sango prepared dinner for everyone and Miroku sat down next to Chrono to try and get some information.

"Chrono, that dragon the litch queen raised, was it one of the dragons of legend?"

"Ya and we're lucky she only left her soldiers for us to fight. The ancient dragons were the most powerful creatures I've ever seen. I've never been able to travel back in time as far as the beginning, but as far back as I have seen these dragons were there. Back then all the lands were ruled by them. I still can't believe she was able to raise one of them. It's been thousands and thousands of years, there shouldn't have been anything left of it's body for her to resurrect. She is a lot more dangerous than she seems if she has that kind of power."

"I wonder what she intends to do with it now?" Miroku mused.

"I don't know. I think she must be vulnerable when she's casting her magic though. Why else would she surround herself with that many soldiers and put up such a strong barrier?"

"Hn." Miroku agreed. "Then perhaps if we could somehow get close to her while she is using her magic, we would have the advantage."

"That's what I'm thinking." Chrono replied.

"Chrono can't you also go forward in time?" Miroku asked.

" … I can ... I don't like to though." Chrono answered, looking skeptically at the munk.

"But couldn't you see what the litch queen has planned if you went forward or maybe see who she is even?"

"It doesn't work like that Miroku. I have to know where I'm going to see something specific and the future today is not always the same as the future tomorrow. Plus, knowing it isn't all that it's cracked up to be either. Knowing how and when all your friends and loved ones are going to die and not being able to do a damn thing to stop it. No thanks, I don't look in the future any more, sorry." Chrono got up and started walking away from the fire.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know it was like that, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok I know you didn't, that's just, sort of a sore topic for me." Chrono leaped off, away from the group.

Lilly came and sat next to Miroku.

"He has a lot of bad memories when it comes to seeing the future. He told me when he was young, before he could control his powers, he would see how everyone around him died. He saw his whole family being killed many times, terrible wars and destruction. He said he tried stopping it when he was older but nothing he did ever changed things for the better."

"I didn't realize a power like that could be such a terrible burden to bare." Miroku remarked feeling bad that he brought up something so painful for the time shifter to remember.

Everyone except for Chrono, the demon lord and his afflicted mate, spent the rest of the evening huddled around the fire. Each time Inuyasha's unconscious whimpers of pain could be heard in the night, the angry defensive aura surrounding Sesshomaru would spike violently.

Inuyasha was dreaming that he was back at Kadesh's tavern with Sesshomaru. He felt like he had been sleeping for a very long time, drifting in a silent darkness. In his dream the demon lord had that bottle of butter liquor again. He could feel Sesshomaru's tongue slowly laving over his neck. The wet, hot slickness was gliding smoothly across his skin, lulling him into a daze. Soft, warm lips pressed down over his own and liquid rush into his mouth. For some reason the liquid wasn't sweet like the liquor had been, it was bitter and tasted like medicine. He felt a hand gently massage his throat and he swallowed the foul drink. Then the darkness returned and swept him away.

The dream had faded some time ago, when Inuyasha finally, very slowly, blinked open his eyes. The soft light of dawn was barely beginning to touch the sky. Even the soft light was harsh on his eyes. It was like he hadn't seen daylight in quite a while. His body ached in every part and his head was throbbing.

'What happened?' His groggy mind wondered.

"You are awake." Sesshomaru's voice came from right above him.

Inuyasha looked and found himself laying in the demon lord's lap. One pale and wonderfully cool hand gently touched Inuyasha's forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked.

The gesture made Inuyasha wondered if he was still dreaming or not.

"Like I got my ass kicked … by you." He groaned.

Now that he was gaining more of his senses, Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't the only one touching him. Felix was curled up on one side of him snuggling his arm, the neko's tail was coiled around his leg and Lilly was curled up at their feet with her tail around his other leg.

"Is Lilly in heat again?" Inuyasha asked, wondering why the healer had also slept with them.

"No, she is there because of her concern for you."

Inuyasha looked to where her tail curled around his ankle and remembered Sesshomaru saying a while back that she was warming up to him. The thought made him blush, Inuyasha had never been very good at dealing with attention from girls.

"So what happened? I'm not dead, so I guess your poison worked."

"You have been unconscious and battling infection for two days, it was only last evening that your fever broke and your health began to improve."

"Two days! I've been out for two whole days?"

Sesshomaru gave him a slight nod.

"Damn, that stupid litch queen could be anywhere by now. She's had two whole days to get ahead of us."

"She would be ahead of us regardless. Or have you forgotten her use of magic to escape?"

Their conversation was interrupted when Felix woke, from all the hushed talking.

"Inuyasha! Oh you're ok!" The little neko hugged tight around Inuyasha's arm and buried his face on the hanyou's shoulder, sniffling.

Inuyasha ruffled the boy's hair and gave him a warm smile.

"Of course I'm ok. Come on, you think a little thing like that can take me out?"

Felix looked up at him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

The hanyou blushed and looked away. Kagome was the only one who had ever looked at him with that kind of caring expression on her face. The little neko was just too cute for his own good.

"Ya ya, don't go getting all sappy about it, I'm fine." Inuyasha grumbled.

Lilly, having also been woken by all the talking, sat right up suddenly.

"Inuyasha?!" After seeing that the hanyou was indeed conscious again, she grabbed him by the front of his haori.

"Inuyasha! Thank heavens you're ok. Don't you ever do something like that again! Do you have any idea how worried we've been about you?!"

"Lilly." Sesshomaru warned.

Inuyasha would never admit it, but the demon lord could sense that the gentle shaking the healer was giving his mate, was causing the still throbbing pain in his body to ache even more.

"Oops, sorry, sorry." Lilly immediately let go and sank down to sit on her knees beside them. She also put a hand to Inuyasha's forehead. "Are you really ok? You gave us quite a scare you know."

By now everyone in the group was awake, no thanks to Lilly's little outburst and they all came over to see how their friend was doing. Inuyasha quickly got flustered from too much attention and threw his usual 'I'm fine leave me the hell alone' fit and things went right back to normal.

Sango, Miroku and Felix set to work making breakfast for everyone, while Lilly changed the bandages on Inuyasha's neck. As the healer unwrapped the last of the cloth covering, she was surprised to find his wound was nearly, completely healed.

"Wow, your healing technique is amazing Lord Sesshomaru. A wound with that kind of infection should have taken weeks to heal even for a hanyou. But now it doesn't even need bandages." Lilly exclaimed.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, he just gave a slight nod.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, trying to get Lilly to stop poking at his neck.

"Oh, you see, while you were still fighting off the infection from that zombie, we couldn't treat the infection from lord Sesshomaru's poison or your wounds without the risk of allowing the zombie infection to spread more freely. But once your body beat the infections and your fever broke last night, Lord Sesshomaru cleaned your wounds and gave you the medicine I had prepared to help you recover."

Inuyasha was a little stunned. 'So it wasn't a dream after all. Sesshomaru really did all that to take care of me.' The hanyou didn't know what to say and now he was blushing again. The memory of that dream had turned him on.

"Ok well it looks like my work here is done. You boys don't have too much fun now. Remember Inuyasha is still recovering." Lilly teased, giggling because she could tell the hanyou was getting aroused.

"Lilly! You perv, don't say shit like that!"

After breakfast and some many hours of walking the group arrived back at the port where they had started when they first came to the continent. Sesshomaru and Jaken went to speak with the same dock master as before, in order to get a new form of transportation.

"You insufferable fool, how dare you insult my great lord with such a lowly beast as this!" Jaken screeched upon seeing the creature the dock master had brought out for their transportation.

The dock master was already on his knees bowing to Sesshomaru, now he lowered his head even further.

"Forgive me my lord but this is truly all we have. Between the undead attacks and the people fleeing from the attacks the landstrider is the largest there is."

Sesshomaru glanced over at the beast in question. It stood on four long legs, probably thirty feet tall, forty if you included the creatures lengthy neck. It had a long spiked tail and was covered in a thick wrinkley hide, armored with bone plates and horns. It had no eyes, vibration seemed to be it's means of sight. Judging from the large mouth, sharp jutting fangs and profuse amount of saliva, meat seemed to be it's means of nourishment.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed, his flawless indifferent gaze never faltered but he was not happy with this creature, to say the least.

"Very well, the beast will have to suffice. Saddle it with a litter large enough to accommodate my company and a small cargo of supplies."

"Yes sir, right away my lord."

The man hurried to gather his workers and set about the task of mounting a large canopied structure to the creatures back.

"But mi lord, a creature such as that is not worthy of -"

"Silence Jaken."

"Yes mi lord."

While waiting for the landstrider to be prepared, Sesshomaru and Jaken rejoined the rest of the group, who had been gathering supplies from the bazaar. Inuyasha was clearly feeling better, while everyone else carried small bundles of things that were needed, the hanyou's arms were loaded full with bags of dry shina soba noodles.

"Inuyasha should you really have gotten so many? You don't even know how to prepare them do you?" Miroku inquired.

"Nope, not a clue." Inuyasha carelessly answered.

"Don't worry Miroku, I already offered to make them for him." Felix assured, with one of his warm friendly smiles.

"Well, that was certainly nice of you, but aren't you worried that he will just take advantage of your kindness?" Miroku teased.

"And just when the hell have I ever taken advantage of someone's kindness? That's pretty low coming from the resident con artist." Inuyasha barked.

"I don't mind, as long as it's Inuyasha, I like being taken advantage of." The little neko giggled over the awkward silence he had caused, before everyone else broke out in giggles too.

It took Inuyasha a moment to get over being embarrassed, but he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass.

"Don't let that innocent face fool ya Felix, the monk likes it just as much as you do." Inuyasha boasted with a cheeky grin.

Now it was Miroku's turn to blush. Sango actually had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

It was already late in the afternoon when the group was finally loaded up and ready to leave. Therefore not much ground was covered before they had to stop again and make camp. But they had at least made it out of the rural areas and back into the wilderness. Because they still had no clue who the litch queen was or where to look for her, the plan still remained to visit the jackal territory and investigate the rumor about one of the jackals having seen the so called queen's face.

Sango was bringing supplies over near the fire to help Felix cook the evening meal.

"Where did Inuyasha and lord Sesshomaru go?" She asked, not worried, just curious.

"Inuyasha said something about training." Felix answered.

"Oh, well he never was one for resting up after an injury."

While dinner was being prepared and the rest of the group was relaxing, Inuyasha was about a mile away wondering if he had somehow gotten confused. He was sure Sesshomaru had said training but now that they were standing in this clearing, the demon lord was taking his clothes off.

"So remind me again what kind of training this is." Inuyasha said.

"A lesson in the danger of distractions." Sesshomaru casually replied, while shedding the last stitch of his attire.

He could tell his plan was already having the desired effect, the scent of Inuyasha's arousal was drifting all around him. Before continuing, the demon lord separated his hakama from the inner lining, then fastened the outer layer low around his waist. This left a gaping slit open on either side of his hips, which from the right angle would allow glimpses of his more interesting bits.

"I am curious about something hanyou, when that creature managed to wound you, you were not out numbered and you were not so depleted of energy that you were incapable of defending yourself. So then pup, what exactly could have been distracting enough that you nearly allowed yourself to be killed?

As he spoke the last words Sesshomaru slowly and seductively trailed his hand down his chest, his abs and his pelvis. Then just barely caressed the length of his half swollen member, which he knew was plenty visible through the thin silk covering him.

Inuyasha swallowed, for some reason his mouth had started watering.

"Um, I … What was the question again?"

"You have proven my point quite well. Your task for this exercise is simply to block my attacks." Sesshomaru said then picked up tenssaiga and unsheathed it.

Inuyasha was still staring at the demon lords lower region and didn't seem like he had heard a word Sesshomaru said.

That aggravated the older inu, yes he was intentionally trying to distract Inuyasha, however it certainly should not have been this easy. Also he didn't consider himself to be someone who did a lot of useless talking, so when he did speak he expected others to listen.

These two points are what motivated the demon lord into sternly walking up to Inuyasha and punching him in the face.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha barked.

"I instructed you to block my attacks, hanyou. Now block!"

Tenssaiga was momentarily forgotten as Sesshomaru's whip appeared and he lashed out at Inuyasha with it. This time the hanyou was paying attention and brought his sleeve up to protect himself.

"Good, again!"

"Ahhhhh!" Inuyasha moaned, he had been ready to block again but as soon as he heard that word, waves of pleasure assaulted his senses and it was all he could do just to stay standing on his feet. Consequently he took a lash to the face and a hard thwack from tenssaiga to the ribs.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, that's not fair you know what that fucking word does to me."

"I do not want to hear your excuses half breed, I want you to do as you have been told. Now block!"

Sesshomaru rushed forward and finally Inuyasha drew his sword and started blocking. Sesshomaru made certain to continue provoking Inuyasha's arousal as often as possible. Using the command word and his own body to make the poor pup frantic with desire. It wasn't long before Inuyasha found himself trapped between the demon lord and a tree with tenssaiga at his throat.

"Pathetic hanyou." Sesshomaru growled while grinding his now fully erect length against Inuyasha's achingly, eager one. The pup whined, ignoring the blade at his throat completely in favor of trying to get more contact with that wonderful friction.

"Do you think this is some sort of game? Or have you not realized that I have been restraining myself and still you can not block even the most blatant of my attacks. Were this a true blade, I could severe your head!"

"And who ever said I wanted you to go easy on me?!" Inuyasha yelled back, angry that Sesshomaru was right and frustrated that he had stopped providing that friction. The only task his mind could handle being concerned with at the moment was finding relief.

The demon lord had teased him with fleeting, seductive touches and said the word 'again' so many times before pinning him to this tree that Inuyasha was about ready to beg to have that friction back.

"It does not have to be said, it is clear enough from your inability to defend yourself."

Inuyasha dropped his sword and wrapped his arms around the tree behind him.

"Ya well maybe I don't feel like defending myself right now." He braced himself on the tree and wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's waist. "Maybe I want you to attack me." His voice was breathy and his eyes lustfully pleading. To further entice his mate, Inuyasha bared his neck, submissively inviting the demon lord to do as he pleased.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed, though this time not from aggravation, but defeat. The hanyou was simply irresistible.

"Insufferable hanyou." He lowered tenssaiga from Inuyasha's neck and dropped it to the ground beside tessaiga. "Take your legs off of me and get on your knees."

If Inuyasha still had a tail, it would be wagging. He sank down to his knees and happily waited, while Sesshomaru loosed the ties on his hakama.

The demon lord stroked his fingers through Inuyasha's hair and traced them over his jaw line, pausing at the pup's lips.

"You can be quite alluring when you wish to be."

Inuyasha spread his lips in a seductive grin and took those fingers into his mouth, gently laving them with his tongue and sucking them suggestively.

"Hn, now get undressed and lay down."

Inuyasha hurried to strip himself then laid back in the grass. Sesshomaru crawled over top of him, pressed the slick digit to his opening and gently eased them inside. Inuyasha moaned and thrust his hips up to welcome the intrusion.

"You understand that I will only concede to you this once? The entire purpose of this training is for you to learn the ability to ignore these types of distractions. I will not allow you to release again, until you have completed your training."

Inuyasha writhed from hearing that damn word again and from the attention Sesshomaru's fingers were giving him.

"Ok, only this once, I understand. Just please, please don't stop." Inuyasha whined, rocking his hips up, desperate for deeper penetration.

"Hn, is my puppy so badly in need?"

"Hai!" Inuyasha whimpered, still trying so hard to get more contact with those talented fingers.

"Relax little one, you will be well sated soon enough." Sesshomaru assured as he withdrew his hand and pressed the head of his thick, weeping length to the hanyou's opening.

The demon lord was far superior to Inuyasha in his ability to ignore desire, but that didn't mean he wasn't suffering the same effects. His rigid length was slick with pre-cum and easily slid into the narrow confines of that tight little opening.

"Ahhhhhhh." Inuyasha moaned as it slowly filled him, stretching him wide as it sunk deeper and deeper inside.

Without thinking he wrapped his legs back around Sesshomaru's waist, hooked his ankles together and held on. The demon lord moved one arm to cradle the pup's lower back and used it to press their bodies flush against each other while he thrust into that wonderfully tight, heat.

The hanyou's sorely neglected sex was caught between the downward press of Sesshomaru's flat abdomen and the upward press of his own. The slick, gilding, friction was exactly what Inuyasha was craving. He wanted badly to put his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders but didn't know if the demon lord would allow it. He was so overwhelmed by pleasure and the need to cum, his mind couldn't even formulate the words to ask. The only sound that came out, when he opened his mouth was a lustful pleading whimper.

Sesshomaru was pleased that the pup would seek permission before embracing him.

"You may touch me as you like."

Immediately the hanyou's arms were around Sesshomaru's neck and his hands were tangled in all that silky silver-white hair.

As the demon lord pumped into him, Inuyasha clung to that sleek muscular frame, grinding himself into every intrusion. Their bodies twined together, rhythmically, rocking and thrusting against one another. They moved as if dancing to some erotic beat that only they could hear.

Inuyasha didn't know which was better, the deep thrusting against all of his most sensitive nerves or the feel of Sesshomaru's cool, immaculate skin against his own, like being caressed by a sheet of alabaster satin.

"Haaa, haaa, hhhaaaaa … Sessh .. I ahhhhh … I-" It was too much, Inuyasha had been close to orgasm when they started and now felt like his cock might literally explode if he didn't cum.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed in ecstasy as he came, raking his claws across Sesshomaru's shoulders.

The demon lord growled a deep, seductive vibration against Inuyasha's koinu ear. He had never allowed a lover to dig their nails into him before, the slight pain was rather thrilling. The pup's insides clenched and gripped him pulsing from the hard orgasm.

"Mmn." Sesshomaru groaned. "Do it again."

Inuyasha threw his head back and raked his claw down the demon lord's back, crying out as the second orgasm crashed over him. He was panting and writhing as Sesshomaru slowly continued to thrust into him until all the aftershocks ebbed. Then the demon lord gently pulled out of the pup's quivering entrance.

"But you didn't get off." Inuyasha protested, feeling guilty for cumming so soon.

"What makes you think we are finished?" Sesshomaru sat down in the grass and reclined back against the tree. Then gripped himself at the base and gestured towards the swollen organ. "Sit."

Shivers raced up and down Inuyasha's spine and his whole body shuddered.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Perhaps I should have made that your command word, you respond quite nicely to it."

Inuyasha crawled over to the demon lord, blushing. He got ready to straddle Sesshomaru's hips but was stopped when the elder put a hand on his chest. Inuyasha looked up, confused. The demon lord shook his head and made a turn around gesture with his hand. The hanyou shyly moved so he was facing away and kneeling with one leg on either side of his mates lap.

"Good." Sesshomaru purred against one furry ear. "Now put me inside you."

Inuyasha did as he was told. Slightly lifting himself up, he positioned the wide, blunt head of his mates arousal so it pressed against his entrance. The little ring of muscles was wet and slippery with cum and opened easily to accept the girth as he lowered himself down the shaft.

"Aaahhhh." Inuyasha moaned and whimpered as it slid past his pleasure spot and kept going, rubbing along those nerves until he was sitting on the demon lord's lap. It was so deep from this angle Inuyasha could feel his organs struggling to adjust.

"Mmmm." Sesshomaru hummed approvingly, then grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair and tugged until his head was tipped all the way back, exposing the soft, smooth skin of his throat. He traced the pulse line up Inuyasha's neck with his tongue and nipped along his jaw.

"Now fuck yourself." Sesshomaru growled, pushing the pup forward until his hands came to rest on the demon lord's knees.

Inuyasha was blushing again, those words alone and dark seductive voice sent thrills of pleasure through him.

Inuyasha leaned forward on his hands lifting himself up, slowly rocking his hips and sliding back down that thick length. The new position took a little getting used to but once he found the right angle, Inuyasha rolled his hips back and forth, riding the demon lord's cock. Rhythmically raising up and sliding down with decisive skill. The pup had a natural talent for pleasing.

Inuyasha quickened his movements as he gained more confidence.

"Ha-uh … ha-uh … ha-uh" Soft breathy moans escaped his parted lips as he skillfully rocked up and down.

He could feel the demon lord throbbing inside him, the considerable organ filled him entirely. It pressed firmly against his silky inner walls, stretching him wide and forced past his pleasure spot again and again, rippling and gliding along those overly stimulated nerves.

His own cock bobbed and weeped between his legs, seemingly begging him to go faster, as he rode the demon lord's rigid sex.

For a long time Sesshomaru contently sat back watching the hypnotic sway and bounce of Inuyasha's body, gently thrusting up into the slick heat. The demon lord traced his fingertips over Inuyasha's sides brushing his claws along smooth, milky skin.

He had done the same to the hanyou's flushed cheek many times while the pup was unconscious and suffering, silently willing his body to overcome the infections. The thought of how close he may have come to losing his hanyou, was like a lead weight in the pit of his stomach. It was unclear to him whether tenssaiga could revive someone who had been turned undead or not. However he suspected it could not.

The demon lord wrapped his arms around that slender waist and held Inuyasha tight, pumping slow yet firmly into him with strong, deep thrusts. The sound of Inuyasha's breathy, panting cries echoed around the clearing as he rode the rhythmic intrusions. Sesshomaru growled possessively squeezing him tighter. Inuyasha belonged to him and he would never let the hanyou go. No one would have him, not even death itself would ever be allowed to touch him.

Sesshomaru suddenly rolled, putting Inuyasha on hands and knees under him. The demon lord felt a need to further claim his mate. One hand pressed between Inuyasha's shoulder blades, shoving his chest down to the grass and the other dug claws into the hanyou's hip, as Sesshomaru thrust into him.

Inuyasha arched his back and cried out lusty moans, eagerly accepting the assault. The hanyou did enjoy riding on top, but the feel of his mate aggressively taking him from behind was sooooo much better. His insides clenched and quivered trying greedily to take more of the demon lord in.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh … Yes …. Ahhhh … harder Sessh."

Sesshomaru growled, pulling the hanyou back into every forceful thrust.

"If you insist upon calling me by some ridiculous pet name, let it at least be something that does not pervert my given name." He slammed forward to punctuate his demand and Inuyasha wailed in pleasure.

"Fine ... ahhhh … Shu, harder … ahhhh!"

"Mmn." Sesshomaru rumbled, he liked that much better. Putting his lips against the pup's downy ear he spoke in a dark, scolding tone. "Is that how you ask things of your master?"

Inuyasha whimpered and moaned. "PLEASE!"

Sesshomaru's lips curled into a seductive grin and trailed down to nip along the hanyou's neck.

"Your wish." With that said the demon lord pounded into his mate without reprieve. Harder and faster, each thrust jarring the pup forward and hitting his pleasure spot head on.

Inuyasha cried out in bliss, writhing and trembling as his body was ravaged. Heat coiled in the pit of his stomach and threatened to overflow, he was close and getting closer. The demon lord was so thick and hard inside, pounding him into delirium, thrust after staggering thrust.

Sesshomaru swelled thicker as his own release was drawing near. He groaned from the clenching heat wrapped snuggly around him and pushed even harder. One hand slid around his mate's waist, gripped the pup's painfully eager sex and started firmly stroking. The tight skin was dripping with precum, making his hand glide free and smoothly over the thick organ.

Inuyasha howled in ecstasy as his body quaked with orgasm and he came in white hot ribbons, onto his chest, stomach and the ground beneath him. Sesshomaru bowed over, biting Inuyasha's neck and gripped the pup in his arms.

"Again!" He groaned through gritted teeth, filling the wound with his youkai energy as he spilled himself into that crushing heat, while the next orgasm quaked through Inuyasha. The demon lord continued to hold his mate until the hanyou's snug channel stopped convulsing around him. Then they both flopped down into the grass and just laid there for long moments basking in the afterglow.

"What did you do to my mating mark?" Inuyasha curiously asked. "It kinda tingles."

"I've claimed you a second time."

"So, what does that mean?"

"Our bound will be stronger."

"Oh." Inuyasha didn't really know what that meant but wasn't worried enough about it to ask. All he wanted was to lay there and enjoy the bliss.

When the two inu returned to camp, everyone else had already eaten and most of them were relaxing around the fire. Sango and Miroku weren't in the camp but Inuyasha's keen senses told him that they hadn't gone far and seemed to be doing a little training of their own. The hanyou snickered to himself before he plunked down on a log across the fire from Chrono. Kirara was curled up on the ground near the fire and Jaken was off by himself.

Inuyasha sighed contently, folding his arms behind his head and reclined back on the log. Just moments later Felix's head popped into view right above his own. The neko was smiling and seemed to be in good spirits.

"How did your training go?" Felix giggled mischievously. He could smell the lingering scent of arousal that clung to both inu.

Inuyasha blushed but managed to pull himself together enough to tease back.

"It went just fine, here I'll should show you." The hanyou captured Felix's tail and gave it a little tug before rolling off the log onto the ground, taking the little neko with him.

Felix laughed and giggled as they tumbled around in the grass in a playful scuffle. At least until they bumped right into Sesshomaru's leg that is. The demon lord scowled down at them and crossed his arms.

"I have no desire to be included in your childish nonsense." The demon lord grumbled.

In truth it pleased Sesshomaru to see Inuyasha and the neko being playful, much like how it pleased him to see Rin running about, picking wild flowers. Though, like with Rin, he certainly wasn't going to allow his enjoyment of the situation to show.

Inuyasha and Felix both decided it was best to go back to sitting by the fire.

"I saved you some dinner and some for lord Sesshomaru too." Felix happily informed once they had returned to the fire.

"You did?" Inuyasha perked up at the mention of food.

Felix ended up giving both servings of the soup to Inuyasha because Sesshomaru wouldn't eat any. Not long after that Sango and Miroku returned. They of course got a serving of harassment from Inuyasha and Chrono about their little excursion into the woods.

Before the night was over, Inuyasha found out that Lilly somehow managed to get another bag of catnip from the bazaar without anyone noticing. Apparently she had polished off the whole thing and passed out in the transport a while ago.

As the fire started dieing down, everyone began turning in for the night and soon all were asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Chapter 15 is finally done! It only took like half a year and it's shorter than I wanted it to be but it's done. Thank you so much to anyone who has stuck with me this whole time, I'm so sorry it takes me so long to post but I promise I won't give up on writing, I'm going to finish this story no matter how long it takes, I hope you can bear with me until the end. Some of you have read the original chap. 14 and 15 that I had posted awhile back and some of you haven't. I'm prone to changing things all around after I have posted, so it may be worth it for you to skim over chapter 14 because I chopped so much of the original ending off. Well with that said I hope you like it and it was worth the wait I tried really hard to make up for my last attempt at chapter 15 ^.^

Chapter 15.

Inuyasha woke to the quiet sound of whimpering and a slight movement at his side. He cracked open his eyes and looked to the still sleeping form of Felix, who was huddled up against him in the bulky fluff of moko moko. The little neko's feet were moving like he was running from something in a dream. The brow knit expression that donned the young demon's face and unconscious whimpers that fell from his lips, said that it was probably more a nightmare than a dream.

Inuyasha turned onto his side and gave Felix a gentle nudge.

"Psst … Felix …. Hey, wake up. It's just a dream."

Felix blinked open his eyes and looked around in a panic until his attention settled on Inuyasha, then he hugged tight to the hanyou's chest.

Inuyasha put an arm over the frightened neko.

"Relax, you're safe. What were you dreaming about?"

"A monster was chasing me." Felix's voice was muffled by the front of Inuyasha's haori, where he had his face pressed to the soft material.

Inuyasha ran a hand through the little neko's hair, soothing him.

"Was it one of the zombies?"

Felix shook his head no, not entirely sure how to describe what it was. In the dream he couldn't really see the monster. It was just the creature's eyes, huge fiery red eyes, that glowed bright in the dark, as he ran from it.

"I don't know what it was." He finally answered.

"Well, don't worry. It was just a dream and you're safe with us." Inuyasha assured.

Felix slowly nodded in agreement and closed his eyes, but he couldn't help being a little worried. He didn't sleep well the rest of the night and was relieved when morning finally came. He quickly busied himself with preparations for breakfast and whatever else he could find to keep his mind occupied.

Camp was packed up shortly after the meal and everyone climbed back aboard the landstrider for yet another long boring day of travel.

Many days passed like this, too slow, too hot, too miserables and no closer to finding any answers. The landstrider could cover a lot of ground, but it was not nearly as fast as their first transport had been and a great deal less comfortable than it too. The small structure atop the creature's back jostled and jarred around as it ran.

After more than a week, of being knocked around the four canvas walls day after day, everyone was sore, tired and anxious.

Sesshoumaru wasn't happy with the lack of progress they were making and for some reason his youkai had been on edge lately, restless and pacing with it's heckles raised. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed, yet there were no signs or scents to prove it. He called Lilly over to speak with her one night after camp was made.

"Summon a messenger spirit." The demon lord's gaze shifted to the landstrider. "We are not progressing fast enough by land, I want Caspiana to meet us at the nearest port."

"Yes, my lord."

Lilly bowed, then quickly found a small scroll, some ink and a brush among her supplies. She filled out a short message then cast the spell to summon a tiny winged-spirit creature which took the scroll and disappeared in a flash of light and magic dust.

"All finished." The healer happily announced, but Sesshoumaru had already gone off with Inuyasha to continue the hanyou's training.

~ xXx ~

Days of traveling passed as the group made their way to the nearest sea port. They continuously encountered more and more undead along the way. The creatures spilled from tree lines or rose from the very ground they were walking on, impeding their progress at every turn. They encountered more and more abandoned villages too. Empty of all life, the villagers had either been turned undead to join the Litch queen's ever growing army or they had fled to avoid the earlier.

Seeing so many places crumbling and desolate made the group worry about their village back home. They wondered how Lady Kaede, Rin and Shippo were doing, and prayed they were safe. The sense of urgency to stop the Litch queen was growing with each passing day, supplies and clean water were getting harder to come by. The undead were like a plague, stripping the land of everything as they moved from place to place, leaving behind them nothing but death and destruction. The skies had become a dull and foreboding grey, blocking the suns light and land that was once lush and green had turned brown and was dying.

Regardless of the obstacles and the group's growing anxiety, each night camp was made and Inuyasha's training continued. Much to the hanyou's distress, Sesshoumaru was true to his word and did not allow his mate even the slightest bit of sexual relief. Each time the pup snuck off, attempting to sate himself, the demon lord would show up and stop him, usually by tying him up, then dragging him, kicking and cussing back to camp.

Sango, for the duration of their travel, had taken it upon herself to begin showing Felix a few things about combat. Speed was certainly his strong point, the little neko could easily rival Kouga back when the ookami had jewel shards in his legs. The problem was that he had no idea what to do with that speed.

Felix was thankful for what Sango was trying to do but the poor neko wasn't getting enough sleep to be able to focus on any kind of training. Each night that dream of the big red eyes chasing him, returned to haunt his slumber.

Lilly focused on improving her spells while they traveled. Chrono and Miroku spent their time sparring and training their own fighting skills. Jaken, as usual, didn't do anything useful and spent most of his time criticizing everyone else, while Kirara, of course helped out anyway she could.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha was so pent up with sexual frustration, that he was lashing out at his friends, for what seemed like no good reason. It continued to get worse until the poor pup was nothing but a giant ball of rage waiting to snap on anyone who got in his way.

It was about the second day of the third week, while traveling, when Inuyasha couldn't take it any more and pretty much snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! That's fucking it! I've had it with this stupid, fucking, bull shit!" The irate hanyou stomped right up to Sesshoumaru and gabbed a demanding finger into the demon lord's breastplate. "You know this is fucking torture and I'm not moving from this spot until we settle this!"

Sesshoumaru stared down at the place where Inuyasha was touching his armor then leveled the pup with a menacing glare. Had Inuyasha's finger been able to move of its own accord, being the smarter of the two, it would have run for it's life. The aura pouring off Sesshoumaru was seething and malevolent enough to send hell itself scurrying off in fear.

"Then quit your incessant whining and do as I have asked, you ungrateful little half breed." The demon lord growled.

Inuyasha was too dense to realize and too frustrated to care that, Sesshoumaru had also gone without release during these weeks of training and was now in no mood to deal with Inuyasha's attitude.

The rest of their group had come to a halt after hearing the hostile hanyou's outburst. The youkai radiating from the two inu, had been building up slowly since the first sessions after Sesshoumaru's declaration that Inuyasha would not be allowed to cum until his training was complete. Now that aura was turbulent enough to physically harm anyone that got too close. It had been a long time since the hanyou's companions had seen Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru this angry with each other.

As the two drew their swords and readied to fight, an electrostatic built between them and a demonic wind kicked up, flinging dirt and dust in all directions.

"Leave us." Sesshoumaru ordered, then he and Inuyasha rushed forward.

Bakusaiga and Tessaiga clashed together hard enough to sending sparks flying.

Lilly, Chrono, Sango, Miroku and Felix all exchanged worried looks. They didn't know exactly what was going on, but wisely obeyed the angry demon lord. Chrono steered the landstrider and lashed its reins.

"We'll find a safe place to stop and wait for them to meet back up with us." Chrono explained.

Sesshoumaru quickly overpowered Inuyasha, shoving tessaiga back. He followed with a flurry of strikes, each one the hanyou blocked but was pushed back by the force. Sesshoumaru then leaped up and unfurled his whip, lashing out four times before coming right back with another flurry of attacks.

There was no teasing or flirting about this fight, both inu were already at their limit. This fight was about the hanyou proving himself, proving that he had completed his training and that he could block anything Sesshoumaru threw at him no matter how distracted he was.

Inuyasha managed to counter every attack the demon lord made and dual out a few attacks of his own. The staggering force behind each swing sent more sparks flying. But Sesshoumaru was unyielding, and pushed forward to flip over the hanyou's head.

Upon landing Sesshoumaru dropped low, lashing his whip out to catch the hanyou's leg, Inuyasha was forced to leap clear in order to avoid that poison thong. The pup didn't even land before Sesshoumaru was back on him attacking in a blur of speed.

The fight continued like this for a long time and still Inuyasha managed to block every attack. The hanyou's frustration level had reached a point to where his youkai was beginning to take over. His teeth and claws had lengthened already, his eyes were threatening to bleed scarlet, and faint traces of his demonic markings were starting to show through.

"I am satisfied with your progress, hanyou." Sesshoumaru informed as their swords came together once more with a loud clang and they leaped apart to circle each other again.

"Good, cuz I'm done waiting." Inuyasha growled.

"Agreed."

Inuyasha threw tessaiga down and started stripping off his haori, but before he even got the first piece off, Sesshoumaru tackled him to the ground, pinning the pup beneath his foot.

"You cheap bastard, you just agreed that the fight was over!" Inuyasha snarled, his arms were still stuck in his sleeves, behind his back and the demon lord had a hold on the knotted up material so he couldn't pull them free.

"Do you think, because the fight has ended, you can do whatever you please?"

Inuyasha froze, still trapped face down in the dirt with his arms pulled back at a painful angle and Sesshoumaru's boot planted in the middle of his back. He whimpered in distress as his cock throbbed unbearably hard and neglected. It wasn't fair, why wouldn't the bastard just give him what he wanted for once. Inuyasha had never felt so aroused before in his life. Adrenalin was still singing through his veins, his whole body was pulsing with need and every nerve was burning with lust.

"Damn it, Shu, you're fucking killing me here. If you're not going to fuck me, at least untie me so I can do it myself."

"No."

Inuyasha stared, disbelieving up at the demon lord, his mouth partially gaping open. He had done everything the bastard asked, everything, and he was still going to say no?

Sesshoumaru used the tip of his sword under Inuyasha's chin to close the pup's mouth.

"You can kneel and show your appreciation for the time and patience I have given you, then perhaps I will feel inclined to grant you release." As he spoke Sesshoumaru took his foot off of Inuyasha's back and moved to stand in front of the hanyou.

Inuyasha glared hard up at the demon lord. He wanted to scream and cuss and howl, he wanted to spit in the bastard's face and start the fight all over again. But more than any of that he wanted to cum. That's why he swallowed the insults that were right at the tip of his tongue. With the demon lord's sword still resting under his chin and their eyes still locked, Inuyasha slowly pulled himself to his knees and tugged his arms free of his sleeves, letting the haori fall to the ground.

The petulant hanyou gave an annoyed huff before averting his eyes and reaching for the ties on Sesshoumaru's hakama. He had to grind his teeth when the demon lord used the flat of his sword to slap his hand away.

"With your mouth."

Inuyasha growled, closed his eyes and counted to ten before he could will himself to lean forward and grasp one of the ties between his teeth.

Just shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up and he'll let me cum.

When he had loosened enough of the ties, Inuyasha pulled the silky hakama down with his teeth until the target of his desire was free. Just the sight of it made even more heat pool low in his groin and his insides tighten with anticipation. He looked up at the demon lord as he took the thick length into his mouth, using his eyes to tell the bastard how badly he wanted this inside, somewhere that wasn't his mouth.

Sesshoumaru was unaffected, he watched as Inuyasha enveloped him between the roof of his mouth and the hot slickness of his tongue, with the look of a cat, gazing down on a wounded animal, content to let it writhe. One hand slipped into the soft silky tresses of the pup's hair as the demon lord pressed forward filling his mate's mouth until the hanyou was fighting not to gag.

Inuyasha moaned, squeezing his thighs together, shifting from side to side uncomfortably. His own cock was hot and throbbing between his legs, screaming for attention, feeling as if he didn't do something to relieve the pressure, it might literally explode.

Inuyasha tried but he just couldn't hold onto his anger, he closed his eyes and moaned again, eagerly taking the demon lord deeper into his mouth. He sucked hard, curling his tongue around smooth taut skin, reveling in the feel of firm heated flesh.

Inuyasha's eyes, now completely demonic red, were glossy and pleading with lust when he opened them. As he moved up and down the thick length, he fidgeted and squirmed, desperate for any kind of touch, any kind of friction to his own sex. Everything from the head of his cock to his balls was painfully swollen with need, every nerve aching for stimulation. Pre-cum seeped generously from the tip as he continued to bob up and down his mate's thick length.

For a long time the demon lord made Inuyasha suffer while he enjoyed the tight slickness of the pup's tongue and throat. Inuyasha whimpered and moaned as Sesshoumaru thrust slow and smoothly in and out of his mouth, deep into his throat. Tauntingly slow. With one hand still wrapped in the hanyou's silky hair Sesshoumaru lazily traced little patterns down the pup's back with the tip of his sword.

Inuyasha arched his spine and moaned whenever the blade pressed just the tiniest bit too hard and sliced into his bare skin. The sharp sting of cool, razor-like metal, cutting into fevered flesh was welcome. Inuyasha was so aroused, the line between pleasure and pain blurred until he began to crave that sharp biting sting. He moaned and whimpered encouraging the demon lord to cut deeper even as blood trickled in streams down his back.

Without giving the act much thought, Sesshoumaru had begun connecting the lines of his little patterns until he had absently carved the characters for 'pet' into the hanyou's back. Once finished he smirked contently at the bright crimson kanji, then slipped his blade between Inuyasha's waist and the material of his hakama, slicing what was left of the pup's clothing away. He then continued to enjoy the pleasure of his mate's talented mouth, unconcerned with the younger inu's growing state of need.

Every time Inuyasha's hand would drift to his lap, attempting to bring relief to his own throbbing cock, Sesshoumaru would swat him on the ass with the flat of his sword. Inuyasha cried out and moaned with his mouth still wrapped around the demon lord's cock. He moved from the kneeling position to more of a hands and knees position with his hands clinging to Sesshoumaru's thighs, his legs spread and his back arched. He was so aroused he couldn't stand it, he moaned and whimpered, wiggling his hips, submissively begging Sesshoumaru to sate him.

"What a shameless little slut. If I let go, will you roll over and spread your cheeks for me again?"

Inuyasha keened and moaned from hearing the command word, nearly cumming from the sound of those two little syllables alone and blushed furiously at being reminded of the disgraceful things he had done over the past few weeks. He had indeed, rolled onto his back and spread his cheeks for the bastard, wantonly begging him to enter. He had even stripped himself bare and crawled on hands and knees, begging to be taken, and still the cold bastard had refused.

All those thoughts shattered to pieces when Sesshoumaru withdrew from the pup's mouth and moved to kneel behind him.

Inuyasha dropped his chest to the ground, baring his entrance to the demon lord, breath coming in shallow pants, he could only whimper pleadingly for his mate to fill him.

Sesshoumaru traced his thumb in slow circles around the tight little ring of pink, teasing and pressing against the muscles.

"Have you let your youkai enough control that you have forgotten your words?"

"Please! Please, please, please." Inuyasha blurted the words out as if he truly had forgotten he could speak.

"Please what?"

"For fuck sake Sesshoumaru, please fuck me! I've waited weeks, I can't stand it for another second, I need it! Please! I … I need you." The pup whined in distress, pressing himself back against the demon lord's cock in an effort to impale himself.

Sesshoumaru's lips curled in a predatory grin, as he prevented the pup from achieving his goal. "Where is it you need me?"

Inuyasha was too desperate to feel embarrassed now, he would say or do whatever Sesshoumaru asked to get what he wanted. "I need you inside me! Please! Please put it in!" The hanyou reached back with both hands and gripped the smooth curve of his cheeks one in each hand, spreading them apart so there would be no mistaking where exactly he wanted Sesshoumaru inside.

"Hn, that's a good little whore. Spread them nice and wide for me."

"Please, please." Inuyasha whimpered and hurried to comply, further baring himself to the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru gripped the pup's waist with his claws as he thrust forward hard, thick shaft filling the hanyou, stretching him wide, painfully wide, as it sunk deep to the hilt, not pausing for the pup to adjust to the intrusion, not needing to, just pumping hard inside him.

Inuyasha howled in pleasure, rocking back in rhythm with the demon lord. "Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh!" It was exactly what he wanted, exactly what he needed. Head tipped back, he moaned and keened and panted, pressing himself back into every thrust.

"Greedy little slut." Sesshoumaru intoned, watching himself get swallowed up inside that cute little pink hole, again and again.

The insults were like fire to the already unbearable heat of Inuyasha's arousal, he moaned and squirmed not caring how loud or desperately.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!"

Sesshoumaru moved a hand up Inuyasha's side, brushing his claws lightly over the soft skin until he came to the pup's chest. There he captured one perked, sensitive, nipple between his fingers, flicking and pinching it teasingly to make his mate writhe.

"Ahhhhhh!" Inuyasha bucked his hips urging the demon lord to go faster. Just a little faster and he could cum, he'd waited so long already and wanted it so, so fucking bad. He thrashed and whimpered desperate for Sesshoumaru to finish it.

The demon lord trailed his lips down to Inuyasha's neck, teasing him even further. He licked and nipped a path further down, while the pup whined and squirmed.

"Such an impatient little slut, ready to cum so quickly."

"Please," Inuyasha panted. "Please Shu, I-I did everything you said, please, please … just, ahh ... harder."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru continued his pace but moved a hand to toy with a quivering set of puppy ears. "Yes, you did well." He leaned forward and traced the edge of one ear with his tongue. "You want to cum?"

"Nnng! Yes! Yes, please yes!"

The demon lord grabbed Inuyasha's hips, buried fangs in his neck and slammed into the pup, unmercifully.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The hanyou screamed, elongated fangs slicing through his own lips.

The demon lord didn't wait for his mate to adjust to the new furious pace, he dug his claws in and continued harder.

"Ahhh ... ahhh ... ahhh …. Shu! I …. Ahhh I'm …... AHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha's whole body tensed and quaked as the orgasm overwhelmed him. Pleasure, nothing but pure blissful, blinding pleasure burst through his senses. Weeks of frustration ebbed in a mind blowing rush of pleasure, that left him dizzy and trembling as Sesshoumaru continued thrusting into him.

The demon lord groaned as Inuyasha's insides clenched and gripped him. Raking his claws down the hanyou's back and thighs, he wrapped his arms around the pup, lifting him until that slender back was pressed to his chest. The demon lord held his mate by the thighs, spreading them wide as he pounded up into his flushed little body.

"Ahhhaaa, ahhhha, ahhhha." Breathy, lustful cries sang out from the hanyou's lips and he wrapped his arms behind Sesshoumaru's neck, riding and writhing against the demon lord. Rolling his hips back each time that thickly swollen length filled him.

The assault continued long after the sun had begun to set, and Inuyasha's voice had begun to crack, horse from his cries. The demon lord never ceased pumping into the slick, constricting heat of his mates body. He could feel his completion drawing closer and closer, the weeks of pent up aggression would soon come crashing to an end.

Without pausing he dropped Inuyasha back down onto his knees and shoved one hand between the pup's shoulder blades forcing his chest to the ground. The other hand latched onto the hanyou's waist and pulled him back into every thrust.

Inuyasha cried out breathlessly, feeling that thick cock swell inside him as it drove harder and faster. He writhed and moaned helpless against the force, digging his nails into the ground. Inuyasha was so intensely absorbed in the pleasure of the rough assault that he almost didn't even realize it should have been claws sinking into the earth, not nails barely scratching the surface.

'Oh no.' He whimpered in frustration. 'The new moon. Damn it, not now! Not now, why does it have to happen now?'

When Sesshoumaru suddenly detected the scent of Inuyasha's youkai fading and a human one taking its place, he was already past the point of no return. Now it was the demon lord's eyes that were clouded with crimson and his claws that were lengthening in anticipation of tearing into his mates flesh.

Inuyasha's change happened right as the elder inu came, tense and shuddering from pleasure, the orgasm rushed through him. He moaned, muscles going ridged, fangs and claws itching to sink into soft warm flesh. It took every ounce of the demon lord's will to force his hands away from the beautiful, breakable human form beneath him as he filled that body to overflowing with hot gushes of cum.

Inuyasha was overwhelmed, he'd gone from hanyou to full demon and now human, all with Sesshoumaru buried deep inside him. When the demon lord came, right in the middle of his transformation, Inuyasha could do nothing less, moaning and writhing beneath him.

Sesshoumaru fell forward raking those deadly claws into the ground instead of the hanyou's back, his mouth open and fangs bared just centimeters from a pale, vulnerable shoulder, left exposed from the curtain of black silky hair that hung over Inuyasha's other shoulder.

The jagged points of those fangs brushed against the hanyou's human skin, leaving thin red slits as Sesshoumaru fervently, struggled not to bite down. It sent shivers through Inuyasha's trembling body to literally have Sesshoumaru's youkai breathing down his neck.

Heat ghosted over little hairs at his nape, giving Inuyasha goosebumps when the demon lord sighed in sated relief. Gradually collecting himself, Sesshoumaru willed his youkai back down and slowly withdrew from the pup's abused bottom.

Inuyasha groaned and whimpered, feeling messy as cum dripped between his thighs and broken as he could feel so much more of the pain in his human form.

"Ohhhhh, I think you pulverized my insides."

"Be thankful it was not your outsides that were pulverized."

Inuyasha tried to stand but immediately collapsed back to the ground with another groan of pain.

"In the future we will have to keep better track of these nights. That was the second time you very nearly lost your life to careless desire."

"Ya." Inuyasha murmured just before everything went black and he flopped limply forward onto his face.

Sesshoumaru could see that all the claw and bite marks he had given his mate were nearly healed already and wouldn't threaten the hanyou's health while in his human form. The pup was becoming more and more immune to his poison at an impressive rate. Also being full demon for the majority of their activities had given his regenerative abilities a boost. However the bright crimson kanji he had carved into the pup's back had been made with Bakusaiga, his blade that prevented flesh from regenerating, those would not heal for quite some time. Sesshoumaru had not anticipated his mate suddenly turning human, he wondered what the pup would do if permanent scars formed and he was stuck with the word pet written down his back for the rest of his life.

~ xXx ~

Chrono and the others, rode the landstrider far from where they had left their two inu companions. For a long time they could still hear the ear splitting sound of the two demonic blades clashing, then they had either gone out of range or the fighting had stopped. In any case they had traveled far, far away from the protection of their inu allies and as night descended so did the undead.

There was little warning without the demon lord's and hanyou's keen inu senses to alert them. By the time the group realized there was danger, the landstrider was already running head-long into an enormous hoard of undead that was spilling from the ground ahead of them. The beast was quickly engulfed by the ravenous swarm, it reared and bucked, trampling underfoot the smaller creatures but there were too many. The undead began ripping into the landstrider's legs and climbing onto it's back.

Kirara took Sango, Miroku and Jaken into the sky and Lilly used her staff to carry herself and Chrono up with them. Sango threw hiraikotsu, cutting down the few undead that had also taken to the air after them.

"Where is Felix!?" Lilly shouted to be heard over the noise of the monsters. "He was right there beside us!"

Felix had been thrown from the landstrider when it bucked and was now running for his life on the ground. Kirara spotted him and raced to catch up with the little neko, so did the undead. The group tried yelling to him but his heart was thundering in his ears and panic pumped adrenalin through his veins 'til Felix was a blur of speed fading into the night.

The frightened neko couldn't help looking back over his shoulder to see if the red eyes from his nightmares were behind him. They weren't, but his small group of friends was nowhere to be seen either and the undead were still chasing him. He could hear them tearing through the forest after him. When Felix looked back in the direction he was running, he screeched to a halt, feet going out from under him, the little neko landed on his butt in the dirt, staring up in horror at the cloaked sorceress in front of him.

"My, my …" Her voice slithered along his skin, damp and clammy as the fingers that closed around his throat. "All alone? … No little doggy friends to save you?"

Felix thrashed and clawed at the hand choking him but could do nothing to free himself.

"You and your friends have been a thorn in my side for long enough. I won't have you interfering with my plans any more."

Kirara, her passengers, Lilly and Chrono were still in pursuit of Felix but couldn't see where he had gone.

"I'll get him." Chrono said before he leaped off of Lilly's staff and stopped time to catch up with the velocious neko.

Chrono weaved through the creatures that were frozen in mid motion and ran ahead to where Felix was. When he found the little neko in the hands of the Litch queen, Chrono was furious. The cloaked figure had Felix dangling off the ground by his neck, claws poised to strike. If Chrono had been even one second later, Felix would probably be dead or worse, undead.

Chrono put himself between Felix and the sorceress. His powers allowed him to move freely while time was stopped, but his body took an ethereal form, that prevented him from interacting with anything while time was stopped. It was infuriating, but he couldn't do anything. Even trying to touch something was useless while using his powers, his hand would pass through it as if he were no more palpable than a wrathe. He wanted nothing more than to end the woman where she stood and knew he couldn't. So with an angry glare at her still cloaked face Chrono broke his hold on the time flow and prepared to attack.

To Felix and the litch queen, Chrono seemed to just appear out of nowhere with his blades drawn.

"Time shifter!" The cloaked figure hissed, reeling back away from Chrono as the blades of his weapons narrowly missed her throat.

Chrono grabbed Felix and blipped his way through time, back to the group, who were huddled in the air above a swarm of undead that were leaping and piling on top of one another to try and reach them.

"It's a trap, the litch queen is right behind us!" Chrono shouted to the others. "We need to move!" He leaped back into the place he had dismounted from, setting Felix between himself and Lilly on the healer's staff and they took off, racing to get away.

"She must have been following, she was trying to kill Felix."

"Are you ok?" Lilly asked with concern.

Felix didn't look ok. Red eyes were brimming with tears and he shook his head in frustration. "She was right there in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop her. That horrible woman that killed my sister was right in front of me and I did nothing! You should have let her kill me, I'm useless!"

Lilly turned around and cuffed Felix upside the head.

"Don't you ever say something like that again." The healer scolded.

Felix was wide eyed with shock at being slapped but fell silent, giving Lilly his attention.

"You think that just because you couldn't stop her we should have left you to die? What about Chrono? He couldn't stop her either, should we leave him to die?"

"N-no, of course not," Felix sobbed. "I … I didn't mean- … I'm sorry."

"It's all right, I know that's not what you meant. Just count yourself lucky that Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha weren't here to hear you say that. The little slap I gave you is nothing compared to what they would do ... Whether you realize it or not, you mean something to them. How do you think they would feel if you let yourself get killed?"

Felix hung his head, realizing with shame how foolish and selfish he was being. But before he could reply the clearing suddenly erupted with malicious laughter.

"Oh, isn't this touching." The litch queen emerged from the edge of the forest, hovering above an even larger army of undead. She swung her arms out and the creatures rushed forward, adding to the pile of animated corpses already in pursuit of the small group of friends, straining to reach them.

"Did you really think I would let you leave here … alive?"

As she spoke, she began casting her magic and an ear splitting roar suddenly shook the ground as it ripped through the clearing. Behind the litch queen, the forest filled with a thick black smoke and fire began licking up the trees. Through the smoldering black clouds, the group could make out the silhouette of a dragon pulling itself from deep within the ground. Roots ripped and snapped like twigs, as it's enormous body pushed up the earth. Trees and boulders fell like small sticks and rocks as the beast climbed out to stand free of it's grave, shaking mounds of unearthed soil from its back. Decaying flesh and scales knit themselves back together as magic flowed through the dragon. When the spell came to its completion the enormous beast reared up and roared, blasting the forest around it with a tremendous breath of scorching flames.

The dragon then turned and started after the seven imperiled friends.

Sango gave Kirara's fur a gentle tug. "Kirara let's go!"

The fire neko didn't hesitate, her muscles coiled and stretched like pistons as she bolted through the sky, racing faster and faster. Lilly followed using her staff and magic to keep up.

Chrono glanced over his shoulder as they flew, the dragon was nearly to the edge of the forest, he could see that it towered over the treetops and flames proceeded it's every step like a blazing inferno.

"Uh, we need to move faster!"

Miroku did his best to shield everyone with a holy barrier but they could still feel a blast of heat wash over them with each new wave of flames from the dragon. "If anyone has any ideas on how we're getting out of this one, I'd love to hear them." Miroku said, straining to keep his barrier up.

Chrono looked to Lilly. "Do you remember that spell Lord Sesshoumaru told you never to use unless it was an emergency?"

Lilly thought about it and remembered a teleportation spell she had used once that had gone wrong. She had transported herself, Chrono and Lord Sesshoumaru half way across the country. Their demon lord had not been very happy with her that day. He forbid her from ever using that spell in his presence, and warned that if she used it in his absence, it had better be for a damned good reason.

With a nod she replied, "I do."

"I think now would be a good time to use it!" Chrono urged in a slight panic as a wall of flames came crashing towards them.

The seven companions flew as fast as Kirara and Lilly's over-encumbered staff could carry them, just barely avoiding incineration. They didn't stop to look back as Lilly began casting her spell, they continued racing to get away from the walking volcano that was now charging after them.

"You will not escape." The litch queen used her own magic to get in front of the group to cut off their retreat but just as she got there, Lilly's spell was complete. With a whoosh of wind and burst of magic, the company of seven vanished, leaving a furious litch queen in their wake.

"Noooo!" The sorceress shrieked.

Something unexpected had happened when Lilly cast her spell, the gust of wind that had swept them into the magic, had also blown hard enough to sweep the hood of the cloak right off of the litch queens head. In the fractions of a second that she was exposed before Lilly and the others vanished, Lilly was able to clearly see the womans face, and the litch queen could see the look of shocked recognition that fell over the healer. Then they were gone and the litch queen was left alone to rage over what had transpired.

~ xXx ~

When Sesshoumaru had collected his and Inuyasha's belongings, Inuyasha was still human and still unconscious. Without bandages there was little he could do for the pup's back, so he dressed his mate and took him into his arms, then started in the direction Chrono and the rest of their pack had gone.

When Sesshoumaru arrived at the place where the seven had last been, he was not happy to discover that their scent trail simply vanished and the only thing left in the chard clearing was the smoldering, half eaten, now undead, remains of the landstrider. The creature struggled pathetically to drag itself, with only two working legs, towards the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru took in the scene but there was nothing to indicate where his pack had gone. So with a barely audible, frustrated growl he cleaved the landstrider's head in a single stroke then transformed and took to the sky with Inuyasha, still out cold but laying safely on his back.


End file.
